I Will Save you!
by AustinAndAllyForeverX
Summary: A new enemy hurts Ally, making Austin angry. Austin decides to get back at the guy. Now, enemy wants to make Austin suffer. But the only way to make Austin Moon suffer was to take the most precious thing in his life. That's right, enemy was going to kidnap Ally Dawson. How is Austin supposed to get his love back alive? And Enemy guy was not going to give up that easily. Includes R5
1. Comfort and Calls

Ally flipped her chestnut-coloured hair as she studied her handwriting with her large, confident, brown eyes. She wanted this letter to look perfect without a single spelling mistake or un-looped Y. Ally let out a happy sigh. As usual, there was not a single mistake or thing wrong and was perfect to send. She sealed the letter with one lick on the envelope and stuck the stamp on the back, making sure the flaps were stuck down properly. She grabbed her lucky pen which she used to write in her song-book and write in her curly, fancy writing the name and address. With a careful hand, she placed the letter smoothly into her bag and hung it over her shoulder, ready to skip out of the Sonic Boom. Ally looked down at herself with a critical eye. She was wearing a strapless knee-length peach dress with the _Ally _that Austin got her. Her brown eyes twinkled as she looked down at her favourite hot pink flats. Deciding that it would be suitable enough, she got up off of the couch in the Practice room. She quickly made her way down the stairs. She waved at her Dad who was helping a customer at the till and left the shop, skipping happily around the corner.

While the sun beamed down brightly on Ally's shoulders, she couldn't help but smile as she skipped past some palm trees. Their beautiful, large emerald green leaves waved slightly at her as the cool wind blew gently, only just picking up her hair. Today was beautiful. It was perfect. She skipped merrily over to the red post-box where she took one strap off her shoulder and peeked into her bag. With one hand she pulled out the letter, smoothed it over, scrunched her eyes close, hoped for the best and carefully plopped the letter into the dark hole. Without opening her eyes, Ally smiled to herself.

"Hi Ally!" Dez's perky voice greeted from behind the post-box. Ally's eyes shot open in shock and Ally couldn't help the squeal that escaped her lips. Ally sighed with relief as she took note that it was only Dez. He was wearing black and white vertical-striped pants and a glow-in-the-dark T-shirt. On the T-shirt was a purple kitten with neon green sunglasses, on top of the kitten in bold writing was the words **I Rock! **in neon pink while the background was a bright yellow. Talk about trying to blind someone. The ginger boys emerald green eyes were lit up with excitement as he saw that Ally looked like she had nothing to do.

"Oh, hi Dez. I didn't see you there." Ally smiled calmly, hanging her bag back onto her shoulder looked closely at Dez. Why was he grinning like a maniac? Oh God... he probably wanted to do something with her. It wasn't another one of Dez's stupid Zaleien games, was it? Whatever Dez was about to ask, Ally dreaded it.

"Clearly." Dez smirked and rolled his eyes playfully. Ally watched him confusingly. "So... do you wanna hang out with me? Trish said no- like always and Austin was grounded because yesterday we snuck this stray puppy into his bedroom. It basically did his business all over Mrs Moon's bed." Dez laughed at the memory. "Man. She was _not _happy!" Dez sang, stretching out the not and making a zigzag shape with his finger like a teenage girl. "Maybe we could catch a movie? Or _maybe _we could go to Austin's? Yeah! We could be like spies on an undercover mission! It would be epic, Ally! We could climb up the tree by his bedroom window and sneak in!"

Ally frowned. This seemed way too bad-girl for a good-girl. I mean, sneaking into a boy's bedroom through his window while he was grounded was so bad. It was so unlike Ally. But it seemed so dangerous yet so fun. It made Ally's stomach do a million back-flips, her eyes to shine with excitement. But what is she got caught? A hot sensation ran up her as she thought this through. Dez had made it out to be one of the most simplest things on Earth. Which meant her must do it all the time, right? Ally wanted to do it, just for the sake of doing something bad and exciting. But something inside her was telling her not to. That she would get caught and then _she _would get grounded. After a five minute debate with herself, Ally finally decided that she was going to do it. She was going to get rid of her good-girl reputation and sneak into Austin Moon's room for the sake of it. She was going to do this. And getting caught was _not _an option.

"Okay! Let me go change and we will do this." Ally said determinedly. She heard Dez squeal a yes and smiled, rolling her eyes as she quickly made her way back to her house which was on the other side of the mall. Dez waited outside her door as she changed in her bedroom. She picked out a light green tank-top and a pair of dark skinny jeans. She put on some white trainers for climbing the tree and tied her wavy chestnut-coloured hair up in a pony-tail and she couldn't help but admire the amber highlights that climbed up the bottom of her hair, ending around the shoulder area.

Three minutes later, Ally and Dez were walking down the road, the sun beaming down on their faces. Dez was humming a super-annoying song which Ally thought she had heard Austin and him watching on YouTube the other day. Ally just walked awkwardly next to Dez, looking around at the beautiful scenery.

Across the road was about six eleven year-old boys hanging about, kicking a ball. One of them, who looked like the leader of the gang, looked up from where he was kicking the ball about and noticed Dez and Ally. He raised an eyebrow and pulled out a Samsung Galaxy Ace from his pocket, dialling a number. He talked down the phone and put the phone back after about twenty-seconds. Several seconds later, a boy about Ally and Dez's age came out of the house behind them. The teenager and the leader of the eleven year old group were talking quietly.

Ally, who didn't even notice what was going on across the road, was looking forwards, listening to the song Dez was humming. It wasn't a cool, pop song or anything. Ally recognised it as the _I'm-a-cat-check-meowt _ song. Ally felt a tap on her shoulder and Dez and her spun around to reveal a teenage boy. Ally frowned as she looked at him. He was wearing a black T-shirt and black jeans, his build a bit more muscle-y then Austin's. He had dark, black floppy hair which hang over his eyes slightly. His eyes were a light shade of blue.

"Hi, my names Target." The boy smiled, tucking some of his thick black hair behind his eyes. Ally had to admit it; he was handsome. Extremely handsome, but there was something edgy about him. Should she trust him? Wait... what was she thinking? She didn't have to trust him. After all, she was only going to say hi, grab Dez's hand and walk away to go to Austin's. But something about the tone in his voice made it seem that he wanted to talk, and not just say hi and go their separate ways.

"Hi! My names Dez and this is my friend Ally!" Dez exclaimed, smiling as bright as the sun and roughly shaking Target's hand. "I like your name! It reminds me of this game I played with my best friend Austin! It's called Target. I really wanna be called Target! It's such an epic name. My real name is Desmond, but how lame is that name? So technically Dez isn't my real name but..." Ally couldn't help but notice how Target didn't even look at Dez for a second. He just kept his eyes on her. And Ally didn't like it.

"So..." Target said once Dez had stopped rambling on and on. "You said Ally was your friend, huh?" Dez nodded unsurely. "So your not girlfriend and boyfriend?" Target asked uncertainly. Dez and Ally looked at each, eyes wide and disgusted. "NO WAY!" We both shrieked. Target laughed uncomfortably. "So... Ally... you wanna go out sometime?" Target asked confidentially. Ally, more then anything, wanted to correct his grammar but found herself speaking instead.

"I'm sorry, Target. I barely know you; It wouldn't be right!" Ally gasped. Ally watched his face as it fell. His beautiful blue eyes dropped a shade as they filled with sadness and regret. Ally truly felt awful, but she couldn't go out with him! He's a stranger! In fact, she had only just met him! But it would make him happy...

**You only just met him! **The angel on my right shoulder gasped. _But he's drop dead gorgeous! _The devil smirked, admiring her nails as well as him. **What would your parents think of you? Trish? Austin? Austin... you like Austin you idiot! **The Angel warned her. _But it's clear that Austin doesn't like you back that way. _The Devil insisted. **He might! You haven't ask him because you need to have more confidence in yourself... **The angel told her calmly. _Yeah, but Austin has all the confidence in the world and yet he hasn't asked you out! _The Devil sneered. _And besides, you can't turn him down! He came all the way over here to ask you. All Austin has to do is walk the length of Sonic Boom and ask you, yet he still hasn't in a year! _Ally nodded to herself. She looked up, suddenly aware that both boys were staring at her. Dez for once had worried eyes while Target had hopeful. Target... seriously, what kind of name is Target? Never in a million years did Ally think she would she agree to go on a date with a guy called Target... but she found herself talking before she could stop herself.

"I mean, okay..." Ally said, though her tone seemed a little uncertain. Something in Ally was telling her she was making the wrong choice, that she barely knew the guy. And there was something about him that made her seem unsure about him. Although, something inside her was telling her that she was making the right choice because she hadn't let him down and made him smile. That's right, Target had a massive grin from ear to ear on his face. However when Ally looked over towards Dez she saw his jaw had dropped and his face was covered with shock. What was with Dez? Dez had been so cool with Target before, Dez seemed to like him.

"Awesome!" Target cheered, his perfect smile covering his face. His teeth were perfect; they were pearly white and not a single one was cracked, missing or too pointy. He gestured for the IPhone that was in her hand. Something flashed through Ally's head. Was he just trying to steal her phone or was he going to type his number in? Ally gripped onto her phone stronger and took a few steps back behind Dez.

"No... I'm sorry." Ally told him slowly. Dez looked down at her worriedly and she gave him a look which told him to play along. " ur... I forgot... I already have a boyfriend..." Ally told him, though he didn't look convinced. Target raised one of his bushy, yet cute, eyebrows and stood with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Oh really?" Target smirked, though he looked a little angered. "Who is this 'boyfriend' of yours then?" Target looked super-suspicious. Dez looked down at Ally to discover her looking panic-stricken. Even he, the King of stupidity, knew that if Ally opened her mouth the truth would come rushing out. Dez knew that Ally was the worst liar ever and would instantly kick herself if she said something wrong.

"Austin Moon!" Dez blurted. Ally looked up at him in shock. Had he just covered for her? And why did he pick Austin? Target raised both eyebrows and burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. When he raised back up and recovered his face was red and his eyes were watering. "What? Don't believe us?" Dez snapped angrily.

"Nope!" Target laughed, wiping away some tears. "God! You guys are hilarious! You don't even know Austin Moon, let alone date him!" Target by now was howling with laughter and all Ally and Dez wanted to do was slap him around the face. Ally couldn't contain her anger no longer. Who did this guy think he was? But instead of lashing out at him, slapping him around the face or punching him in the nose, Ally just spoke the truth, because that's all she could do.

"For you information, I am Austin Moon's song writer and this is Dez, Austin Moon's Music Video Director!" Ally snapped, stomping her foot on the ground, her foot red with anger and annoyance. Target looked taken back. He stopped grinning and laughing and he took a step back.

"Wait a second... your Ally _Dawson? _And your Dez _Fisher_?" Target swallowed as he stared down at an angry looking Ally who was going out with the guy that possibly had enough money to make his life hell. Had he seriously just asked out Austin Moon's girlfriend? Austin would kill him if he found out.

"That's right!" Dez interrupted his thoughts. "Austin's gonna be _so _angry with you for making his girlfriend angry!" Dez spat, only to make it seem more realistic. Target began to sweat. If he was going to do this, he needed to do it quick.

Before Ally and Dez knew what was happening, Target dashed forwards towards them. He grabbed Ally by the wrists harshly (which really hurt!) and pulled her towards him, so their bodies pressed together. Ally gasped as he pulled his lips onto hers, kissing her for about five seconds. Ally struggled to pall away as he deepened the kiss. She opened her eyes and tried to whack him off, but he was too strong and placed his hands on Ally's hips hardly. Ally felt pain as he pressed his hands down tightly onto her hips, making sure she couldn't move out of his grip. While Dez struggled to get him off as well as Ally, she didn't realise he had grabbed her phone and ran down the street. "GET BACK HERE NOW!" Dez shouted furiously, waving his fist in the air. He watched as Target ran around the corner, gripping Ally's IPhone in his left hand.

Behind him, Ally fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face as she kneeled down on the pavement. "He stole my phone... and he took away my first kiss..." Ally sobbed, putting her face in her hands. Dez felt extremely sorry for Ally and he was mentally kicking himself. He should have been able to protect Ally. But he didn't, and now one of his best friends was kneeling before him, broken. Dez crouched down beside Ally and held both her wrists gently, gasping at the purple and green bruises that had started to faintly appear. Now he felt even worse.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I should have protected you. I should have been able to get that jerk off of you." Dez whispered softly, sounding regretful and disappointed in himself. With the pad of his thumbs, he wiped away some of Ally's falling tears and pulled her close into a hug. After a few seconds, Ally pulled away, wiped her tears and looked him in the eyes seriously.

"Don't you ever think it's your fault, Dez. Because it is not. It is mine for trusting that lunatics." Ally said. As Dez opened his mouth to protest, Ally shot him a death squint and said, "Please don't tell anyone about this. It's really embarrassing. I don't want anyone to know." Dez nodded in understandment and pulled Ally up off of the floor.

"Ally, I think we should call the police. The guy stole your phone." Dez insisted sympathetically. Should she call the police? No... Austin and Trish would find out somehow and it was way too embarrassing. She even wished that Dez hadn't seen. I mean, how embarrassing is it to be asked out on a date then have them kiss you and steal your phone? On a scale from one to ten: ten.

"No way. I don't want anyone finding out about this." Ally told him calmly, though she felt anything but calm at that moment in time. "It's way too embarrassing, Dez. Can we please just stop talking about it? I'd really _really _appreciate it." Dez nodded. He understood. This must be going down really hard on Ally. She was the girl that always dreamed of true love's first kisses and happily ever after and stuff. And now her first kiss had been wasted on the stranger that had stolen her phone.

"Okay, Ally. I understand." Dez smiled warmly, trying to cheer Ally up. He cleared his throat. He wondered weather or not he should do it. Would Ally appreciate it? Of course she would! She was Ally, the sweetest and kindest girl ever. "Last one to Austin's house is a rotten egg!" Dez yelled randomly, running down the street, his arms and legs flying about crazily. Ally smirked to herself and shook her head. Leave it to Dez to cheer someone up. Ally bit her lip and told herself she could do it before taking off into a sprint, catching up with Dez and zooming straight past him, leaving a shocked looking Dez. He never knew she could run that fast.

Five minutes later, Ally and Dez found themselves outside of Austin's house. It was a pretty white house with a lush green grass lawn and roses outside the window. Down the side of the house was a gravel drive way and Mr and Mrs Moons' midnight black Audi was sitting on it, looking as posh as ever as the sunlight beamed down on it. Ally and Dez stood there for a second, hands on knees as they tried to catch their breath. After a few seconds, Dez and Ally exchange a look and Dez nodded, indicating that Ally was going up the tree first.

"Why me? I'm a girl!" Ally whisper-shouted at Dez, her eyes wide with panic. She was sure that if she went up the tree first then something bad would happen. For example, because she was so clumsy, it seemed extremely Ally-like to perhaps slip on a branch and fall down.

"Ladies first." Dez replied matter-of-factly. "It would be very un-gentlemen-like to let myself go first." Ally sighed. She knew there was no way she was going to win this one. When Dez was determined on something, he wouldn't give up until he had his way. No matter how much it got on their nerves, Dez wouldn't give up. Ally didn't want to cause a commotion so she simply shot Dez her best death squint and grunted as she took her first climb up the tree.

She grabbed a branch to her left and pulled herself up a little more. She carried on with the process until she found herself on a thick branch by Austin's window. She squinted her eyes and focused her eyes. She could see that Austin was sitting on his bed writing in some sort of old book, his blonde hair covering his eyes. Ally's heart almost melted when she saw him. He was _so _handsome. He was wearing the same maroon-y red T-shirt with dark blue, red and yellow striped/chequered over-shirt he wore when they first met at Sonic Moon. He was wearing the same dark skinny jeans too and his chocolate-like brown eyes were focusing on whatever he was writing in his book.

Ally gathered up the courage to tap lightly on the window with her knuckles, startling Austin. He jumped up from his bed after hearing a tapping noise and quickly stuffed the book under his pillow before going to the door. He opened the door and frowned as he discovered nothing but an empty hallway. Still frowning, he went and sat back on his bed, causing it to dip slightly due to the sudden weight. Ally couldn't help but roll her eyes at her best friends cluelessness. She tapped on the window one again and Austin looked extremely freaked out.

Seriously? Where was the tapping noise coming from? He looked behind his shoulder, eyes wide as he discovered nothing behind him. He sighed and shook his head. Maybe he was just hearing things? Ally became frustrated and just wacked the window, not caring if Austin's parents' heard. Austin squealed at the bang and looked over towards his window, to find a cute-looking Ally looking extremely frustrated. That's right. Austin just said she was cute.

The truth was, Austin had a book. Not a normal book but a diary book. One with all his secrets in. Secrets lie the fact he liked Ally. And more then in a friend way. He loved Ally, even if she didn't love him back. Only Dez knew about Austin's secret crush on Ally and Dez had sworn in to complete secrecy. Austin smiled at Ally and walked over to the window, opening it carefully.

"Thank you." Ally panted sarcastically, pulling herself through the window with the help of Austin. As Austin gripped her wrists, he saw Ally wince and gasp in pain. Austin was startled as he thought he had hurt her, but as he looked down, to his horror, he discovered Ally's bruised wrists. Austin's horrified face showed Ally that yes, he had seen the bruises. And no, she didn't have a back-up story for them. She slipped and Dez grabbed her wrists? No, that could possibly get Dez into trouble. The next thing Ally knew, she was inside Austin's room and he was shaking her shoulders, trying to snap her out of whatever trance she was in.

"Ally, what the heck is up with your wrists? Did somebody hurt you?" Austin urged frantically, turning her wrists to the sides and looking at them over. Ally shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes, but she managed to keep them back before Austin looked into her eyes. He placed both of his large hands on either side of Ally's head, "What the heck happened, Alls?" His voice a bit calmer. Ally got butterflies in her stomach at her nickname. Man it never got old...

Before Ally could answer, a distraction for her, AKA Dez, flopped through the window, landing on his stomach. Perhaps if the two had been in a different situation then they would have laughed, but both Austin and Ally knew this was far from a laughing matter. "Hey guys!" Dez called cheerfully, pulling himself back up, and waving like a Chi Wawa. Austin felt as Ally tried to pull away slightly and gave her a stern look, keeping his hands firm on Ally's shoulders. Ally had never seen Protective-Austin before, and a little bit of her actually liked it!

"Dez, what happened to Ally?" Austin asked letting go of Ally and standing by his other best friend, arms folded across his tummy. Austin took note that Dez suddenly looked panicked. Maybe Dez did it? No! Dez wouldn't hurt a fly! Right? "Did _you _do it, Dez?" Austin asked accusingly, his tone becoming harder. Austin knew that at the moment he was acting like a complete control-freak and that both Ally and Dez, the two people who meant the world to him, might actually be scared of him.

"No! Of course I didn't do it! I like Ally, I don't hate her!" Dez shot back, standing his ground. Austin raised an eyebrow. So maybe it wasn't Dez... but who was it? Dez never said he didn't know anything about the bruises, he just said _he _didn't do it. Which meant he knew who did it, right?

Austin's raised eyebrow caught Dez's attention and made him fear his best friend slightly. "Okay... so if it wasn't you... then who did it? Because these hand prints are starting to look like hand prints!" Dez gasped, as if he was in a detective movie, his face looking horrified. "Stop being childish for once, Dez. This is serious!" Austin snapped. He turned away from Dez and to Ally, who's eyes were filled with a mixture of tears, regret, sadness and anger. Anger towards who? The guy that did it? After all, the bruises are too big to be a girls. So it must be a boys'. He turned to Dez, growling. What kind of best friend kept secrets such as serious as this?

"A guy called Target." Ally whispered much to Austin and Dez's suprise. Austin whirled around from where he was facing Dez to find a tear-soaked Ally. Austin's eyes were wide with fear as he though about another guys hands on his true love. Who would want to hurt someone such a innocent, sweet, kind and thoughtful as Ally? He picked up Ally bridal-style and placed her on his lap on his bed.

"What happened?" Austin asked, though he knew he would hate the answer. So what did this guy do to poor Ally? And how did Dez fit in with all of this? It ached his heart just knowing Ally felt anger towards someone. It crushed his large heart knowing that this 'someone' had hurt Ally, both physically and mentally.

"Dez and I-" Ally began, but imeadiently chocked on her tears. She wiped them away again and in her own time. "I was putting a letter in the mail box..." Ally started once again. Austin held her close to his chest causing her to wince. Austin noticed this and began to panic. What really had this guy done to his best friend? Wait... he hadn't touched her wrists... he hurt her in more then two places: her feelings, her wrists and... what else?

"Ally, what else hurts?" Austin whispered, afraid of Ally's answer. Ally shook her head at herself. How could she be so stupid as to give it away? Ally knew that one way or another Austin would find out what hurt, so instead of causing a racket and sending his parents upstairs, Ally showed him. She hesitantly stood up, causing Austin to stand up to, looking at Ally through worried eyes. She silently pulled up her T-shirt to the end of her hips, so you could just see a little over her belly-button. Austin looked across Ally's flat stomach and saw that her waist was deeply bruised the colours of purple and a misty sort-of green. Austin gasped. "I'm gonna kill him." Austin whispered to himself.

Ally raised an eyebrow and put her shirt down. "Austin! You know 'gonna' isn't a word." Ally sniffled despite how sad she was feeling. Austin and Dez both chuckled. "So anyway... I was putting a letter in the post-box and Dez saw me and asked if I wanted to play a game. Obviously refusing his offer due to his childish choice of game," Ally sighed as Dez shot out a _hey! _"So he suggested we go to yours as you were grounded to cheer you up. I mean, how could I say no to that? So I went to my house and I got changed. When we came out we were walking down the street when-" Ally couldn't carry on any longer. It was too depressing, too sad. She wanted it to be like every other day. Austin, Dez, Trish and her all hanging out at Sonic Boom, writing songs and getting into a little trouble.

"It's okay, Ally." Dez told her kindly. "I'll tell him if you like, after all, I'm the master of telling scary stories!" Dez said, fist pumping the air. Despite Dez's good efforts to make Ally smile, she just couldn't, but she did nod to Dez's offer. "Okay... so where were we? Oh yeah!" He spoke a little too enthusiastically. Ally sat on the bed and Austin sat down next to her, supporting her back with his large hand. "So we were walking down the street and some guy just approaches us and taps Ally's shoulder from behind. She turned around he introduced himself as Target. I happily, maybe a little too happily now that I think about it, told him our first names. I said Ally was my friend and he said, "_So you guys are just friends?"_" Dez repeated, mocking Target's deep, manly voice. "And I said yeah and he asked Ally out."

Austin gasped. Who has the nerve to just walk up to a girl and ask them out? _You, you doof! _His brain reminded him. Austin just rolled his eyes at himself and carried on listening, but he didn't look at Dez. Instead, he studied Ally's face. "So at first Ally was like _no! _But then he looked all sad and you could see how much pain Ally was in knowing she cause him to be sad. So she was all like, _I mean, okay... _And Target imeadiently smiled again. He reached out for Ally's phone and Ally told him that she had a boyfriend and it was a big mistake, because an idiot, such as myself, could see that he wanted to steal Ally's phone. He was all like, "_Well who then?"_"

Dez swallowed before continuing, "So like, Ally was all like shocked he had asked the question and that, so she was just standing there, like she was when she was on the stage at the Ellen show or whatever it was. So I told him that you was her boyfriend."

Austin couldn't help but smile. This is sweet! He began to grin as he visualised Ally and him as boyfriend and girlfriend. They were on the beach, having a candle-lit dinner under the stars as the smell of the ocean filled their nostrils and the the waves gently crashed against the sand. Seagulls played their playlists up in the sky and Austin and Ally both stared into each other's warm, brown, chocolate eyes. Austin snapped his head up, stopping his daydreaming. "What did he say?" Austin asked.

"Well, at first he was like laughing his head off and that. Man, I wanted to punch his face. You could tell Ally was angry too, you could see it in her eyes. Ally actually spoke up and said, _"For you information, I am Austin Moon's song writer and this is Dez, Austin Moon's Music Video Director!" _You should have seen her dude, I was so proud. She actually spat it at him and everything. He actually began to look freaked out by Ally!" Dez said before he began to chuckle slightly at the memory of Target's face.

Austin smiled slightly too. He was also proud of Ally. He just wished he could have been their for his Ally to protect her. Dez continued, "Um, that's where the bruises come in." He said awkwardly. Ally took a deep breath as Dez continued. "Before we knew what was happening, Target ran forwards and grabbed hold of Ally by the wrists. He pulled them close together and he... he kissed her." Austin gasped, tears filling his eyes. He was supposed to be her first kiss! Just like she was supposed to be hers. Ally hung her head down in shame. "Ally tried to get away and I tried getting him off but he moved his hands down to her waist; it was impossible to get him off, he was stronger then you, Austin."

"He grabbed her phone and ran off down the street. I'm sorry, dude." Dez finished sadly. Austin's brown eyes darkened a hundred shades and anger boiled inside his blood and he felt nothing but anger, regret and sadness. Why wasn't he there for Ally? He should have been! What kind of best friend was he? He looked down towards Ally who was no longer crying but looked severely disappointed. Disappointed in what? Him? Dez? The list was endless...

"Ally are you okay?" Austin asked, his voice cracking. He was disappointed too. Why would someone want to do something like that to someone as sweet and innocent as Ally? Poor Ally. Though he wasn't meant to, and no one knew, Austin had looked in Ally's songbook at any chance he got. He knew that it was wrong and that it would violate Ally's trust in him if she ever found out, but he needed to know if she felt the same as he did towards her. Ally had had her book ever since the age of six and the more she got older, the more she write in it. She had a one crush at every age and each one cause Austin's blood to boil as he read about how much she 'loved' him.

Of course she didn't really love any of the boys', she was a kid, she didn't know any better. But ever since the age of fifteen, and they were now seventeen, when she had the crush on Dallas, she hadn't written anything about having a crush on anyone. Maybe she didn't have a crush on any boy at the moment... or maybe she was just afraid of someone looking in her diary and seeing she had a crush like Austin and Dez did when they found out about Dallas. But ever since the age of six, she always write about one thing: Her first kiss. She wrote how much she wanted it to be magical so she would remember it forever, and now she didn't get that. And because Ally was such and amazing person, it was the least she deserved. Austin so badly wanted to be Ally's first kiss and every night since he developed feelings for Ally he had been thinking about how he would do it. Maybe on a date? By the ocean... just like the date he always fantasised about?

"I'm fine." Ally shrugged, snapping Austin out of his daydreaming. "I'm just a little bit bummed that my first kiss went to waste on that loser." Ally said truthfully. Ally was done with all the crying. She didn't want people thinking that she was pathetic enough to cry for ages over one kiss that she never wanted. Maybe she could lie and say that it was her bruises that hurt? But that would just make everyone worry and they'd take her to a doctor.

"I'm sorry, Ally." Austin sighed. "But, hey, don't think of it as a first kiss." Ally raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to let that one count, right? I mean, say your in a top ten best song writing competition. You create eleven new songs, but one of them is not that good or it seems to forced, you don't count it!" Austin smiled, trying to looked on the bright side. Ally took a deep breath and smiled, turning towards Austin.

"Your right! I shouldn't count it." Ally replied, trying to convince herself. "Do you mind if I take a quick nap?" Ally asked, yawning and stretching. "It's been a long day..." Austin. nodded and smiled as she lay down before placing his cover over her. Dez and Austin talked quietly for a while, but Austin couldn't peel his eyes off of Ally as she slept. She looked really beautiful. Just at that moment, Austin's phone beeped and Austin jumped to answer it. He looked down at the caller ID and saw it was Lester, AKA Mr. Dawson, AKA Ally's dad. "Why would Ally's dad be calling you?" Dez asked, confused.

Austin shrugged before swiping the screen and putting it to his ear. "Hey, Mr. Dawson." Austin said coolly as if he hadn't a care in the world. "What's up?" Austin looked at Ally who was sleeping peacfully. At the same time Austin was wondering how Mr. Dawson had even gotten his mobile number and why the heck he was calling him anyway.

_**Austin! Thank God you picked up. **_

_Why wouldn't I? *Chuckles nervously*_

_**Do you know where Ally is? **_

_Ur, yeah, she's with me._

_**Thank God! *Sighs with relief***_

_Why d'ya ask? _

_**Ally won't pick up her phone! I've been calling her for over half an hour now and she won't pick up! **_

_Oh, well, would you like me to give her a message of something? *Sounds nervous*_

_**Yes, please, Austin. Tell her shift at Sonic Boom started ten minutes ago and she needs to get back now.**_

_Actually, Mr. Dawson, Ally's fell asleep. _

_**Oh, *grunts annoyingly* Well then, when she wakes up, I don't care what time it is, phone me and I'll pick her up.**_

_Yes, Mr. Dawson. Bye!_

_**Bye, Austin.**_

Austin quickly ended the call and Dez looked at him as if to say _what the hell!? _Austin shrugged. "He wanted Ally to go back to work." Dez nodded slightly. "Poor girl works so hard. She had two jobs, I feel really sorry for her." Austin said sadly, stroking Ally's cheek with the back of his finger sweetly and carefully. Dez nodded. With that, Dez slipped out of the window with a goodbye. Austin sleepily quickly went up to his door and locked it, just in case his parents decided to check up on him. Austin yawned as he sunk unto his comfy armchair and fell asleep next to where Ally was peacefully sleeping...

Hey guys! So this is my first Austin and Ally Fanfiction! Please review and tell me if I should carry on or not, reviews and suggestions are highly appreciated! X

**Next Chapter...! **

**Trish is angry with Ally for telling Austin before her.**

**Ally's Dad knows something is going on.**

**Austin is worried when he receives a note from Anonymous. **

**;-)**


	2. Tears and Threats

**UPDATES ONCE A WEEK**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Okay, so I was worried that maybe I had confused you guys in the first chapter by not writing when the story was set. I have basically changed some of the previous parts in some of the other Austin and Ally episodes. So basically when Kira and Austin were on a break because Kira thought that Austin still had feelings for Ally (which he did, because in my version her loved her!) and instead of Austin saying that it wasn't true and that she should come back when he wanted to be his girlfriend and all that rubbish, he just ended it with her, deciding that Ally **_**was **_**the right girl for him. Now he has has been secretly loving Ally for seven weeks, but is afraid to admit his true feelings. Ally likes him back, bla bla bla, but they don't know it. Ally's Mum hasn't come back yet, so Ally still has stage fright but she should be coming back later in the story- or maybe just the next chapter- I have no idea, I'm just winging it.**

Austin woke up to the sound of birds playing their early morning playlists up in the trees outside. He scratched the back of his neck and slowly rotated it, causing it to click. After sleeping for twelve hours on the 'super-comfy chair', Austin discovered that maybe it wasn't so comfy after all. His neck was stiff and he felt like a hundred pieces of string were clinging to his back and pulling it inwards to his spine. Austin stood up and bent backwards, clicking several bones in his back. He let out a loud yawn and looked down, seeing that Ally was still sleeping peacefully in her spot. Austin smiled. She was so perfect it made his heart melt.

"Austin?" His Mum, Mimi's voice came from outside the door. She tapped on it gently a few times and then stood back. She sighed. "Austin? Are you awake?" She repeated once more, sounding a little bit annoyed. Austin's eyes widened. He quickly shook Ally by her shoulders. Ally began to wake up slowly, her eyes opening so you could see her beautiful, big, brown eyes.

"Huh?" Ally murmured. Austin's eyes widened further as he placed his finger to her lips, warning her to be quiet. Ally looked confused at first until she heard the sound of Mimi's voice echoing through the room. Both Austin and Ally's eyes were widening even more as they heard the sound of Mimi rattling the door handle.

"Austin Monica Moon, let me in this instant!" Mimi snapped, now she sounded severely annoyed. Austin picked up Ally bridal-style and quickly stood her up in his closet. He gave her an apologetic smile before silently shutting the door and rushing to answer his Mum. He unlocked the door and swung it open to reveal a very stressed-looking Mimi. She finally calmed down once she saw her son was safe. "Austin," She said softly, but had a warning sound to it. "I'm allowing you to go out now. You being grounded isn't going to help anything and the stain is out of the bed so... your free. Do what you want."

Austin's eyes twinkled with excitement. "Really?" He gasped in delight. He gave his Mum a massive hug. "ThankYou ThankYou ThankYou!" Austin grinned and then he said goodbye to his Mum before locking the door once again. "Ally?" He whisper-shouted, knocking on the closet door. "You can come out now."

The door to the closet opened slowly and Ally came out, smiling. "So... your not grounded then?" Ally grinned, walking over to Austin. Austin chuckled and nodded. "What do you plan on doing today?" Ally asked after a while of them just sitting around.

Austin just shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we could meet up with Trish and Dez at Sonic Boom?" Austin suggested, chucking on a new purple top whilst Ally had her back turned. He slipped on his signature leather jacket and a pair of jeans when Ally was in his closet, talking privately on his phone to her Dad.

"Of course, Dad." He heard Ally sigh in the closet before the beep of the phone being hung up and Ally coming out. She smiled when she saw him. "So, are we going then?" Ally grinned, hanging her bag over her shoulder. Austin nodded and smiled back. "I'll take the window route and you take the door."

"K," Austin replied before running as fast as he could down the stairs. He quickly rushed into the kitchen, grabbed two bananas' and yelled out to his parents he was meeting up with Ally. By the time he had opened the front door Ally was already jumping of the last branch on the tree, a smile on her face. "Hey," Austin greeted.

"Hi." Ally smiled back. "Come on then, I already used your phone to text Trish and Dez. They'll be at Sonic Boom any minute." Ally told him. Austin frowned.

"When did you use my phone? I thought you called your Dad?" Austin asked. How could she have texted both friends while talking to her Dad at the same time? And anyways, when Ally was talking to someone she always put her full attention on them, so it mustn't have been while she was phoning her dad.

"I did phone my Dad. But I never gave you your phone back, did I?" Ally chuckled, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously. She grinned, took Austin's IPhone out of her jeans pocket and handed it to him. Austin smirked and shook his head at his best friends lame excuse of being a 'bad-girl'. But Austin liked that Ally wasn't bad, she was so different to all the other girls he had met.

"Thanks," Austin smiled, accepting the phone and slipping it into his own pocket. "So, have you got any new idea's for a song?" Austin asked as they were half way to the store. It had been two weeks since Ally had mentioned a new song for Austin to sing, but Austin had noticed that she had been scribbling furiously in her songbook lately whilst everyone had been hanging out.

Ally nodded, smiling. "Yep. I have some new ideas. At the moment I'm working on a new melody and that so that later I can fit in the lyrics." Ally said. "I'm just a little stuck at the moment. I can't think of anything else." Ally sighed miserably. "But I'll work on it. I bet I'll figure out something."

"Oh, well maybe we could work on it together later." Austin suggested, shrugging. Ally nodded as they carried on walking in silence. But it wasn't the awkward silence that everyone feared; it was a comfortable silence, one that both Austin and Ally liked.

After walking for the next minute, Ally's eyes suddenly shot wide open. Austin looked at her in confusion and then looked back up. Across the street was a teenage boy around their age. Austin frowned as he squinted his eyes and looked closer. The boy had scruffy black hair that hung slightly over his eyes but when you looked close enough you could see that his eyes were a very light shade of blue.

"Target!" A younger boy who came out of a house yelled. Austin's eyes widened as he realised this was the boy that had crushed poor Ally's heart. Anger flooded through him. He felt Ally grip onto his upper arms and when he looked down at her all he could see was fear in her eyes as well as tears. He took note to the fact that Ally was holding her breath as well as his arms. Austin looked into her eyes as if to say _Is-that-him? _and Ally nodded through tears.

"Hey!" Austin yelled, tugging Ally along with him. Ally was hesitant at first, but she allowed her feet to walk along with him. "Hey, you!" Austin yelled again as they got closer. Target looked up from where he was talking to some eleven year old and smiled, shaking his head. The eleven year old boy looked up, his eyes widening as he dashed back into the house.

"Well well. If it isn't the one and only Austin Moon." Target smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "What can I do for you?" He smiled. Austin shook his head in disgust. Austin was super annoyed with this guy. How could someone be so rude and horrible to such an innocent, young, beautiful girl like Ally?

"Target, huh?" Austin asked, tilting his head upwards and sticking his jaw out. Target nodded and smirked but the next thing he knew he was on the ground and an aching sensation could be felt around his jaw area. Target couldn't believe it. Austin Moon had just freaking punched him in the jaw! Target held his jaw and stood up, stumbling a little. Target suddenly felt extremely angry and before he could do anything to stop himself (even though he didn't even want to stop himself) he was punching Austin around the face too.

Austin fell backwards, crashing into Ally. Ally shrieked Austin's name as they both fell to the ground. While Austin suffered from a pained jaw, Ally had scraped her back along the road, causing some small vertical cuts due to the fact her T-shirt had rolled up. Ally gasped in pain but that didn't stop her from quickly getting up and helping up Austin. Austin gave Ally his special _thank-you _smile before turning around and punching Target in the stomach.

Target had only just recovered from his last fall, so by the time that he had finally been able to stand straight again, Austin had punched him in the stomach. Target grunted in pain as he landed, his back hitting the curb. Austin grabbed hold of Target's collar and pulled him up against the wall, his spare fist dangerously close to Target's face. "Don't you _ever _and I mean _ever _lay a finger on Ally again." Austin threatened. "Or you seriously will regret it."

Target did the only thing he could think of. He nodded quickly, wanting to escape from Austin Moon's grasp. Austin scrunched up his nose in disgust and released Target. Despite the fact that Target was indeed a little taller and a little bit more muscular, Target was still a tiny bit scared of the the great and powerful Austin Moon. "Whatever," Target hissed. He had to bite his tongue to not warn Austin that this was not the last time they would see of him.

From inside the house that was behind them, Austin, Ally and Target both heard the sound of snickering. When the three turned around they saw that six eleven year old boys' were standing in the window, laughing and pointing at Target. Target's cheeks went red as he blushed and stuck his middle finger up at Austin and Ally. Ally gasped and grabbed hold of Austin's hand. Austin looked down at Ally and smiled weakly as Target limped his way into the house.

"Wow," Austin breathed as Target finally slammed the door shut and they began walking down the road. Ally looked up at him in confusion. "That was the first ever fight I've ever been in and I won!" Austin grinned from ear to ear, holding back the pain of his aching jaw. Ally smiled to and patted him on the back, saying something about how silly that sounded.

Austin smiled as they just walked side by side until they reached Sonic Boom where Dez was making some window burgers. He did one flip and it flew backwards, smacking against the store's glass window. Dez breathed in through his nose and smiled as he took it off, inhaling the smell of his window burger. "Dude!" Austin called, catching Dez's attention. Dez smiled when he saw two of his best friends standing on the other side of the barbeque. "Got one for me?"

"No eating in the store!" Ally snapped, but her eyes softened as she saw Austin's pleading look. Ally sighed in defeat and allowed Austin and Dez to eat in the store. _Just this once though! _she reminded herself. If she gave in _every _time then you might as well call Sonic Boom a restaurant.

"Sure, Austin!" Dez grinned, shoving his latest piece of burger meat into a bun. He grabbed a bottle of mustard and ketchup, spraying all of the inside of the burger. Austin was almost drawling as he realised how hungry he was. Despite the banana that Austin and Ally had eaten on the way up to Sonic Boom, they hadn't actually had anything that filling. Austin accepted the burger from Dez and shoved half of it into his mouth. He swallowed after half a minute and sighed happily, his eyes closed. When he opened them he grinned at Dez.

"This is the best window burger I have _ever _eaten!" Austin squealed, he pushed the rest of the burger down his throat before doing his signature handshake with Dez. "What up!?" Austin and Dez both sang in their high and unrealistic voices. Ally just smirked, rolled her eyes and stood behind the counter, writing in her diary.

_Dear Songbook,_

_I know I haven't write in my diary for the past month or so but you will never guess what happened. You know how all my life I've always been blabbing on about how I want my first kiss to be magical and special yet I didn't know who I wanted my first kiss to be? Well, I decided eight weeks ago that I wanted Austin to be my first kiss, but even I knew that would only happen in my wildest dreams. _

_I know songbook, that might come as a big shock. I've never told you I liked Austin before but today I just felt some certain bravery to tell you. I just don't think that Austin likes me back. After all, I'm just his business partner and best friend He would never think of me as anything else. _

_But today my first kiss went to waste. It wasn't magical and it certainly wasn't special. And it __**wasn't **__Austin. His name was Target. Even his name makes me feel sick. He asked me to go out on a date with him yesterday and I said no. But then I saw his face and I instantly felt bad so I said yes. Then he reached for my phone and I knew that he was just trying to steal it. I told him I had a boyfriend and he asked who. Dez stuck up for me but guess who he said it was? Austin! My heart almost sang at the sound of his name! _

_Anyways, it took like a minute or two to convince e him that I was his 'girlfriend.' But when he did realise it, I think he suddenly panicked and his plan came straight into action. He dove forwards and kissed me. He pressed his body so hard against mine that I almost cried. Dez and I tried to get him off me but he wouldn't let me go. He bruised my waist and my wrists, which by the way is making it really difficult to write and is hurting like hell! ;-(_

_So he stole my phone during the kiss and ran off down the street, leaving me crying on the streets. Dez managed to cheer me up soon afterwards and he made our way to Austin's. When we got their, Austin pulled me through the window but he used my wrists to pull me in. Ouch! Long story short, after a bunch of yelling, accusing and crying, Dez and I were able to tell Austin about it. Thank Goodness I got that off my chest! _

_I slept round Austin's last night and when we were on our way to Sonic Boom, we saw Target in the street..Austin just HAD to pick a fight with him. Austin punched Target in the face, Target punched Austin in the jaw and then Austin punched Target in the stomach, winning the fight. Now I'm at Sonic Boom while Austin and Dez are making Window burgers. I let them off just this once and allowed them to eat in the store. Trish was supposed to be here like, half an hour ago, but as always, Trish is late. Oo, gotta go, Trish is FINALLY here! _

_~ Love, Ally. X _

Austin watched Ally write in her book as he swallowed his third burger. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Trish come in the store and Ally scribble something furiously before shoving her songbook under the counter. Austin smiled as Ally watched Trish come through the door. Trish was wearing a T-shirt with a rose on it, a daisy-patterned cardigan, pale purple tulip and pale pink tulip leggings, ruby red pumps with a rose on and on her head, sitting upon her wild, untameable frizzy black hair was a hat. It was a orangey-brown flower pot with and emerald green stalk coming up curly from it and forming into a bright, large sunflower. Printed on the flower pot in a sparkling emerald green colour was the words **Flora's Flower Power Store of Flower Seeds and More! **

"Guess who got a job at Flora's Flower Power Store of Flower Seeds and More!?" Trish grinned and sang in her normal tone, flinging her arms out like always. Dez laughed and Austin and Ally just rolled their eyes and smirked as always. Trish suddenly dropped her happy act and rolled her eyes, sighing as she walked over to the counter and leaned on it. Dez and Austin went to join their two other best friends; Ally and Trish. "This job sucks! I look like a unicorn through up skittles and rainbows on me!" Trish wined.

"Ha!" Dez screeched happily, jumping up in the air and pointing his finger at Ally accusingly. "I _told _you that unicorns were real!" Dez cheered proudly. Ally smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Dez, it was an expression. Unicorns aren't real. Their mythical creatures; fake!" Ally cried, though she couldn't contain the slight laughter in her voice. Dez rolled his eyes, muttering about how Ally needed a reality check. Ally just smiled as she turned her back to her three best friends, serving a costumer on the other side of them. She heard Trish, Austin and Dez gasp, but she though nothing of it as she accepted the twenty pound note from the customer. She carefully put the twenty pound in the correct section. Ally's eyes wandered over to the two one pound coins section. Ally frowned as she noticed her Dad had put some 2000 pound coins in her 1900's section. She quickly grabbed the misplaced coins and swapped them around before turning to face her three best friends. She smiled, but her smile faded as she noticed that Trish and Dez looked alarmed while Austin looked worried.

"Ally, would you like to explain to me why you have small patches of blood on the back of your top!?" Trish screeched, sounding a lot like my Mum. Ally and Austin both winced before looking at each other. Shoot! She had forgotten to change from her white top to a non see-through one. Austin hadn't realised that Ally had hurt herself! Why hadn't she told him!?

"Ur..." Ally began. "Ur...um, like... ur... the...uh, um, but the... well, right, the... um..." Ally sighed, knowing she was getting nowhere. "Alright." Ally said determinedly. "I'm not going to lie." She told herself. "Trish... Austin, Dez and I have something to tell you..."

Trish frowned, but concern was the only thing that really crossed her face. "What?" Trish whispered. She was really worried now. Why was Ally's T-shirt covered with small (but very worrying!) blood stains!? "Ally, did someone hurt you?" Trish asked, becoming more angry by the second. "Because I swear I will kill-"

"No need." Austin interrupted, his voice serious. Trish and Dez both looked up at them in utter confusion. "I already sorted the jerk out." Austin stated, much to Dez's suprise.

"What happened? Explain from the start!" Trish ordered as they all sat on the cushioned area by the window. Ally cleared her throat to speak, but tears just pooled in her eyes. Austin noticed and wrapped his arm over Ally shoulder, showing her that there was nothing to be scared or worried about.

"I'll tell her if you want." Austin suggested, and Ally just nodded. "Okay, well, Trish. Yesterday, around five ish, Ally was posting a letter in the post box down the other end of the mall. Dez poked his head around the corner and saw Ally, so he suggested they sneak over to mine together, you know, because I was grounded." Austin cleared his throat. "So anyway, Ally went to her house to change and when her and Dez went around the corner, on Fratton Way, a teenage boy, just a bit bigger then me, came and asked Ally out."

Trish gasped and squealed, jumping up and down. "Oh My God! Was he cute!?" Trish demanded. "What was his name? On a scale of one to ten, just how cute was he?" Trish bugged.

"Anyway," Austin continued, annoyance drenched in his tone. "Ally said no, but apparently when she saw how upset he looked afterwards, she agreed. He reached for her phone and Ally told him she had a boyfriend. Ally froze when he asked her who, and Dez told him that I was her boyfriend. Target, the boy, laughed in their faces and they proved it. Target stopped laughing and suddenly kissed her." Trish gasped, her eyes wide in shock. "He grabbed her so hard and Dez tried to get him off, but he was bigger then me." Austin held back the tears that threatened to fall. "Ally's waist and wrists are all bruised. So he stole her phone during the kiss and ran off. Dez and Ally ran to mine and explained. Dez doesn't know anything other then that.

"So Ally slept round mine and in the morning we were on our way to Sonic Boom to meet you guys when we saw Target. I couldn't keep in the anger. I punched him, he punched me, we got into a fight but basically I won. I told him to stay away from Ally and he just said okay before limping back to his house." Austin told her. "Coward." He spat, mainly to himself. "Oh, so when he punched me, I knocked into Ally and she fell backwards, grazing her back along the pavement." Austin finished sadly.

When Austin and Ally both looked up from where they were staring at the floor in shame, they saw that Dez looked impressed while Trish's face was red with anger. "I'm supposed to be your best friend!" Trish screeched, making Austin, Ally and Dez jump. Trish stood up and walked over to Ally so that their faces were just inches away from each others. "Your supposed to tell me the second it happens! You told Austin the second it happened! Why didn't you call me with Dez's phone the second it happened?!"

Ally stood up, anger written over her face. "Your not my only best friend! Don't you think that I was thinking about other things at that moment over then- Oh My God! I need to call Trish and immediately tell her what has happened!" Ally defended herself. Trish's face was getting redder and angrier by the second.

"Well, I'm sorry for wanting to support my best friend when I know she needed support the most!" Trish screamed, attracting the attention of all the customers in Sonic Boom and some outside the store in the mall centre. "You know what- I'm out of here! I'm going to work!"

Dez burst out laughing and clapped his hands together several times, trying to regain his breath. "Oh My God! Good one, Trish!" Dez wheezed. "_Your going to WORK!" _Austin couldn't help but smirk, despite the situation. Ally just looked at Dez and frowned, though a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips and Trish shot Dez the most scariest, meanest, nastiest look ever, shutting Dez up almost in an instant.

Trish huffed and stormed out the room. Ally looked down at the floor again, shame and disappointment flooded through her like a river. Austin saw as Ally's head hung and two tears fell straight from her eye to the floor below. Austin shook his head and held Ally close, trying to make her feel comforted. Ally just held onto Austin and sobbed, crying her heart out. "Shh, it's okay Ally." Austin hushed, circling her back, only hovering over the blood patches.

"No it's not okay!" Ally snapped, breaking free of Austin's grip. "_Why _didn't I tell Trish!? I'm such a bad friend!" Ally sobbed. Dez frowned and stood up, wrapping his arm over Ally's shoulder. "Shh..." Dez comforted. Ally began to calm down and the only sound coming from the three best friends was the sound of Ally's rapid breathing that was trying to calm itself down.

"You are not a bad friend, Ally Dawson." Austin told her sternly. He took her hands and forced her to look him in the eyes. "You are the bestest best friend that anyone could ever ask for. Dez and I think you are epic. Trish is just a little upset because she feels like she has to protect you and that she failed." Austin told her, circling her cheeks with the pad of his thumbs.

Ally nodded to herself. She took a deep breath and looked Austin in the eye. His beautiful, chocolate eyes stared down back at her lovingly (though Ally had no idea of the lovingly part). "Your right." Ally sighed. "I just hope I'll be able to make it up to her. We have never ever fallen out before and we have been best friends since kindergarten!" Austin nodded understandingly, letting go of Ally.

"So... wanna watch go and hang out in the Practice room?" Dez suggested with a shrug of the shoulders. Austin and Ally both nodded at the same time before the two followed a running Dez up the stairs.

"There's no running in the store!"

...

Dez laughed as he catapulted onto a bright orange beanbag in the corner of the Music Practice room. Austin chuckled and dived into the bright yellow beanbag on the other side of the music practice room and Ally just smiled as she took a seat at the piano bench. Ally gracefully glided her hand along all the piano keys, creating a gentle sound.

Austin smiled and pulled out his phone so he could go on Twitter and post that he was hanging out at Sonic Boom with two of his best friends. "So, Ally, you said you had an idea for a new song?" Austin asked aloud.

"Yeah," Ally nodded, smiling a no teeth smile. She turned around from where she was facing Austin and Dez so that she had her back to them. She began to play her tune which was all happy and made Austin want to get up and dance. After around three minutes or so, Ally finished, a bright smile on her face. "What do you think?" Ally asked nervously.

"It's awesome, Alls!" Austin cried, jumping up from his beanbag and giving Ally a hug when she stood up from the piano seat. "It has the potential to be one of the best songs you've ever written!" Ally by now was grinning from ear to ear, her perfect pearly white teeth showing.

"You think so?" Ally asked, her cheeks burning a rosy pinkish colour. Austin loved the fact that Ally didn't have full confidence in herself. That she didn't think she was as good as she was and that she had stage fright. It made her not seem selfish or to think of herself as the most prettiest and bestest person in the world, even though Austin thought she was the prettiest and bestest girl in the world.

"I know so," Austin declared. The fact that her cheeks burned an ever deeper pink colour made Austin want to ask her to be his girlfriend even more. This girl was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he swore that he would never ever let anything ever happen to her again, for as long as he lived.

"Great! I've been having trouble writing some of the lyrics for the song, but I think that I might be able to complete the lyrics by perhaps this week sometime." Ally told both Austin and Dez who were smiling like kids in candy stores.

"Awesome! That means that I could have a new music video up for a week after you've finished the song." Dez smiled, writing down something on the back of his hand with a black permanent marker pen. He stuck his tongue out in concentration. "Get new camera – dropped the last one down the toilet." He read out loud as he write it down on the back of his hand.

"I could have some new dance moves around the time you've written the song." Austin declared with a bright smile that would brighten anyone's day. Ally grinned at his child likeness. In habit, all three best friends heads turned to the right, waiting for Trish to say she booked him a concert. But all three smiles dropped when they saw no Trish, just an empty space in her usual spot.

Ally sighed. "I'm gonna go and find Trish. I don't want to fight with her, it's not fun." Ally told Dez and Austin before she opened the door and left, shutting it firmly behind her. Austin sighed and turned to Dez, running one hand through his blonde hair. He took a seat back down on his bright yellow and sunk into it. For the next ten to twenty minutes Austin and Dez just talked and chatted about new ideas for a music video. Austin got up here and there to show off some new dance moves while Dez just got up to goof about.

Austin and Dez heard a ruffle under the Music Practice Room door and turned to look at it, both of them becoming deadly silent. They saw the corner of a piece of paper slide under the door until a full piece of paper came in. Austin and Dez both frowned as they heard the sound of footsteps rushing back down the stairs and the sound of the Sonic Boom store doors slamming shut. "What is it?" Dez asked to no one in particular as they both walked over to the piece of paper.

"I think it's a letter," Austin shrugged, picking up the piece of paper. Meanwhile, loads of questions whirled through Austin and Dez's head. For example, who sent it? Who _exactly _is the letter for? Why did they send it? How did they send it when the store is supposed to be locked up while Ally was out? What was it about?

"Read it out loud!" Dez urged, the happiness and lightness still could be heard in his voice. Austin shook his head and smirked at the fact that Dez could be happy in the most scariest, unhappiest moments.

"Okay," Austin said before he began to read out loud:

"_Dear Austin, Dez and Trish._

_My plan is taking place, you just don't know it. Watch out. Your little Ally-cat is in grave danger. In fact, it just so happens I'm watching her now. I've gotten Trish out of the way, she doesn't like Ally anymore, does she? Ally's looking for her, in a few seconds after reading the note you'll be looking for Ally. I'm closer to Ally then you think. She's so beautiful, isn't she?_

_Watch out, Austin, Dez and Trish. I will get my revenge. You will regret making me look bad in front of my family. You will regret not letting me have Ally. You will regret every next move you make. You will regret ever becoming friends with Ally, because now, just because you did that, Ally is in danger. _

_You can't tell anyone I sent you this. If you show this or tell this to anyone then I will kill Ally without a second thought. Watch out. She won't be here forever. No one will. You will regret it. You will regret it. You will regret it. Ally is so sweet and flawless. Not for long. Not for long._

_Anonymous. _

_P.S_

_Death is round the corner,_

_Not to far from here,_

_Death is round the corner,_

_Her death is your worst fear."_

Austin's eyes widened and he began to sweat in panic as he and Dez ran down the Sonic Boom stairs. While Dez ran around the counter, Austin wasted no time in jumping over the counter and dashing for the doors, getting out of Sonic Boom only a few seconds before Dez. They both ran through the mall until they reached Flower Power Store of Flower Seeds and More before not hesitating to dash inside. They ran down isles and isles, knocking over a few elderly people until they reached the paying counter.

Austin panted as he stopped and quickly looked around to see Trish sitting behind the counter reading a _Teens Today _magazine. But no Ally. "Trish!" Austin panted, his face red from all the running. Just at that second, Dez came running around one of the isles, yelling sorry to someone behind him.

"What do _you _want? I thought you'd be hanging out with your new best friend?" Trish snapped angrily at Austin. Austin panicked. Did that mean she hadn't seen Ally? So where was Ally? Had the anonymous, who seemed very likely to be Target, gotten Ally before she had the chance to get to Flower Power Store of Flower Seeds and More?

"You haven't seen Ally!?" Austin gasped, his ears must be deceiving him! Trish frowned, the gap between the skin of her eyebrows forming a V as she shook her head no. "Damn!" Austin cried to himself, tears pooling in his eyes.

Worry crossed over Trish's face. Despite the fact that she was super angry with Ally, she couldn't help but feel worried over her best friend. "What's wrong!? What happened!?" Trish asked, jumping up from behind the counter and rushed over towards Austin and Dez who both looked equally as worried as she did.

"Just between the three of us, you know what happened with Ally and that jerk Target?" Austin began. Trish nodded, her black curls bouncing up and down on her shoulders. "Ally felt extremely bad after you left so like ten minutes after she went to look for you. Five minutes ago, when Dez and I were in the music practice room, a note slid under the door. Here's the note." He said, handing her the note. Trish quickly snatched the note out of Austin's shaking hands and scanned it over.

"_Dear Austin, Dez and Trish._

_My plan is taking place, you just don't know it. Watch out. Your little Ally-cat is in grave danger. In fact, it just so happens I'm watching her now. I've gotten Trish out of the way, she doesn't like Ally anymore, does she? Ally's looking for her, in a few seconds after reading the note you'll be looking for Ally. I'm closer to Ally then you think. She's so beautiful, isn't she?_

_Watch out, Austin, Dez and Trish. I will get my revenge. You will regret making me look bad in front of my family. You will regret not letting me have Ally. You will regret every next move you make. You will regret ever becoming friends with Ally, because now, just because you did that, Ally is in danger. _

_You can't tell anyone I sent you this. If you show this or tell this to anyone then I will kill Ally without a second thought. Watch out. She won't be here forever. No one will. You will regret it. You will regret it. You will regret it. Ally is so sweet and flawless. Not for long. Not for long._

_Anonymous. _

_P.S_

_Death is round the corner,_

_Not to far from here,_

_Death is round the corner,_

_Her death is your worst fear." _Trish read aloud. Her eyes widened in fear. "Oh my God. Where is Ally now!?"

"We don't know..." Austin began. And with that, Austin collapsed onto his knees and began to sob into his hands.

**Hey guys! Please review to tell me if I should carry on or not! The last time I only got six reviews. **

**REVIEWS: Guest, Guest, Guest, Muffy301, LoveShipper and Queenc 1. **

**FAVOURITES: Muffy3001, Yukibrooke, Alishanasim21. **

**FOLLOWERS: LoveShipper, Muffy3001, Toxuta, Vote14Caskett, Yukibrooke, Alishanasim21, Queenc1, Superheronerd99. **

**Please check out all of these guys stories cause their awesome!**

**;-)**

6, 325


	3. Secrets and Saving

**Hi guys! So I got a request asking for this chapter to be in Ally's POV but I couldn't due to the fact that Ally is "^"p*^_("*^_*(^"v* (SPOLIER ALERT) "{)^"*^!)^!+!¬-(^"_+%_%_+. So, here is the next chapter! Maybe Ally or Austin's POV can be written in some of the future chapters – tell me what you think!**

"You haven't seen Ally!?" Austin gasped, his ears must be deceiving him! Trish frowned, the gap between the skin of her eyebrows forming a V as she shook her head no. "Damn!" Austin cried to himself, tears pooling in his eyes.

Worry crossed over Trish's face. Despite the fact that she was super angry with Ally, she couldn't help but feel worried over her best friend. "What's wrong!? What happened!?" Trish asked, jumping up from behind the counter and rushed over towards Austin and Dez who both looked equally as worried as she did.

"Just between the three of us, you know what happened with Ally and that jerk Target?" Austin began. Trish nodded, her black curls bouncing up and down on her shoulders. "Ally felt extremely bad after you left so like ten minutes after she went to look for you. Five minutes ago, when Dez and I were in the music practice room, a note slid under the door. Here's the note." He said, handing her the note. Trish quickly snatched the note out of Austin's shaking hands and scanned it over.

"_Dear Austin, Dez and Trish._

_My plan is taking place, you just don't know it. Watch out. Your little Ally-cat is in grave danger. In fact, it just so happens I'm watching her now. I've gotten Trish out of the way, she doesn't like Ally anymore, does she? Ally's looking for her, in a few seconds after reading the note you'll be looking for Ally. I'm closer to Ally then you think. She's so beautiful, isn't she?_

_Watch out, Austin, Dez and Trish. I will get my revenge. You will regret making me look bad in front of my family. You will regret not letting me have Ally. You will regret every next move you make. You will regret ever becoming friends with Ally, because now, just because you did that, Ally is in danger. _

_You can't tell anyone I sent you this. If you show this or tell this to anyone then I will kill Ally without a second thought. Watch out. She won't be here forever. No one will. You will regret it. You will regret it. You will regret it. Ally is so sweet and flawless. Not for long. Not for long._

_Anonymous. _

_P.S_

_Death is round the corner,_

_Not to far from here,_

_Death is round the corner,_

_Her death is your worst fear." _Trish read aloud. Her eyes widened in fear. "Oh my God. Where is Ally now!?"

"We don't know..." Austin began. And with that, Austin collapsed onto his knees and began to sob into his hands.

Trish's eyes widened in fear as she realised what Austin had just told her. What did he mean he didn't know!? "W-what?" Trish whispered, stumbling backwards. Despite the fact that Dez was silently crying as tears rolled down his cheeks, he was Dez, so what he said next was just another ordinary thing to say in a situation like this in Dez world.

"He _said _he didn't know!" Dez repeated, smirking slightly and rolling his eyes in his usual Dez-way. "Get with it, Trish," Dez whispered as he thought about Ally all alone and frightened, possibly calling out for them to help her, that was unless Target had put a gag on her.

If Trish wasn't in the situation she was in, she would very angrily pull Dez over to her by his red hair and tug it so it ripped out before slapping him around the face and telling him that she did know and that he was thicker then Joey Essex. But she too, just like Dez and Austin, were thinking about what kind of condition Ally was in at the moment. By now, all three teens were crying, Dez silently like Trish, but whimpering every few seconds and drawing unwanted attention from customers around the store.

Austin was always the type of boy to always keep his cool, to never shed a tear in front of anyone, not even Duggy the Dolphin. But right now Austin was howling like a five year old that had just fallen off their scooter and onto their knee, blood pouring out of the torn flesh. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have been angry at her, then she wouldn't have gone off looking for me." Trish managed to sniffle.

Austin looked up in shock, as did Dez. They had finally stopped whimpering and was now just silently crying. "No it's not." Austin shook his head in disagreement. "If I hadn't of beaten that jerk up then she wouldn't have bled and you wouldn't have gotten so angry with her." Austin sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

Dez frowned. "No it's not either of your faults. It's mine. If I had of been more sensible and not suggested we break into Austin's house then this would never have even happened." Dez told Trish and Austin sadly, running one of his pale hands through his red hair (which was quite sweaty from all the running).

"You know what," Austin told them determinedly. "It's none of our faults. For all we know, Ally might not even be kidnapped. She could just be somewhere we haven't looked." Austin encouraged, trying to look on the bright side to help cheer up two of his best friends. They all nodded, trying to convince themselves and wiped away all of their unwanted tears.

"So then... operation find Ally Dawson?" Dez suggested, a hint of happiness in his voice that helped warm up both Austin and Trish's hearts. They all grinned and nodded before putting all of their hands in. "SAVE ALLY DAWSON!" They all yelled in agreement.

"Okay, Austin look around the mall, I'll go to Ally's house and my house and Dez can look in the park and library." Trish announced, smiling. They all discussed where they would look, how they would talk to each other if they found any traces of Ally and that type of stuff. After three minutes of going on, Austin finally pointed out the obvious.

"Wait... but don't you have a job?" Austin asked, but Trish didn't even have to open her mouth. The answer was already being shouted across the room.

"Trish De La Rosa!" A harsh woman's voice snapped from behind a closed door, starling the teenagers. "Half of my plants are ruined, a third of my plants have been stolen and there are thirty seven complaints in the complaint box about your rubbish working! YOU ARE FIRED!"

Austin, Dez and Trish couldn't help but laugh despite the situation. "Guess that answers my question." Austin shrugged before they all ran out of the main exit and in opposite directions. Austin began to pant after ten minutes of running around the mall and looking for Ally in every shop he could think of and see. He even went in some of the woman's bra and underwear shop, only to be shot disgusted looks from some of the elderly woman that were looking at some old fashioned bra's. Austin shook his head and carried on running for the next hour, not giving up running despite how worn out her was feeling.

Austin had to sit down when he reached the food court. He panted and slumped into one of the seats at an empty two-seated table. He remembered the time he last sat at this table. This was the very table he sat at with Ally when they were discussing the Hater Girl Blogger right before Nelson fell head first into the fountain and he had to save him. After a ten minute cool down and two water bottles, Austin was fully regenerated and ready to get back up to search for Ally. But what he saw broke his heart. No, it wasn't Target threatening Ally or Ally looking lost and beaten up. In fact, if it was two weeks before Austin would have thought it would be ridiculous to get sad over this.

A girl with brown hair who looked around fifteen was writing in a brown leather book while a fifteen year old looking boy was smiling around her, looking like he loved her. A boy with red hair, taller then the others, was standing by the blonde boy goofing about and a girl with frizzy black hair shooting evil looks at the red head boy. Austin felt like bursting into tears. This was too freaky and brought back so many memories from when they were fifteen. Now they were seventeen and one of them was missing. The friendship chain was currently broken, waiting to be fixed.

Austin felt anger rush through him that he wasn't the one with all the friends like that blonde boy. He was angry with himself that he couldn't find Ally. He screamed inside his mouth and slammed his fists down on the table in frustration, causing looks from other customers. "Austin..?" A gentle, soothing, angelic voice came from behind him. He turned around. No, it couldn't be.. But how? He didn't care how she got here, all he wanted to do was hug her.

Ally was surprised when Austin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Ally giggled. "What's up with you? I went to Trish's house, came back, you weren't there so I was looking around the mall for you guys. Where were you?" Ally giggled and Austin let go, frowning.

Did that mean that Target hadn't taken Ally? Did this mean that Ally wasn't hurt either physically or mentally? "So... you've been nowhere else?" Austin asked, wondering if she had seen Target at all. Ally frowned, the skin in between her eyebrows forming a V, which Austin found adorable.

"No..." Ally began. "Anyways," She said, beaming up at Austin. "Have you seen Trish anywhere? I looked everywhere. Well now that I think about it I didn't look at her workspace, but I thought that she was lying when she said she was going to work." Austin gave a sigh of relief inside his head and put an arm on Ally's shoulder.

"She was actually at Flora's Flower Power Store of Flower Seed's And More. But don't worry, she got fired. Let me just go and call Dez and her." Austin told Ally. He decided that he wasn't going to tell Ally that Target was after her and that he wanted her dead. Instead, he planned on making sure either Dez, Trish or him had an eye on her at all times or Lester. It would only make Ally panic and she would call the police, even though Austin would tell her it meant her possible short cut to death.

Austin kept his eye on Ally the whole time while she looked down at the ground and twiddled with her hair without realising. He pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket and was about to tap his finger on the call button when he noticed he had a text message. Curiosity got the best of him and he quickly decided to look at it before he made the phone call. It was from a blocked number.

_Ha, I just love messing with you guys! You thought that I had kidnapped Ally. I love it! I'm seriously laughing my butt off right now. You guys are going to be hysterical with tears when Ally really is kidnapped. That's right Mr. Moon... I'm coming for your 'future' Mrs. Moon. Too bad she won't live to marry you. Ha! – Anonymous._

Austin's heart skipped a beat. His heart began to pound in his chest and he noticed that he was sweating. He quickly looked up at Ally, eyes wide and luckily she hadn't noticed his change in actions. Was Target serious? _Of course he is, Doof! _Something inside of Austin screamed. He quickly fumbled with his shaking hands and managed to text both Dez and Trish.

_**Hey Guys. Found Ally. She's okay, she was just in all the places that we weren't looking. Target didn't get her. But don't tell her about the Target situation, it will only make everything ten times worse. Oh and BTW I got a text from Target (anonymous) - Ha, I just love messing with you guys! You thought that I had kidnapped Ally. I love it! I'm seriously laughing my butt off right now. You guys are going to be hysterical with tears when Ally really is kidnapped. That's right Mr. Moon... I'm coming for your 'future' Mrs. Moon. Too bad she won't live to marry you. Ha! – Anonymous. – Austin Moon. **_

_Oh My God! I'm so so worried about her! Where are you!? – Trish De La Rosa._

**Oh no! We're in deep trouble. Where are you guys!? – Dez Fisher. **

_**We're at the food court. – Austin Moon.**_

**K I'll be there ASAP- Dez Fisher.**

_I'll be five minutes! – Trish De La Ros._

_**Hurry. – Austin Moon. **_

When Austin looked up from his phone and slipped it into his pocket, Ally was already sitting down at one of the tables drinking a milkshake. Had he been texting so long that she had gotten up and brought a Massive Super Large Extra Big Strawberry milkshake from Mini's? Yes, that sounds like it would be as big as the average chair, but because it was from Mini's it was about the size of the smallest coke cup that you get at McDonalds with the Happy Meals. "Hey," Austin smiled, sitting on the seat in front of Ally.

"Hey," Ally grinned, looking up from where she had finished slurping her strawberry milkshake. "Does it really take that long to text two people?" Ally smirked, shaking her head. Austin causally shrugged.

"I got a text from my Mum and I had to reply, just something about learning right from wrong and bringing home a stray puppy is a good thing to do, but not so sensible." Austin replied. He was really getting good at lying which Ally would be scowling at him for if she knew about it. Ally just gave a short nod and began to lecture Austin over how it _was _wrong to take in a stray puppy and not tell your parents. But Austin didn't mind about Ally lecturing him. In fact, Austin liked the way Ally lectured him and made sure he always tried to do the right thing.

By the time Ally was finally finished with her lecture, a panting Dez and Trish had ran over to their table, wiping sweat off their foreheads. Ally frowned and Austin hoped that this wouldn't blow their cover. "Why did you run over here?" Ally asked, the same confused tone to her voice when Austin, Dez and Trish were asking her all the bizarre questions for her unknown interview at MUNY.

Dez said nothing but wrapped Ally in a tight hug, a relieved smile on his face. "It's good to have you back, Ally-cat!" Dez cheered. Ally didn't hug back as she was super confused to what Dez meant by it was good to have her back. She was never gone! Was there something he was hiding from her?

"I was never gone..." Ally said to Dez, pulling away from the awkward hug he was giving her. When she turned around, she came face to face with Trish who was looking at Ally with hope and regret in her eyes. "Trish... I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what was going on, I thought that you wouldn't mind."

Trish shook her head, grinned and pulled Ally into a massive hug, which Ally actually hugged back for. "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have gotten all stroppy with you about it, it was silly really. I'm so sorry, Ally." Trish sniffled into Ally's soft brown hair. "Best friends forever?" Trish stretched, a tone of happiness to her voice.

"Best friends," Ally grinned as they hugged for another half a minute. Whilst the touching moment was carrying on between Ally and Trish, Austin was shooting death glares over at Dez for almost blowing their cover. Ally was a smart girl, she would find out soon and very soon if Dez kept going on like he was. Dez was shooting him confused and disagreeing looks back to Austin, but Austin kept shooting them back. Once Ally lifted her head, she saw that Austin was frowning at Dez. "What's wrong?" Ally asked worriedly.

Austin and Dez quickly smiled at Ally, as if nothing had happened only a few seconds ago. "Nothing," Austin told her reassuringly and confusingly. "Dez was just saying stupid; like he always does." Austin muttered the last few words so that only Dez could hear. "Hey!" Austin earned a protest from his best red headed friend. Austin smirked and shook his head.

"Okay." Ally said, though her tone showed Trish, Austin and Dez that Ally wasn't quite believing them. Ally shrugged it off and plastered a smile across her face. "Anyways, wanna go to Sonic Boom and do something together?" Ally asked, her pearly white teeth shining just like a Hollywood Singer of Actress'.

All of Ally's other three best friends agreed as they all walked over to Sonic Boom. Ally couldn't help but notice how all three pair of eyes were studying her and all around them the whole time, like they were afraid they were being watched or something. Ally was so confused to why her friends were acting different. Ally didn't like it. Your gone for a hour, come back, and your friends act like they've been abducted my aliens!

Ally pushed open the doors of Sonic Boom and smiled at her Dad who was working behind the cash register, sniffing come ten pound notes. "Hey Ally-Gator!" Lester called out to his daughter. Ally walked over towards her Dad casually and asked when her next shift was. "Tonight. Can you do a shift from nine to ten? I know it's late, but I have a lucky feeling we'll be getting money tonight!" Lester cried with joy, shoving his notes into the cash register, that was before he kissed and named each one of them. Ally shook her head and rolled her eyes, telling him it was fine.

No it was not fine! Austin was panicking inside his head. Who was going to be keeping an eye on Ally until ten tonight!? He guessed that all three of them could stay with her and make up they excuse they wanted to all hang out and keep her company. Because lets face it, who's going to walk into the mall at ten O'clock tonight and decide to buy a trumpet? "Oh, you left your songbook on top of the pay book." Lester told his daughter, handing over her brown leather book.

Ally smiled and accepted the book from her Dad's large hands. "Thanks," Ally smiled sweetly. But then she moved her head forwards, her eyes dark and her face showing she meant business. "But Don't. Touch. My. Book!" Ally cried in a deep, unrealistic tone that made everyone laugh around her. Lester laughed and shook his head before turning to a customer on the other side of the pay bar, a welcoming smile and left the four teenagers to do whatever teenagers did nowadays.

"Race ya to the music practice room!" Dez yelled at the top of his lungs, startling everyone in the store. Lester shook his head and everyone continued to chatter amongst themselves and browse about the store. The four teenagers took out into a run, laughing as they pushed each other on the way up the stairs. They made it to the music practice room and Ally placed her book on the piano.

For several minutes they began to just goof about and talk about where Trish should get a job next. After ages of debating over stupid things like pancakes or pickles, Lester yelled up to Ally for her to quickly come down and help a customer. Austin frowned and wondered in his head whether or not he should follow her, but he decided at least fifteen people were down there, so it didn't matter. While Trish and Dez were fighting about something random like coupons, Austin couldn't help but notice the fact that Ally's book was just sitting there on the piano, waiting to be read.

Austin remembered that Ally's last diary entry was from weeks ago yet she had been scribbling in her leather book earlier this morning and Austin could only guess by the length of time she had been writing for that it was a diary entry. While Trish and Dez were distracted with their argument, Austin quickly walked over to the piano and sat down on the piano bench. He grabbed the book and flipped it open, reading her latest entry. From today!

_Dear Songbook,_

_I know I haven't write in my diary for the past month or so but you will never guess what happened. You know how all my life I've always been blabbing on about how I want my first kiss to be magical and special yet I didn't know who I wanted my first kiss to be? Well, I decided eight weeks ago that I wanted Austin to be my first kiss, but even I knew that would only happen in my wildest dreams. _

_I know songbook, that might come as a big shock. I've never told you I liked Austin before but today I just felt some certain bravery to tell you. I just don't think that Austin likes me back. After all, I'm just his business partner and best friend He would never think of me as anything else. _

_But today my first kiss went to waste. It wasn't magical and it certainly wasn't special. And it __**wasn't **__Austin. His name was Target. Even his name makes me feel sick. He asked me to go out on a date with him yesterday and I said no. But then I saw his face and I instantly felt bad so I said yes. Then he reached for my phone and I knew that he was just trying to steal it. I told him I had a boyfriend and he asked who. Dez stuck up for me but guess who he said it was? Austin! My heart almost sang at the sound of his name! _

_Anyways, it took like a minute or two to convince e him that I was his 'girlfriend.' But when he did realise it, I think he suddenly panicked and his plan came straight into action. He dove forwards and kissed me. He pressed his body so hard against mine that I almost cried. Dez and I tried to get him off me but he wouldn't let me go. He bruised my waist and my wrists, which by the way is making it really difficult to write and is hurting like hell! ;-(_

_So he stole my phone during the kiss and ran off down the street, leaving me crying on the streets. Dez managed to cheer me up soon afterwards and he made our way to Austin's. When we got their, Austin pulled me through the window but he used my wrists to pull me in. Ouch! Long story short, after a bunch of yelling, accusing and crying, Dez and I were able to tell Austin about it. Thank Goodness I got that off my chest! _

_I slept round Austin's last night and when we were on our way to Sonic Boom, we saw Target in the street..Austin just HAD to pick a fight with him. Austin punched Target in the face, Target punched Austin in the jaw and then Austin punched Target in the stomach, winning the fight. Now I'm at Sonic Boom while Austin and Dez are making Window burgers. I let them off just this once and allowed them to eat in the store. Trish was supposed to be here like, half an hour ago, but as always, Trish is late. Oo, gotta go, Trish is FINALLY here! _

_~ Love, Ally. X _

Austin's heart pounded. Tears reached his eyes. Ally liked him! Ally liked him! He couldn't believe it! His dreams had finally come true and he was happier then that cheerleader, what's her name... the one that Dez had a small crush on? Ah.. whatever. Ally liked him! He felt like jumping off of the piano bench and dancing his heart out while shouting that he loved Ally Dawson and they were meant for each other. But he couldn't. All he could do was squirm in his seat and smile like an idiot. He was so happy. Happy didn't even cover his feelings. He felt... ecstatic!

But the tears were there because he had let her down. She wanted him to be her first kiss, just like he wanted her to be his first kiss. But he failed her. He failed her and he didn't understand how she could actually like him after he had been a complete jerk to her sometimes and shown off all his girlfriends. Austin quickly put her book back down on the piano top when he heard footsteps heading up the stairs to the Music Practice Room door. Austin dove straight into his bright yellow bean bag and pretended he had been sat there the whole time as the music practice room door swung open to reveal Ally. "Hey guys!" Ally smiled, taking a seat on the bright red bean bag across the room from Austin.

Wow, she really hid her feelings good, Austin realised. He loved Ally with all his heart, and knowing she liked him back made him love her even more. 99% of him was begging him, demanding him, to ask her out, but the other 1% of him was telling him that it could ruin their friendship. What if it didn't work out? Then after that Team Austin meetings would be awkward, their songs would show no passion and they would grow apart, all four of them going their separate ways.

Austin shook his head when he realised that someone was calling his name from across the room. He snapped his head up. "Austin!" Ally cried, waving her hands in the air. Austin frowned. "I _said, _I was thinking about what the song could be about; potentially a love song?" She offered. Austin's eyes lit up like the Eiffel tower. Of course he wanted to write a love song with his true love!

"Sure, sounds great." Austin smiled, playing it cool. He needed that tough guy image, not the romantic loving saddo guy image. "So, you got any ideas yet?" Austin asked, wondering what Ally was thinking about. Ally nodded and walked over to the piano bench, she sat down and Austin sat down beside her and they found themselves playing the tune that Ally had been playing around two hours ago.

"There's a billion girls in the world but there's only one you. Ally sang loudly as the chorus part came. Austin loved it! This had to e the best, most bubbly love song Austin had ever heard and he couldn't wait to be performing it on stage with Ally in the front row of the audience, swaying happily with a loving look in her eyes.

"That was a great line, Alls!" Austin congratulated, a loving look in his eye as he stared down at his true love. "Oo! I have a lyric!" Austin cheered, happy with what he had come up with in his head. Ally, Trish and Dez all groaned, knowing how rubbish Austin was at coming up with song lyrics. "No, seriously guys, I think this one is actually okay!"

"Hit me with it." Ally sighed, sitting back and allowing Austin full advantage of the keyboard. Austin closed his eyes and memorised the words in his head, playing the back and forth with the correct tune running through with it.

"Okay, here I go." Austin took a deep breath, clicked all of his knuckles, and cracked his neck sideways before playing part of the song on the keyboard.

"They say that I'm too young and I should wait,

But then you'd be the one that got away,

And how I feel is never gonna change," Austin sang, a wide grin smacked across his face. When he finished his short few lines, he looked up at Ally, Dez and Trish who's jaws were dropped as they looked gobsmacked. "So, what d'ya think?" Austin chuckled nervously.

"That was great Austin!" Ally gasped, wrapping him in a tight hug. "I never doubted you!" Ally giggled happily and Austin just smirked, wrapping his arms around Ally in a hug. "I am totally going to use these lyrics!" Ally grinned, pulling away and scribbling down her lyrics in the songbook before she forgot them. Austin was so caught up in the happy moment, that he only just heard the beep of his phone. He pulled it out and read his new text.

_Happy are we? Not for long. Remember, I'm always watching. You'll never even see my coming. Trust me, you won't know what hit you. – Anonymous. _

Austin's hands shook and it took everything inside him not to grab Ally and hug her, begging her to tell him that everything was going to be alright. That she would be by his side. That she could protect herself. That she loved him with all her heart space and she would never let him go.

**IMPORTANT!**

**Please review and say S and Q if you want the chapters to be this short and up quickly or L and OW if you want the chapters to be 6,000 words long and up once a week! **

**SONG WAS BY ELYAR FOX AND WAS CALLED A BILLION GIRLS, WHICH I THINK REALLY SUITS AUSLLY, DON'T YOU!?**

**Please review and tell me if I should carry on! It means the world to me when you all give me nice reviews and I will read all of your Austin and Ally stories if you do review! THANKS! X**


	4. Unconscious Teens and Unwanted visitors

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! I was out from Monday to Friday, tired all of Saturday because I watched England in the world cup (They were RUBBISH!) On Thursday night at the trip, didn't go to bed until around midnight and was forced awake at six O'clock in the morning to pack our suitcases. Harsh, right?**

**Anyways, I got one review saying they wanted the long and long time updates, but I also got one saying they wanted the medium and short time updates, so I decided to go for the medium one so that I could put it up this week. Review on if you want it medium and up sooner or long and up later! All reviews are highly supportive and appreciated, they make my day! :-) **

"That was a great line, Alls!" Austin congratulated, a loving look in his eye as he stared down at his true love. "Oo! I have a lyric!" Austin cheered, happy with what he had come up with in his head. Ally, Trish and Dez all groaned, knowing how rubbish Austin was at coming up with song lyrics. "No, seriously guys, I think this one is actually okay!"

"Hit me with it." Ally sighed, sitting back and allowing Austin full advantage of the keyboard. Austin closed his eyes and memorised the words in his head, playing the back and forth with the correct tune running through with it.

"Okay, here I go." Austin took a deep breath, clicked all of his knuckles, and cracked his neck sideways before playing part of the song on the keyboard.

"They say that I'm too young and I should wait,

But then you'd be the one that got away,

And how I feel is never gonna change," Austin sang, a wide grin smacked across his face. When he finished his short few lines, he looked up at Ally, Dez and Trish who's jaws were dropped as they looked gobsmacked. "So, what d'ya think?" Austin chuckled nervously.

"That was great Austin!" Ally gasped, wrapping him in a tight hug. "I never doubted you!" Ally giggled happily and Austin just smirked, wrapping his arms around Ally in a hug. "I am totally going to use these lyrics!" Ally grinned, pulling away and scribbling down her lyrics in the songbook before she forgot them. Austin was so caught up in the happy moment, that he only just heard the beep of his phone. He pulled it out and read his new text.

_Happy are we? Not for long. Remember, I'm always watching. You'll never even see my coming. Trust me, you won't know what hit you. – Anonymous. _

Austin's hands shook and it took everything inside him not to grab Ally and hug her, begging her to tell him that everything was going to be alright. That she would be by his side. That she could protect herself. That she loved him with all her heart space and she would never let him go.

But Austin knew this was impossible. He couldn't worry Ally, he couldn't make her feel unprotect and unsafe in her own home. So Austin just slipped his phone back into his pocket before Ally, Trish or Dez would notice that he was looking rather worried. Luckily, when Austin looked up from his phone, he noticed that Ally was still scribbling in her brown leather book whilst Trish was on the phone and Dez was talking to someone on the phone. "Awesome, thanks!" Trish gasped before hanging up with a massive grin from ear to ear as she grabbed a black marker and write something on the back of her hand and then on her wrist by the palm of her hand.

"What is it?" Austin asked excitedly, wondering what great news Trish was about to deliver. Despite the fact that Trish normally turned up a hour late to all their Team Austin meetings, messed up all the times a lot and didn't think things through properly, Trish was actually quite a good manager. Maybe it wasn't even about Austin's career..? But Trish said 'thanks' so it had to be something to do with someone formal and business like.

"Guess who got a gig for Austin Moon at Miami Music Festival?!" Trish cried in excitement. Austin gasped and forgot all about his worries, jumped up and punched the air. Austin was yelling 'Thank you thank you thank you!' over and over again. It may not be the most glamorous and special gig in the world, but when Austin was a little boy he used to go to the Miami Music Festival every year and watch all of those people go up onto the stage and sing their hearts out. As well as having the dream to play at time square, his smaller dream was to play at the Miami Music Festival. And it was happening!

Ally giggled and softly told him to calm down as Dez and Austin both did their signature 'what up' handshake before they all calmed down. "That means you have to get working on that song, Ally. The festival is in like, two or three days!" Trish warned with a harsh tone that sent shivers down Dez, Ally and Austin's spines.

Ally's eyes widened in alarm. "Oh my goodness! Your right, I need to start working on it right now!" Ally gasped, shooing Trish and Dez out of the room. "Ok," Ally sighed as she took her seat down at the piano bench and patted the seat beside her. Austin didn't hesitate to take a seat next to Ally and they began writing the song together.

A couple of hours later, they were still writing the song while Austin was eating a bag of nuts. "Want one?" Austin asked, though his speech came out muffled due to the fact that his mouth was already filled to the brim with nuts. Ally shook her head politely and carried on with the song.

They pulled out all sorts of lyrics together, Austin even coming up with some small ones. Ally, being a professional songwriter and all, edited all of Austin's words and made them rhyme in places. Austin's words were coming straight from the heart, it was like all his feelings towards Ally poured into one song. Austin was saying words like, 'I feel like I should listen to my head but I end up listening to my heart.' Then Ally would turn it into a song like,

_And maybe I, _

_And maybe I, _

_should listen to my head _

_but my heart says, says, says._

The, being the amazing songwriter she is, would add on things that fit with the theme and lead into the chorus.

_I could go from London to L.A,_

_I could look a million times a day,_

_The way I feel is never gonna change,_

_They tell me I'm young,_

_And I should wait,_

_But then you'd be the one that got away,_

_The way I feel is never gonna change,_

_And all that I can say._

_There's a billion girls in the world_

_But there's only one you (you)_

_A billion girls in the world _

_But there's only one you (you)_

Ally and Austin were still working on it so far and at the moment they were about half way to completing the song for the Miami Music Festival at the beach. Austin was watching Ally as she sang, how as she scribbled in her book her eyebrows knitted together in complete concentration.

Austin watched as Ally's small hands moved across the piano and when she picked up the guitar how her slender fingers strolled down the strings. Ally's sweet, delicate voice filled the room and Austin couldn't concentrate as he watched with his soft, brown eyes Ally scribble something down in her brown, leather book. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Trish and Dez entered. "Hey," Austin greeted coolly.

Dez grinned at his best friend and Trish sang in her usual tone, "Guess who got a job at Phillip's Pizza Bar and brought you guys some pizza!" Trish placed two different pizza boxes down on the table and we all gathered around it; except Ally. "Hey, Ally, you gonna take a quick break and have some food?" Trish asked, her mouth full before she gulped down her large mouthful of Hawaiian Pizza. Ally politely declined. "What!? Come on! I just started my five minute break an hour ago just so I could come and see how you guys were!" Trish sighed in frustration, biting off another massive piece of pizza.

Austin studied Ally carefully. She was still writing in her book and playing different sounds on the piano and guitar. "I'm sorry, Trish." Ally apologised softly. "Next time you get a job I promise I will respect whatever you bring me." Ally then sighed. "But at the moment I have a new song I need to be working on." Trish nodded in understandment. Ally was still writing stuff in her brown leather book for the next half an hour or so whilst the other three greedily finished off the two large pizza's that had been stolen from Trish's work place.

After they had cleared up the pizza boxes, Austin, Dez and Trish were working extra hard to convince Ally to stop writing for an hour or two. That's right readers, you heard what I said, Trish was working. And guess what else? She was working hard! *Gasps in shock and horror* For the first time ever, Trish De La Rosa actually was working hard to do something for someone else. That is apart from the time she managed to get Ally a full scholarship to MUNY (Music University of New York). "Fine," Ally muttered in disbelief.

"Yes!" All three of the friends cried in joy. Trish jumped up and pumped her fist in the air whilst Austin and Dez did their what up handshake and grinned like idiot's at each other. Ally smirked and shook her head while looking at her watch.

"Sorry, guys. I didn't mean I could _hang out _with you guys. I need to go downstairs and watch the shop, it's my shift at Sonic Boom in five minutes." Ally couldn't help but smirk at her friend's devastated faces, but instantly felt bad when she saw Austin's face. His eyebrows were slouching and his deep, dark brown eyes were shining with disappointment as well as his lip pouting slightly. Ally sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, guys. I promised my Dad I would watch over the store. I'm not coming out until ten O'clock. Perhaps we could hang out tomorrow. I plan on going straight to sleep once I finish my shift."

Austin panicked. What if Target got her during her shift? He had to be there for Ally, even if it killed him. "Hey, why don't Dez, Trish and I all hang out with you while you take your shift? It's gonna be a long night and you might want some company when you get bored." Austin told her nervously, waiting for her reaction. Ally frowned.

"One, you guys don't have to do that for me, it's getting really late and that's way too much to ask from you. Two, 'gonna' is not a word. The correct way to say it is 'going to.'" Ally told them, Austin, Trish and Dez all just smirked. "Three, it won't be long; my shift is only a hour. And finally four, I won't get bored, I have my songbook." Ally grinned, patting her brown, leather book with the sparkly 'A' printed on it.

Austin's heart skipped a beat and then began to race 1,000,000 miles per hour at the mention of Ally's songbook. What was written inside was meant to be private, no one was supposed to read it, but Austin had. He had betrayed her trust, but he had found out that Ally had a crush on him. And Austin loved Ally more then anything in the world. He would give up anything without a second thought if it meant Ally would be happy. But she hadn't written in there that she loved Austin, just that she liked him. He remembered every single line from the two pages in her diary:

_Dear Songbook,_

_I know I haven't write in my diary for the past month or so but you will never guess what happened. You know how all my life I've always been blabbing on about how I want my first kiss to be magical and special yet I didn't know who I wanted my first kiss to be? Well, I decided eight weeks ago that I wanted Austin to be my first kiss, but even I knew that would only happen in my wildest dreams. _

_I know songbook, that might come as a big shock. I've never told you I liked Austin before but today I just felt some certain bravery to tell you. I just don't think that Austin likes me back. After all, I'm just his business partner and best friend He would never think of me as anything else. _

_But today my first kiss went to waste. It wasn't magical and it certainly wasn't special. And it __**wasn't **__Austin. His name was Target. Even his name makes me feel sick. He asked me to go out on a date with him yesterday and I said no. But then I saw his face and I instantly felt bad so I said yes. Then he reached for my phone and I knew that he was just trying to steal it. I told him I had a boyfriend and he asked who. Dez stuck up for me but guess who he said it was? Austin! My heart almost sang at the sound of his name! _

_Anyways, it took like a minute or two to convince e him that I was his 'girlfriend.' But when he did realise it, I think he suddenly panicked and his plan came straight into action. He dove forwards and kissed me. He pressed his body so hard against mine that I almost cried. Dez and I tried to get him off me but he wouldn't let me go. He bruised my waist and my wrists, which by the way is making it really difficult to write and is hurting like hell! ;-(_

_So he stole my phone during the kiss and ran off down the street, leaving me crying on the streets. Dez managed to cheer me up soon afterwards and he made our way to Austin's. When we got their, Austin pulled me through the window but he used my wrists to pull me in. Ouch! Long story short, after a bunch of yelling, accusing and crying, Dez and I were able to tell Austin about it. Thank Goodness I got that off my chest! _

_I slept round Austin's last night and when we were on our way to Sonic Boom, we saw Target in the street..Austin just HAD to pick a fight with him. Austin punched Target in the face, Target punched Austin in the jaw and then Austin punched Target in the stomach, winning the fight. Now I'm at Sonic Boom while Austin and Dez are making Window burgers. I let them off just this once and allowed them to eat in the store. Trish was supposed to be here like, half an hour ago, but as always, Trish is late. Oo, gotta go, Trish is FINALLY here! _

_~ Love, Ally. X _

"Yeah, but don't you want some human company?" Austin asked hopefully, his voice squeaking.

Ally giggled lightly, tucking her brown, leather songbook under her arm. "Sure," She grinned. She looked down at her watch once again and saw that it was one minute until nine O'clock. Ally's face washed over with panic. "Oh no! My shift starts in less then a minute! Dad's going to kill me!"

Ally quickly ran out of the Music Practice room as fast as her new heels would take her until she reached her Dad who was looking quite angry behind the counter. "Ally Dawson, you are fifteen minutes late!" Lester Dawson snapped angrily at Ally, folding his arms across his chest. Ally gasped, the palm of her hand covering her mouth. Austin, Dez and Trish stood behind her frowning.

"I am so sorry, Dad. My watch must have been wrong, I promise it will never happen again." Ally told her Dad, practically begging for his forgiveness. Lester shook his head angrily at his Daughter and stepped aside from the counter. Ally's eyes filled with tears when she thought her Dad was about to shout at her.

"I called your phone and you didn't pick up! I brought you that phone to use it, Ally Dawson!" Lester practically shouted at Ally. Ally flinched and tears pooled in her eyes. Austin, Dez and Trish all felt extremely bad because they knew that Ally's phone had been taken and now she was being shouted at,

"Sorry," Ally managed to whisper squeak. She was afraid that if she said she was sorry any louder then she would burst out into tears in front of her friends. That would be really embarrassing and Ally didn't want her friends to think she was weak. Not now, not ever.

"I am utterly disappointed in you, Ally Dawson. I will let you off this time, but next time you will face the consequences." Lester said, only a little bit softer when he saw how his daughter didn't mean to be late for her shift. "Anyway, there's a couple over there and they are looking for a piano for their daughter. She turns ten next week."

"Aw," Ally cooed.. "I was ten when I got my first piano." Ally grinned and walked over to the forty year old looking couple who were looking at the different piano's and some of the songbooks that were sold separately. Austin just smiled at Ally's determination to help the customer and her happiness over the most smallest memory. Austin watched as Mr Dawson left Sonic Boom shaking his head, possibly at his daughter who was now laughing at something the customer was saying.

Austin stood behind the counter with Dez, who was pressing all the incorrect button's on the cash register so that the pin kept being incorrect and the annoying beeping sound buzzed. Austin was watching both the back door and the main entrance, watching as the odd customer came in every few minutes. Trish sat at the headphones area on the cushioned seats, reading, or more like looking, at a magazine with all of Cheetah Beats latest gossip.

Austin, who was now being distracted by watching Ally fiddle with the piano, heard the front entrance door creek open. Thinking nothing of it, Austin turned around and faced Dez who was still keeping himself occupied with the cash register. Austin sighed and hopped over the counter, his back still turned to Ally. He sat down next to Trish, who looked paralysed as she was staring longingly at something nearby Ally. Austin frowned. "What you looking at?" Austin asked, looking over towards Ally, who was still busy with the customers.

"Look how cute that guy is," Trish whispered loudly in awe as she stared over at a muscle-y guy. Austin's eyes knitted together with confusion and he turned to face the guy Trish was staring at. They guy was only a few meters away from Ally, hiding behind some guitars but making it look like he was looking at them, when really... he was looking at Ally! Jealously struck through Austin like a burning thunderbolt. But anger struck through him like piercing lightning when he saw who it was.

"Target," Austin whispered more to himself then Trish. Trish's eyes widened with alarm when she just about heard what Austin had whispered. "_That's _Target?" Trish gasped. "What happened to him?" She asked, obviously referring to the massive bruise of his jaw. "I kicked his butt." Austin whispered back, not breaking eye contact with Target and making it look like he wasn't talking. "Go team Austin!" Trish whispered, giggling slightly.

"Hey, Ally." Dez called, not peeling his eyes off of Target. Dez must've noticed him too. "Come here." Ally, Target and the two others all looked up towards Dez and Ally smiled at the customers, apologized and quickly rushed over to Dez. Target shot Dez a nasty look. Austin and Trish both quickly rushed over towards Dez and Ally.

"What's going on?" Ally asked sharply. Whenever she was interrupted when serving a customer, Ally couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. She was working and trying to make money to make her Dad proud, but she couldn't do that when her friends were hanging around and calling her over every five minutes. Plus, it made her seem very unprofessional. "And what was so important that you couldn't wait until I had finished with the customer to tell me?" Ally snapped.

"We don't mean to alarm you, but Target is in the store." Dez replied slowly to Ally, as if he was talking to a three year old. Ally's eyes widened and she felt her palm's begin to sweat. Everything around her was going in slow motion. She felt dizzy, like she couldn't breathe and barely stand. She was using the counter to support her weight. Her vision was blurring and she could just about hear the sounds of her friends desperate calls, "Ally! Ally!"

Then she collapsed, but Austin luckily caught her in time. Austin's eyes pooled with tears when he saw Ally was unconscious in his arms. He was surprised at how light she actually weighed. Austin began to worry at how little she weighed and decided to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He hated to admit it, but he knew that Dez could barely lift a baby, so he decided to let Dez hold Ally. "Here, hold her quickly." Austin ordered Dez, placing Ally into Dez's open arms.

Dez was happy to pick up Ally. After all, he loved her. That's right, Desmond Fisher was crushing on his best friends true love. This was bad. Dez had cried himself to sleep so many times at night because he was so confused and really didn't want to feel this way. Austin would hate him if he ever found out. Dez thought that if he sat on his feelings then he would somehow get rid of them. More then anything he wanted to tell someone how he was feeling, but he had no one. Austin would hate him. Ally was the person he was crushing on and Trish would most likely laugh in his face and go and tell Austin and Ally. Dez shook away his thoughts and prepared himself for picking up Ally.

**Spoiler Part – if you are worried about the Auslly/Delly situation.**

**!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*()_+!"£_**

**A/N. Just so that you guys aren't confused, this is not going to be an Delly story. Dez thinks he loves Ally, it's just because she reminds him of someone else he previously was crushing on, until he sat on those feelings and found Ally. This story is going to be 100% Auslly!**

**!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$^&*()_+¬!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^()_+!"£$%^&**

Dez picked Ally up bridal style. Dez was really surprised that he was able to carry Ally. Ally was so small and light. Austin, Dez and Trish all shared a look of Worriedness, knowing this meant that Ally seemed to be under weight. "This is bad." Dez stated. Austin nodded his head, all his facial features showing shock, sadness and Worriedness.

Both Dez and Austin turned to face Trish, knowing that they had been friends since Birth. Ally was born February the 7th at seven minutes past midnight whilst Trish was born February the 6th at half past eleven at night. So they only had a thirty seven minute difference. Due to the fact that their parents were all friends too, they met almost every single day after birth too, up into kindergarten when they saw each other every day and then on weekends whenever there parents met up. Infants was the same. Then junior school. When they got to middle school they could see each other whenever they wanted, and now they are in High school, doing the same.

"Has Ally ever had an eating disorder before?" Austin asked, gulping back the tears that threatened to fall. Just saying and thinking about it made Austin want to crawl into a dark hole and cry his eyes out. Ally was so strong, she couldn't have an eating disorder. She had always eaten anything they offered before. It's just since Ally hadn't eaten anything but a banana all day, and that was around eight O'clock that morning.

Trish, thankfully, shook her head no. A small smile played on Austin's lips but he pushed it away due to the circumstances they were currently in. "Okay, so she's just naturally light?" Austin asked curiously, watching the unconscious Ally in Dez's arms. Trish nodded yes and told him about how she had always been the skinniest in the class and that he shortness made her even lighter too. Austin nodded his head before remembering the real reason to why Ally was in this state. "Target." Austin muttered darkly.

He hopped over the counter and walked up to Target who was smirking behind the electric guitars hanging up under the stairwell. "Well, well, if it isn't lover boy." Target smirked. "I've heard you've been getting anonymous texts, whoever could they be coming from?" He laughed wickedly.

"Shut up." Austin said through clenched teeth and fists. Austin was so angry he was practically spitting on Target. "Just shut the Hell up, alright?! You have ten seconds to get out of Sonic Boom and never come back or I'll be forced to call the police!" Austin whisper-shouted menacingly at Target who was smirking like Hell. Austin would have shouted at the idiot but he knew Ally would be really disappointed in him if he disturbed or got rid of some of her customers.

"Fine," Target laughed, putting his hands up defensively as if he was the good guy here. "I'm going. Tell Ally that she's been having plenty of calls from some lady marked under 'Mum'. And she's coming over to visit for a few weeks " And with that, Target turned on his heels and left Sonic Boom, slamming the door shut behind him, alarming the two customers who were waiting for the piano for their daughter.

Austin's ears burned when he realised that Target had just mentioned Ally's Mum. Ally had never mentioned her Mum before. When he asked Trish about it, Trish said that Ally's Mum and Dad had split up when she was ten and Ally was really depressed. Then when she was eleven, after going from her Mum's to Dad's every other week, Ally's Mum moved to Africa to do research on Monkeys'. Apparently Ally was devastated, she was so upset that she locked herself in her room for two weeks. She only came out for food, drink and to go to the toilet. She even missed school. Ally wouldn't miss school if she was dying. But apparently she was really close to her Mum.

Austin shook his head. Ally's Mum hadn't contacted her in two years. Ally had even told him that. Was Target telling the truth? Ally's tried contacting her a million times before, but every time her phone went straight to voicemail and Ally recently gave up on her Mum. It had broken Austin's heart when Ally had given up. It was actually two weeks ago she gave up.

Her exact words were, "_She obviously doesn't love me. She doesn't care. No one cares," She sighed miserably. "I give up. You know, it has been my dream for five years now that she would come back. Two years I have wished to receive a birthday card or something to say she's thinking of me. I give up. Some dream's just aren't meant to come true..." _It had broken Austin's heart. Shattered it. All Austin wanted to do was pick her up into his arms, kiss her and tell her that she was the most important person in his life. He put her before his career, he put her before his family. Because he, Austin Monica Moon, loved her, Ally I don't know your middle name Dawson.

Austin pushed back all thoughts of Ally's Mum and what Target had said before rushing over to Ally, who was making mumbling noises in her sleep. He jumped over the counter and rushed up to her, taking Ally's body out of Dez's hands. Austin could've swore he saw Dez look sad as he took Ally away but he shook it off, after all, he had more important things to take care of. "Austin..." She mumbled in her sleep. Trish and Dez's eyes' both widened in alarm, but Austin smiled, knowing that Ally was dreaming of him. While Trish and Dez were both wondering why Ally was mumbling Austin's name (and why she was saying it- because why did she say Austin? After all, she had known Trish longer!) Austin was smiling because he knew exactly what it meant. Ally must love Austin! She must! She just had to!

Ally's eye lashes began to twitch as her eyes fluttered open to reveal her dark, soft brown eyes. Her lips twitched into a smile when she saw that Austin was grinning from ear to ear down at her. "Hey," She whispered, testing out the strength in her voice. Austin frowned slightly when Ally's voice cracked and she sounded like she was dying.

"Do you still feel dizzy? Does anything hurt? Are you okay?" Austin asked surprisingly calm and softly. Ally shook her head and wiggled herself free from Austin's grip so she was standing up, leaning against the counter for support. All three of her best friend stretched their hands out just in case Ally fell, but Ally waved them off. She didn't need sympathy. She needed to get through this alone. She had no one when she went through puberty, she didn't need anyone now.

"I'm just going to go an help those customers, then I'll lock up early." Ally declared before walking back over to the forty year old couple who were giving her sympathetic looks. They told her how they were going to call an ambulance but her friends looked like they had everything under control. Ally smiled politely and twenty minutes later she had sold them a piano. She put the SOLD sign on a sleek black piano and wrote down in the Sonic Boom order book that they were going to pick the piano up tomorrow around lunch time.

Ally smiled at her friends before she quickly flipped the closed sign over on the back door and main entrance. "I'm sleeping here tonight. I can't be bothered to walk home," She sighed and yawned at her friends. Trish, Dez and Austin all nodded but inside all three were panicking. They needed to stay with Ally to make sure Target didn't come at night and get her.

"We'll stay too. I can't be bothered to drive home either." Dez smiled sheepishly. That's right. SHOCKER! Dez had his licence. I mean, how can someone as stupid and immature as Dez be able to pass their driver's test!? Then again, Trish was also working hard. What's going to happen next? A mermaid's going to come out of the sea, adopt a rainbow coloured unicorn and deliver the King of Candy World a money tree that only grows in a Leprecon's garden?!

"Okay. I'll grab the sleeping bag from the closet in the Music Practise room. You guys meet me up there in a second." She told them while tossing Austin the keys. "You guys lock up." Ally smiled politely at them before running up the stairs and into the practise room. Austin sighed in frustration once he heard the practice door slam.

"That was too close. He means business. He was seriously going to hurt Ally." Austin cried after he locked the two doors and ran his hands back through his hair in frustration. Trish and Dez were putting supportive hands on his shoulders, telling him not to worry and as long as she had the three of them nothing was going to happen to her.

"I hope so, I hope so," Austin whispered that night as he watched Ally asleep in her sleeping bag across the room. Dez was sleeping on one side of him, Ally on the other side and then Trish on the other side of Ally. Austin found himself falling asleep...

...

The next morning Austin woke up to the smell of pancakes filled through the air. Austin yawned as he sat up in his sleeping bag, a smile on his face. He looked down at his three friends but only discovered two sleeping peacefully. Austin's heart began to race a million miles per second when he realised that Ally wasn't in the practise room, the window was wide open and so was the practise room door.

Austin leaped out of his sleeping bag and rushed down the stairs, jumping off the last five. He rushed as he looked across the room, but Ally was nowhere to be seen. He rushed though the door marked 'STAFF' behind the stairwell and saw that Ally was wearing her rose patterned apron and stirring some pancake mix at the small stove. That's right, Lester was cheeky enough to install a kitchen in the back of his music store. She was singing to herself while stirring.

"I've try, try tried but they don't measure up  
While all this time, time, time  
You're spilling over the cup  
And maybe I  
And maybe I  
Should listen to my head  
But my heart says, says, says

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
It's never gonna change  
They tell me that I'm young  
And I should wait  
But then you'd be the one who got away  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)

I must of died and gone to heaven  
Or has an angel fallen from the sky  
And everybody says I'm crazy, well maybe  
But you are my kryptonite," Ally sang. She was about to carry on when Austin began to join in, causing Ally to giggle a little whilst singing.

"I've try, try tried but they don't measure up  
While all this time, time, time  
You're spilling over the cup  
And maybe I  
And maybe I  
Should listen to my head  
But my heart says, says, says

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world..." They both sang together. He loved the way how when they sang together their voices just blended and it felt like something magical out of a Disney movie.

"The song's really good, Alls." Austin congratulated. "But not as good as the smell of these pancakes!" He cheered. "Chocolate chip?" He asked in his small, squeaky voice that made him sound like a begging child. Ally couldn't help but giggle and nod. "So... um, you having any?" Austin asked, his cheeks flushing red.

"Yeah," Ally said as if she couldn't believe Austin had asked such a question. Austin let out a breath of relief that he didn't even know he was holding in. "I'm starving! I had nothing but a banana all say yesterday!" Ally giggled, pulling out four plates from a high up cupboard. "Go tell the others breakfast is ready, will you?" Ally asked sweetly.

"Sure!" Austin chirped, rushing up the stairs to wake up Dez and Trish.

**So, that was it! Review if you want me to carry on with the story.**

**Review who's POV you want future chapters to be in.**

**Review if you like the story.**

**Who's your favourite character from A&A?**

**What do you think is going to happen?**

**How do you feel about Team Austin going to England, Hampshire, Eastleigh later on in the story?**

**Do you think Ally's Mum is coming?**

**What is Target's plan?**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


	5. Feelings and Falling

Ally smiled at her friends before she quickly flipped the closed sign over on the back door and main entrance. "I'm sleeping here tonight. I can't be bothered to walk home," She sighed and yawned at her friends. Trish, Dez and Austin all nodded but inside all three were panicking. They needed to stay with Ally to make sure Target didn't come at night and get her.

"We'll stay too. I can't be bothered to drive home either." Dez smiled sheepishly. That's right. SHOCKER! Dez had his licence. I mean, how can someone as stupid and immature as Dez be able to pass their driver's test!? Then again, Trish was also working hard. What's going to happen next? A mermaid's going to come out of the sea, adopt a rainbow coloured unicorn and deliver the King of Candy World a money tree that only grows in a Leprecon's garden?!

"Okay. I'll grab the sleeping bag from the closet in the Music Practise room. You guys meet me up there in a second." She told them while tossing Austin the keys. "You guys lock up." Ally smiled politely at them before running up the stairs and into the practise room. Austin sighed in frustration once he heard the practice door slam.

"That was too close. He means business. He was seriously going to hurt Ally." Austin cried after he locked the two doors and ran his hands back through his hair in frustration. Trish and Dez were putting supportive hands on his shoulders, telling him not to worry and as long as she had the three of them nothing was going to happen to her.

"I hope so, I hope so," Austin whispered that night as he watched Ally asleep in her sleeping bag across the room. Dez was sleeping on one side of him, Ally on the other side and then Trish on the other side of Ally. Austin found himself falling asleep...

...

The next morning Austin woke up to the smell of pancakes filled through the air. Austin yawned as he sat up in his sleeping bag, a smile on his face. He looked down at his three friends but only discovered two sleeping peacefully. Austin's heart began to race a million miles per second when he realised that Ally wasn't in the practise room, the window was wide open and so was the practise room door.

Austin leaped out of his sleeping bag and rushed down the stairs, jumping off the last five. He rushed as he looked across the room, but Ally was nowhere to be seen. He rushed though the door marked 'STAFF' behind the stairwell and saw that Ally was wearing her rose patterned apron and stirring some pancake mix at the small stove. That's right, Lester was cheeky enough to install a kitchen in the back of his music store. She was singing to herself while stirring.

"I've try, try tried but they don't measure up  
While all this time, time, time  
You're spilling over the cup  
And maybe I  
And maybe I  
Should listen to my head  
But my heart says, says, says

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
It's never gonna change  
They tell me that I'm young  
And I should wait  
But then you'd be the one who got away  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)

I must of died and gone to heaven  
Or has an angel fallen from the sky  
And everybody says I'm crazy, well maybe  
But you are my kryptonite," Ally sang. She was about to carry on when Austin began to join in, causing Ally to giggle a little whilst singing.

"I've try, try tried but they don't measure up  
While all this time, time, time  
You're spilling over the cup  
And maybe I  
And maybe I  
Should listen to my head  
But my heart says, says, says

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world..." They both sang together. He loved the way how when they sang together their voices just blended and it felt like something magical out of a Disney movie.

"The song's really good, Alls." Austin congratulated. "But not as good as the smell of these pancakes!" He cheered. "Chocolate chip?" He asked in his small, squeaky voice that made him sound like a begging child. Ally couldn't help but giggle and nod. "So... um, you having any?" Austin asked, his cheeks flushing red.

"Yeah," Ally said as if she couldn't believe Austin had asked such a question. Austin let out a breath of relief that he didn't even know he was holding in. "I'm starving! I had nothing but a banana all say yesterday!" Ally giggled, pulling out four plates from a high up cupboard. "Go tell the others breakfast is ready, will you?" Ally asked sweetly.

"Sure!" Austin chirped, rushing up the stairs to wake up Dez and Trish.

...

Austin smiled as he sat around the table in the back room of Sonic Boom with Ally, Trish and Dez eating Ally's delicious chocolate chip pancakes. Trish and Dez were having some sort of argument about who was getting the last pancake while Ally was shut out from the rest of the world, writing in her songbook while chewing on her pancake. "_I'll _have the last pancake." Austin declared, snatching the pancake off of the large plate in the middle of the table and stuffing it in his mouth at the speed of lightning. Austin, out of the corner of his eye, noticed that Ally was smirking while writing in her book, which meant that out of the corner of her eye, she was watching him. _Yes! _

Austin was swallowing his pancake when he heard a text come from his phone. Austin's eyes widened and Dez and Trish stopped mid argument to look at him, panic written across all of their features. Ally looked up from her book, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Aren't you going to get that?" Ally frowned before returning back to her book. Austin shot a look of panic over at Dez and Trish and they shrugged at him desperately.

"Sure," Austin squeaked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his IPhone, swiping the screen to unlock it. Ally looked up from her book, confusion crossed her face. Austin breathed out of his nose loudly, like he always did when he was nervous or denying something. Like he did when someone asked him is he had a crush on Ally, even though it was very much true.

Austin typed in his pin, which happened to be Ally's birth date, and clicked on the message icon. He tapped on the box marked UNKNOWN with a red 1 in the corner. Austin double clicked it once more with his shaky fingers and the message appeared on the screen. _Watch her closely, I know I am – Anonymous. _Austin's heart raced in his chest and he quickly texted Trish and Dez under the table. "Put your phones on silent!" He mouthed at Trish and Dez who both nodded before doing as they were told. Austin knew that it would look very suspicious if Austin received a text and then texted someone back and then Trish and Dez's phones both went off seconds later.

_Hey guys, bad news, I just got a text from anonymous AKA Target. The text is threatening: WATCH HER CLOSELY, I KNOW I AM- ANONYMOUS. Creepy, huh? – Austin Moon._

_**Damn, she's in serious danger! She's my best friend, nothing bad can happen to her! – Trish De La Rosa.**_

**Oh no! What are we going to do!? – Dez Fisher.**

Dez's concern for Ally was not fake. He was just as worried as Austin was and having to bottle up all his emotions was making him panic, which was making everything else a Hell lot worse. In his whole life time, Dez Fisher had never ever taken anything 100% seriously, but when it came to making sure Austin wasn't hurt because of his feelings, Dez was about as serious as Ally on the day of a test.

_Were going to do as he says. Watch her like hawks, we will not let her out of sight! – Austin Moon._

_**You better hope your plan works. My best friends life is in danger! – Trish De La Rosa. **_

_**If Ally even see's him again or get's worried your dead, Moon! – Trish De La Rosa.**_

**I hope your plan works, Dude otherwise we're all in trouble. – Dez Fisher.**

_We're gonna have to work together. Letting her out of sight is not an option people! You guys know how much Ally means to me. And, please don't get angry, but I kinda looked in her diary and discovered that she likes me back. – Austin Moon._

Dez's heart panged with anger, hurt, jealousy and sadness. The girl he liked only thought of him as a friend but liked his best friend. Dez's eyes pooled with tears and he tried to blink them away, but one fell and onto his cheek. He quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand and looked up. Luckily no one had noticed him. He looked back down at the group chat and saw what Trish had texted to Austin.

_**Awesome! I knew Ally had feelings for you... You guys will make a perfect couple! – Trish De La Rosa.**_

**Cool. – Dez Fisher. **

That's all he could manage. He thought he would collapse right there on the spot and burst into tears, blurting out how much he loved Ally and wished that she loved him back. To prevent the worst from happening, Dez stood up, his chair making a creaking noise as it flung backwards. Austin, Ally and Trish all looked up at him in confusion, Trish and Austin putting their phones on the table or in their pockets. "Where are you going, Dez?" Ally asked, frowning.

As Dez stormed out of the room, all he could hear was the sound of Ally's sweet, angelic voice echoing inside his head. Dez felt the warm tears escape and fall down his face faster then a waterfall. He dashed out of Sonic Boom, slamming the doors behind him. He ran out of the mall and onto the pavement where the sun was neatly rising above him. Dez finally reached the old park where he and Austin used to hang out as kids and sat on one of the old rusty swings. "AAAHHHHH! WHY ME?!" Dez screamed at the top of his lungs. Why was he the one that also had to fall for Ally's sweetness?! He honestly wished so bad that he didn't love Ally. It hurt so much.

Dez fell onto his knees and put his head in his hands, screaming and bawling into his hands. Seconds later, he felt a pair of hands on his back and he turned around to meet face to face with Trish. Why would Trish go after Dez? She didn't even like him! "Don't think I came here 'cause I care, doofus!" Trish snapped, but Dez didn't stop crying. "Jimmy Starr came over to complain about how they need two more songs for Austin's next album in the next three weeks. Austin and Ally practically forced me to come over here." Trish sighed in frustration.

It was true, they did force her, Trish barely even liked Dez. She didn't want to have to see him anymore then she had to. "Go away!" Dez howled much to Trish's suprise. Trish felt like picking him up by his red hair and snapping his head off like they did in the Twilight films, but she knew Dez was upset.

"Why are you sad?" Trish sighed. The longer she ignored him the longer she would be here for. Why would Dez storm out of the room straight after Austin had announced he and Ally liked each other..? Trish's eyes widened in shock as she realised. "Your jealous!" Trish cried, jumping up in the air and pointing at Dez like she was a lepracon. Dez sniffled and looked up, a sad smile on his face. "You like Ally!" Trish gasped. Dez nodded before placing his head back in his hands.

"I do..." Dez sobbed, his shoulders shaking as he cried violently into the palms of his hands. Why did he have to feel this way? I mean, it's not like Ally would ever in a billion years like him back! Trish's eyes widened in shock and she sat down on the swing next to him, patting him on the back awkwardly. "Now your just gonna tell them!" Dez whimpered five minutes later, regaining his manly attitude.

"I won't." Trish sighed, causing Dez to look up at her in shock. She nodded. "As much as I want to tell them... I promise on all of my Cheetah Beat magazines and clothes that I will never in a billion years tell Austin Monica Moon or Ally Jean Dawson." Dez smirked, looking up at Trish through his teary eyes.

"Jean?" He repeated, a smirking tone to his voice. Trish gasped, eyes wide as her hands quickly flung to cover her mouth. "Oh My Gosh! I wasn't supposed to say that.." Trish giggled, causing Dez to laugh. "Not even Austin knows her middle name. So this is a secret just between you and I, okay?" Trish said, a soft tone to her voice. Then she put on her I mean business face. "Otherwise, if a certain red head tells anyone, a certain girl will kill a certain red head!" Trish snapped angrily at him.

Dez frowned. "I don't know any red heads..." Dez replied clueless. Trish sighed in frustration and slapped her forehead. She sometimes wondered if the only thing Dez had in his face was a big space, big enough to fit a brain, but not even close to getting one. Trish thought that Austin and Ally were complete opposites and that you couldn't get any different. That was until she met Dez and he wanted to be with Ally...

...

"What do you think was wrong with Dez?" Austin sighed as he leant against the counter of Sonic Boom. Ally had just served a customer straight after Jimmy Starr had left. Why would Dez just storm out of the room without telling him why? He had been gone for almost an hour now and there was still no signs of him coming back anytime soon.

Ally shrugged as she put a harmonica in a tub under the counter's surface. "I have no clue. But Trish just texted me. She said she found Dez at the park. He looked upset. Something about his pet mouse dying...?" Ally asked, sounding utterly confused.

"Oh no! Not Austimous!" Austin yelled at the top of his voice, attracting the attention of come customers. Ally shot him a glare that told him if he didn't keep his voice down then she would come over there and personally kill him. Austin shrugged his shoulders and made his way over to the counter so they were facing each other.

"Austimous?" Ally repeated with a frown. "Isn't that your Gladiator name?" Ally questioned, the spaced between her eyebrows forming a 'V'. Austin smiled and folded his arms, looking up into the distance like you would if it was a memory. Dez's nickname/gladiator name was Dezemous and Austin's nickname/gladiator name was Austimous.

"Yeah, it is my Gladiator name, but Dez said he admired our friendship so much he decided to name his pet mouse after me!" Austin exclaimed with his dazzling smile. Austin then frowned. "Now Austimous is dead though." He sighed miserably. "Dez told me he was going to get three other mice and name a girl one Allymous, after you, one boy one Dezemous, after himself and finally one Trishimous, after Trish. He was going to call them Team Austimous and Allymous."

"Allymous?" Ally questioned with a slight frown. "It's team Austin. Not team Austin and Ally." Hearing that hurt like a thousand needles struck through his heart. Austin quite liked the idea of Team Austin and Ally, but he knew it couldn't be like that because it would sound mean on the other two. After all, they all were the team and it would be leaving them out.

Austin shrugged as if it meant no big deal. "Well, you know Dez," Austin laughed awkwardly. "Always coming up with crazy names and pulling off crazy stunts," Ally smiled back at him politely and chuckled to herself as she recalled some of their crazy memories. Like the time Dez brought a kangaroo. And a llama. And a goat. Or how he signed a guy called Face Puncher's T-shirt with ketchup. Or when Dez thought ghosts were real. The time he knocked Taylor Swift out with a pumpkin. How he sent a rotten text to Jimmy Starr, almost getting them fired. Or-

"ALLY!" Austin yelled for the tenth time, waving his hand in front of Ally's face. Ally let out a 'huh' as she looked up from where she was staring at the wall to stare up at Austin's face. And his lips... "I _said, _how's the song coming along?" Ally nodded her head as she processed what he had just said.

"Fine. Great, actually. I think we're more done then we're not." Ally grinned at Austin. Austin congratulated her and she thanked him in return and they just stared at each other for what felt like ages... "So," Ally said, breaking the silence as the last customer left. "The stores empty. Do you want to got upstairs and check out the song so far?"

"Sure!" Austin grinned. "Let me just go and get something. You go straight up, I won't be long." Ally nodded and ran up the stairs, slamming the door behind her. Austin, without wasting a single second, hopped over the counter and pulled Ally's songbook out of one of the boxes. He hurriedly fiddled through it until he found the last entry. BINGO!

_Dear Song Book,_

_Last night I saw him. Yes, him. As in It. As in it as in Target. He was at Sonic Boom last night when I was doing my shift. It was so scary and apparently, according to Austin, Trish and Dez, I fainted after they told me he was here. Which really freaks me out because I haven't ever fainted in my life. When I woke up I was way too tired to go home last night so I called Dad with the shop's phone and he said it was okay to sleep over._

_I've slept a Sonic Boom by myself a million times before and Austin and the others know it, but this time they insisted on sleeping over. I couldn't reject them, plus I did kind of want the company, so I allowed them to stay. I didn't fall asleep until two O'clock last night. Sure, I pretended to be asleep until I heard the others fall asleep. I woke up around four in the morning and went downstairs to finish writing the song. I think the song is actually pretty good so far._

_Around seven or eight, I don't remember which, I decided to make pancakes, because I know their Austin's favourite food. Austin eventually came downstairs when I was singing 'A Billion Girls' and he joined in with me. Gosh, he doesn't make my heart stop fluttering! Anyways, we had breakfast and then Austin got a text, which he was acting all weird about._

_Then Austin, Dez and Trish were all texting at once, so I can only guess they were texting each other. Oh well. Then, out of the blue, Dez just stood up and ran out of the room. I've got to go now. Jimmy Starr, Austin's boss, just came in and I have to see what he wants. I'll send Trish to go after him._

~ Love, Ally. X

Austin smiled at Ally's thoughtfulness but frowned at how close Ally was to discovering the truth; they _were _hiding something. They were hiding the fact that Ally was getting death threats and if they didn't protect her she could go missing any second...

Wait a second! No one was with her right now! Austin quickly shoved the book back under the counter and raced up the stairs as fast as he possibly could. He burst through the practice room doors sweating. Not because he was unfit and got tired very easily; it was because of his concern for Ally and he was nervous, worried and anxious.

Ally jumped as the practice room doors burst open and clumsily fell off the piano bench and onto the floor. Ally looked up, hair in her face. She was relieved to find that it was only Austin. Lately, although Ally had never mentioned it to anybody, she had been feeling super jumpy, all because she had that strange feeling that somebody was watching her.

Austin gasped and didn't waste a single second as he raced over to Ally, who he had found on the floor. He placed his grip under her armpits and pulled her up. "Ally! What happened? Did someone hurt you?" Austin gasped, checking Ally over, but found nothing to be worried about. He didn't want to say too much. After all, Ally was already on his tail, he didn't want her becoming even more suspicious.

Ally smirked and laughed. "No. It just made me jump when you burst through the door. Sorry, I'm really clumsy." Ally giggled. Austin let out a sigh of relief before they both took a seat next to each other on the piano bench.

Ally worked through the song with him for about two hours, and the whole time Austin was trying to gather up the courage to ask Ally out.

**Wow ! Short chapter! I know it's really short but I SO wanted to update today so I could work on the next chapter. Maybe I can update every 2 or 3 days. **

**I only got 2 reviews on my last chapter! **

**I need 10 + reviews for this chapter or I won't update! **

**I hope you guys understand... :-) **


	6. Reviews FOR Relationship! - Not chapter

p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIMPORTANT!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hi guys! So this is not a chapter and I said I wouldn't update unless I got ten reviews (which is still happening by the way) but if you really want Auslly to get together in the next chapters, I need some inspiration! /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I really want Austin to ask Ally out but I need a really, super, really, super romantic and cute way for Austin to ask Ally out!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Please PM or review me with some idea's for Auslly to happen! :-) /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The best idea sent to me will have the next chapter dedicated to them! I will read all your stories, review, favourite, follow them and tell everyone else to read them in ALL my future chapters and ALL my future Austin and Ally stories! :-) /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Thank you SO much to anyone that decides to help get Austin and Ally together. /p 


	7. Pain and Phone calls

**Hi, guys, this chapter is dedicated to AwesomeAusllyRockinRauraR5! She helped me come up with the most amazing idea for how Austin should ask Ally out! I hope you like it. It may or may not be featured in this chapter or the next! Please check out AwesomeAusllyRockinRauraR5's stories, they're epic! :-) **

"Okay, so lets go through the song one more time. Trish and Dez will be here in ten minutes so we need to be quick. This time you sing along." Ally ordered Austin, a smile on her face. Austin smiled back and nodded his head. They both cleared their throats before Ally began to play the piano along with Austin. They jumped straight into the song:

"I heard Rihanna wants your body,  
With curves like the streets of Monaco,  
And everybody says you are trouble,  
But I don't wanna know, know,  
I don't wanna know,

I've try, try tried but they don't measure up.  
While all this time, time, time,  
You're spilling over the cup,  
And maybe I,  
And maybe I,  
Should listen to my head,  
But my heart says, says, says,

I could go from London to L.A.,  
I could look a million times a day,  
The way I feel is never gonna change,  
It's never gonna change,  
They tell me that I'm young,  
And I should wait,  
But then you'd be the one who got away,  
The way I feel is never gonna change,  
And all that I can say,

There's a billion girls in the world,  
But there's only one you (you),  
A billion girls in the world,  
But there's only one you (you),

I must of died and gone to heaven,  
Or has an angel fallen from the sky,  
And everybody says I'm crazy, well maybe,  
But you are my kryptonite,

I've try, try tried but they don't measure up,  
While all this time, time, time,  
You're spilling over the cup,  
And maybe I,  
And maybe I,  
Should listen to my head,  
But my heart says, says, says,

I could go from London to L.A.,  
I could look a million times a day,  
The way I feel is never gonna change,  
And all that I can say,

There's a billion girls in the world.  
But there's only one you (you),  
A billion girls in the world,  
But there's only one you (you),

There's just something about you,  
That makes me feel like I want to,  
So baby hear when I tell you, it's true-oo-o [X2],

There's a billion girls in the world,  
But there's only one,  
There's a billion girls in the world,  
But there's only one, one, one, one,

I could go from London to L.A.,  
I could look a million times a day (times a day),  
The way I feel is never gonna change,  
It's never gonna change,  
They tell me that I'm young,  
And I should wait,  
But then you'd be the one who got away,  
The way I feel is never gonna change (never gonna change),  
And all that I can say,

There's a billion girls in the world,  
But there's only one you (you),  
A billion girls in the world,  
But there's only one you (you)." They both sang together perfectly. The entire time they were singing they were only staring at each other with loving eyes. Ally couldn't help but wonder; did Austin like her back? Meanwhile, while Ally was thinking about Austin liking her back, Austin was still figuring out a cute, romantic way to ask Ally out.

"Aaauussttiinn!" Ally sang in a high note, waving her hand in front of Austin's face to try and gather his attention. Austin finally noticed Ally as he shook his head, as if he was a dog shaking off his fleas. "I _said, _is the song okay?" Ally asked, her voice softer and way more nervous.

Austin shook his head in disbelief and laughed. "Ally, it's _not okay!" _Austin smiled at her. Ally looked fearful and tears pooled in her eyes. He didn't like it? Her heart almost smashed into a million different pieces. "It's _perfect!" _Austin cried, hugging her like there was no tomorrow. Ally felt her heart warm. Her tears dry up. He said her song was perfect! Ally grinned like a complete idiot and hugged him back just as hard.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ally cried as they slowly broke apart. As they slowly pulled away, they both looked into each others eyes, only seeing love. Their faces went from grinning from ear to ear to super serious, but loving at the same time. Ally and Austin both realised that their arms were still holding each other.

Austin's ears burnt red and Ally blushed a deep shade of pink. The Practise room door burst open and Dez and Trish came bounding in, panting like dogs. Trish and Dez's eyes both landed on how Austin's arms were resting on Ally's biceps while Ally's were placed on top of his shoulders. Trish smiled because she knew they were secretly crushing on each other. However the only few emotions Dez felt were anger, sadness and jealousy. He would kill to be in Austin's spot right now. Trish cleared her throat. "Are we interrupting something?" Trish smirked.

Austin and Ally both broke apart, blushing like idiots. "No, not at all." Ally smiled politely, standing up from the piano bench. Ally frowned and concern washed against Ally's face when she saw how Dez and Trish were both panting slightly and sweating. Austin noticed too and stood up next to Ally, frowning. "What happened?" Austin and Ally both asked at the same time. Austin would have yelled jinx and touched wood but this seemed not an appropriate time to do so.

Trish and Dez both looked at each other, lips thin and eyes filled with worry. Dez nodded, signalling that he would be the one to tell them. "I know this could get you guys really worried, or maybe not, depends..." Dez stared up at the practise room light like he was thinking of something. Trish yelled Dez's name angrily and Dez snapped out of his thoughts. He smiled. "Oh yeah, where was I?" He cleared his throat again. "So, Trish and I were on our way back from the park when we saw that Target was standing outside Sonic Boom." Ally and Austin both gasped and Ally looked at Austin fearfully. "I punched him in the nose and he began to bleed. He told me that I would pay for it and then he walked away."

Austin couldn't believe his ears. One, Dez had _actually _punched someone. Two, he had _actually _made them bleed. And three, Dez had just made things one hundred times worse! "Dez!" Austin whined like a three year old girl. "Why did you do that? You know that I had already warned Target!" Dez shrugged and muttered an apology before they both turned to Trish and Ally. Trish had her arm wrapped around Ally's shoulders and Ally was shaking like a little girl who had been dunked in a massive bucket of freezing cold water. "Ally!" Austin cried, making his way over to her and wrapping his arm around her. "Are you okay!? What's wrong!?"

"I don't know!" Ally cried, tears silently spilling down her cheeks. "I don't know why I'm getting so stressed and sad over this! Ally he did was frickin' kiss me, steal my phone, beat up my best friend and bruise me! He didn't kill anyone!" Ally shook her head. "I'm scared, Austin. I've had this feeling I've been being watched. I'm scared, Trish. I'm scared, Dez!"

Austin, Trish and Dez's hearts all felt like breaking at that very moment all at the same time. They felt terrible for not telling Ally, but they knew it had to be done! Team Austin all gathered up in a group hug and squeezed each other tight, never wanting to ever let go. "Don't worry, Ally." Austin whispered onto the top of her head. "As long as you have us, nothing bad is ever going to happen." Austin swore in his head that that was a promise.

...

**The next morning after a day of normalness...**

Ally woke up but her eyes remained closed as she rested her head on her soft pillow. She turned over and rested her body on her right arm. Ally let out a scream as pain ripped through her right arm, causing her whole body to heat up due to the pain. Ally's eyes widened and she automatically sat up in bed, but pain was sent through her stomach and she whimpered before being sick all over her bed covers. Ally looked down at her body and noticed that from her wrists up to just below her shoulders were bruised. She pulled up her tank top and saw that she had a massive bruise on her belly button. Ally gasped but found that it hurt badly to breathe too hard. She was wearing her cartoon kitty tank pyjama top and cartoon kitty paw print pyjama shorts that stopped mid thigh. She had a massive bruise on her left thigh.

How had she not woken up and what had happened? After all, you don't toss and turn so much at night on the softest mattress from Moon's Mattress Kingdom that you bruise your stomach, both arm and your left thigh! Ally lifted herself from her bed, pain spreading across her. She knew that in a couple of hours she should start to get used to it but she just wanted the pain to end so badly. She groaned as she looked at her alarm clock which only read five A.M.

Her shift at Sonic Boom didn't start until nine so she had four hours until she had to face her friends and explain to them why she was all battered up. Unless she got used to the pain... then she wouldn't have to explain anything, right!? Ally wiped a few tears that had fallen from her eyes before she made her way into the upstairs hallway.

She tiptoed past her Dad's room (however much the pain hurt she knew she had to keep quiet). Fortunately for Ally she could hear her Dad's heavy snoring and muttering in his sleep. He was saying strange things: Not my daughter... Pineapples... give me twenty dollars... I want my mummy. The most craziest part was when Lester began to mumble/ sing 'Do It Without You' in his sleep.

Ally smirked, winced with pain and managed to make her way to the bathroom. She quickly but carefully peeled all of her clothes off and stepped into the shower. It took every inch of Ally not to cry with pain as the hot water poured over the cuts on Ally's back and the bruises spread over her body caused by Target and... Wait, who was the other guy that had beaten Ally up?

_**Target! Target!**_ Both the Angel and Devil chanted. Finally they both agreed on something. Ally grabbed her light blue sponge off the rack and a bar of soap before scrubbing them together so the soap bubbled up. She scrubbed herself and went gently over the bruises and cuts patterned over her body. After spending ten minutes on washing herself, Ally finally moved on to her hair. She applied the Shampoo and Conditioner before turning off the hot water and stepping out into the bath. She winced slightly at the pain of the bruises but wrapped her towel tightly around herself.

She quickly made her way out of the bathroom, shutting the door silently behind her and then walked into her bedroom. She dried herself (being careful over the bruises) and then put on her underwear and bra. Carefully, she pulled on a pair of her bright, highlight skinny jeans. She sucked in her breath as she pulled them over the bruise on her left thigh before buttoning up her jeans. She slipped on a white tank top with a red sparkly sequin heart on it and then she pulled on a denim jacket that covered up the bruises on her arms.

She went over to her dressing table and brushed her hair with the hairbrush her Mum had given her before she left for Africa when she was eleven. Six years later and she still owned the very same hairbrush because she didn't have the heart to throw it out or use another one. She missed her Mum so much and the last two years had been horrible, apart from the fact that she had met Austin and Dez.

She grabbed the curlers off of the heat thingy and began to curl the bottom of her hair into the natural look she normally had. By the time she had finished and looked at the clock it was ten past seven. Wow, had she really spent that much time getting ready!? Ally began to think about Austin, write in her songbook and hang around in her room, watching TV and cleaning up. At quarter past eight Ally made her way downstairs to find her Dad watching TV and drinking coffee in the kitchen. "Hey Dad," Ally croaked. Her throat was sore from the crying she had been doing.

"Sore throat, sweetie?" Lester smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. Ally nodded and smiled. "I made you some orange juice, honey. It's on the side in the kitchen." Ally croaked a thanks before she made her way into the kitchen where she found half a glass of orange juice in a large cup. Ally smiled slightly and downed the orange juice down her throat and sighed with happiness as she felt her throat soften and cool down.

Ally grabbed a bowl from one of the cupboards and put some strawberries in it. She bit down into them and ate them in about ten minutes. She looked at the clock in the living room and the time read thirty seven minutes past eight. "Hey, Dad?" Ally called out as she was putting on her black wedges. Her Dad replied with a 'Yes, Honey?' "I'm going to my shift at Sonic Boom now. I'll be back for dinner at six!" Ally called out to her Dad before opening the door and waiting for her response.

"Don't worry about your shift at Sonic Boom, Ally-cat!" Lester yelled from where he was watching the TV. Ally frowned, confused. "I'm closing up Sonic Boom for the day! I have an important meeting and I know you've been super busy lately with working on Austin's new song!" Ally grinned from ear to ear. This was the first time in forever that Ally's Dad was ever closing Sonic Boom! She couldn't help but jump up and down like a teenage girl after a pair of shoes.

"Oh My Gosh, thank you so much, Dad!" Ally gasped, running into the living room. Ally felt all the wind knock out of her and she felt like she had been trampled on my a hundred elephants. The bruise on her stomach was really making her feel weak and sick. She hugged her Dad, who was now standing up, and he wrapped his hand tightly around Ally back. Ally squealed in pain about how much pressure her Dad was putting on the bruises, but luckily for Ally her Dad's phone rang, causing him to run upstairs and get it. "BYE!" Ally yelled cheerfully after she had recovered and walked out of the front door, closing it behind her.

Ally smiled. It was a really hot day and it was absolutely killing Ally to wear this denim jacket in such heat. (**A/N: I would write the temperature but I don't know what is 'hot' in Miami. I live in England and when it get's to fifteen we're sweating!) **Ally walked over to Sonic Boom, which was luckily not that far because the bruise on her left thigh was killing her.

When Ally eventually arrived at Sonic Boom, Austin, Dez and Trish were already standing at the entrance. "Hey, guys!" Ally grinned, trying to forget about her bruises so she could just have some Team Austin time with her friends. "What's up? You guys don't normally come until ten past!" Ally beamed, moving forwards and unlocking the door.

"Hey Ally!" They all greeted back before Austin steeped forward. "We decided to meet you here early. You know, to keep you company." He said nervously, scratching the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact with Ally. Ally nodded and explained to them that Sonic Boom was closed for the day so they could have an early team Austin meeting, rather then having it at five when the store closes like they had originally planned. They all agreed with Ally so they walked in and went up to the Practise Room, ready to begin the meeting.

"Okay," Ally began with her usual supporting smile. "I have officially finished Austin's new song, which is now to be called 'A Billion Girls.' It's ready to be played at any next concert!" Ally beamed, watching her friends who were smiling. They all called out supportive words like, '_Awesome' 'I knew you could do it, Ally' 'I bet the song is epic!' 'Well Done!' 'Cool'. _

"I have news too guys. Instead of Austin playing A Billion Girls at the Miami Music Festival, the Miami Beach Manager wanted Austin to play some songs from his previous albums. But that's okay because the day after the Mimi Beach Festival I booked Austin a gig at the mall. Jimmy Starr is going to turn up and he wants to hear the song for himself." Trish proudly announced, receiving comments around the same lines as Ally's.

After Trish had finished her mini speech, Dez stood up at the front and began to tell everyone how he had a new camera that was way better then his previous one. "I also managed to get hold of this new animation that I think would fit in really well. Well, at least I think it would fit in well but I haven't listened to it..." Dez said, dropping in the obvious hint that he wanted to listen to the song.

"No!" Both Austin and Ally told Dez, causing both Trish and Dez to slump back in their seats. "This song is going to be a suprise. Trust me, it's so good, it's gonna knock you off your feet!" Austin told Trish and Dez. Austin and Ally both grinned at each other and nodded their heads. Trish and Dez both shook their heads and smiled at each other. Trish didn't want to smile at Dez, she hated him, but she knew what he was going through and however much she hated it – she wanted to help him.

"Austin – any new moves?" Dez grinned, trying to change the subject. Austin grinned and nodded, telling them about how he _always _has new moves and that he was thankful to the others for getting him the gigs, writing him the songs and taking time out of their free time to make his dreams come true.

"Aww!" Ally gasped, wiping away some tears over Austin's incredible speech. "That's so sweet, Austin! Group hug!" Ally declared and they all ran into each other, hugging like there was no tomorrow. "OW!" A squeak came from Ally. Frowning, Austin, Trish and Dez all broke away to reveal a guilty looking Ally holding her stomach.

"Are you okay, Ally? Do you have a stomach ache or something? Is it that time of month..?" Trish asked anxiously, wrapping a supportive arm over Ally's shoulder. Ally shook her head and blinked away the tears. One of them had accidently elbowed her stomach and taken all of the wind out of her. She just needed a few minutes to regain her full self again.

"I'm okay," Ally squeaked, but everyone in the room could tell that she was lying; after all, Ally Jean Dawson was the worst liar in the entire universe. All three other teenagers in the room gave her thee looks of disbelief. "HONESTLY!" Ally screamed at the top of her lungs, surprising herself as much as Austin, Dez and Trish. But she didn't stop; she couldn't stop. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PERSUME SOMETHING IS WRONG!? CAN'T ALLY JEAN DAWSON HAVE ONE SINGLE BAD DAY!?" Ally screamed, the tears falling fast.

Ally gasped as a pain ripped through Ally's belly. She had screamed way to much. Ally clutched her stomach and slowly got onto her knees, taking deep breaths in and out, just like Austin, Dez and Trish were now telling her to do. "Breathe, Ally." Austin ordered her calmly, squeezing her hand. Trish was on one side of Ally whispering in and out while Dez was on the other side, supporting her back and telling her she would be okay.

Ally finally regained her breath and she slumped into a nearby beanbag. Austin, Dez and Trish all crouched down beside Ally. "What happened?" Austin whispered, just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Ally sighed and took a deep breath as Austin wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumbs. She knew that she couldn't lie to them anymore. It wasn't fair on them. It wasn't fair on her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," She said with a shaky breath. She carefully and silently peeled off her denim jacket to reveal the large purple and green bruises that were covering Ally's pale skin. All three teenagers gasped. "There's more," She warned them before pulling up her top. Her dead flat belly was covered with a massive brown and purple bruise that was covering her belly button. They all gasped once more, tears in there eyes as their hearts pretty much shattered. "There's one on my left thigh too but I wouldn't feel comfortable showing it." Ally told them quietly, wiping away some tears that had fallen.

"How did it happen?" Dez asked, anger boiling in his blood. Right now, all Desmond Calum Fisher wanted to do was punch something; he wanted to punch the guy that did this to Ally. All four seventeen year olds were on the same page and they all knew who was behind it. This was caused by Target and everyone knew it. Target was probably watching them right now, smirking at the evil job he had done to cause her physical and emotional pain.

Austin was boiling with anger and he wished he could kill the person who caused this. He wanted to cry his eyes out and hold Ally tight, their bodies pressed together and tell her that everything was going to be fine, as long as they had each other. Ally looked lost and scared, like there was no point in living anymore because she was being chased. Her normally, big, chocolate, loving, brown eyes were filled with tears, sadness, regret, anger and shallowness. "I woke up and I found them. And to be completely honest with you guys, they hurt like Hell." Ally explained to them in a squeaky, lost voice. There was a silence and not an eye in the room was dry.

"Did you tell Mr Dawson?" Trish asked quietly, not wanting to break the pattern of quietness. Ally shook her head no and held her limp left hand in her right hand, drawing soothing circles over one of the biggest bruises on her arm. Austin let go a breath he didn't even know he was holding until then. Thank God she hadn't told her Dad!

Ally took a deep breath before saying, "We can't go to the police." Austin, Trish and Dez's hearts all began to beat furiously in their chests. Austin's body began to feel hotter and a bead of sweat travelled down from his blonde messy hair to his forehead. Did she know about how this Anonymous – who still hadn't admitted he was Target yet – was trying to get her? Oh God if she did... "Otherwise Austin could go to jail too. He started the fight. Target only did self defence." Thank God she didn't know!

"Wait! How do you know it was Target!?" Trish growled. "You didn't see him do it, did you!? Oh Gosh if it was him I'm going to punch out his lights! No one hurts by best friend and get's away with it!" Trish was sizzling with anger. She wanted to punch him so bad. Austin and Dez both knew that Trish had a point though. How did Ally _know _it was Target?

"I just know it was him. I didn't wake up and see him but seriously, who else would want to punch me and hurt me this bad?" Ally told them determinedly. Austin nodded his head slowly as did Trish and Dez. "Hey, Trish?" Trish replied with a yeah. "Can we please hang out today? Just the two of us? I really want to talk to you about something." She gave Austin and Dez an apologetic look, but they just smiled back at her before leaving the room.

...

Austin slurped down the rest of his coke from Pirate Pete's and threw it in a bin nearby before joining Dez back at the table. "Wow, it's really quite without the girls, huh?" Austin smiled lightly, trying to make conversation with Dez who was twiddling with his camera.

"Now that I think about it, yeah." Dez grinned before putting his camera in his 'man bag.' "So what ya wanna do today?" Dez asked. He rested his head on both hands and leaned forward on the table so his elbows were holding him up. Austin shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Oo! How about-" But Dez was cut off by the sound of his phone beeping. He had a text. Dez pulled out his Nokia phone and looked at his latest text which was sent from a blocked number. Dez frowned. The text was rhyming.

**Watch the one you love the most, because sooner or later she'll be toast. Tell this to Austin. – Target. P.S It was me that cause the bruise, it will be me who causes you to loose. **

Dez gasped and texted at top speed back to Target.

_**Look, you idiot. Leave my friends and I alone. Your just the common saddo that has no social life so you decide to scare people smaller then you and beat up small, innocent teenage girls because your scared to beat up someone bigger then you. So just leave us alone or you'll have to face my llama! – A NOT happy, Dez Fisher.**_

Once Dez had finished the text, he looked up to see Austin frowning. "It was from Target, wasn't it?" Austin whispered. Dez nodded sadly. Austin scrunched his eyes closed and dropped his head back. He breathed angrily out of his nose, trying not to cry. He just wanted this jerk to leave him and his friends alone! "What does it say?" Austin asked, dreading the answer. He opened his eyes and leaned forwards, accepting the phone from Dez's hands.

Austin read the text that Target sent and the one that Dez had sent back. By the time that Austin had finished, another text had been sent through from the same blocked number. Wait, it wasn't a text. It was a phone call. From Target. Austin's heart began to race so he pressed the button that answered the call and put the phone to his ear. Dez shot him a scared look and Austin shot him one back.

**Hello? *Nervously though trying to sound confident***

_Ah... Austin Moon. I expected Desmond to pick up the phone.*Wickedly and smoothly*_

**Some people don't get what they want! *Angrily but shakily***

_Hm. They don't do they? *Calmly and smoothing with a smirking tone*_

**What d-do you mean? *Worriedly***

_Well, Moon, I've become bored of playing games with you guys. *laughing wickedly*_

_I might just skip the rest of the torture and come right now. Wait! I know... I'll come when you least expect it! *Sinisterly*_

**STAY AWAY FROM HER! *screeches***

But Austin was cut off as Target hung up the phone. Austin slammed the phone down into Dez's hands. "Come on, we have to get to Sonic Boom right now!" Austin ordered Dez and they both shot up from the table, running out of the mall to Sonic Boom. Luckily for Austin and Dez, Pirate Pete's was just across from them, which meant less then a minute of running. They burst through the main entrance doors and up the stairs, running through the practice room doors. "Ally!" Austin gasped when he saw Ally was reading a magazine across from Trish. Ally gave Austin a strange look and stood up, but Austin attacked her into a hug.

Ally smiled and hugged Austin back. Ally giggled as they pulled away. "What was that for?" Ally asked, a massive smile on her face. Austin shrugged, blushed and came up with some lame excuse about taking a nap and having a bad dream where she was dead and just wanted to know that she was alive and okay.

While Austin and Ally were talking, Dez went up to Trish. "Can I talk to you – alone?" Dez asked quietly. Trish nodded and had to stop the massive smile spreading over her face. While Austin and Dez were at Pirate Pete's, Ally and Trish had been having a girly catch up. Ally had admitted she loved Austin while Trish had admitted she liked Dez.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Dez pulled her underneath the stairwell. Trish was about to ask why when Dez put one of his slender fingers against her lips, telling her to be quiet. Trish pushed his finger away and was about to shout at Dez for touching her face when he quickly bent down and kissed her. Trish gasped into his lips but pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his neck. Dez placed his hands on her hips and they continued to kiss for the next thirty seconds. "I love you," Dez whispered, alarming Trish.

"What!?" Trish whisper shouted. "Just yesterday you were telling me you loved Ally!" Trish was trying so hard not to slap Dez around the head for messing with her feelings so bad. Trish just wanted to know what was true and what was false. Did he love Ally or did he love Trish? Did he love either?

"I don't know. All I know is that I love you and not Ally. I was blind this whole time. I guess Ally sort of reminded me of you a lot." Dez admitted scratching the back of his neck. Trish was shocked. She didn't know if Dez was telling the truth or not. But then again, Dez only lied when absolutely neccecerially and he would never hurt someone's feelings on purpose.

"Well, Desmond Calum Fisher, I love you too." Trish smiled and with that, she pulled him into another kiss.

...

Austin looked at Ally nervously. Ally was at the piano now, playing some notes from their new song 'A Billion Girls.' Austin sat down next to Ally on the piano bench and they looked into each other's warm, brown eyes. Austin took a deep breath and began. "Ally, I love-"

**Please review, it means a lot to me to know that people want me to carry on! You guys make me happy! :-) **


	8. Spies and Smells Fishy

**OKAY! You guys almost made me cry with happiness! Your reviews on my last chapter were just SO kind that if I personally knew you and we were in the same room I would give you a massive hug and buy you anything! **

**Special thanks to:**

_**Katherine12345**_

_**Malkimo12**_

_**Muffy3001**_

_**LoveShipper**_

_**Sicklscaler**_

_**Queenc1**_

_**Katie (Guest)**_

**They all reviewed on my last chapter, therefore they are the BEST! Thanks you guys! Please check out their stories, they're awesome! ;-) You guys made my day and made me personally grin from ear to ear! :) Sorry, I probably sound like a right Geek/loser/saddo telling you it makes my day to get a review!**

**Anyways, enough with the blabbering on, here is chapter Seven:**

**Chapter Seven**

Austin read the text that Target sent and the one that Dez had sent back. By the time that Austin had finished, another text had been sent through from the same blocked number. Wait, it wasn't a text. It was a phone call. From Target. Austin's heart began to race so he pressed the button that answered the call and put the phone to his ear. Dez shot him a scared look and Austin shot him one back.

**Hello? *Nervously though trying to sound confident***

_Ah... Austin Moon. I expected Desmond to pick up the phone.*Wickedly and smoothly*_

**Some people don't get what they want! *Angrily but shakily***

_Hm. They don't do they? *Calmly and smoothing with a smirking tone*_

**What d-do you mean? *Worriedly***

_Well, Moon, I've become bored of playing games with you guys. *laughing wickedly*_

_I might just skip the rest of the torture and come right now. Wait! I know... I'll come when you least expect it! *Sinisterly*_

**STAY AWAY FROM HER! *screeches***

But Austin was cut off as Target hung up the phone. Austin slammed the phone down into Dez's hands. "Come on, we have to get to Sonic Boom right now!" Austin ordered Dez and they both shot up from the table, running out of the mall to Sonic Boom. Luckily for Austin and Dez, Pirate Pete's was just across from them, which meant less then a minute of running. They burst through the main entrance doors and up the stairs, running through the practice room doors. "Ally!" Austin gasped when he saw Ally was reading a magazine across from Trish. Ally gave Austin a strange look and stood up, but Austin attacked her into a hug.

Ally smiled and hugged Austin back. Ally giggled as they pulled away. "What was that for?" Ally asked, a massive smile on her face. Austin shrugged, blushed and came up with some lame excuse about taking a nap and having a bad dream where she was dead and just wanted to know that she was alive and okay.

While Austin and Ally were talking, Dez went up to Trish. "Can I talk to you – alone?" Dez asked quietly. Trish nodded and had to stop the massive smile spreading over her face. While Austin and Dez were at Pirate Pete's, Ally and Trish had been having a girly catch up. Ally had admitted she loved Austin while Trish had admitted she liked Dez.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Dez pulled her underneath the stairwell. Trish was about to ask why when Dez put one of his slender fingers against her lips, telling her to be quiet. Trish pushed his finger away and was about to shout at Dez for touching her face when he quickly bent down and kissed her. Trish gasped into his lips but pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his neck. Dez placed his hands on her hips and they continued to kiss for the next thirty seconds. "I love you," Dez whispered, alarming Trish.

"What!?" Trish whisper shouted. "Just yesterday you were telling me you loved Ally!" Trish was trying so hard not to slap Dez around the head for messing with her feelings so bad. Trish just wanted to know what was true and what was false. Did he love Ally or did he love Trish? Did he love either?

"I don't know. All I know is that I love you and not Ally. I was blind this whole time. I guess Ally sort of reminded me of you a lot." Dez admitted scratching the back of his neck. Trish was shocked. She didn't know if Dez was telling the truth or not. But then again, Dez only lied when absolutely neccecerially and he would never hurt someone's feelings on purpose.

"Well, Desmond Calum Fisher, I love you too." Trish smiled and with that, she pulled him into another kiss.

...

Austin looked at Ally nervously. Ally was at the piano now, playing some notes from their new song 'A Billion Girls.' Austin sat down next to Ally on the piano bench and they looked into each other's warm, brown eyes. Austin took a deep breath and began. "Ally, I love-"

Lester Dawson took note that his daughter was not in a happy mood the next morning. She came downstairs cleaned and washed as usual but when she came down, she didn't do the whole 'Hi Dad, I love you, did you sleep well?' routine. Lester knew that his daughter was going to need some serious cheering up. He didn't know what was wrong. He wanted to know but as a single Father to a teenage girl he knew that it might be some girly problem, and he really didn't want to have to discuss things like that with Ally.

Ally was grumpy all because of yesterday while Trish and Dez were downstairs. Austin reached forwards and told her "Ally, I love..." He had paused for a second and Ally's heart was beating a million miles per hour. He was about to say it! Panic struck over Austin's face and he looked really worried before he added quickly, "Our new song! It's great, isn't it?"

Ally was disappointed all because she didn't hear what she wanted to hear. She was sounding really selfish now but all she wanted was for Austin to say I love you too and be her boyfriend. But deep down, Ally knew that it would never happen. Not in a billion years. Ally tried to be happy, but with the disappointment haunting her it was near impossible.

To cheer his daughter up, Lester knew what he had to do. He wasn't going to give her another day off. He was going to tell her some news that would make her cry with joy; jump up and down in excitement and squeal with happiness. It was going to be perfect. "Ally-gator, can I speak with you for a second?" Lester asked, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. "I have a suprise for you," he added happily.

"Sure," Ally mumbled, walking into the living room where her Dad was sitting on the cushioned couch. He patted the seat beside him and she sat down carefully, pulling out one of the cushions behind her back. "What is it?" Ally couldn't help the curiosity in her voice. Her Dad rarely ever got Ally surprises but when he did he got her the very best.

"_It, _is your Mum." Lester grinned, taking Ally's hands. Ally froze. Her eyes widened like black holes. Her Dad and her never mentioned her Mum when Penny took off for Africa six years ago. Did that mean that Penny was coming back? Ally knew the letter that she sent her Mum a day or two ago would make her Mum come back! "Your Mum is visiting for three days!"

Ally squealed with happiness; she cried with joy and jumped up and down with excitement! Her Mum was coming home after six years! Who cares that it was only three days? Her Mum was coming home! Woo-hoo! "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ally squealed, jumping up and down as she did her super happy dance with her Dad. Her Dad grinned. He was just happy that Ally was happy.

"Don't thank me! She came because of your letter!" Lester explained happily, scuffling Ally's hair. Suddenly, Ally didn't even care that Austin hadn't told her he loved her. She never in a billion years even expected him to. They were best friends and that's all that really mattered to her. Now everything was whole lot brighter. Her Mum was coming back!

"Really!" Ally cried, a wide smile on her face. Lester nodded in excitement. "I have to go and tell the guys! Trish will be so excited! She loved Mum!" Lester told her that she could close up the store around ten. "Why? I normally don't leave my shift until twelve." Ally replied with a slight frown, but the winning smile stayed on her face.

"Ally, your Mum's coming over at eleven." Lester replied, a smile on his face too. Ally squealed before hugging him goodbye and running off to Sonic Boom. Ten minutes later, Ally unlocked the main entrance doors and rushed in. Seconds later, Austin walked in, a shy smile playing on his lips.

"Hey," Austin smiled, jumping up so that he was sitting on the counter while Ally put some music books under the counter. "How are you?" Austin grinned, trying to make some conversation. Austin noticed how Ally looked extremely happy today, as if something good had happened, which he guessed it had.

"Guess what!" Ally cried, jumping up and down on the spot and squealing. "My Mum's coming home from Africa for three days today!" Ally beamed. "I know I said I had given up on waiting for her to come back and sending her emails and stuff, but the day Dez and I snuck into your house the letter I posted was for her. And she's coming! She really is coming, Austin!" Ally cried with happiness.

She bounced into Austin's arms and pulled him close to her, so their bodies were pressed together in a hug. Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and he bent down just like they always did when they did an Austin and Ally hug. "Wow, Ally. That's so exciting! I can't wait to finally meet your Mum." Austin beamed, truly happy that Ally could finally reunite with her Mum after all these years. When Ally had given up searching for her Mum, Austin had felt terrible. After all, she had two jobs (non-paying jobs) worked super hard to get good grades, joined so many clubs that she never really had any free time, never had the spotlight, was afraid to go after her dream job, had severe strange fright and only lived with her Dad, not seeing her Mum in six years.

"I can't wait for you to meet her too!" Ally smiled, pulling away from Austin so they were standing side by side. "She's heard of your music. She loves it! My Mum is a really classical type of person, so for her to like your music is just... amazing!" Ally beamed, leaning with her back against the counter.

"Hey, it's your music, I just sing it." Austin declared, crossing his arms across his chest and smiling. Ally shook her head and smiled while telling him that she had explained to her that his voice was truly amazing and he was super talented. What Ally hadn't told Austin was that for the few weeks that she had met Austin and her Mum was still in contact with her, Penny Platinum had been obsessed with Austin and Ally getting together. Penny would call Ally constantly, asking if her 'future son in law' had asked her out yet. She had even given them a ship name: Auslly. Ally smiled as she remembered it. She loved it: Auslly. Auslly.

"Auslly," Ally murmured aloud but her eyes quickly widened and she smacked her hand against her mouth to stop herself from saying anything else. "Huh?" Austin asked, cocking his head to the side, creating an adorable expression. Ally tried to erase his cute image from her head but she found herself staring at him for the next ten seconds before realising what he had just said.

"Oh! I said _possibly," _Ally lied through gritted teeth. She hated lying to people; she especially hated lying to Austin. After all, he was her song writing partner, the guy she looked up to, her inspiration, the guy all her love songs were about, her protector, the person who sang her songs, her best friend; Austin, her true love. Austin gave her this look as if to say '_carry on.' _Ally gulped as she began to lie even more. "Well, I was just think through the song. I thought that A Billion Girls could have a shortish introduction." Ally fibbed. Though as the words tumbled out of her mouth, she began to realise how un-ridiculous and professional it sounded.

Austin's eyes brightened and his whole face lit up. "Oh My Gosh, Ally, that's a great idea!" Austin declared, grabbing her hand and running with her up the stairs to the practice room. They sat down next to each other and placed their hands on the piano keys. "Okay, so it starts off:

_I heard Rihanna wants your body,_

_Like the streets of Monaco," _Austin sang, playing the tune on the piano.

Ally took a deep breath. "Okay, Ally," she said, talking to herself. "What are the emotions flowing through you when you hear those first words? What would make you instantly want to jump up and dance the second the music started? Okay... fun, bubbly, exciting, moving, quick, but not too quick. Hmm..." Ally sighed, tapping the pen against her bottom lip.

Austin studied how her eyes were deep with concentration and she was looking really focused as she began to play sad, lonely tunes on the piano. "Bulldog build-up. You only get better when you have more on your team," Ally told herself. "Okay, one joins." Ally made it a bit quicker with more power and feelings. "And another," a smile appearing on her face as the introduction began to slowly take shape. "And another," she repeated the process, adding more power and enthusiasm. "And another, and another, and another." She finally finished with the perfect tune after about an hour or so of adjusting the introduction. This song was going to be great.

Austin began to hum along to the tune while it was going on, giving Ally come inspiration. "Oo! You can like do 'Oo-oo' part while it's going on." Ally told him brightly, gathering Austin's approval. Soon afterwards, Austin and Ally both did several run thru's before closing up their song writing date. "Maybe we should think of the five songs you can play at the Miami Music Festival tomorrow?" Ally suggested with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Awesome, yeah." Austin agreed before getting out a log book they kept behind the piano. "Okay.." He said, fumbling through the pages and scanning every inch of them over. The log book was filled with all the dates of their meetings, future songs, songs from the past with the lyrics and some positive reviews. It had all of their musical contracts, photo's of the four friends hanging out, idea's for new songs, stuff like that. He opened the department that was labelled 'FINISHED SONGS' and looked down the list.

"I definitely want to sing 'without you', it really means a lot to me." Austin declared, unhooking the sheet from the bulging folder. Ally nodded as they continued to look for more. "I also want 'I Got That Rock and Roll'." Ally nodded, writing this all down on a piece of scrap paper. "Hmm, I also want 'A Billion Hits'." He seemed unsure until he nodded his head again. "Yeah, A Billion Hits." He began to hum the song as he searched for the next one. "'Double Take!' Yeah, definitely 'Double Take'." He turned a page. His eyes landed on 'I Think About You.' "And I want 'Break Down the Walls'." He told her. Ally nodded and once again scribbled it down on the paper.

He lied.

_His first song he was going to sing was 'Double Take', the song that got him where he was right now. _

_His Second Song he was going to Play was 'Without You', dedicated to all his friends and family._

_The third song he was going to play was 'Rock and Roll' for Trish, after all, she got him his gig at time square._

_The fourth song he was going to sing was 'A Billion Hits' for Dez. His music Video he put on YouTube got him noticed. _

_And the fifth song was not 'Break Down the Walls.' It was indeed 'I think about You' for Ally, who made all of his dreams come true. Without her, Austin would be doing shifts at Moon Mattress Kingdom and being picked on for all the adverts he would be in. He picked it for Ally because he loved her. And he __**did **__think about Ally. All the time._

_But the last song was going to be a suprise for Ally. And he promised himself that that night he would reveal his feelings. Even if it was the last thing he ever did. _

**An Hour or Two later of rehearsing songs for the Miami Music Festival... (Trish and Dez had walked into the room – still hiding the fact that they were now a couple.)...**

Ally laughed as Austin messed up some of the lyrics of Double Take, getting them completely wrong. "Don't worry," Ally smiled. "You'll get the hang of it." Only two seconds after saying so there was a gentle knock on the door. Ally frowned. Who would be here right now? No one knocked... her Dad barged right in.

"Ally-cat?" A soft whisper floated through the air from the door. Ally's heart skipped a beat and she felt her body heating up more as the excitement over filled her. She jumped up off the piano bench and rushed over to the door, pulling it open and grinning from ear to ear at the sight of her Mother.

Outside the door, with suitcases piling all around her, Ally's Mum, Penny Platinum , stood outside, a smile on her face. "MUM!" Ally cried, jumping into her Mum's arms and hugging her tightly. Both Penny and her daughter cried into each other's hair, enjoying finally being together. "I missed you so much!" Ally howled, pulling her Mother closer.

After the next five minutes or so of them exchanging 'I love you,' 'I miss you' 'You've grown up a lot. I missed so many birthdays and Christmas's.' 'Gosh, you've grown up to be a beautiful young woman,' Ally finally pulled her Mum through the practise room door. "So, Mum. This is the practise room. Where I write all my songs for Austin." Ally explained to her Mum, still holding onto her hand. Penny had that Mum smell. Ally loved it.

"Mrs Platinum !" Trish cried from the back, running forwards and hugging Penny tightly. "Trish!" Penny cried at the same time as they hugged hard. "My, you've grown up tall and pretty my Trish-a-flower!"

"So, Mum, this is Dez." Ally smiled, pushing her Mother over towards the red head. Ally's Mum smiled and held her hand out to shake his. Dez was grinning. He seemed like a nice boy.

"Hi! I'm Dez!" Dez cried happily, shaking Penny's hand furiously as if there was no tomorrow. "But you probably already knew that. My name is Dez, the _love whisperer!" _Dez whispered the last part, turning his head backwards and scrunching his eyes closed as he did his signature 'Love whisperer' pose thing.

Austin was grinning behind him. He copied Dez's movements before whisper shouting, "No body calls you that." Penny smirked and held out her hand to Austin. Austin smiled and shook her hand politely. "Hi, Mrs Platinum ! I'm Austin Moon, one of Ally's best friends!"

"I know who you are, silly!" Penny laughed, swatting the air. "You perform my daughter's songs, you're her best friend _and _you're famous. How can I _not _know who you are!?" Penny smiled before tucking some strands of curls behind her ear. She turned to Ally. "_So... _you fancy a '_Mother -Daughter hang out at the Mall day?'" _

Ally jumped up and down and squealed. "Yes please! Thanks Mum!" Ally cried. She tossed Austin the keys. They flew up in the air just above his head but he effortlessly lifted up one hand, without turning it or looking up, and caught it. "Close up when your done." Ally smiled at him before dragging her Mum out of the door. "See ya later!" Ally yelled.

The practice room door slammed shut, leaving the three other friends in a peaceful silence. "Well, Ally's Mum seems nice," Austin smiled slightly, remembering how happy she had been around her Mum. Trish nodded and told her how she was nice. "It just doesn't make sense though. Ally's Mum has been avoiding Ally for a year and a half now. Why?" Austin asked.

"I don't know," Trish replied, shrugging her shoulders. "But if anyone's going to ask Mrs Platinum then it's going to have to be Ally. However I don't think Ally really cares at the moment; she's just glad to have her Mum back." Austin and Dez both nodded in agreement. "I'm bored," Trish moaned, lying back in her seat.

"Well, Austin and I are going to go spy on people!" Dez announced cheerfully. Austin nodded coolly while Trish just rolled her eyes, asking how his next victim was. "Ally and Mrs Platinum !" Dez replied happily. Austin's eyes widened and Trish sighed in frustration.

"You can't spy on Ally and her Mum! They haven't seen each other in six years! They need their privacy!" Trish cried, shaking Dez's shoulders as if he was crazy and she was trying to snap him out of it.

"Well, they're hanging around the mall which is a public area. _Anyone _could be spying on them right now. Maybe even _Target. _Yeah! We could spy on Ally and Mrs Platinum ! We could be like their personal bodyguards!" Dez cried, proud of his new excuse to spy on Ally and her Mum.

Trish sighed. "Whatever," Trish muttered. She stood up off of her hot pink beanbag and walked out of the practice room. Before she shut the door, she turned around. "Oh, I'll be looking for a job around the mall so if anything, um, happens," she looked at them knowingly, not wanting to say the words. "You'll know where to find me." Austin and Dez both nodded before Trish shut the door.

Seconds later, the practise room door reopened but this time it was Austin and Dez running out of it. They raced down the steps, Austin jumping off the last five steps. Dez dashed around the counter while Austin jumped over it, landed in between it and jumped over the other side of it again. They ran out of the entrance doors and into the mall. Austin and Dez both caught sight of Ally and her Mum walking out of Fiona's Fashion Store so they quickly dove behind a bin. Ally was laughing with her Mum and her Mum was laughing back, though Austin noticed that both her smile and laugh was fake. Austin frowned, the patch of skin between his eyebrows forming a 'V'. Why would Penny not be interested in the daughter she hadn't seen in six years? Something was really fishy about Ally's Mum.

Austin was pulled out of his thoughts as Dez tugged on his arm. "Quick! Ally and her Mum just went into Mindy's Make-up Mansion!" Dez whispered quickly to Austin before pulling him to the entrance door that Ally and her Mum had just walked through. Austin looked through the door and they both hid behind a lipstick stand, watching as Ally compared one pale lip gloss to another similar one. Austin wanted to step out of his hiding place and tell her that she didn't need make up, she was already pretty, but he knew he couldn't. That would be practically telling her how she feels about him _and _giving away their hiding place.

"Come on, Mum! Let's go to the food court! We can get something at Mister Smoothie**(1)**!" Ally declared, putting down both lip glosses. Her Mum took her whole basket full of make-up up to the cash machine. Did Mrs Platinum really need that much make-up? Mrs Platinum placed her make-up into a bag and picked up ten others, handing Ally about fifteen others. Wow, All never usually brought much.

"Fine, but I'm not going to have anything. Do you know how unhealthy their smoothies are? Even their '100% fruit' ones are extremely high in fat!" Penny Platinum muttered, taking a few steps behind her daughter as they walked towards the exit... where Austin and Trish were standing. Austin quickly tugged on Dez's arm and pulled him out of the shop and behind the fountain at the food court. They watched as Ally put the bags at a double table and walked over to the smoothie stand. Even though Austin couldn't hear her, he knew her well enough to know that Ally was buying a Seriously Strawberry Smoothie.

Austin watched as Ally sat down with her Mum and they began to talk some more, Penny looking barely interested. Austin felt seriously bad for Ally, her Mum looked like she couldn't care less. Austin guessed that Ally was so happy her Mum was back she hadn't even noticed. Either that or Ally was just being her usual, polite self. Austin turned around and saw that everyone was staring at them, pointing and whispering. He nodded his head. After all, it did seem kind of suspicious to be hiding behind things in the Mall and following a girl and their Mum. "Come on, Dez, let's take a seat far away from Ally and her Mum." Austin whispered, nudging Dez. Dez seemed to understand because he nodded and quickly yet casually took a seat by the fountain. Austin took the seat opposite them and watched as Ally was still talking. And watched how Mrs Platinum was now studying her nails and not even lifting and eye to look up at her daughter. Austin smelt something. Something fishy.

Ally seemed to notice the awkwardness in the air between her Mum and her because she began to look around for a distraction... but only spotted Austin and Dez. Ally's entire face lit up and she waved at Austin and Dez. Austin waved back and smiled, walking over to Ally and her Mum. "Hey, Ally. Hey, Mrs Platinum." Austin smiled politely. Austin looked down at all the bags surrounding them. His eyes widened. "Wow, Ally! Someone did a lot of clothe and make-up shopping!" Austin exclaimed, laughing slightly.

Ally smiled and shook her head. "Actually, this is all my Mum's stuff. None of it belongs to me. I was just carrying it for her." Ally told him. Austin was shocked. Did a woman really need this much stuff? Mrs Platinum had probably spent about five hundred pounds in the past half an hour. Normally when a Mum and her daughter were having a family reunion in the Mall they shopped together and the Mum brought the daughter loads of things.

"Good for you, Mrs Platinum. You must have a great job to be able to afford this stuff!" Dez grinned, taking a chunk of banana that Austin had no idea where he got it from and when. Dez seemed to notice Austin's confused expression because he said, "Oh, it was in my backpack; just like my anchor, my turtle, the rat that died that I found in New York on New Years Day and of course my lucky ham!" Dez exclaimed happily.

Austin nodded slowly, as if someone had just told him they eat bugs for breakfast, lunch and dinner. "Hey, Mum, where are you staying for the next three days?" Ally asked curiously, wondering if her Mum would be staying in a local hotel or at an old friends.

"I'm staying with you and Lester, Honey." Penny smiled, though her eyes showed blankness and her tone was expression and passionless. "It will be just like a sleepover everyday." She said, though her tone showed she couldn't care less. It was if she had been taken over by robots that had sucked all the fun and emotion out of her.

"Okay, sounds cool." Ally grinned, tossing her smoothie in a nearby bin. "Should we get going now? We could have an early dinner and then hang out while watching some movies?" Ally suggested hopefully, all the hope glistening in her eyes.

Penny looked up from where she was filing her nails and sighed. "Sorry, kiddo. I'm visiting an old friend today. Maybe some other time, like tomorrow." Penny told her before returning back to her nails. Austin was boiling with anger for blowing Ally off like that, but he had to keep it down, he couldn't let it go. **(A/N: Writing that part made me smile; it also made me want to sing (if you know what I mean!).).**

"But I thought that you was spending three days here in Miami with us, three days up with Grandma and Granddad, three days with Auntie Suzy and Uncle Bob and then three days with some of your old friends." Ally frowned.

Penny shrugged. "My plans changed." Penny told her tonelessly before walking of filing her nails. "Hey, pick up the bags behind you. Get your Monkey friends to help you take them back to Lester's place." Penny called over her shoulder.

"Whatever," Ally mumbled miserably, picking up as many bags as she could. Austin was bursting with anger but he managed to keep it in as he picked up half of the rest of the bags, allowing Dez to pick up the rest.

They walked the rest of they way to Ally's house in complete silence. None of them knew what to say. Ally was disappointed that her Mum had changed so much in the past six years and she was embarrassed that she had just been blown off my her own Mum in front of two of her best friends. Austin and Dez were both really angry about how Penny had treated Ally, but also really sympathetic towards Ally. "Thanks," Ally smiled miserably as she put all the bags in the hallway of her house. She hugged both teenage boys weakly and when she pulled away she silently shut the door, not giving either Austin or Dez enough time to say anything.

Austin sighed sadly as they turned away from the door and started to walk home. Austin and Dez both lived down the same street, the one behind Ally's. Austin and Dez's houses were both opposite so they were facing each other while Austin and Ally's house had their back to each other. However, because both gardens were pretty small when Ally looked out of her main bedroom window she could see Austin through his main bedroom window. They had seen each other through the window on previous occasions before they had properly met but they had had conversations through the windows now that they had. In fact, if you looked out of your bedroom window and the other one had their blinds up and curtains open you could see all of in their room.

As Austin and Dez turned around the corner to their house, Austin's phone beeped. He looked at the text he had just received:

_I come when you least expect it. _

**PLEASE READ!**

**Okay guys, as many of you may know I like to keep my age secret. I was wondering if you guys could guess, judging by my writing style and level in grammar what age I am! I really want to know how old you guys think I am!**

**I do not own Mr Smoothies, it is a restaurant from one of my favourite collection of books: My Sister The Vampire. **

**Oo! What's going on with Target? DRAMA! :-) **


	9. Admitted feelings and A waiter

**Hi guys! Thanks so much again if you reviewed! It really means a lot to me to know you want me to carry on! You guys are SO kind!**

"But I thought that you was spending three days here in Miami with us, three days up with Grandma and Granddad, three days with Auntie Suzy and Uncle Bob and then three days with some of your old friends." Ally frowned.

Penny shrugged. "My plans changed." Penny told her tonelessly before walking of filing her nails. "Hey, pick up the bags behind you. Get your Monkey friends to help you take them back to Lester's place." Penny called over her shoulder.

"Whatever," Ally mumbled miserably, picking up as many bags as she could. Austin was bursting with anger but he managed to keep it in as he picked up half of the rest of the bags, allowing Dez to pick up the rest.

They walked the rest of they way to Ally's house in complete silence. None of them knew what to say. Ally was disappointed that her Mum had changed so much in the past six years and she was embarrassed that she had just been blown off my her own Mum in front of two of her best friends. Austin and Dez were both really angry about how Penny had treated Ally, but also really sympathetic towards Ally. "Thanks," Ally smiled miserably as she put all the bags in the hallway of her house. She hugged both teenage boys weakly and when she pulled away she silently shut the door, not giving either Austin or Dez enough time to say anything.

Austin sighed sadly as they turned away from the door and started to walk home. Austin and Dez both lived down the same street, the one behind Ally's. Austin and Dez's houses were both opposite so they were facing each other while Austin and Ally's house had their back to each other. However, because both gardens were pretty small when Ally looked out of her main bedroom window she could see Austin through his main bedroom window. They had seen each other through the window on previous occasions before they had properly met but they had had conversations through the windows now that they had. In fact, if you looked out of your bedroom window and the other one had their blinds up and curtains open you could see all of in their room.

As Austin and Dez turned around the corner to their house, Austin's phone beeped. He looked at the text he had just received:

_I come when you least expect it. _

_..._

_**Let's pretend that it was around nine last night when Austin and Dez dropped Ally off at her house. **_

Ally Dawson lay down on her bed and sighed. It was only six O'clock and five minutes ago Austin and Dez had left. She felt her new Samsung Galaxy Ace (From Austin, it wasn't the best phone in the world but he used up all his spare money to buy her it) buzz and rolled over on the bed, pressing the phone to her ear. "Hello?" Ally mumbled miserably.

"Hey, Alls!" Austin chirped through the phone. "How are you on this fine evening?" He played. Ally couldn't help but giggle and roll her eyes at her best friends childishness. Ally sat up on her bed, phone in one hand as she tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I'm very fine thank you, Mr Moon." Ally grinned, trying out a fake British accent. Ally could hear Austin chuckling on the other side of the phone. Hearing him laugh made Ally giggle, which made Austin laugh more, which made Ally giggle more, so he laughed more and she giggled more. Eventually, Ally recovered from her giggling fit. "Where are you?" Ally asked curiously. She looked behind her curtain and saw that his light was off and his curtains were shut. "Your lights not on."

Austin's light suddenly turned on and his curtain swiped open, revealing a grinning Austin who was was holding a phone to his ear. "I'm right here." Austin smiled, wiggling his eyebrows. Ally giggled and sat on the window ledge. "Hang up," Austin told her into the phone. Ally nodded at him and pressed the 'End Call' button. She placed her phone back into her jeans pocket and smiled at Austin. "Hey," Austin grinned.

"Hi!" Ally chirped, dangling her legs out of the ledge. Worry creased along Austin's face. What if she fell and hurt herself? Even worse killed herself? Austin would feel awful.

"Ally, don't lean out the window like that, it's dangerous." Austin warned her sternly. Ally sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not kidding, Ally. You could seriously hurt yourself if you fell. Those window ledges don't look too stable." Austin told her strictly. Ally raised her eyebrows at Austin before swinging her legs back over the window ledge so that she was back in her bedroom. Austin let out a sigh of relief that he didn't even know he was holding in. "Thank you." He sighed.

Ally shook her head and smiled. "We best go to sleep now, you have the Miami Music Festival at four in the afternoon tomorrow; you need to get your rest." Ally said, smiling lightly. Austin nodded and smiled. "Goodnight, Austin."

"Goodnight, Alls," Austin spoke softly. Ally smiled warmly as she shut the window and drew the curtains. She quickly wandered into her bathroom and changed into her _Purrfect _pyjama's that had the cartoon kitty on it. She climbed into her warm bed and pulled the covers over her, isolating herself off of the rest of the cold world. Her head slowly sank into the cold, yet comforting and soft pillow. Ally let out a happy '_Ahh' _and a sleepy yawn before falling into a deep sleep.

...

Austin woke up feeling excited. Today was the day! He was finally going to go to the one and only Miami Music Festival that happened once every year. And guess what? Austin received a letter from the people who held the Miami Music Festival and it explained how Austin was singing for the 100th year anniversary! Austin raced down the hall and into the bathroom where he quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face and washed his hands. He quickly made his way back to his bedroom where he put on some pre-ripped skinny jeans and a purple V-neck T-Shirt. He looked into the mirror in his bedroom and smiled. After, he ruffled his hair up and tilted it to the side before grinning. "Perfect," Austin mumbled with a smile.

His phone beeped from his bedside table and he quickly rushed over to see who it was. Luckily, it wasn't from a blocked or unknown number, it was Ally. She was doing a group chat/text with Dez and Trish. Austin smiled and swiped the screen to unlock it. He typed in his pin number (Ally's Birthday!) and opened his message.

Hey Austin. You up yet? It's half past twelve, you're late for a Team Austin meeting in the Practise room. Please call me or quickly come over. I'm getting worried. – Ally Dawson.

_Hey, Alls. I'm fine, don't worry. I accidently slept in. Sorry, guys. – Austin Moon._

**Thank God your up, Dude. I thought Target had taken you or something! – Dez Fisher. **

Austin's eyes widened in alarm. Ally must've just read that! Oh no! Now Ally was going to be super suspicious.

What are you guys talking about? Have you seen Target again or something? – Ally Dawson.

**No! We haven't, it's just Dez being stupid – I mean, it's just Dez being himself. – Trish De La Rosa.**

_**Hey! I'm not naturally stupid! Once I got 94 in a test! – Dez Fisher. **_

**Ally got 100 in that test. – Trish De La Rosa.**

_**Yeah, well she's Ally. She ALWAYS gets 100. – Dez Fisher.**_

Is that a compliment? – Ally Dawson.

_Of course! Your so smart, Ally. :-) – Austin Moon. _

He found himself typing before he could stop himself.

Thanks, Austin! Your the best! – Ally Dawson.

_**HEY! – Trish De La Rosa. **_

**Excuse me? I'm RIGHT here! – Dez Fisher.**

_Anyways, I'll meet you guys in the practise room in ten. – Austin Moon._

**K. – Dez Fisher. **

_**Hurry, I don't have all day. I have a new job I need to get fired from. – Trish De La Rosa.**_

Don't worry, Trish, you got fired ten minutes into the job yesterday. See you soon, Moon! – Ally Dawson.

Austin smirked at his new nickname and he could imagine Ally saying it. Without wasting another second, Austin had his black leather jacket on and he was running down the stairs. "See ya, Mum!" Austin yelled as he put on his purple high tops. He opened the door and slammed it behind him just as his Mum was yelling 'Bye' back.

Austin ran down the road and down Ally's road. He dashed down Target's road, down another and then finally came to the Mall entrance. He watched as the automatic doors slid open and he walked in, cool air blasting him from above. Austin walked over to Sonic Boom where the entrance doors where open.

He slowly walked in where about ten people were in the store, browsing about. Lester Dawson was behind the counter sniffing some money notes. "Hi, Mr Dawson!" Austin chirped. After all, if he was going to gather up the courage to ask his daughter out he was going to have to get into Lester Dawson's good books.

"Hi, Austin. Ally's upstairs," Lester smiled at Austin before going back to sniffing his money. Austin shook his head and smiled before racing upstairs. He opened the practise room door to find Dez rummaging through the fridge, Trish on the phone yelling at her old boss and Ally writing peacefully in her songbook in the corner.

"Hey, guys." Austin smiled as he calmly took the seat next to Ally. Ally smiled and tucked her songbook under her arm, putting her pencil on the seat on the other side of her. "Sorry I was late, guys. I slept in." Austin apologised.

"Don't worry, Austin. Your only ten minutes late for the Team Austin Meeting." Ally said with a smile. "There's nothing really to talk about career wise, though. Maybe we should skip this meeting, just this once?" Everyone nodded. "We could grab some lunch and then Austin can practise some songs for the Miami Music Festival." Trish, Dez and Austin all nodded in agreement.

They all made their way downstairs where Lester was now helping a customer and made their way out and over to Mister Smoothie. "Hey, can I have a Blueberry Boost Smoothie and some pancakes with chocolate sauce? A Seriously Strawberry Smoothie and a ham and salad sandwich, white bread? Ur, Chippy Chocolate Smoothie and a super-large triple chocolate cookie? Oh, and a chicken-chocolate-cookie-cream and omelette smoothie with a super-size ham and cheese and salad cream wrap." Austin asked politely to the blonde haired brown-eyed girl behind the counter.

"Sure, that'll be 17.97 please." The girl forced a smile, handing out her hand for the money. Austin gave her a twenty dollar note and she gave him his 2.03 change. "Your order will be ready in ten minutes. Eating in or out?" The girl asked, swiping the screen on the cash register. Austin looked at her name tag that read _Rydel. _

"In, please." Austin told her, taking his seat back over at the booth the other three had chosen. "Hey, guys. I ordered for you guys. I can't believe they actually invented the Chicken-Chocolate-cookie-cream and omelette smoothie!" Austin exclaimed.

"Eww!" Ally and Trish both cried. Meanwhile, Dez was grinning like a lunatic. "What can I say?" Dez smirked. "I just _lo-ove _Chicken-Chocolate-Cookie-Cream and Omelette Smoothies! I'm a wrap maniac!_ Hey, _like the song! _I'm a music maniac!" _Dez sang from 'A Billion Hits'.

Austin rolled his eyes and smirked. They began to talk about random things for the next ten minutes or so until a male waiter came up to them. He was about Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez's age and had blonde neat hair and warm brown eyes. In fact, he looked a lot like Austin. "Hi guys! My names Riker and here's your drinks! I'll be back in two minutes with your food," the waiter said.

"Thanks," Ally beamed politely, holding the cup that he had just passed over to her. Riker smiled at her and handed Austin his drink. Ally noticed how he looked a lot like Austin but at the same time he didn't. They weren't related were they? No, of course not. **(A/N: In my story R5 doesn't exist, Ellington is Rocky, Rydel and Riker's brother but they are not related to Austin in any way. Oh, and Ryland doesn't exist.) **

"No problem..." Riker smiled, rolling his hand out, gesturing for Ally to say her name. Ally blushed and giggled slightly. "Oh, my name's Ally Dawson. I work in the mall at Sonic Boom opposite here."

Riker nodded and grinned, tucking the circle black try under his arm. "I like Music myself. I play the guitar and I sing. I might just pop in Sonic Boom someday. My guitar's getting a little rusty." Ally nodded with a smile. "You know, I think I've heard your name somewhere else though..." Riker said, looking up as if he was thinking about where he had heard it. Which he was.

"I'm also Austin Moon's songwriter." Ally added for him, saving him the trouble. Riker gasped and his smile spread into a ear to ear grin. "Oh My Gosh! Your music rocks, you know! Your like my favourite song writer!" Riker gushed.

"Aw, thanks! This is Austin," Ally tapped Austin's shoulder. Austin smiled and waved. "This is Trish," Trish waved from over the other side of the booth. "And that is Dez!" Ally finished. Dez looked up from slurping his smoothie. "Huh?" Dez asked before bending back down again and drinking more.

"Nice to meet all of you. I better go get you your lunch." Riker grinned before walking back over behind the counter. He spoke for ten seconds to the Rydel girl before going into the kitchen. A minute later, he came back out with two trays. He walked over to the foursomes table and smiled.

"Okay, chocolate pancakes?"

"Me!" Austin cried.

"Super-large triple chocolate cookie?"

"Me!" Trish replied.

"Super-big ham, cheese and salad cream wrap?"

"Me!" Dez told him cheerfully.

"So the ham and salad sandwich must be for little miss Ally Dawson?" Riker smiled, wiggling his eyebrows. "Yep!" Ally replied cheerfully, popping the 'P'. "So, Austin," Riker said. "I heard that your playing at the Miami Music Festival today?"

"Yeah," Austin smiled. "My Manager Trish got me booked there." Riker nodded and smiled politely at Trish. "You going?" Austin asked curiously. He actually quite liked this new guy, despite his obvious attempts of flirting with Ally.

"Yeah, I'm going with my siblings: Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff." Riker told them all. Austin raised his eyebrows but smiled when he realised that the girl behind the counter had been Riker's sister. "I'm the oldest out of all of them, which really sucks. Anyways, I better go. I don't want to get fired. See ya at the Music Festival!"

"He's cute." Ally stated once he had left. Austin was boiling with anger. "Trish, why don't you find out more about him? You guys would be super cute together!" Ally exclaimed. Austin cooled down when he realised that Ally wasn't interested in him. Now it was Dez's turn to look a little angry.

"Na, he cares about his job too much." Trish said, not even looking up from where she was ripping her cookie into smaller sections. Dez cooled down and began to eat his wrap. Ally shrugged and took a bit of her sandwich while Austin scoffed down his stack of pancakes. Once the foursome had finally finished, they all walked out of the shop.

"Bye!" Ally called out to Riker who was handing another table some food. Riker looked up from where he was talking and smiled and waved at Ally. "Bye!" He called out before she left.

"To the practise room!" Dez cheered, putting his hand out in front of him like superman and running to Sonic Boom. The other three all laughed and chased him. Much to everyone's suprise (except Ally's) Ally beat them all as they finally slumped down in their beanbags at the practise room.

"I didn't know you could run fast!" Austin panted, smiling at Ally who didn't even look worn out. Ally smiled and tossed her hair backwards, as if she was bragging. Which Ally really hated to do, so she wasn't.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Ally smiled. "And besides, I'm not really a sporty person, so it doesn't really matter." Ally told them. Austin nodded, but this only made him even more curious. _There's a lot of things you don't know about me. _He wanted to know everything! "Okay, let's practise the songs."

Austin sang Double Take over and over. He then sang Without You a numerous amount of times. Afterwards, he sang I got that Rock and Roll forever and then Break down the walls, even though he wouldn't be singing it. He was going to sing I think About You. But that was a suprise. Austin panted as he sang 'Break down the walls' for the twelfth time and looked down at his watch. "It's half past three. We should really start heading over to the Miami Music Festival.

"To the Dez Mobile!" Dez cheered again, hand out like superman. They all raced to Dez's car and once again, Ally won. "Okay, I seriously have to stop challenging you to races, Ally." Dez panted, starting the car. Austin sat in the front with Dez while Ally and Trish both sat in the back.

Once they got to the Shredder's beach, Austin began to do some setting up on stage and some vocal warm-ups. Soon, crowds of people came filing in and chatter and laughter could be heard all over the beach while music blasted through the speakers. At five fifteen, the music slowly died down and Austin made his way up onto the stage. "Hey, guys, it's me, Austin Moon!" Austin yelled into the microphone. Everyone cheered. "Okay, for the first song I'm going to be singing 'Double-Take', which is the song that got me where I am today!" Everyone cheered extra loudly before dying down as the music began to play.

"_Flip the switch_

_Turn on the lightning_

_Get it right_

_Show em how it's done_

_Free it up_

_No matter how you dress that song_

_Girl you know_

_You got em number one_

_Go with it, you got em where you want em_

_Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound_

_Play it up_

_It's coming down to you right now_

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game,_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make (make) make (make) make em do a double take_

_Make em do a double take_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_This could be an overnight sensation_

_You and me tearing up the floor_

_Let it go, this party is up to you right now_

_They wanna know, know, know _

_Your name, name name, _

_They want the girl, girl, girl _

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make, make, make em do a double take_

_Know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make (make) make (make) make em do a double take_

_Make em do a double take_

_Uh_

_Come on!_

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make (make) make (make) make em do a double take_

_Know, know, know,_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl _

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make (make) make (make) make em do a double take!" _Austin finished singing. Through out the song, Austin didn't make a single mistake or miss out a tiny word. Ally smiled at him from the front of the crowd and gave him a thumbs up. Austin gave one back.

"Oh my God! Austin Moon just gave me a thumbs up!" A girl with an annoying voice cried from behind Ally. Ally laughed and rolled her eyes above the sound of the screaming applause.

"No he gave me a thumbs up!"

"No me!"

"No it was clearly me!"

"No it was me!"

"Me!"

"Okay, my next song if for all my friends and family who supported me all my life to make my dreams come true. And all my loving fans that made all of this possible. Cause it's true, I couldn't have done it without you!" Austin cried though the microphone before beginning his next song.

"_When the crowd wants more I bring on the thunder_

'_Cause you got my back and I'm not going under _

_You're my point, you're my guard, you're the perfect chord_

_And I see our names together on every billboard_

_We're headed for the top_

_We got it on lock_

_We'll make em say hey!_

_Cause's there's no stoppin'_

_Use when we hit_

_The same but different_

_We're never gonna quit_

_And we'll keep rockin'_

_There's no way I could make it without ya_

_Do it without ya, be here without ya_

_It's no fun when your doin' a solo_

_With you is like whoa! _

_Yeah and I know_

_I-I-I-I-I own this dream_

_Cuz I-I-I-I-I- got you with me_

_There's no way I could make it without ya_

_Do it without ya, be here without ya,_

_You got the skills and I'm brining the fire_

_Your the fuel to my rocket and it's taking us higher_

_Yeah we got made flow cause we're blowin' it up _

_All our fans are gonna scream cuz they can't get enough_

_We're headed for the top _

_We got it on lock _

_We'll me make em say hey_

_Cuz there's no stopping _

_Us when we hit _

_The same but different_

_We're never gonna quit_

_And we'll keep rocking_

_There' no way I could make it without ya_

_Do it without ya, be here without ya,_

_It's no fun when your doin' a solo_

_With you is like whoa!_

_Yeah and I know_

_I-I-I-I-I own this dream_

_Cuz I-I-I-I-I got you with me_

_There's no way I could make it without ya, be here without ya_

_Yeah yeah yeah I'll keep it rockin' with ya_

_Oh oh oh and there's no stoppin' us _

_Yeah yeah yeah I'll keep on rockin' with ya_

_k-keep on rockin'_

_We'll keep on rockin'_

_There's no way I could make it without ya_

_Do it without ya, be here without ya_

_It's no fun when your doin' it solo_

_With you it's like whoa!_

_Yeah and I know_

_I own this dream _

'_Cause I got you with me_

_There's no way I could make it without ya_

_Do it without ya, be here without ya_

_Whoa_

_Be here without ya_

_Whoa_

_Be here without ya (out ya, out ya)_

_Be here without ya (out ya, out ya)." _Austin sang, dancing perfectly with the rest of the background dancers. The whole crowd roared with applause and Ally waved at Austin, who waved back with his billion dollar smile.

"Thanks, guys! My next song is dedicated to my manager, Trish. She booked me Time-Square and made all my dreams true. I think it's safe to say that she's come through more then she's messed up – which is a lot!" Austin smiled and pointed at Trish. Everyone laughed, including Trish.

"_I got that rock and roll, yeah yeah_

_I'll make you loose control, yeah yeah_

_C'mon and dance to my flow, yeah yeah_

'_Cause I got what I got, don't you know_

_I got that rock and roll_

_Oh!_

_When I'm waling down the street, it's like a show_

_I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll_

_I see 'em staring at me everywhere I go_

_I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll_

_It's a whole new level of attention _

_I got that rock and roll, yeah yeah_

_I'll make you loose control, yeah yeah_

_C'mon and dance to my fow, yeah yeah_

'_Cause I got what I got, don't you know_

_I got that rock and roll_

_Uh!_

_Every person that I meet, they wanna know_

_I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll_

_They all be freakin' every time I say hello_

_I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll_

_It's a whole new level of attention_

_Hey girls did I mention_

_I got that rock and roll, yeah yeah_

_I'll make you loose control, yeah yeah_

_C'mon and dance to my flow, yeah yeah_

'_Cause I got what I got, don't you know_

_I got that rock and roll_

_Ha!_

_I got that rock and roll, yeah yeah_

_I'll make you loose control, yeah yeah_

_C'mon and dance to my flow, yeah yeah_

'_Cause I got what I got, don't you know _

_I got that rock and roll, yeah yeah_

_I'll make you loose control, yeah yeah_

_C'mon and dance to my flow, yeah yeah_

'_Cause I got what I got, don't you know_

_I got that rock and roll, ha!" _Austin finished with the strum of his electric guitar. The crowd exploded into applause. "Thank you!" Austin yelled over everyones clapping and screaming.

"This next song is for my best buddy and my music video director and camera man, Dez! He was the one to upload my first song onto YouTube, which got me here. Thanks, buddy!" Austin yelled into the microphone.

"_Didn't go nowhere, never left uh_

_You really thought that I was _

_Gone (gone gone gone) _

_I heard you talking like I lost my swagger_

_Said I was over you were_

_Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)_

_I'm always improving_

_Always on the move and_

_Working on my flow_

_To take it to the studio_

_This is not a comeback _

_Following my old path_

_Laying down the fast tracks_

_Still a music maniac_

_Whoaaa_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my heard down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhhhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Who-o-oah_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Who-o-oah_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Now you can't breathe _

_Why so quiet_

_No you don't believe your_

_Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)_

_You pushed me till' I had to _

_Start this riot, now I'll never be _

_Denied ( -nied –nied –nied)_

I'm always improving

Always on the move and

Working on my flow

Till' ya hear me on the radio

I know I can be a star

Take off like a rocket car

Everyday I'm working hard

To get my name on every chart

Whoa

Well I know that I'll make it

Never put my head down

T-t-turn it up loud

Yeahhh

Cause I don't have to fake it

If I keep on working it

A billion hits is what I'll get

Who-o-oah

that's what I'm gonna get

Who-o-oah

That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh

Cause I know that I'll make it

Overload the internet

A billion hits is what I'll get

Call someone

I think this is an emergancy

Hey

Pull the plug

Austin's blowing up my p.c.

Every hour day and night

Can't get this rocker out my site

You can't get me outta your site

You can't get me outta your site

You thought that I was gone

Guess that you were wrong

Cause I just wrote your new favourite song

Woah

Well I know that I'll make it

Never put my head down

t-t-turn it up loud

yeahhh

cause I don't have to fake it

If I keep on working it

A billion hit's is what I'll get

Who-o-oah

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Who-o-oah_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet _

_A billion hits is what I'll get." _Austin sang along with the dance moves. Once again, the crowd roared with approval and Austin thanked them.

"Okay, I was going to sing break down the walls. Or so my friends thought. This is a suprise for my favourite songwriter and best friend, Ally Dawson. I couldn't have made it without any of these people or you guys but I specially wouldn't have made it without Ally, and I wouldn't have been the person I am today."

"_Last summer we met  
_

_We started as friends,"_

Ally gasped. Austin was singing this song! But... this was a love song. Which meant a more-then-friends song. Did Austin have feelings for Ally? Ally smiled and wiped away some happy tears as she watched Austin. _  
_

"_I can't tell you how it all happened  
_

_Then autumn it came  
_

_We were never the same  
_

_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too  
_

_If you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew_

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
_

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights  
_

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life Your on my mind all the time  
_

_It's true  
_

_I think about you you you you you  
_

_I think about you you you you you_

_Did you know what to say  
_

_if I saw you today?  
_

_Would you let it all  
_

_crumble to pieces?  
_

_Cause I know that I should  
_

_Forget you if I could  
_

_I can't get for so many reasons_

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
_

_I think about you every evening when i turn out the lights  
_

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
_

_Your on my mind all the time  
_

_It's true  
_

_I think about you you you you you  
_

_I think about you you you you you_

_How long 'til stop pretending  
_

_what we have is never ending oh ohh  
_

_If all we are is just a moment,  
_

_Don't forget me cause I won't and  
_

_I can't help myself._

_I think about you. Ooh, ooh.  
_

_I think about you. Ooh._

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
_

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
_

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
_

_You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_I think about you, you, you, you, you.  
_

_I think about you, you, you, you, you." _Austin finished.

"Thank you, Miami." Austin whispered into the microphone, his voice cracking. Everyone at the beach burst into applause and Austin smiled. He cleared his throat and stopped the tears that threatened to fall. He had basically just told Ally his feelings towards her. "I hope you enjoyed to 100th Year Anniversary performed by me, Austin Moon. Thank you so much to everyone that came! I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening ladies and gentleman!" Austin spoke happily into the microphone. Everyone cheered before leaving and going their separate ways to some of the stalls set up all around them. Austin high fived everyone on the stage who had danced and played musical instruments before putting his microphone in the stand and hopping off the stage where Ally, Trish and Dez were waiting for him.

"You did it!" Ally gasped as they all ran up and had a group hug. "You rocked up there, Austin!" Ally cheered. Austin thanked all his friends that were shooting him positive comments. They all broke away from all the hugging to see Riker, Rydel and two other guys standing behind them. "Hey, Riker!" Ally smiled, jumping into his arms and giving him a friendly hug.

"Hey, guys." Riker greeted as Ally and him broke away. He turned to face all of us. "This Ratliff, the second oldest." Ratliff grinned and went o join Dez as they laughed about something. "Rydel, the only sister, is third oldest." Rydel smiled and waved. "And this is Rocky, our baby brother!" Riker laughed, squeezing Rocky's cheeks playfully.

"Hey!" Rocky moaned, smacking Riker's hands away. "You know I don't like being called the youngest!" Rocky mumbled, walking over to stand by Rydel. Riker laughed and rolled his eyes before walking over to Austin.

"Your performance was great, dude." Riker grinned at Austin and they began to talk about music and stuff like that. "I know!" Riker said loudly. "...Yeah!... Maybe... Yeah dude..." Ally and Trish both wandered over to Rocky and Rydel who were standing silently beside each other. "Hi guys!" Ally smiled. "I'm Ally!"

"Hi Ally!" Rydel chirped. "Can I just say – I _love _your hair! How do you get the curls at the bottom? Doesn't it take forever? I try to curl the tips of my hair but I find that my hair isn't thick enough and it takes forever so I end up just loosing it and straightening it." Rydel told her.

"Oh well I guess my hair is naturally thick and wavy so I just grab the ends and curl them really. It doesn't take that long. Well, it used to take forever until I got used to it after all." Ally explained to Rydel with a smile. "Oh, this is Trish by the way."

"Hey, Trish." Rydel grinned. "I love your choice of outfits! I love your animal print!" Rydel complimented. Trish, not being one for giving or receiving compliments, just mumbled a thanks. Ally smiled and wrapped her arm over Trish's shoulders.

"HEY GUYS!" Ratliff's voice yelled above Dez and his laughter. "Did you know that Dez ordered a camel once? And a llama! And a goat! And a kangaroo! And the kangaroo kicked Ally's Dad in the-" Ratliff was cut off by Riker flinging his hand over his mouth. "We get it," Riker mumbled.

"I really like that Ratliff guy. He's super funny!" Dez told Austin, Trish and Ally cheerfully. Austin nodded and Trish and Ally just smiled. "So, what do you want to do now?" For the next few hours, up until ten O'clock, Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Riker, Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky all hung out, having fun and messing around. Soon, when it was ten thirty, Trish and Dez both announced they had to be getting home.

Shortly after they had left, Riker, Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky yawned. "We better be going home now. Or Mum and Dad will start to get worried." Riker told Austin and Ally. "Here's my phone number, call me and we can all hang out some time." Riker explained, handing Austin and Ally two separate strips of paper. Austin and Ally both gave the other three their phone numbers and they all exchanged them. "See ya soon!"

"Bye!" Austin and Ally called as they watched Riker, Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky go off into the distance. "Guess what?" Austin grinned. "What?" Ally asked. "We're the only ones left at the beach."

"Well, it is eleven at night." Ally smiled softly as they made their way over to the sea. The moon reflected onto the calm sea where small waves rippled in the ocean. The waved gently crashed against the golden, cold sand. The night air was cool and Ally began to shiver slightly.

"You cold?" Austin asked with a knowing smile. Ally nodded, a thin smile on her lips. Austin took off his leather jacket and wrapped it over her shoulders. "Thanks," Ally whispered. Austin grinned at how adorkable she looked with his large jacket on. Austin reached out and held her hand. Ally looked down at their hands with their fingers entwined together and her stomach feels like a million butterflies and swimming around in her stomach. As did Austin.

Austin took a deep breath before pulling out a black box from his jeans pocket. He turned around and faced Ally, hand in hand. Austin let go of her hand and dropped onto one knee. Ally's eyes widened and Austin smiled at her adorable expression. "Ally Jean Dawson-" Austin began with a smile.

"Wait!" Ally called. "#

How do you know my middle name?!" Eyes wide as she ruined the moment. "I know some people," Austin smiled. "Trish!" Ally muttered quietly. Austin laughed and shook his head.

"Anyway," Austin smiled. "Ally, I really like you. Like, a lot. In more then a friend way. Ally Jean Dawson, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I would die if it just meant you could be happy."

He opened the black box in his hands and Ally gasped at what lay inside. Inside, was a beautiful necklace with two golden 'A's' that represented Austin and Ally with tiny little diamonds encrusted in them. "Ally Jean Dawson, will you do the honour of being my girlfriend?" Austin asked, hope shining in his warm brown chocolate eyes.

"Oh, Austin." Ally said, her voice cracking as happy tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you too! I've loved you since the moment we met. Yes, of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Ally beamed, jumping into a hug with Austin. Austin slowly pulled away from the hug but their arms remained wrapped around each other. Austin looked into her eyes and then down at her lips before kissing her.

Fireworks exploded in both of the two teenagers heads and they felt like jumping up and down. Their eyes had long since closed and they were kissing together. Austin had had his first kiss with the love of his life. Ally had had her first kiss with the love of her life too.

They broke away panting for oxygen. Austin slowly and carefully placed the necklace around her neck and Ally smiled as he whispered in her ear, "I love you Ally Dawson."

**What do you think? Should I carry on? **


	10. R4 and Robbing! - well, kidnapping

**Hi guys! I read a review that made me smile. Well, all of them made me smile but this one made me laugh a little. Okay, this one was from a guest and it said: PLEASE CAN YOU UPDATE A LITTLE QUICKER. To that guest and anyone else who is thinking the same thing I want you to know that each of these chapters are about 6,000 words each. I come up with it on the spot. I have bed time limits and my Laptop gets confiscated at nine at night. I have school and friends. Please understand that I can't spend all my time hunched over the computer. Sorry. Hope that the guest that write that understands I can't devote my whole life to this story.**

"Bye!" Austin and Ally called as they watched Riker, Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky go off into the distance. "Guess what?" Austin grinned. "What?" Ally asked. "We're the only ones left at the beach."

"Well, it is eleven at night." Ally smiled softly as they made their way over to the sea. The moon reflected onto the calm sea where small waves rippled in the ocean. The waved gently crashed against the golden, cold sand. The night air was cool and Ally began to shiver slightly.

"You cold?" Austin asked with a knowing smile. Ally nodded, a thin smile on her lips. Austin took off his leather jacket and wrapped it over her shoulders. "Thanks," Ally whispered. Austin grinned at how adorkable she looked with his large jacket on. Austin reached out and held her hand. Ally looked down at their hands with their fingers entwined together and her stomach feels like a million butterflies and swimming around in her stomach. As did Austin.

Austin took a deep breath before pulling out a black box from his jeans pocket. He turned around and faced Ally, hand in hand. Austin let go of her hand and dropped onto one knee. Ally's eyes widened and Austin smiled at her adorable expression. "Ally Jean Dawson-" Austin began with a smile.

"Wait!" Ally called. "#

How do you know my middle name?!" Eyes wide as she ruined the moment. "I know some people," Austin smiled. "Trish!" Ally muttered quietly. Austin laughed and shook his head.

"Anyway," Austin smiled. "Ally, I really like you. Like, a lot. In more then a friend way. Ally Jean Dawson, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I would die if it just meant you could be happy."

He opened the black box in his hands and Ally gasped at what lay inside. Inside, was a beautiful necklace with two golden 'A's' that represented Austin and Ally with tiny little diamonds encrusted in them. "Ally Jean Dawson, will you do the honour of being my girlfriend?" Austin asked, hope shining in his warm brown chocolate eyes.

"Oh, Austin." Ally said, her voice cracking as happy tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you too! I've loved you since the moment we met. Yes, of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Ally beamed, jumping into a hug with Austin. Austin slowly pulled away from the hug but their arms remained wrapped around each other. Austin looked into her eyes and then down at her lips before kissing her.

Fireworks exploded in both of the two teenagers heads and they felt like jumping up and down. Their eyes had long since closed and they were kissing together. Austin had had his first kiss with the love of his life. Ally had had her first kiss with the love of her life too.

They broke away panting for oxygen. Austin slowly and carefully placed the necklace around her neck and Ally smiled as he whispered in her ear, "I love you Ally Dawson."

Austin woke up with a smile on his face the next morning. Not a simple smile you get when you wake up and know that your going out to dinner with your friends smile. It was a from ear to ear grinning smile. The type you get when your madly in love and found out less then twelve hours ago that the person your madly in love with somehow loves you back. Austin sighed happily as he turned over in bed, thinking about how soft Ally's lips felt and how her hands ran through his blonde hair.

Austin slowly got out of bed, smile still on his face and made his way over to the bathroom across the hall. He quickly got in the shower and began to slowly wash himself, as if there was not a single thing else going on in the world. He washed his hair and then his body before quickly getting out of the hot shower. Steam had fogged up the bathroom mirror and windows. Mum was going to kill him. She hated it when Austin fogged everything in the bathroom up because it left smears behind on the glass afterwards.

But Austin didn't care. He was too happy to care.

The blonde love-struck teenager slowly made his way back to his room, towel tucked around his lower half. He knew that he could walk around the house as much as he wanted like this today because his parents always got up extra early to go to work on Mondays to Fridays. Luckily for himself, Austin and all the other kids in the world didn't have to go to school for the next six weeks due to the fact it was the second day of the summer holidays (not including the weekend).

But Austin didn't want to walk around the house half-naked all day. He wanted to go and see Ally and post on Tweeter that Auslly had finally happened. His fans were going to be so pleased. Austin changed into a pair of jeans and a light blue baggy T-shirt that sleeves ended just below the shoulders and his favourite purple high tops and his lucky necklace which was basically a guitar pick on a chain.

He opened his bedroom door and danced his way down the stairs, jumping off of the last five stairs. He smiled as he walked around the corner and came into the kitchen where there was a note on the fridge door. Austin peeled the yellow sticky note off and read it.

_Good Morning, Honey. Or Afternoon, whichever time you wake up._

_If you are reading this then we are already at Moon's Mattress Kingdom. I left some pancakes in the cupboard so you can just go ahead and throw them in the frying pan. Stay safe and remember to call us if anything goes wrong. We love you, Baby Prince Moon!_

_From, _

_Your Mum and Dad._

_AKA Mimi and Mike Moon, owners of Moon's Mattress Kingdom Where our motto is: __**There's no hassle in our castle! **_

Austin laughed and rolled his eyes at they way his parents had to add that to every letter that they wrote. Once, when Austin's great grandparents died (who he never knew), Mimi and Mike were in charge of the funeral planning and they had decided to write it at the bottom of the invitations, which Austin thought was very inappropriate.

His phone beeped and Austin dug it out of his pocket to reveal a text message from Ally.

Ally: Hey! How did you sleep?

Austin: With a smile. :-)

Ally: Aww, your so cheesy.

Austin: But you think it's cute.

Ally: Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not showing any of my weaknesses.

Austin: So I'm your weakness? :-)

Ally: ... No! Anyways, I got a text from Riker.

Austin: Oh, yeah? What did it say?

Ally: He asked if me, you, Dez and Trish want to up with him, Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff.

Austin: Yeah, sure. Just eating some pancakes now. What time did they say then wanna meet?

Ally: WANT TO, not wanna. They said they wanted to meet at twelve O'clock at Sonic Boom.

Austin: Cool! I'll meet you at Sonic Boom in ten minutes, yeah?

Ally: Sure! Love you, bye.

Austin: Love you 2, Alls! See ya soon.

Ally: Love you.

Austin: Love you 2.

Austin grinned at Ally saying, well texting, I love you to him. It made him feel all warm inside, as if he could do anything. In fact, he knew he could do anything, as long as he was with her. He wondered when they were going to tell Trish and Dez that they were officially a couple. Austin decided that he would probably talk to Ally about telling them some time today, before they met up with Riker, Rydel, Ratliff... Austin sighed. There was so many of them. He decided from now on to just call them R4. After all, all their names began with the letter 'R' and there was four of them. Clever, huh?

After Austin had finally cooked and eaten his pancakes, he had five minutes to get down to Sonic Boom. He ran the entire way, not wanting to let Ally down. Besides, he couldn't wait to tell Trish and Dez about the great news. Then he could post it all over Tweeter.

Austin burst through the Sonic Boom doors and made his way up the practise room. He flung the doors open to reveal Dez and Ally. Dez was clearly annoying her while Ally was trying to ignore him, writing in her songbook. "Hey, guys!" Austin chirped cheerfully. Ally looked up from her book and smiled at Austin, who smiled dreamily back. Dez grinned at Austin and jumped up, waving.

"Hey Austin! I am _so _glad your back! Ally is so boring, all she does is write!" Dez cried happily, hugging Austin. Ally's face looked a little hurt but before she could cover it up, Austin had noticed. Austin knew that Dez didn't mean any of it and he didn't mean to hurt Ally's feelings, but he was still a little angry.

"Ally's not boring! She's the most awesome person alive!" Austin claimed, his voice going high towards the end. Dez raised his eyebrows and wiggled them. "The most awesome _girl _alive... obviously. I mean, your my very best friend, therefore, you are the most awesome _person _alive."

Dez nodded and smiled just as Trish burst through the door. "Guess who got a job at Mister Smoothie?" Trish sang in her usual voice. Ally smirked and put her brown leather song book on top of the piano. "Turns out it's a family business thing. Rydel got me the job. She said it would be nice to have a girl that works there other then her Mum." Trish shrugged.

Trish and Dez then showed knowing looks while Ally and Austin did the same. Ally and Trish both took a deep breath at the same time. "Hey, guys-" Austin and Dez both began, but cut off as they realised they were both speaking. "We have something important-" Both Trish and Ally began. The foursome frowned at each other.

"Okay, you guys go first." Trish said, clearly annoyed due to the tone of her voice. "I have a job I need to get back to in half an hour and this is the first job I think I might actually like." Trish declared, much to Austin, Ally and Dez's shock.

"Ally is my girlfriend." Austin got straight to the point. "I'm Ally's boyfriend." Austin said. Trish and Dez's eyes both widened in shock as Austin wrapped an arm around Ally's shoulder protectively. Austin smiled as he looked down at Ally who was smiling and fiddling with the necklace he had gotten her the previous night.

"No way!" Trish gasped with a grin. "Dez and I are going out too!" Trish grinned. "WHAT!?" Austin and Ally both shrieked at the same time, eyes wide and mouth's 'O'. "You guys hate each other!" Austin gasped.

"Deep down I think we were just pretending to hate each other to stop the true feelings from surfacing." Dez announced dreamily as he stared down at Trish, wrapping an arm over her shoulder. "Aw, Dez! That was so romantic! How do you come up with things like that?" Ally cooed.

"Well, I am the _love whisperer," _Dez announced, whispering the last part dramatically and whipping his head around his shoulder. "_No body calls you that," _Austin whispered also dramatically, whipping his head backwards as well as Dez. Ally and Trish both smirked.

"Do you know what this means?" Ally grinned, breaking away from under Austin's arm much to his disliking. Trish broke away from Dez's arm too and they held hands tightly and lifted them up to shoulder height. "DOUBLE DATE!" Ally and Trish both shrieked/squealed, jumping up and down.

"Oh no..." Austin and Dez both muttered.

...

"Hey!" Riker grinned as he walked into Sonic Boom and waved at Ally who was behind the counter. Behind Riker was Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff who were also laughing at something Riker had said less then a minute ago before they had entered Sonic Boom. "Hi!" Ally chirped with a smile. She came around the corner of the counter and gave Riker a friendly hug.

Austin, Trish and Dez came out from upstairs where they were in the practise room and they all said their 'Hello's', Ratliff and Dez were already laughing about something. Personally, Austin and Ally both thought that Ratliff and Dez together was dangerous, but they didn't want to be apart so they couldn't interfere with their new friendship.

All of TA (AKA Team Austin) and R4 had noticed how TA and R4 had sort of gone off in little pairs. From TA, Dez hung out/had more in common with Ratliff from R4, who both loved pranking and saying funny things. From TA, Austin hung out/had more in common with Rocky from R4, as they both shared a major love for guitar. From TA, Ally hung out/had more in common with Riker from R4, as they both loved to write songs and genuinely got on well. And finally, from TA Trish hung out with/had more in common with Rydel from R4, as they both loved fashion and never had been to lucky with love. Turns out, Rydel hadn't even had her first kiss yet!

Today, the gang all decided to go bungee jumping. Team Austin had already been bungee jumping before when they were proving stuff to Megan, but R4 had never been and they were pretty nervous.

Once the gang got to the massive stone bridge that was in the middle of the forest, Rydel looked down and noticed how the river below them was streaming past at top speed and practically roaring as it went over the rocks. "I don't know guys, maybe we should skip bungee jumping for today." Rydel began nervously.

"Don't worry, Rydel! If I can do it then I know that you can do it. Your Rydel Lynch, you can do anything!" Ally smiled encouragingly at her, patting her arm as the instructors that worked there strapped everyone in. On the right hand side was Austin, Ally, Riker and Rocky in that exact order. Then on the next one was Dez, Ratliff, Rydel and Trish in that order.

When time came to jump, someone behind them yelled, "When your ready!" Everyone grabbed hold of each other's hands. Austin looked Ally in the eye and smiled. "We'll all jump together, ready?" Austin yelled above the roaring river, not taking his eyes off of Ally. "Ok." Everyone murmured back.

"Three, two, one, GO!" Austin yelled as his group all jumped together. "WAIT!" Rydel screamed, but it was too late. Trish, Dez and Ratliff had already tugged her down with them. Rydel screamed the whole way down while all the other boys from R4 laughed with happiness. Ally, Trish, Austin and Dez all laughed the whole way down too, not knowing any other emotion to feel while jumping off a bridge over a river.

Once they got to the bottom and were all dangling on their harnesses, Rydel was yelling at Ratliff and slapping him over not waiting for her to be ready. Everyone else just laughed. It was from that point and then onwards that Austin knew this would be the start of a wonderful friendship.

The next day Austin walked into Sonic Boom smiling. He had just finished his dinner at home and had rushed straight back to Sonic Boom to hang out with Ally again. As Austin walked up the practise room stairs, he heard gentle sobbing coming from inside the practise room. Austin's eyes widened when he realised it was Ally and quickly raced inside.

Ally was sitting on the middle of the floor, head in hands sobbing her heart out. Austin quickly ran over to her and pulled her into a hug, not saying a word. Ally continued to cry into Austin's chest but he just held her there, stroking her back and making soothing circles on her upper arm. Ten minutes after a lot of sobbing, the tears and chokes finally died down to whimpering and sniffling before dissolving into nothing. "What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" Austin whispered comfortingly.

Ally nodded into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her onto his lap. "My Mum went home today," Ally sniffled. "I literately only saw her once. The day of the Mall. She never came home that night. I texted her and she said she would be back soon. She kept making up these excuses. Today came and she texted me bye. I quickly ran back to my house and her bags were gone. It's proof, Austin! She doesn't love me!"

Austin hushed her and continued with the soothing circles. "Of course she loves you. Your Ally, everyone loves you. There has to be some type of reasonable explanation for this. Trust me. But believe me when I say she's missing out on a lot. Because your wonderful, Ally. And _I _love you." Austin told her gently, pulling her onto his lap as they sat on the beanbag.

"Thanks, Austin." Ally whispered with a smile. "I love you too." Ally closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. "I love you more," Austin whispered. He leaned over and kissed Ally on the forehead before leaning back and joining Ally in a peaceful sleep.

A month later, all eight teenagers (Team Austin and R4), had been hanging out almost everyday. They had been on millions of double dates and Austin and Ally had shared many passionate kisses. Trish and Dez had only fought twenty-seven times and Team Austin and R4 for were now really close.

Today was the day that Austin went up on stage and performed his new song 'A Billion Girls' and he really hoped it went perfectly. Austin hadn't heard from Target at all in the past month and Austin could only think that he had given up. Smart choice, Target. Ally hadn't heard from her Mum in the past month either, and thanks to Austin's touching speech she hadn't cried about her either.

Right now, Team Austin and R4 were hanging out at the food court, joining up four tables to be able to sit in a massive circle. The order was simple: Austin, Ally, Riker, Rydel, Trish, Dez, Ratliff and then Rocky on the other side of Austin. They had all been getting along perfectly.

"NO way!" Ratliff laughed at Dez who was telling him about the time Dez had signed Face Puncher's shirt with ketchup. "God, we should really start hanging out more!" Ratliff gasped for air. Dez smiled and nodded. 

"Austin!" Trish practically yelled, eyes wide. Everyone's heads snapped up to face Trish and Austin gave her a 'WTH?!' expression. "Sorry to burst your bubble of fun and excitement but your concert at the mall starts in literately ten minutes!" Trish snapped angrily.

Austin's eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of his seat. "The concert is in the main area, right?" Austin asked quickly, grabbing his guitar and throwing it over his shoulder. Trish nodded and everyone else stood up too to and followed Austin, who was walking a little faster then the rest.

"WAIT!" Ratliff yelled. Everyone quickly turned around, thinking there was some kind of emergency. Ratliff quickly ran back to the table that they were sitting at and grabbed some crisps from the bag before running back to them. "Carry on," Ratliff mumbled, face filled with food. Austin sniggered and carried on walking, a slight smile on his face. As they reached the main area of the hall, a stage had already been set up and a crowd of about a hundred and fifty people were already there. Austin grinned from ear to ear as they all went behind the stage curtains to get ready. Onstage, the drummer was already setting up his drums and the rest of the musicians were setting up their musical instruments.

Austin turned around to go onto stage but stopped and quickly rushed over to Ally who was talking to Riker. He quickly ducked down without warning and gave Ally a gentle five-second kiss. Austin pulled away and saw that Ally was smiling like him. "For good luck," Austin smiled as he said so, just like he had before every concert since they had started dating.

Austin turned away and smiled, walking over to the stage casually. And then, as always, Ally called, "You don't need luck; your Austin Moon!" Austin grinned but didn't turn around. "See you in the audience?" He asked before he walked up the steps to the stage.

"Sure, I'm just going to the ladies room first though but I promise I'll be out before you start singing." Ally told him. Austin smiled before going up onto the stage. "What's up Miami?" Ally heard Austin call through the microphone. She turned to Riker and the others. "You guys go into the audience, I'm just going to use the bathroom quickly."

"Okay, hurry back though." Trish said before they all left backstage and went to the audience where Austin was talking to everyone. After about eight minutes of talking and stuff, Austin finally looked up from where he was adjusting the microphone height and saw Riker and the others standing at the front... but no Ally.

She promised. Ally never broke her promises. Austin knew something had to be wrong. He shot Riker that look as if to ask '_Where is Ally?' _Riker just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed, '_In the bathroom.' _Austin knew something was wrong. He ran off the stage and the whole crowd was muttering with '_Where's he gone? What's wrong?' _Riker and the others exchanged glances before quickly going backstage.

They all quickly ran to the bathroom and entered the public toilets, where boys and girls could go in. Austin looked at every stall, all empty. Ally was gone. This was closest bathroom in the mall. The only bathroom in the mall. Well, apart from the one in the shops but Ally hated using their bathrooms without buying anything so she never did.

Austin frantically pulled the stall of the last toilet opened and gasped. Inside, the toilet seat was down and on the top of it was a piece of paper. Austin quickly picked it up and noticed how it wasn't handwritten. No, instead it was letters cut out of magazines. "Read it out loud," Trish urged.

Austin took a deep breath before he began to read. "_Dear remaining Team Austin and R4, _

_I'm guessing you know who I am. But I'm guessing you don't know who I'm working with. You know why. You knew I would pay. You thought I had given up, didn't you, little Austin. Ha, like I wouldn't finish something after starting it. That sounds a bit like your good friend Ally, except her ways were innocent. Mine's pure evil. _

_That's right. I have your 'precious' Ally Cat. She will pay the price. Austin and Dez for beating me up. Trish just because she's plain annoying. I see you made some new friends, R4. I'd watch that Riker kid, Austin. He seems to really like Ally._

_You must be jealous, Austin. Knowing that you and Ally were going out. I saw your little asking-out thing. It was touching, really. That necklace looks beautiful on Ally. Too bad you'll never see her again._

_Ever again. Ever._

_She'll pay... you will all pay. YOU WILL PAY!_

_From,_

_Your very VERY good friend, _

_Target. X X X _

_Actually, I better hand you over to Ally. She's pouring her eyes out right now. She says she will scream if I don't let her write anything, so here._

_**Austin, I love you so so much. Never forget that. I had our future all planned out. I hope that you can share that future with someone else really amazing that deserves you. Not that I ever did, you were the best boyfriend ever. **_

_**Trish, you was the best friend ever. Thanks for helping me through that time when we were eleven, puberty sucks. Dez, your my favourite best freckled friend. Keep being funny. R4, you rock. You should form a band. It would really suit you. Specially you Riker. **_

_**From Ally Jean Dawson.**_

_**P.S, I love You guys so much. Especially you Austin. '**_

By the end Austin was in tears. Everyone was in tears. Ally was gone. She had been kidnapped by that monster. Austin should have been able to protect her. He should have been there for her, but once again, he failed.

"I love you, Ally!" Austin howled. He cried even harder when he discovered the necklace he had given her ripped apart on the floor, blood on the neck part where it had obviously been ripped off her neck. Austin held it to his chest and cried and cried. Just like everyone else. Because there was nothing they could do...

**Sorry it was so short. I really wanted to update!**

**PLEASE review to tell me if I should carry on. I feel like you guys don't like it, otherwise I can stop the story now. :-) **


	11. Clues and Captured

**Oh My Gosh! You guys made me SOOO happy when I saw that I had gotten 11 reviews in less then a day! THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWS! **

**YAY! I FINALLY GOT THE R5 ALBUM ON MY IPOD! THANKS MUM! I JUST LOVE THOSE GUYS, DON'T YOU LOVE R5!? :-)**

Austin frantically pulled the stall of the last toilet opened and gasped. Inside, the toilet seat was down and on the top of it was a piece of paper. Austin quickly picked it up and noticed how it wasn't handwritten. No, instead it was letters cut out of magazines. "Read it out loud," Trish urged.

Austin took a deep breath before he began to read. "_Dear remaining Team Austin and R4, _

_I'm guessing you know who I am. But I'm guessing you don't know who I'm working with. You know why. You knew I would pay. You thought I had given up, didn't you, little Austin. Ha, like I wouldn't finish something after starting it. That sounds a bit like your good friend Ally, except her ways were innocent. Mine's pure evil. _

_That's right. I have your 'precious' Ally Cat. She will pay the price. Austin and Dez for beating me up. Trish just because she's plain annoying. I see you made some new friends, R4. I'd watch that Riker kid, Austin. He seems to really like Ally._

_You must be jealous, Austin. Knowing that you and Ally were going out. I saw your little asking-out thing. It was touching, really. That necklace looks beautiful on Ally. Too bad you'll never see her again._

_Ever again. Ever._

_She'll pay... you will all pay. YOU WILL PAY!_

_From,_

_Your very VERY good friend, _

_Target. X X X _

_Actually, I better hand you over to Ally. She's pouring her eyes out right now. She says she will scream if I don't let her write anything, so here._

_**Austin, I love you so so much. Never forget that. I had our future all planned out. I hope that you can share that future with someone else really amazing that deserves you. Not that I ever did, you were the best boyfriend ever. **_

_**Trish, you was the best friend ever. Thanks for helping me through that time when we were eleven, puberty sucks. Dez, your my favourite best freckled friend. Keep being funny. R4, you rock. You should form a band. It would really suit you. Specially you Riker. **_

_**From Ally Jean Dawson.**_

_**P.S, I love You guys so much. Especially you Austin. **_

By the end Austin was in tears. Everyone was in tears. Ally was gone. She had been kidnapped by that monster. Austin should have been able to protect her. He should have been there for her, but once again, he failed.

"I love you, Ally!" Austin howled. He cried even harder when he discovered the necklace he had given her ripped apart on the floor, blood on the neck part where it had obviously been ripped off her neck. Austin held it to his chest and cried and cried. Just like everyone else. Because there was nothing they could do...

Austin collapsed onto his knees and put his hands in his hair, as if ripping it out as he tugged it. "WHY!?" Austin screamed before curling up into a small ball on the floor and rocking himself as he sobbed. Trish was crying too, after all, Ally and her had been best friends since kindergarten and now she had been kidnapped and there was a chance they would never see Ally again... alive.

R4 knew all about the situation that Team Austin had been in. Riker had been super angry with Target as he had been super close with Ally and more then anything he wanted to go and punch Target in the face. Luckily, Austin and the others had been able to calm him down.

"I'll go tell everyone the performance is over." Ratliff whispered as he left the bathroom. Despite the fact that he was upset and crying softly, Ratliff was most stable out of the lot of them. Normally, it would have been Rocky, but Rocky hung out with Austin a lot, Austin and Ally were going out therefore he had seen more of Ally then Ratliff had.

Ratliff walked out onto the stage and everyone was still muttering confused words like, '_Who is he?' _Ratliff took the microphone and pulled it up to his lips. "Hi, guys," Ratliff said sadly. "Um, I'm really sorry but Austin Moon will not be performing today due to family and friendship issues that must be dealt with this second. You can get your refunds at the ticket area and I hope you have a nice day or book a ticket for Austin's next performance."

There was a mixture of boo's and angry muttering before everyone slowly left to get their refunds from the ticket booth. Ratliff sighed and wiped away some tears before slowly making his way back to the others. "Splash some water on his face!" He heard someone yell from inside the bathroom, probably Rydel.

Ratliff quickly rushed into the bathroom to find Austin unconscious on the floor. Ratliff gasped and ran up to them, just like everyone else kneeling around him. Rocky quickly stood up and filled his empty water bottle up with freezing cold water from the tap and handed it to Rydel. "What happened?" Ratliff asked.

"We don't know..." Dez frowned. "One second he was sobbing and screaming uncontrollably and the next second he was unconscious on the floor." Ratliff watched helplessly as Rydel chucked the water over Austin's face, soaking his blonde hair. Austin woke up spluttering and choking, gasping for air.

Austin sat up and leant against a closed stall door. He rubbed his eyes with back of his hands and sighed loudly. "I'm sorry, Alls," Austin whispered, his voice cracking, just like his and every other heart in the room.

Austin And Ally Austin And Ally Austin And Ally Austin And Ally Austin And Ally Austin And Ally Austin

Ally woke up but didn't open her eyes, afraid of what she would find when she did. She had no clue where she was. Her eyes were sore and her head felt as if her brain was banging against her skull, trying to rip it open. She could remember what had happened before she had became unconscious.

**Ally squealed happily as she made her way into the bathroom. She was so happy that Austin would be performing their song! It had needed a lot of work put into it but Ally was pretty sure that it was the best song ever. Ally opened the bathroom door and quickly went to the toilet in the last cubicle but the second she opened the toilet door, by someone had grabbed her wrists from behind."Shh, don't make a noise," the voice came from behind her. **

**Ally's eyes widened. She knew who that voice belonged to. Target. Target was here. "W-what do you want?" Ally whimpered, terrified. Target laughed sinisterly from behind her, sending shivers down her spine. Ally couldn't hold it back anymore, she began to cry silently, wishing that Austin would somehow sense something was wrong and come and look for her. But she knew it was very unlikely to happen. **

"**Well, my dear Ally Cat, I want to kidnap you to get revenge on all your little friends. Now come along, darling... we must get moving." Target laughed wickedly, placing a note on the shut toilet lid. He began to try and pull Ally through the window. Ally started to scream but Target quickly wacked a hand over her mouth. "Shut up you little brat. Now, what's it gonna do to make you shut the Hell up?" He snapped angrily, slowly releasing his hand away from Ally's mouth.**

"**Let me write to my friends. I won't tell them it was you or anything, just let me say goodbye." Ally begged, tears shining in her terrified, brown eyes. Target looked down at her with his evil, icy blue eyes.**

"**Fine, but make it quick." He hissed, pulling a black handwriting pen out of his back pocket. "Now get writing. It won't be long until they come looking for you." Ally weakly nodded and took the pen, shakily writing down quickly anything that popped into her head.**

_**Austin, I love you so so much. Never forget that. I had our future all planned out. I hope that you can share that future with someone else really amazing that deserves you. Not that I ever did, you were the best boyfriend ever. **_

_**Trish, you was the best friend ever. Thanks for helping me through that time when we were eleven, puberty sucks. Dez, your my favourite best freckled friend. Keep being funny. R4, you rock. You should form a band. It would really suit you. Specially you Riker. **_

_**From Ally Jean Dawson.**_

_**P.S, I love You guys so much. Especially you Austin. **_

**Ally write on the back. She took a deep breath before handing it to Target. Target scanned it through quickly, both hands on the paper and no attention being paid to Ally... Ally took this as an opportunity to rush for the door as she heard her name being called backstage... by Austin! Ally was about to yell out to him when she felt something be tugged around her neck. She gagged as she felt all air escape from her throat at one point but then quickly returned. Ally realised he had just ripped the necklace off her neck and blood was slowly dripping down her neck. She was about to yell to Austin when she felt herself be wacked around the head... a sharp pain... and then nothing. **

And now here she was... tied up to the back of a chair and barely breathing as the dried blood stuck to her pale neck. She moaned slightly as a pain shot through her head, sending aching sensations through her body. Ally dared herself to open one eye. As she tried she almost whimpered about how impossible it seemed to be able to open it. But eventually, with time, she managed to just about flutter open both eyes.

Her vision was blurry with dots swimming about but she quickly blinked the heavy and smeary vision away. "Ah, I see Sleeping Beauties finally awake," Target scoffed from in front of her, arms crossed as he looked at her with a smug smile. Ally began to shake slightly with fear as she realised that she had properly been kidnapped.

"You will never get away with this, Target. Austin and the others will find me!" Ally hissed. She didn't know what else to say. That's what they always say in the movies, right? Ally was thinking about what she was going to sat next when she was punched in the stomach. "Ah!" Ally moaned as she felt all the air leave her system.

"Shut up, Brat. Austin and your little friends aren't coming 'cause they don't give a damn about you!" Target spat in Ally's face as she winced. "Now, next time you say something rude back to me you will be expecting that again, do you understand?"

Ally nodded in fear. Behind her, she tried to get out of the rope it just cut into her deeper. Target noticed how she was hissing with pain and scoffed. "Don't try and get out, it only gets tighter and starts to heat up." Target laughed sinisterly.

Ally yelped in pain as it dug in and began to burn like fire. "P-please, let me out of these ropes. I promise I won't try anything," Ally whimpered, her eyes tearing up. Target looked at her and squinted his eyes with anger before sighing and going behind Ally.

He grabbed a pair of scissors out of somewhere and grunted as he cut the ropes off of Ally. Ally managed a sigh of relief as she pulled her arms back and began to rub her bleeding, burnt and bruised wrists. "Thank you," Ally whispered, despite the fact he had kidnapped her, he had actually caused her a little less pain, which she was grateful for.

"Now, little Ally Cat, I'm going to untie your ankles in a second. When I do you cannot move. You must remain seated or face the consequences." He warned her harshly. Ally just nodded shakily. "Good Girly." Target smirked, grabbing the scissors and cutting her free. "Your welcome." He said sarcastically. Ally rolled her eyes, but quickly regretted it.

She was punched in the face with such forced she was knocked out unconscious. Target laughed wickedly as he watched her skinny body fall to the floor. He kicked her in the ribs and she let out a groan. Target shook his head with a smile and left the room, his smile not disappearing as he turned plenty of corners.

...

Austin Moon was annoyed. He was angry. Sad. He regretted ever leaving Ally alone. He should've known something would happen. Target had been way too... quiet lately. Mr Dawson had called him up while TAR4 (Team Austin + R4) were discussing how they would confront Target without getting the police somehow involved. He had asked where Ally was.

Austin, not knowing how to lie to his girlfriends Dad, Rocky snatched the phone away from him. After all, Rocky was the expert actor and liar in the group. If you needed someone to 'drop down dead' as a distraction to sneak into a concert Rocky was your guy.

"Sorry Mr Dawson, didn't Ally tell you?...Oh... Well, Ally went to stay with her Mum in New York for a few weeks... Mrs Platinum is doing a chapter in her book about how wild life is better then the city... oh, Ally thought it would be great inspiration for a new song... Yes of course I'll phone and tell her... Okay! Have fun, bye Mr Dawson!" Rocky grinned to the others before hanging up the phone and handing it to Austin.

"What did you tell him?" Riker asked as Austin slipped his phone into his jeans pocket. A mischievous smile tugged on the corners of Rocky's lips. Riker knew how mischievous his little brother could be. Everyone thought he was an innocent, shy but talented teenage boy. Rocky was not innocent, he wasn't really that shy if you got to know him but he _was _talented in the musical area.

"I told him that Ally had gone to stay with her Mum in New York for a few weeks." Rocky replied with a small smile. "Mr Dawson also said he was going to be gone on a business trip for the next two months." Riker and the others nodded at him with approval before turning around and suddenly becoming deadly serious. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

"I for one say we go down to this Target boy's house and demand him tell us where Ally is." Rydel suggested determinedly. Although Rydel shared more in common and hung out more with Trish then Ally, all three girls loved to hang out and go shopping together. Ally and Trish were her only friends that were girls. Lets just say at school Rydel wasn't that popular.

"Yeah, I agree with Delly." Ratliff announced, putting his hand in the middle of the circle they were currently standing in. "Who's in?" Ratliff asked with a smug smile. Rydel was the first to put her hand in with a bright smile. Rocky put his hand in, followed by Riker, followed by Trish and then Dez. Everyone stared at Austin who looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"I don't know, guys. It seems pretty dangerous. What's the chances of Ally's survival if we only make him angry?" Austin whispered brokenly with a sad face. Dez was heart broken. He knew that the 'love' he had felt for Ally turned out to be fake, like he was under a spell or something, but he really did care about her as a friend. He really wanted to get Ally back for her sake as well as seeing Austin happy again. He had barely spoken since they found the note from Target.

"Chances are Target doesn't have Ally at the house. But still, it's our only option." Riker told him smartly. "Do it for Ally." Riker whispered in Austin's ear so only he could hear. Austin felt like crying. All he wanted to do was dig a hole and bury himself in it; he just wanted Ally back. This was his only option that wasn't really illegal.

"For Ally." Austin smiled, putting his hand in on top of the others. Everyone grinned. "For Ally." They all announced back. "Ready... Set... ROCK!" They all shouted, all exploding out of the circle. "Now, let's go find Target and get my girlfriend back..." Austin grinned wickedly, cracking his knuckles. Everyone smiled back at him.

...

Ally woke up and her vision was blurred. She had all the same symptoms as last time except this time her ribs hurt like she had been bashed against several walls until they had given up. She lifted her head off of the cold, stone floor and looked around the room, doing her best to ignore her banging head and throbbing jaw.

The room wasn't too big, maybe the size of a living room/dining room combined type of thing. There was one window about the size of the window you would find in a bathroom but it had been barred off with wooden planks and about a hundred nails. Plus, it was way too high to reach. Below the window was a single, broken bed. The bed was only a mattress with a thin metal frame, snapped at the end.

In the corner of the room up on the ceiling was a black and grey expensive looking security camera. It kept on moving and twitching which looked like it was going into focus. There was a chair across the other side of the room that was wooden and clearly unstable. It was tucked under a steel single table that had dents in it. The walls were all cold, stone with no decoration. Mould travelled up the walls and spread like a rash across the weak, damp ceiling that was currently threatening to collapse. A metal bolted door with a steel serving hatch was on the right wall, all locked up and looming at her, as if it was mocking at her for being weak.

Ally groaned as she stood up, using the left wall for support as she climbed herself up. She knew she had to be in a basement of some sort or something like that. And a feeling inside her was telling her that she wasn't in Target's house. So she was well out of Austin's reach. Ally silently cried as she made her way to the single, broken bed. She sat down but winced as she felt something slightly jab into her left thigh.

She stood up and pulled out part of the cheap mattress only to discover it was filled to the brim with rocks and stones of all sizes. Ally almost screamed and kicked bed but she decided against it, only being grateful they had given her something to sleep on other then the stone cold floor. Ally groaned as she pulled some wet (from crying) hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear as neatly as she could. She lay down in bed just looking at the ceiling threatening to collapse. Ally wondered when Target would be coming back. She was bored of crying and lying about.

Maybe if she was lucky Target would come back with a knife and kill her so she didn't have to suffer anymore. Ally knew Austin would have shouted at her for even thinking about that. He cared about her so much. Ally cried... no matter how much he tried he wouldn't find her. She was unreachable. He was in danger of Target.

...

Austin took a deep breath as they found themselves outside Target's house. The grass in the front garden was over grown and had weeds sprouting out everywhere. An old rusty bike was laying in the middle of the garden as grass and plants all grew over it, weaving in and out of the frame and wheels.

The house itself was grubby too. Tiles were coming off the roof, the paint was peeling on he front door, the windows were cracked and smeared and an old, battered car barely sat on the drive way. "For Ally." Riker whispered in his ear again.

Every time Austin would loose confidence or stop, Riker would always whisper that in Austin's ear and Austin would somehow find the strength inside him to carry on. He walked up the cracked and littered drive way, past he old, battered car and up to the half broken door. Austin knocked on the door. Austin, Dez, Trish, Riker, Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff were all holding their breaths, afraid of who would answer the door.

Riker had his hand in his pockets, demanding them to stay in there. If Target answered the door Riker didn't know if he would be able not to punch Target. Austin and everyone else were all the same but Riker got the angriest out of all of them and had a bit of a violent side.

The door slowly peeled open to reveal a strong, but wrinkly (though he only looked around forty) man. He looked worn out as he smoked a cigarette in his hand. "What now?" He muttered impatiently.

"Does Target live here?" Trish asked, getting straight to the point. Austin studied the Man's reaction, wondering if he could see any fear or guilt cross his eyes, giving away he knew the secret too. Instead, Austin only saw annoyance in his face.

"Oh God, not you guys too." He muttered angrily. The teenagers all looked at each other with confusion. "His name is _Gavin _so use his name! He tells everyone to call him Target. He's got all his little brothers calling him it too. Really annoying," He practically yelled at them. "And no he's not in, he's out with his step Mum on some sort of 'bonding' trip." He snapped.

"Okay, thanks for your time, Sir." Rocky mumbled before the man, who seemed to be 'Target's' birth Father, slammed the door in their faces. "Well that went well." He muttered as they walked down the drive way.

"Could've gone worse," Rydel said quietly, trying to keep positive. "At least we now know his names not Target and is Gavin." The all nodded and murmured a few, what do we do now's? "Oo! I know!" Rydel yelled above the others, hopping up and down with excitement. "We can go online and search '_Gavin' _in our area. There can't be that many."

They all ran over to Austin's house and crowded around the computer in his living room. Austin sat at the desk typing away while everyone else stood around him. Austin went on a website called and typed in the name 'Gavin'. It came up with forty two results in their area.

Austin and the other spent an hour looking through the profiles of these Gavin's until they finally came to their last three 'Gavin's.' Austin clicked on the next one and a teenager came up. He had black curly hair, icy blue eyes and a wicked smile. They had found their Gavin. But they couldn't believe _who _he actually was.

...

Ally had woken up two hours ago. For the past two hours she had had her knee's tucked up to her chest and she had been silently crying, not having anything else to do. Ally was starving. She hadn't had anything to eat the day she got kidnapped, and only a sandwich the day before.

Ally's heart began to pound as she heard the sound of the steel door begin to unlock. Target was actually coming back! She thought he would leave her here to die, not come back. She kind of hoped he would leave her to die, after all, then she wouldn't have to bare with his hurtful punches.

"Morning, Sunshine." Target smirked as he walked through the door with a tray in his hands. Food! Ally dived off the bed and ran up to him, looking on the tray. "Oi! Stay back!" Target yelled, grabbing the bruised banana off of the tray and throwing it at her face. Ally hissed in pain as it wacked her eye but quickly picked it up and kept quiet. "There'll be more were that came from." Target laughed wickedly. "We don't tolerate idiots."

Ally's eyes widened as she stopped midway peeling her banana. Did she just hear him correctly. "We?" Ally whispered in fear. Target nodded and laughed sinisterly.

A dark figure came out of the shadows and stood in the door frame. "Hello, Ally, darling."

Ally gasped. Tears spilled. No... this wasn't happening. She thought they loved her. She was wrong. So wrong...

**Please review if you think I should carry on! **

**What do you think so far?! **


	12. Love and Lost

**Listening to the R5 album – just like I have been for literately the last 12 hours! I slept with my earplugs in and turned it up really loud because my parents had the TV turned up really loud last night... not that I'm complaining! I got to listen to R5 all night! **

**Anyways, enough of me going on and on about my boring life and R5, let's get to the story! Thanks to all of the reviews I got! They really meant a lot and they make me smile. ALMOST 100 REVIEWS! WOO-HOO! :-)**

The door slowly peeled open to reveal a strong, but wrinkly (though he only looked around forty) man. He looked worn out as he smoked a cigarette in his hand. "What now?" He muttered impatiently.

"Does Target live here?" Trish asked, getting straight to the point. Austin studied the Man's reaction, wondering if he could see any fear or guilt cross his eyes, giving away he knew the secret too. Instead, Austin only saw annoyance in his face.

"Oh God, not you guys too." He muttered angrily. The teenagers all looked at each other with confusion. "His name is _Gavin _so use his name! He tells everyone to call him Target. He's got all his little brothers calling him it too. Really annoying," He practically yelled at them. "And no he's not in, he's out with his step Mum on some sort of 'bonding' trip." He snapped.

"Okay, thanks for your time, Sir." Rocky mumbled before the man, who seemed to be 'Target's' birth Father, slammed the door in their faces. "Well that went well." He muttered as they walked down the drive way.

"Could've gone worse," Rydel said quietly, trying to keep positive. "At least we now know his names not Target and is Gavin." The all nodded and murmured a few, what do we do now's? "Oo! I know!" Rydel yelled above the others, hopping up and down with excitement. "We can go online and search '_Gavin' _in our area. There can't be that many."

They all ran over to Austin's house and crowded around the computer in his living room. Austin sat at the desk typing away while everyone else stood around him. Austin went on a website called and typed in the name 'Gavin'. It came up with forty two results in their area.

Austin and the other spent an hour looking through the profiles of these Gavin's until they finally came to their last three 'Gavin's.' Austin clicked on the next one and a teenager came up. He had black curly hair, icy blue eyes and a wicked smile. They had found their Gavin. But they couldn't believe _who _he actually was.

...

Ally had woken up two hours ago. For the past two hours she had had her knee's tucked up to her chest and she had been silently crying, not having anything else to do. Ally was starving. She hadn't had anything to eat the day she got kidnapped, and only a sandwich the day before.

Ally's heart began to pound as she heard the sound of the steel door begin to unlock. Target was actually coming back! She thought he would leave her here to die, not come back. She kind of hoped he would leave her to die, after all, then she wouldn't have to bare with his hurtful punches.

"Morning, Sunshine." Target smirked as he walked through the door with a tray in his hands. Food! Ally dived off the bed and ran up to him, looking on the tray. "Oi! Stay back!" Target yelled, grabbing the bruised banana off of the tray and throwing it at her face. Ally hissed in pain as it wacked her eye but quickly picked it up and kept quiet. "There'll be more were that came from." Target laughed wickedly. "We don't tolerate idiots."

Ally's eyes widened as she stopped midway peeling her banana. Did she just hear him correctly. "We?" Ally whispered in fear. Target nodded and laughed sinisterly.

A dark figure came out of the shadows and stood in the door frame. "Hello, Ally, darling."

Ally gasped. Tears spilled. No... this wasn't happening. She thought they loved her. She was wrong. So wrong...

The smug smile on the dark figure showed Ally that she was _really _wrong. This was the worst day of her life. Her own Mother. She probably never even went to South Africa. They had been planning this! What kind of sick-o kidnaps their daughter with a teenage boy and beats her up? "M-mum?" Ally whispered brokenly.

Mrs Dawson laughed wickedly. "Long time no see, huh, Ally-gator? What's it been? A month?" She laughed with a smirk. She took a step forwards, her dark figure becoming visible. Her chestnut coloured hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and she was wearing black leather jeans along with a black leather jacket and combat boots. Ally cringed. Her Mum clearly meant business.

"Why?" Ally whispered as the tears began to fall freely. She had to hold back the sob that threatened to escape her lips. Ally took a few steps backwards so her back was against the stone cold wall, facing her Mum and Target. No, not her Mum anymore. Penny. Penny and Target.

"Because my step son wanted revenge. As did I for your Father leaving me and you liking your father more!" Penny spat at her. Ally's eyes widened. Her Mother had left her Dad because he was too cheap and Ally hadn't preferred her Father... until now. WAIT! Did she just say...?

"Step Son?" Ally repeated, her eyes wide as she stared at Penny and Target. Target looked like he was trying not to laugh while Penny had a smug, annoying smile on her face that Ally just wanted to slap off. She wanted her Dad... she wanted Austin...

"Ally Dawson, meet my Step Mum, Penny Platinum. My name is Gavin Platinum. But please, call me Target." He laughed as if it was funny. Ally couldn't believe it. The banana dropped from her hand and hit the stone floor. "Do it." Penny demanded.

Before Ally could even consider what this meant, Gavin had already walked over to her and punched her in the eye, jaw and stomach, sending Ally to the floor. As she whimpered and wriggled about in pain, Penny and Gavin just laughed wickedly at her. Seconds later, Ally heard the steel door open and close before being bolted up. Ally just let herself cry.

...

They all ran over to Austin's house and crowded around the computer in his living room. Austin sat at the desk typing away while everyone else stood around him. Austin went on a website called and typed in the name 'Gavin'. It came up with forty two results in their area.

Austin and the other spent an hour looking through the profiles of these Gavin's until they finally came to their last three 'Gavin's.' Austin clicked on the next one and a teenager came up. He had black curly hair, icy blue eyes and a wicked smile. They had found their Gavin. But they couldn't believe _who _he actually was.

Gavin Platinum. Step Son of Penny Platinum. Austin growled. He knew something was wrong with Penny. They had Ally! He wondered what kind of state Ally was in at the moment and let a tear or two slip but quickly wiped them away before anyone saw. "Ally's Mum!" Trish cried. "But Penny was the best when we were young!"

"Wait... does that means that Gavin and Ally are step brother and sister?" Dez asked dumbly. Everyone nodded and shuddered at the thought. Poor Ally, where ever she was. "Maybe we could just call Ally's Mum. That could give us some clues to where Ally is!" Dez suggested. Everyone stared at him in awe. "What?" Dez asked, his voice high pitched.

"Say what you said again." Riker said. Dez frowned, the patch of skin between his eyebrows forming a 'V'. "I said, _what?" _Dez told Riker as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. "No, say what you said before that." Riker explained to him a little more clearly.

"I _said, _maybe we could just call Ally's Mum, it could give us some clues to where Ally is." Dez said again. He slapped his hands together. "Come on guys, get with it!" Trish rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder as if to tell him he wasn't alone. Dez just found this confusing.

"That's an awesome idea! Someone, phone?!" Austin ordered. Riker was the first to get his phone out of his pocket and chuck it to Austin. Austin managed to remember Penny's phone number and quickly typed it in.

After the fourth ring, she finally picked up.

**What? **

_Ur, hello Mrs Platinum. It's me, Austin Moon, Ally's boyfriend._

**Oh, it's you... what do you want? **

_I was wondering if you knew where Ally was? _

**No! Of course not! What are you, thick? I'm all the way over in South Africa, petting one of the monkeys. But it just ran away because I had to raise my voice!**

_**Mrs Platinum, the girl, Ally, has been knocked out unconscious. She has a broken rib... (background voice)**_

**SHUT UP BOB! (pulls phone away from ear)**

_Ur, bye._

It took everything inside of him not to cry. Everyone was looking at him expectantly. "She said she was in South Africa with the monkeys but a man's voice called out from the background that Ally had been knocked unconscious and has a broken rib, possibly more broken bones too." Austin whispered to them, his voice cracking

"Oh...My...God..." Riker whispered, hands covering his mouth. "This stuff just got real." Riker loved Ally. In the best friend way of course. But in the way that he would kill himself for Ally's safety. She was supposed to be one of his best friends. Everyone nodded, tears in their eyes.

"What do we do now?" Trish asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "We can't call the police. This is impossible."

...

Ally huffed. She had now been in this dump for twenty-four hours. At the moment she was trying to jump up and climb up onto the window, despite the pain that ripped across her rib cage when she did so. And just like every other time, she failed. If she was as tall Dez then she probably would have been able to grab hold of the window sill, but being as short as she was it seemed impossible.

_Everything seemed impossible before it was done. _Ally kept on telling herself, wiling herself with all the energy she had left to be able to reach the window sill. "COME ON!" Ally yelled in frustration, slamming her fists against the stone wall. Ally yelped in pain as blood dribbled down the cuts and faint bruises began to appear on her knuckles.

She skidded down the wall and sat there for hours, just holding her knuckles, drifting in and out of sleep. She was so hungry. The banana she was going to eat had been squashed and was not just a battered piece of banana skin – totally not edible.

The doors opened and in came Gavin. He locked the door behind him and turned to Ally. "Heya, Ally-cat." Target grinned wickedly. "Now, were going to record a little video for your group of friends. Just to let them know you're..." He laughed a little. "Safe." He held up the camera in his hands and faced it towards his face.

"Hello, remaining members of Team Austin and R4! I was just talking to your little Ally-Cat here. I decided we should make you a little documentary about what goes on in Ally's little house." He smiled and pointed the camera at Ally who was sitting as far away as she could in the corner, knees up to her chest as she cried silently and shook furiously.

"Come out, little Ally Cat! The video is live! Come say hi to your friends and your little, pathetic boyfriend." Target smirked. Ally's eyes widened with anger and she stood up, anger boiling in her blood.

"My. Boyfriend. Is. Not. Pathetic." She yelled at him. She ran up to him and knocked the camera out of his hands so it skidded across the floor, facing the opposite direction they were fighting in.

Ally slapped him around the face and tackled him to the ground. "OW! You little Brat!"He screamed, punching Ally in the stomach. Ally screamed as she coughed up some blood but carried of whacking and kneeing him as much as she could on the floor. Target did the same back, but of course he was much stronger.

Target yelled out in a pain a few times when Ally managed to knee him in a certain area but Target was able to hurt Ally a lot more. Ally screamed in pain and whimpered as the tears fell but she carried on trying to kick him. "DAMN YOU!" Target screamed and punched her once again in the stomach.

Ally gagged as she coughed up blood and her eyes began to close as she fell unconscious. Target took a second panting before walking over to the camera. He picked it up and face it at him, a smug smile on his face. "Now, you need to hurry up and find the brat in a week or she dies." Target said with a wicked laugh.

He pointed the camera at Ally who was bruised all over with blood coming out of her mouth as she lay limp on the ground. "Better hurry. Little Ally Cat's a little annoyed with the whole no food or drink situation." He laughed wickedly before turning off the camera.

He knew that Austin and the others were watching right now as they had accepted the live video request where only Target's side could speak.

_..._

Austin and the others were searching Penny's name when a message popped up on the screen: _YOU HAVE ONE VIDEO MESSAGE REQUEST FROM TARGET PLATINUM._

"Press accept!" Everyone urged. "Record it," Ratliff told him as Austin clicked accept. "The background and stuff could come in handy for finding Ally." Austin nodded and clicked the 'record' button. The whole screen lit up and Target's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, remaining members of Team Austin and R4! I was just talking to your little Ally-Cat here. I decided we should make you a little documentary about what goes on in Ally's little house." He smiled and pointed the camera at Ally who was sitting as far away as she could in the corner, knees up to her chest as she cried silently and shook furiously.

Austin's heart shattered into a million pieces at the fragile girl that was sitting before him. Tears fell freely but he didn't care. Everyone else was silently crying too. "Come out, little Ally Cat! The video is live! Come say hi to your friends and your little, pathetic boyfriend." Target smirked. Ally's eyes widened with anger and she stood up.

"NO! Don't do it, Ally!" Trish whispered as she began to sob. Austin realised that Ally was going to try and defend him. "NO! ALLY STOP!" Riker yelled. "No..." Austin whispered brokenly, tears falling faster.

"My. Boyfriend. Is. Not. Pathetic." She yelled at him. She ran up to him and knocked the camera out of his hands so it skidded across the floor, facing the opposite direction they were fighting in.

"Impressive," Rocky whispered in awe. Everyone shot him a mean look. "Sorry," he mumbled before they turned all attention back to the video.

"OW, YOU LITTE BRAT!" they all heard Target scream. Everyone grinned slightly. Austin was proud of Ally.

"Score!" Rocky whispered, everyone shot him another dirty look. "Sorry... again.." He whispered.

They all heard Ally scream and their blood ran cold, eyes wide. Every time Target would yell in pain a little bit or relief would rush over them but seconds after his screams of pain always followed by Ally's screams of pain. Ally's desperate whimpers all made their hearts race and Austin thought he would be sick. It was unbearable to watch, well, hear. "DAMN YOU!" They heard Target scream. He had finally had enough.

Everyone's eyes widened and there hearts began to beat 100,000,000,000,000,000 miles per hour. "ALLY!" Everyone screamed at the same time. They heard a loud thud and the sound of raspy breathing before sickly choking.

They heard Target panting for a few seconds before footsteps. The camera was picked up and faced towards him who now had a small bruise of the side of his face but that didn't stop the smug smile on his face. "Now, you need to hurry up and find the brat in a week or she dies." Target said with a wicked laugh.

Austin's eyes widened along with the others. He wasn't serious, was he? Of course he was serious! Everyone looked at each other with worried glances.

He pointed the camera over at Ally who was battered and bruised all over with blood dripping out from her mouth and making a small pool on the floor. She had been knocked unconscious. "Better hurry. Little Ally Cat's a little annoyed with the whole no food or drink situation." He laughed wickedly before the screen went black.

"NO FOOD OR DRINK!?" Austin yelled angrily at the computer. "SHE'S GONNA DIE! WE NEED TO GET HER BACK!" Austin played the video again, as much as he hated it, he needed to figure out where they were.

...

When Ally woke up, her head was banging and she had a massive pain in her stomach. Target was sitting on the chair in the corner, looking at her expectantly. "Finally. You were out for three hours." Target muttered angrily as if it was her fault. "Now, I want you to give me the song that you was working on with Austin – A Billion Girls."

"Never."

"Fine, I'll go pay a visit to Austin."

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE BECAUSE I DON'T THINK MANY PEOPLE LIKE IT AND I'LL STOP WRITING. JUST LET ME KNOW. :-)**

**LISTENING TO R5, I WANT U BAD!**

**Sorry it was short I just really wanted to update today. Wow! Two updates in less then 24 hours! RECORD!**


	13. Run Away and Research

Austin and the others were searching Penny's name when a message popped up on the screen: _YOU HAVE ONE VIDEO MESSAGE REQUEST FROM TARGET PLATINUM._

"Press accept!" Everyone urged. "Record it," Ratliff told him as Austin clicked accept. "The background and stuff could come in handy for finding Ally." Austin nodded and clicked the 'record' button. The whole screen lit up and Target's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, remaining members of Team Austin and R4! I was just talking to your little Ally-Cat here. I decided we should make you a little documentary about what goes on in Ally's little house." He smiled and pointed the camera at Ally who was sitting as far away as she could in the corner, knees up to her chest as she cried silently and shook furiously.

Austin's heart shattered into a million pieces at the fragile girl that was sitting before him. Tears fell freely but he didn't care. Everyone else was silently crying too. "Come out, little Ally Cat! The video is live! Come say hi to your friends and your little, pathetic boyfriend." Target smirked. Ally's eyes widened with anger and she stood up.

"NO! Don't do it, Ally!" Trish whispered as she began to sob. Austin realised that Ally was going to try and defend him. "NO! ALLY STOP!" Riker yelled. "No..." Austin whispered brokenly, tears falling faster.

"My. Boyfriend. Is. Not. Pathetic." She yelled at him. She ran up to him and knocked the camera out of his hands so it skidded across the floor, facing the opposite direction they were fighting in.

"Impressive," Rocky whispered in awe. Everyone shot him a mean look. "Sorry," he mumbled before they turned all attention back to the video.

"OW, YOU LITTE BRAT!" they all heard Target scream. Everyone grinned slightly. Austin was proud of Ally.

"Score!" Rocky whispered, everyone shot him another dirty look. "Sorry... again.." He whispered.

They all heard Ally scream and their blood ran cold, eyes wide. Every time Target would yell in pain a little bit or relief would rush over them but seconds after his screams of pain always followed by Ally's screams of pain. Ally's desperate whimpers all made their hearts race and Austin thought he would be sick. It was unbearable to watch, well, hear. "DAMN YOU!" They heard Target scream. He had finally had enough.

Everyone's eyes widened and there hearts began to beat 100,000,000,000,000,000 miles per hour. "ALLY!" Everyone screamed at the same time. They heard a loud thud and the sound of raspy breathing before sickly choking.

They heard Target panting for a few seconds before footsteps. The camera was picked up and faced towards him who now had a small bruise of the side of his face but that didn't stop the smug smile on his face. "Now, you need to hurry up and find the brat in a week or she dies." Target said with a wicked laugh.

Austin's eyes widened along with the others. He wasn't serious, was he? Of course he was serious! Everyone looked at each other with worried glances.

He pointed the camera over at Ally who was battered and bruised all over with blood dripping out from her mouth and making a small pool on the floor. She had been knocked unconscious. "Better hurry. Little Ally Cat's a little annoyed with the whole no food or drink situation." He laughed wickedly before the screen went black.

"NO FOOD OR DRINK!?" Austin yelled angrily at the computer. "SHE'S GONNA DIE! WE NEED TO GET HER BACK!" Austin played the video again, as much as he hated it, he needed to figure out where they were.

...

When Ally woke up, her head was banging and she had a massive pain in her stomach. Target was sitting on the chair in the corner, looking at her expectantly. "Finally. You were out for three hours." Target muttered angrily as if it was her fault. "Now, I want you to give me the song that you was working on with Austin – A Billion Girls."

"Never."

"Fine, I'll go pay a visit to Austin."

"No, please!" Ally begged as he turned to walk away. "I'll do anything but please don't hurt my friends!" Target smiled and nodded his head. Target had won – again. Ally had lost –again.

"I will just go and grab a keyboard for you and some paper and pens." He told her before leaving... and not shutting the door behind him! Ally had won – for once. Target had lost – for once!

Ally waited for a minute until she knew he was gone properly and peered outside the door. The hallway was empty and there was a sign on the door. It had an arrow pointing left to which was labelled 'Stairs' and the right one was pointing to 'Security Room'.

Ally didn't hesitate as she ran down the hall and up the stairs into another set of hallways. She turned right and then went up another flight of stairs until she reached a door labelled 'Exit'. Ally grinned as she pushed open the doors. The cold night air hit her and flung her hair backwards slightly. Ally snapped shut the door behind her and quickly ran across the main road and into the woods. She ran and ran for two hours, not looking behind her. She fell over and cut her knees and legs a multiple of times but managed to carry on running.

Soon, it was around midnight and the sky was black. Ally couldn't see a thing and she knew she needed to get some rest so she would be able to find her way home again in the morning. Ally settled down in between some thick tree roots and rested her head on the large oak, trying to get some sleep. After a few hours, she finally managed to dose off.

...

Austin watched the video for the twentieth time that night, each time trying to ensure the tears didn't fall. Rydel was watching too, and Austin noticed she looked really lost in thought. "I recognise the place from somewhere, I know I do! I've seen the boarded up window in some warehouse some where." Rydel groaned, tapping her bottom lip with her pencil.

Everyone had already fallen asleep searching for clues on there own individual laptops around four in the morning. When they woke up, it was already ten O'clock and the birds were playing their mid-morning playlists outside in the tree's. Austin could only imagine how scared Ally was feeling when Target took her.

"Morning!" Rydel chirped from in the kitchen. Everyone groaned and walked into the kitchen, their hairs all messed up. Riker wiped away some drawl dried up on his chin and patted down his hair. "I made pancakes!" Rydel announced happily, trying to make everyone feel a little happier. She was wearing one of Austin's Mum's aprons and her hair was tied up in a neat pony tail.

"Thanks," everyone mumbled before taking their plates and making their way into the living room. Everyone sat on the couches and ate their pancakes in silence. "So... what do we do now?" Ratliff asked, deciding to break the silence.

"I don't know. I think I might just go to the police." Austin announced truthfully. Everyone stared at him in shock. "I know it means I could go to prison but Ally's out there probably half dead right now to save me from a few months or a year or two in prison. It's not fair on her."

"No, we can get through this together. TAR4 forever, right?" Rocky said defensively. "Right." Everyone muttered back, including Austin. TAR4 put their plates in the kitchen and Rydel and Trish both washed up while the boys worked on getting Ally back.

But they had nothing. It was impossible.

...

Ally woke up the next morning and stood up, clicking her back as she did so to get rid of the achiness. "Stupid tree," Ally groaned, rubbing her spine. Ally was about to turn around and start walking again when she head a twig snap in the distance. She froze. Another. Voices. Angry muttering. A female... and a male.

"Why did you leave the door open?!" Ally heard a lady yell and then a slap. "Sorry, Mother." A small male's voice apologised. Ally's eyes widened. Her Mum and Target were here! She didn't waste a minute and began to run as fast as she could, which was quick. TAR4 were always challenging each other in races and Ally would beat everyone, but she would only just beat Riker and Austin. "THERE SHE IS!" Ally heard her Mother yell. "AFTER HER!"

Ally began to run and run, Target was behind her but not close enough to reach out and grab her. She ran around the corners of tree's until she heard the sound of cars. She was near a road! Run! Run! She willed herself to go faster, though she knew if she did she would trip over her own feet and mess everything up. She could see the road through the tree's and houses on the other side. They were three hours away from the warehouse, which Ally knew was called: HitTheTarget. At the moment Ally wanted to hit A Target... in the face.

She was a few meters away from the main road when she felt something push her... then she was falling. She landed face first in the mud, getting scratched in the face by some thorns. She felt strong hands grab hold of her waist and she was hauled over their shoulders. Ally didn't even bother to protest. She was so tired and she knew she wouldn't win with broken bones and scratched and bruised skin. "Well done, Target." She heard her Mum pant from behind them.

"Thanks," She heard Target mumble. After five minutes of being hauled over Target's shoulder, Ally began to realise that she was missing out on the perfect opportunity to yell for help. After all, they were only five minutes away from a main road. "HELP! HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" Ally began to scream at the top of her lungs. "HELP! HELP!"

"Shut up!" Penny hissed, slapping her daughter around the face from behind her. Ally kicked out behind her, jabbing her Mum in the stomach. "OW! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Penny yelled, punching Ally in the back. Ally screamed in pain where her ribs were broken. After that she couldn't remember what happened... jut darkness.

When she woke up again she was back in the hell hole on the bed. She sat up and rubbed her really sore back and noticed the keyboard and paper were in her room. She stood up and walked over to the table where a note had been written.

_Hey, Ally you little Brat._

_Because of your lame attempt to get away from us last night we decided to pay your friend Austin a little visit. We'll be back soon, but don't try and get out, it's not just your Mother and I who are helping kidnap you. There's others. You have to write the song by the time we get back – that is unless you want us to pay a visit to your Father too. _

_From_

_Target and Penny Platinum, your very very annoyed kidnappers. _

Ally burst into tears. How could she be so stupid? Now Austin was in serious danger and it was all her fault! She should have thought about her actions before she ran away! Now he was probably going to get his butt kicked! And it was all her fault!

Ally, after ten minutes or so of crying, began to write the lyrics for A Billion Girls on the paper along with the notes. Why would he even want the song? Ally doubted that Target could sing. But then again she thought he was kind and gentle at first... turns out he's a kidnapper that beats up teenage girls.

Ally sat behind the keyboard and began to play the song, pretending that Austin was sitting right beside her. When she played the intro she pretended their hands brushed against each others and looked up and blushed, as if he was really there.

"I heard Rihanna wants your body  
With curves like the streets of Monaco  
And everybody says you are trouble  
But I don't wanna know, know  
I don't wanna know

I've try, try tried but they don't measure up  
While all this time, time, time  
You're spilling over the cup  
And maybe I  
And maybe I  
Should listen to my head  
But my heart says, says, says

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
It's never gonna change  
They tell me that I'm young]  
And I should wait  
But then you'd be the one who got away  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)

I must of died and gone to heaven  
Or has an angel fallen from the sky  
And everybody says I'm crazy, well maybe  
But you are my kryptonite

I've try, try tried but they don't measure up  
While all this time, time, time  
You're spilling over the cup  
And maybe I  
And maybe I  
Should listen to my head  
But my heart says, says, says

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)

There's just something about you  
That makes me feel like I want to  
So baby hear when I tell you, it's true-oo-o [X2]

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one  
There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one, one, one, one

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day (times a day)  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
It's never gonna change  
They tell me that I'm young  
And I should wait  
But then you'd be the one who got away  
The way I feel is never gonna change (never gonna change)  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)." Ally sang, pausing on parts of it as if Austin was singing his parts.

Ally grabbed a piece of paper off of the table and then the black pen as she began to write a letter. This time she was in a rush. She didn't care that the words had to be the correct distance apart or that the Y's needed to be looped as well as the L's.

_If you find this please give this note to Austin Moon, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Fisher, Riker Lynch, Ratliff Lynch, Rydel Lynch or Rocky Lynch. If you do not know any of these people then please can you give this letter to Sonic Boom in Miami Mall. Please, this is urgent and majorly important, it could save my life. _

_Dear TAR4, _

_I am not safe. It's horrible here so I won't even bother to try and reassure you otherwise. I'm sorry if you get hurt, Austin. Just know that I love you all with all my heart. And I know where I am. I'm at a warehouse called HitTheTarget, possibly owned by the Platinum's family themselves._

_I love you guys so much, please save me, I love you._

_From,_

_Ally Jean Dawson. _

_ X_

Ally folded the note into a paper aeroplane and walked over onto the bed. She began to jump and down violently, ignoring the pains crying in her ribs as she tried to jump up and reach the window sill. If she had been Dez this would have been easier. Within one jump she would've reached the window sill. But she wasn't Dez. She was Ally; the short teenage girl.

**Do it for Austin... **a voice rang inside her head. Suddenly, Ally felt her bones tingle, she felt wide awake, brave, strong confident; like she could do anything. Ally squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before jumping. She pushed her arms out and grabbed hold of the window sill. She pulled herself up as far as she could go.

Ally would've banged down the boards and went through the window but she was too big and the window was too small. She waited for the wind to go faster and shoved the paper aeroplane out of the window. She watched with a small smile as it travelled out of the broken window and the wind carried it through the air towards the woods. Ally watched until it was just a smidge in the sky and was all of a sudden gone.

Ally let go of the window sill and dropped onto the bed, her ribs landing on a particularly pointy rock. Ally hissed with pain and sat up on the bed, rubbing her back angrily. She walked over to the keyboard and sat behind it, playing some keys.

She didn't want a sad, depressing song. She wanted something that would lift her spirits, make her feel a little bit better. Maybe after she got out of this dump she could give the song to Austin and he could perform it himself.

She began to sing as she found herself playing the keyboard. A small smile played on her lips. This song was great.

Remember that trip we took in Mexico?  
Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas  
I never spoke up, yeah, I never said hello  
But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya  
Yeah

I was chillin', you were with him  
Hooked up by the fire  
Now he's long gone  
I'm like, "So long"  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind

Like damn  
You can be the one that could mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

I was trying to play too cool to get caught up  
Like too fun, too young to fall to pieces  
I know a girl like you can't ever get enough  
So I'm addicted, trippin', trying to get you to see this

The way I need you, like I'm seen through  
Dancing out my pants  
Got you shooking, caught you looking  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind

Like damn  
You could be the one that can mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

It's like  
Everywhere I look and everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by - by - by

Everywhere I look and everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by - by - by

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind  
('Til you blew my mind)

Like damn  
You could be the one that can mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
(Yeah girl)  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
(Can't let you go)  
Yeah, I can't let you pass me by." Ally sang, for the first time for ages a real smile on her lips.

Ally just prayed to God that Austin was okay.

**Please review if you want more!**

**WOO-HOO! 3 CHAPTERS IN LESS THEN 24 HOURS ! I'M ON A ROLL!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG 'PASS ME BY' BY R5. THOUGH I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO OWN R5 – I MEAN, 'PASS ME BY'. **

**:-) **


	14. Reunited Couples and Red is for Danger

**Is there a record for the longest amount of time you've listened to the R5 album? Please let me know if there is! Because I really want to start it! I have literately been listening to their album for the past 51 hours! I love them SO SO much! I haven't turned them off yet! NO JOKE! **

**Has anybody beaten that record yet?**

**I AM SO ANGRY! MY LITTLE BRAT OF A SISTER JUST SAID THAT SHE THINKS RATLIFF IS UGLY, ROCKY CAN'T SING AND LOOKS LIKE A BABOON, ROSS IS A WANNABE BALLERINA, RIKER IS A SHOW OFF RAT AND RYDEL IS WIERD AND HAS NO SENCE OF FASHION! AND THAT R5 SUCK AND ARE RUBBISH. **

**I AM GOING TO IGNORE HER FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. I HATE HER SO SO MUCH! I AM CRYING RIGHT NOW. HOW CAN ANYONE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT THEM!? THEY ARE AMAZING! **

Ally folded the note into a paper aeroplane and walked over onto the bed. She began to jump and down violently, ignoring the pains crying in her ribs as she tried to jump up and reach the window sill. If she had been Dez this would have been easier. Within one jump she would've reached the window sill. But she wasn't Dez. She was Ally; the short teenage girl.

**Do it for Austin... **a voice rang inside her head. Suddenly, Ally felt her bones tingle, she felt wide awake, brave, strong confident; like she could do anything. Ally squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before jumping. She pushed her arms out and grabbed hold of the window sill. She pulled herself up as far as she could go.

Ally would've banged down the boards and went through the window but she was too big and the window was too small. She waited for the wind to go faster and shoved the paper aeroplane out of the window. She watched with a small smile as it travelled out of the broken window and the wind carried it through the air towards the woods. Ally watched until it was just a smidge in the sky and was all of a sudden gone.

Ally let go of the window sill and dropped onto the bed, her ribs landing on a particularly pointy rock. Ally hissed with pain and sat up on the bed, rubbing her back angrily. She walked over to the keyboard and sat behind it, playing some keys.

She didn't want a sad, depressing song. She wanted something that would lift her spirits, make her feel a little bit better. Maybe after she got out of this dump she could give the song to Austin and he could perform it himself.

She began to sing as she found herself playing the keyboard. A small smile played on her lips. This song was great.

Remember that trip we took in Mexico?  
Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas  
I never spoke up, yeah, I never said hello  
But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya  
Yeah

I was chillin', you were with him  
Hooked up by the fire  
Now he's long gone  
I'm like, "So long"  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind

Like damn  
You can be the one that could mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

I was trying to play too cool to get caught up  
Like too fun, too young to fall to pieces  
I know a girl like you can't ever get enough  
So I'm addicted, trippin', trying to get you to see this

The way I need you, like I'm seen through  
Dancing out my pants  
Got you shooking, caught you looking  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind

Like damn  
You could be the one that can mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

It's like  
Everywhere I look and everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by - by - by

Everywhere I look and everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by - by - by

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind  
('Til you blew my mind)

Like damn  
You could be the one that can mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
(Yeah girl)  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
(Can't let you go)  
Yeah, I can't let you pass me by." Ally sang, for the first time for ages a real smile on her lips.

Ally just prayed to God that Austin was okay.

...

Austin stared at the phone. He had been for the past three hours while everyone else were sleeping. He was debating weather to call the police or not. Hell, why was he even debating? He should have called them the second she went missing! He quickly grabbed the home phone off the charger and was about to dial nine, nine, nine when a hand grabbed him from behind. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A deep voice warned him from behind.

Austin's eyes widened. It wasn't Dez, Trish, Riker, Rydel, Rocky or Ratliff, they were all asleep in front of them. Riker snoring like hell. And drawling all over his couch. "Do that and someone else get's hurt." The voice warned him, tightening his grip Austin's arms. Austin looked down at the arms to discover them strong and tanned. This was a teenage boy around his age.

"Oh for God's sake! Just grab the boy and pull him out the room. Do you want the other's to wake up and beat the hell out of us? Because I'm pretty sure seven teenagers that look a bit stronger then you could kill us!" A woman's voice whisper-yelled from behind him. It was familiar, just like the males voice. Wait, no... it couldn't be? Yep, it was. And Austin wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Whatever." Target muttered before putting a cloth around Austin's face. Austin was about to yell out for help when his vision began to blur and he couldn't move a thing. Everything was dark. Austin was unconscious.

Target grunted as he began to pull Austin's body out of the living room. Target froze when he saw that Riker had stopped snoring. Penny's eyes widened and she quickly helped tug Austin out of the living room. Thankfully for Target and Penny, Riker was still sleeping but sometime stopped breathing in his sleep for a few seconds. "Quick, open the front door." Target whisper-shouted at Penny.

Penny, who didn't like to work even more then Trish, rolled her eyes and opened the front door. They pulled Austin out of the door and quietly shut it behind them before dumping his body in the backseat of the truck. Austin groaned slightly in his sleep as they began to drive away. "Where exactly are we taking him to beat him?" Target asked as the had been driving for the past twenty minutes.

Penny let the evil smile cross her face. Target groaned. "We're keeping him, aren't we?" Target asked with a sigh. Penny laughed wickedly and nodded. "Great, now we have to drive for another three hours until we reach HitTheTarget Warehouse." Target muttered, turning on the radio.

It just so happened that at that moment in time Austin's song _Break Down the Walls _was on. Target scoffed. "Perfect timing." Penny laughed. For the next three hours they drove in complete silence. It wasn't an awkward silence yet at the same time it wasn't a comfortable silence either. They didn't know what to call it.

Once the finally arrived at the warehouse, they parked their car behind the massive building to prevent anyone from seeing it and recognising who it belonged to. "Grab his body and-" Penny was cut off by the sound of groaning in the back. "Quick! He's waking up!" Penny warned him.

Austin's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" Austin asked groggily. Then Austin noticed Target and stood up, fists clenched. "Where's my girlfriend?" Austin yelled at him, ready to punch.

"Follow me, I'll lead you to her. Unless you want to do it the hard way." Target smirked at him. Austin didn't hesitate for a second. "Show me where she is." Austin said. All he wanted t do was see his girlfriend. He hadn't seen her for four days now. The deadline for finding her was in four days and he just wanted to see her now.

"Come on then." Target muttered, grabbing Austin's arms and pulling them behind his back. He tied his hands with the tight rope stuff that dug into you. Austin tested the ropes to see how easy it would be to get out. Austin hissed with pain as it burnt him and began to cut into his skin. "OW!" He cried. Target snickered. "God, you make a bigger fuss then Ally did. And she had them tighter and on her ankles." Target laughed.

"WHAT!?" Austin shrieked. "How dare you do such a thing to my girlfriend! She doesn't deserve this!" Austin couldn't believe how they were being so mean to Ally. Especially her Mum! Because let's face it, who kidnaps and then beats their own children?

"I know." Target mumbled. Austin was shocked, that was until he continued. "She deserves much worse." Anger boiled in Austin's blood and he was about to punch the jerk when the rope began to burn deeper. Austin hissed with pain and began to walk faster.

"Come on, let's get to wherever your taking me so you can get these ropes off." Austin urged. Target laughed. "Someone's eager." He snickered. Austin just rolled his eyes as Target thankfully started to walk a little faster.

They went through some double doors, down some damp, stone steps and they took a left, before more stairs and then a right before they came to a steel door with a serving hatch. It had about a million locks on it. _This is it! I finally get to see Ally! _Austin thought happily.

Target undid all of the locks and slowly opened the door to reveal a dump of a room. Austin quickly went inside followed by Target and Penny. They locked the door behind them. Austin looked all around the room until he saw a broken down single bed... with Ally sleeping peacefully on top! "Ally!" Austin gasped. He ran to her and kneeled down beside the bed.

Target came over with some scissors and cut the rope off of Austin's wrists. Austin sighed with relief and rubbed them gently. "What no thank you? Ally said thank you!" Target snapped at him angrily.

Austin rolled his eyes. "Well, Ally's kind. I'm not in a good mood right now." Austin mumbled. Target had to admit, this guy had some guts to speak like that to someone that had just kidnapped him.

"We'll be back in a hour to deal with some unfinished business I have with Ally." Target warned him. Austin rolled his eyes and watched as Penny and Target left the room, locking every single lock on the way out. Austin kneeled down by Ally and began to stroke her hair which had some blood in areas of it. Austin shuddered. She didn't deserve this.

Ally began to stir as her eyes fluttered open. Austin smiled, expecting to see her warm, friendly brown eyes. Instead he discovered her scared, fearful brown eyes. Austin frowned and pulled Ally into a hug.

When Ally opened her eyes she discovered Austin looking down at her with a small smile. Ally didn't have any time to think before he was pulling her into a hug. They had found her! Ally began to cry happy tears. She was finally in Austin's arms again. "How did you find me?" Ally whispered eventually as they pulled away, both teens eyes shining with tears.

Austin let a tear escape as he looked down at the floor. "I didn't." Austin sighed miserably. Ally frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked. She was only looking at Austin so she hadn't seen where she was yet.

"I didn't find you. I was kidnapped too," Austin admitted in a whisper. Ally's eyes widened and she looked all around the room. The tears began to run down her face as she sighed. "I'm sorry this happened, Ally. I love you so so much." Austin whispered to her, his face only inches away from hers.

"I don't blame you," Ally whispered back. "I'm sorry you got kidnapped too. I love you too, so so much." Austin smiled sadly and wiped away a few tears that had fallen with the pad of his thumbs. He loved hearing Ally tell him she loved him. Every time was just as magical and romantic as the first. "I love you way more." Ally whispered to him.

Austin felt like jumping for joy but he kept calm, a smile on his face. "Do you love me so much that it hurts?" He whispered softly. Ally nodded. "Do you love me so much that you would give up anything just for me to smile?" Ally nodded again. "Do you love me so much that you want to spend the rest of your life with me" Ally nodded once more. Austin grinned. "Then I guess we're equal. But I swear I love you more." Austin whispered in her ear.

Ally smiled, for the first time in ages a real, massive smile. "Whatever," Ally laughed, wrapping in a tight hug. Austin hugged back, a tight hug. "Ouch..." He heard Ally just about squeak. Austin pulled away, a frown falling upon his face.

"They hurt you bad, didn't they?" Austin whispered sadly and angrily. Ally nodded, looking down at the floor in shame. "Hey," Austin said, pulling Ally's chin up with his hand to look her in the eyes. "Don't be ashamed. I saw how you stuck up for me. You're awesome, Ally." Austin smiled.

Ally smiled softly too. Austin wiped away some new tears and looked her in the eyes. "I've been waiting forever to do this," Austin whispered before bending down a little and kissing her on the lips. Ally kissed back as Austin took a seat on the bed next to her. Austin broke apart and stood up, a disgusted look on his face. "What the heck is this mattress made of?"

"Rocks," Ally giggled a little as Austin's face looked horrified. "Come on, Prince Austin Moon of Moon's Mattress Kingdom. It's not exactly made for royalty but after a while it grows on you." Austin chuckled and rolled his eyes before taking a seat down next to Ally.

"Have you tried getting out yet?" Austin asked curiously. He looked around the room. The only escape that wasn't the door was a small window which was more like a small hole in the wall because there was no glass, just wooden planks covering it.

"Yeah. I did actually get out a one point," Ally told him. Austin raised his eyebrows, a proud smile on his face. "I ran away last night. They found me in the woods. That's why they came and got you. As punishment for running away. I'm sorry, Austin." Ally apologised.

"Don't be sorry. At least now we're together again." Austin smiled. He really didn't care that Ally had gotten him into this mess. In fact, he was thankful she had. Otherwise Ally would be facing this alone right now, with no one to comfort her or tell her they were going to make it out of this alive.

Ally nodded. They were just about to pull each other into another hug when the steel doors began to creek and in stepped Target. Ally stood up in fear while Austin just stood up to stand in front of her protectively. "Finished it yet, Ally?" Target asked. Ally nodded. Austin frowned. Finished what. "Show me where it is."

Ally walked over to where the keyboard was and handed Target the pieces of paper. "I'm sorry." Ally whispered to Austin frowned. "What about?" He asked, not liking where this seemed to be going. "I had to give Target, well Gavin, the song – A Billion Girls. He said if I didn't he would hurt my Dad or one of our friends."

Austin was disappointed that he didn't get to sing the song but he didn't really care. If he had to choose between his friends safety or the song he would have made the same decision as Ally. "Don't worry, I totally understand." Austin whispered in her ear so Target – Gavin – couldn't hear. Ally nodded and smiled at him.

"Now, you little brat. Show me how the song goes." Target snapped, taking a seat behind the keyboard. Ally hesitated before taking the seat next to him while Austin was trying to hold back the urge to punch him in the face for calling Ally a 'little Brat'.

"Okay, so there's a small introduction," Ally said, playing the introduction flawlessly on the keyboard. "Then this is how the song goes. Care to sing, Austin?" Ally asked hopefully. Austin gave her a questioning look and Ally just pointed to her ribs, telling him it hurt silently.

"Sure," Austin said. Ally began to play the introduction without a single slip up before Austin cleared his throat and started to sing.

"

I heard Rihanna wants your body  
With curves like the streets of Monaco  
And everybody says you are trouble  
But I don't wanna know, know  
I don't wanna know

I've try, try tried but they don't measure up  
While all this time, time, time  
You're spilling over the cup  
And maybe I  
And maybe I  
Should listen to my head  
But my heart says, says, says

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
It's never gonna change  
They tell me that I'm young]  
And I should wait  
But then you'd be the one who got away  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)

I must of died and gone to heaven  
Or has an angel fallen from the sky  
And everybody says I'm crazy, well maybe  
But you are my kryptonite

I've try, try tried but they don't measure up  
While all this time, time, time  
You're spilling over the cup  
And maybe I  
And maybe I  
Should listen to my head  
But my heart says, says, says

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)

There's just something about you  
That makes me feel like I want to  
So baby hear when I tell you, it's true-oo-o [X2]

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one  
There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one, one, one, one

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day (times a day)  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
It's never gonna change  
They tell me that I'm young  
And I should wait  
But then you'd be the one who got away  
The way I feel is never gonna change (never gonna change)  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)." Austin sang.

While he was singing, Austin completely forgot he had been kidnapped. Right now, it was just him and Ally in the practise room jamming out together, Ally on the keyboard while they both sang together passionately. "Not bad," Target said, folding his arms across his chest. "My turn."

Ally handed him the sheets with the lyrics on and Ally and Austin both played the keyboard together. After the short introduction, Target began to sing solo. And Ally and Austin both hated to admit it, but Target – Gavin – was good. Not as good as Austin, but good. Half way through the song, Austin's hand brushed against Ally's. Ally began to blush and Austin's ears turned bright red as they stared into each other's warm, chocolate brown eyes.

They didn't even realise they had stopped playing until Target had picked up Ally by the back of her shirt. Ally gasped as he dragged her across the room. "HEY! Put her down." Austin ordered.

Target scoffed. "Your not really in the position to be giving the orders, are you, Monica?" Austin's eyes widened when he realised that Ally was about to get hurt and there would be nothing he could do about it. "Austin sit down." Target ordered.

"And what if I don't want to sit down?" Austin pushed. Target scoffed, pulling out a blunt knife from his pocket and holding it to Ally's throat. Austin's eyes widened. Austin had no choice but to watch as Target put the knife to her throat and carefully and gently drew it along her neck. A trickle of blood dripped from her already – scared neck. Luckily for Ally, he hadn't cut deep, just gotten rid of a layer of skin. Austin sat down. "Let her go."

"Fine." Target muttered before throwing Ally to the ground. Ally landed on her ribs and groaned, rolling onto her back to get rid of some of the pain. Austin's eyes widened and he was about to run to Ally when Target twisted the knife in his hands. "Leave her."

Austin shot Ally an apologetic look while Ally just smiled back at him weakly, showing she forgave and understood him. "Now, Monica, you play the rest of this song. I have a feeling this could be a great new hit." Target ordered him.

Austin gulped and took a seat behind the keyboard, starting the whole song over again. While Target sang, Austin didn't peel his eyes off of Ally who looked like she was in great pain as she lay there on the floor, not even attempting to get up. It shattered Austin's heart into a million pieces that he couldn't help her. But Ally and Austin just looked each other in the eyes for the whole song, showing each other they loved the other person silently.

After they had finished the song, the door unlocked and Penny came in with a large kitchen knife...


	15. Death and Dreading

**Yay! I got loads of new reviews for my story! I am so happy you guys like it! **

**But I would like to just say to the guest who calls them self 'Danny' I am really sorry that you think that I ruin everything. But seriously... WHAT THE HELL!?... sorry. This is just my first negative review for this story, I really thought that you guys liked it. Guess not... but I'm going to continue writing! Well, defiantly this chapter anyway. But thanks to all the positive reviews I got! You guys ROCK! – like R5 *Sighs dreamily while thinking about them* **

"Now, you little brat. Show me how the song goes." Target snapped, taking a seat behind the keyboard. Ally hesitated before taking the seat next to him while Austin was trying to hold back the urge to punch him in the face for calling Ally a 'little Brat'.

"Okay, so there's a small introduction," Ally said, playing the introduction flawlessly on the keyboard. "Then this is how the song goes. Care to sing, Austin?" Ally asked hopefully. Austin gave her a questioning look and Ally just pointed to her ribs, telling him it hurt silently.

"Sure," Austin said. Ally began to play the introduction without a single slip up before Austin cleared his throat and started to sing.

"

I heard Rihanna wants your body  
With curves like the streets of Monaco  
And everybody says you are trouble  
But I don't wanna know, know  
I don't wanna know

I've try, try tried but they don't measure up  
While all this time, time, time  
You're spilling over the cup  
And maybe I  
And maybe I  
Should listen to my head  
But my heart says, says, says

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
It's never gonna change  
They tell me that I'm young]  
And I should wait  
But then you'd be the one who got away  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)

I must of died and gone to heaven  
Or has an angel fallen from the sky  
And everybody says I'm crazy, well maybe  
But you are my kryptonite

I've try, try tried but they don't measure up  
While all this time, time, time  
You're spilling over the cup  
And maybe I  
And maybe I  
Should listen to my head  
But my heart says, says, says

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)

There's just something about you  
That makes me feel like I want to  
So baby hear when I tell you, it's true-oo-o [X2]

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one  
There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one, one, one, one

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day (times a day)  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
It's never gonna change  
They tell me that I'm young  
And I should wait  
But then you'd be the one who got away  
The way I feel is never gonna change (never gonna change)  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)." Austin sang.

While he was singing, Austin completely forgot he had been kidnapped. Right now, it was just him and Ally in the practise room jamming out together, Ally on the keyboard while they both sang together passionately. "Not bad," Target said, folding his arms across his chest. "My turn."

Ally handed him the sheets with the lyrics on and Ally and Austin both played the keyboard together. After the short introduction, Target began to sing solo. And Ally and Austin both hated to admit it, but Target – Gavin – was good. Not as good as Austin, but good. Half way through the song, Austin's hand brushed against Ally's. Ally began to blush and Austin's ears turned bright red as they stared into each other's warm, chocolate brown eyes.

They didn't even realise they had stopped playing until Target had picked up Ally by the back of her shirt. Ally gasped as he dragged her across the room. "HEY! Put her down." Austin ordered.

Target scoffed. "Your not really in the position to be giving the orders, are you, Monica?" Austin's eyes widened when he realised that Ally was about to get hurt and there would be nothing he could do about it. "Austin sit down." Target ordered.

"And what if I don't want to sit down?" Austin pushed. Target scoffed, pulling out a blunt knife from his pocket and holding it to Ally's throat. Austin's eyes widened. Austin had no choice but to watch as Target put the knife to her throat and carefully and gently drew it along her neck. A trickle of blood dripped from her already – scared neck. Luckily for Ally, he hadn't cut deep, just gotten rid of a layer of skin. Austin sat down. "Let her go."

"Fine." Target muttered before throwing Ally to the ground. Ally landed on her ribs and groaned, rolling onto her back to get rid of some of the pain. Austin's eyes widened and he was about to run to Ally when Target twisted the knife in his hands. "Leave her."

Austin shot Ally an apologetic look while Ally just smiled back at him weakly, showing she forgave and understood him. "Now, Monica, you play the rest of this song. I have a feeling this could be a great new hit." Target ordered him.

Austin gulped and took a seat behind the keyboard, starting the whole song over again. While Target sang, Austin didn't peel his eyes off of Ally who looked like she was in great pain as she lay there on the floor, not even attempting to get up. It shattered Austin's heart into a million pieces that he couldn't help her. But Ally and Austin just looked each other in the eyes for the whole song, showing each other they loved the other person silently.

After they had finished the song, the door unlocked and Penny came in with a large kitchen knife...

Austin's eyes widened and without thinking he quickly jumped out of his seat, using his body as a shield to protect Ally. Penny laughed evilly. "Look, Gavin, I've had enough of playing nice now." Penny glared at Gavin. Gavin shot Penny a angry look. "I don't want to be the Mother of that monster anymore!" Penny screamed, charging at Austin and Ally with the knife.

"ALLY!" Austin screamed, shoving her out of the way. Austin, being the type of person to watch a million different horror movies and always make fun of the way the boy pushes the girl out of the way and never saves his self, knew that he wasn't going to make the same mistake. He dove out the way in time with Ally so the both landed on the stone ground, Ally falling on top of him. "You okay?" He quickly whispered in Ally's ear while pulling her up.

Ally nodded, tears in her eyes as she and Austin backed up against the wall to get out of the way of her Mum. Her own Mum was trying to kill her! That was just messed up! "Austin, if we die today I just want to tell you that I love you more then life itself." Ally told him.

"Ally, if we do die, I want to tell you that I love you so much that it hurts, it makes me want to burst into flames, which is exactly how I feel when I am around you. Like fireworks. Every time we kiss I feel as if it's just as magical and special as the first, and your the only person in the world that I would kill for. Ally, I love you too much. More then life itself." Austin told her passionately, leaning down and wrapping her in a hug.

They pulled away and kissed. For the last moments of their lives they wanted to die together, be buried together and live in heaven together. Ally and Austin both let the tears fall as they slowly made their way to their mouths and the salty tears mixed together. The thing that made them fall apart was the sound of a knife clattering, a ear shattering scream, couching and panting.

Ally gasped as she looked down at the floor to discover her Mother couching with a knife stuck in her chest. Dark red blood slowly oozed out of Penny's cut, soaking the white blouse she was wearing. Her hands were wrapped tightly around the knifes black handle as she tried pull it out. Target was standing above her, panting like a dog.

Ally, despite the fact that her Mother had kidnapped, beaten and tried to kill her and her boyfriend, quickly dove down to her Mother and began to put pressure on the wound. "Hang in there, Penny." Ally told her, tears falling from her eyes.

"Why are you trying to save me? I've been nothing but horrible to you since I came back." Penny wheezed, trying to stop the feeling of her lungs getting heavier. Ally thought about it. Why was she trying to save her Mum?

"I don't know. Because unlike you, I'm a good person and once upon a time I did love you." Ally whispered, tears running down her cheeks. Her Mother smiled slightly, despite the pain.

_Ally was nine and she was playing with one of her Barbie dolls up in her bedroom. Her long dark brown hair was like a curtain from the real world as it blocked off all distractions of everyday life. Penny stood in the doorway smiling as he daughter pretended that Barbie was hanging out with her two best friends, 'Ally' and 'Trish'. _

"_Come on girls, lets go to the park! We can swing on the swings!" 'Trish' and 'Barbie' both said in high, squeaky voices. Ally made 'Ally' move. "Okay, but we can't stay out too long. It's snowing outside and we could catch hyperthermia!" 'Ally' warned them._

_Penny Dawson chuckled lightly. For a nine year old, Ally was very serious and extremely smart. She got that from neither her Mother or Father. Ally looked up from where she was making 'Ally' speak and immediately began to blush. "Mum! I told you not to ease drop on my Barbie Sessions!" Ally wined, but not in the bratty, annoying way, the cute, adorable way. _

_Penny laughed a little. "Sorry, baby." Penny smiled, walking into the room and sitting down cross legged beside her daughter. She picked up Barbie's 'Mum' who's hair was dyed more a platinum blonde with light grey streaks. "Hey! I told you not to call me that anymore! I'm almost ten, therefore I do not come under the category of 'Baby' or 'Toddler'. _

"_You'll always be my baby girl," Penny smiled softly, pulling her daughter into a warm, light hug. Ally hugged back, loving her Mum's 'Mum' smell. Penny smiled as she wrapped some of Ally's dark hair around her fingers. Ally smiled too as she played with her Mother's dark, long, wavy, brown hair. _

"Goodbye, Baby Girl." Penny whispered.

Ally smiled through the tears as she curled Penny's hair around two of her fingers. "I'm not a baby, Mum. I'm eighteen next year, I don't come under the 'Baby' or 'Toddler' or 'Kids' category." Ally smiled a little, remembering the moment just as vividly as Penny.

"You'll always be my Baby Girl." Penny whispered before she let out her last breath of air and left the world forever.

...

Riker sat up on the couch, rubbing his eyes. He wiped some of the drawl off of his chin and nudged Rydel who was snoring gently beside him on the couch. On the blow up mattress beside the couch was Ratliff, who was sucking his thumb and Rocky who was twirling some of his chocolate brown hair around two fingers. "Pretty..." He giggled like a toddler, his facial expressions only showing love.

On the couch opposite them was Trish who was sleeping with a sleeping mask on and Dez on the other end of the couch wearing his spider man pyjamas and making helicopter noises in his sleep. He suddenly stopped and murmured, "Well, my chillies so hot their thinking of renaming the sun 'My Chilly.'" Riker scoffed and rolled his eyes with a smile, turning to face Austin who was usually up first in the armchair on the laptop.

Riker didn't think anything of it though when Austin wasn't there. He walked into the kitchen expecting to find him munching on some pancakes or something but frowned when he found an empty room. Riker walked through every room downstairs before making his way upstairs. Mr and Mrs Moon were on a six week trip to visit Austin's great Aunt Monica who was dying from cancer.

Austin looked in the bathroom: empty. Bedroom; empty. Mike and Mimi's bedroom: Empty. Attic: empty. Every room in the house was empty. Now Riker was a little worried. He went back downstairs and saw everyone was still sleeping.

Riker scoffed as he made his way into the kitchen and got out two pots and began bang them together violently. Riker watch with satisfaction as Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff, Dez and Trish all jumped up in alarm. "WASN'T ME!" Rocky yelled, jumping up in the air.

Riker laughed and watched as everyone began to yell at him. He didn't care. This was just too funny. "Have you guys seen Austin? He's not in the house. Do you know if he went to the shop or something?" Riker asked, ignoring all of the angry comments that were getting shot at him.

"No," Everyone said together. "I'll call him now." Dez told everyone, pulling his phone out of his pyjama bottom pockets. The phone picked up on the second ring and Dez had him on speaker.

"HELP! TARGET HAS US! WE'RE AT THIS W-" They heard Austin yell down the phone before he was cut off by a loud crash . "PLEASE!" They heard someone scream in the background, possibly Ally.

The phone suddenly went dead and everyone stared at each other in shock, not knowing what to do. "We have to call the police," Rydel announced regretfully. "It's our only option. Their going to die!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A sinister, creepy, deep males voice. Everyone in the room whipped their heads around to discover Austin's laptop screen lighting up and Target's face on it. He had a bruise of the left side of his face. "I have Austin and Ally, as you may know. You wouldn't want me to slowly burn them alive, making them watch each other burn. You wouldn't want Austin or Ally to watch his true love die a horrible and slow death, would you?" Target snickered.

Riker went red in the face with anger and clenched his fists. "Look you idiot! You give us Austin and Ally back or-" Riker was shouting angrily, waving his fist in the air until Target cut him off with a scoff.

"Or what? You'll reach through the screen and kill me?" Target laughed wickedly. Riker was fuming now. He wanted to reach through the screen and rip his head off, but it was impossible as well as illegal.

"Whatever," Riker hissed, flipping his normally neat but now messy blonde hair. "Why did you Skype us anyway?" Riker snapped harshly.

"Well, I just called to tell you that you have three days until I kill your dear friends..." Target said before he began to sigh longingly. "It's so far away..." Target groaned.

"Damn you!" Trish yelled, alarming everyone else in the room. Trish was one to yell a lot but lately she had been really quiet. After all, her best friend had just been kidnapped and all she wanted to do was comfort her. She felt like it was all her fault because she left Ally alone when she knew what was going on.

"Shut it, pig face!" Target screamed angrily at them. "You better all shut up right now or one of your friends is going to die sooner then planned!" Everyone went quiet, but it didn't stop the anger that was bubbling and boiling inside of them. "You got three days."

The screen then went black, leaving the six teenagers gobsmacked in the room. Seriously, what were they going to do?

...

"You'll always be my Baby Girl." Penny whispered before she let out her last breath of air and left the world forever.

That sentence broke Ally. It was official, she was going to be scarred forever. She let the tears slide as Penny's head flopped left, indicating her death. Ally held her Mother's hand. "Your not a monster, you were the best Mum ever... before you left. Please, I need you." Ally whispered while she continued to sob, bringing her Mother's pale hand up to her own forehead.

She placed her palm against Penny's own palm and made sure that they were identically pressed against each other, Penny's hand just a bit bigger then Ally's. Her hand was cold and lifeless. Ally's was covered in blood and shaking. Ally was too busy caught up in her own, sad world that she didn't notice Austin was crouched down behind her, well, he had actually pulled her onto his lap. "Shh, she's in a better place now. She's watching over you." Austin whispered soothingly into her ear.

Ally nodded and slowly and carefully placed Penny's hand on her chest, underneath the knife that was plunged into her body. Ally wanted to pull the knife out and get rid of all the blood so she looked like she was sleeping but she didn't have the guts to pull a knife out of the flesh of a human. Austin smiled sadly at her as he pulled her up to see Target looking down angrily at them. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" He asked sarcastically.

He snapped his fingers together and two bald, strong looking men came inside with a gun in either hands. Austin held onto Ally's hand tighter and moved in front of her slightly, just to be safe. But instead of shooting at the two teenagers, they placed their guns into their belts and grabbed a hand each of Penny, dragging her lifeless body out of the room.

Ally watched, refusing to let the tears escape as they built up in her eyes, threatening to fall. "It's going to be okay." Austin whispered as the men and Target left the room. They slammed the steel doors behind them, locking each lock as well.

Ally walked over to the single bed and sat down, resting her head in her hands. "Even though she was a horrible Mother towards the end, she was actually the best mother ever before. She helped me when I was bullied, other then Trish was was pretty much my only friend." Ally whispered quietly to Austin, who was sitting behind her, a strong hand supporting her back.

"I understand, Ally. I would be upset too." Austin whispered back to her. Ally looked up at him with a grateful smile, one that told him she was happy he was there with her. Austin smiled back down at her before pulling her into a light hug. "I'm just glad that you weren't hurt."

"Me too. I would have died if you had gotten hurt." Ally told him, hugging him just a little tighter. Austin nodded against her head in agreement, holding her closer. They pulled away and Austin placed a small, short but sweet kiss on her lips. Ally smiled at him and kissed his cheek just as Target walked back through the door with loads of electrical equipment in his hands. In came the two other men from a little while ago with even more electronic and cable stuff.

And was that... headphones!? Ally hadn't seen anything other then that keyboard to do with music for ages! A small smile appeared on her lips as she and Austin both stood up, Austin's arm wrapped around her waist lightly to avoid hurting her bruises. The two men left and locked the door behind them, leaving just Target, Austin and Ally. "Your going to record my song." Target ordered simply.

"You mean Ally and I's song?" Austin said back cockily. Anger rushed against Target's face as he moved forwards and went to grab Ally. Austin pulled Ally back before he could reach her.

"Watch it." Target snapped, not wanting to make anymore of a fool of himself. "Do or say anything that will annoy me again and your pretty little girlfriend won't be so pretty anymore." Austin growled under his breath, wanting to punch this guys lights out, but stayed calm. "Anyways," Target said, a lot more calmer. "Your going to record this song for me while I sing it, okay?"

Austin and Ally nodded before sitting at the table where the two bald men had set everything up. Target stood behind a microphone with his head phones on while Ally and Austin sat behind the table with their headphones on, rearranging the vocal and musical volumes. "Okay, you can sing now." Ally told him. "And three... two..." She gestured with her hand for him to go.

"

I heard Rihanna wants your body  
With curves like the streets of Monaco  
And everybody says you are trouble  
But I don't wanna know, know  
I don't wanna know

I've try, try tried but they don't measure up  
While all this time, time, time  
You're spilling over the cup  
And maybe I  
And maybe I  
Should listen to my head  
But my heart says, says, says

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
It's never gonna change  
They tell me that I'm young]  
And I should wait  
But then you'd be the one who got away  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)

I must of died and gone to heaven  
Or has an angel fallen from the sky  
And everybody says I'm crazy, well maybe  
But you are my kryptonite

I've try, try tried but they don't measure up  
While all this time, time, time  
You're spilling over the cup  
And maybe I  
And maybe I  
Should listen to my head  
But my heart says, says, says

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)

There's just something about you  
That makes me feel like I want to  
So baby hear when I tell you, it's true-oo-o [X2]

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one  
There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one, one, one, one

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day (times a day)  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
It's never gonna change  
They tell me that I'm young  
And I should wait  
But then you'd be the one who got away  
The way I feel is never gonna change (never gonna change)  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)." Target sang without a single mistake.

All of a sudden, Austin's phone started to ring from his pocket. Austin, Ally and Target's eyes all widened. "Answer it!" Ally yelled as Target dove over to grab the phone. Austin couldn't help but grin as he ran across the room, grabbing the phone out of his pocket. How did he not remember he had his phone from the start?

Austin quickly pressed the 'accept' button and put it on speaker. "HELP! TARGET HAS US! WE'RE AT THIS W-" Austin yelled down the phone before Target dove into him and knocked the phone out of his hands. Austin fell to the floor and watched as the phone skidded across the room.

"PLEASE!" Ally screamed desperately as she dove for the phone onto to get pushed out of the way by Target. Ally fell to the floor and banged her head on the ground. She heard the beep of the phone being hung up and Austin screaming at Target to let her go. Let her go? Ally slowly fluttered her eyes open to see Target above her with a gun, aiming it from Ally and then Austin every time he took a step forwards.

They were in the same situation again!

"Please, Riker. Help us..."

**So that's that chapter! Do you think I should carry on? I'm debating over it. **


	16. Stupid Mistake and Song Thief

**Thanks so much to all the super kind reviews I got! I got one saying that this story was too long but I'm hoping for Austin and Ally to get found in the next chapter after this one or the one after. After that there will be them trying to escape and life after. This could reach to about 100,000 words or so. **

**LISTENING TO R5'S FALLIN' FOR YOU! **

"Me too. I would have died if you had gotten hurt." Ally told him, hugging him just a little tighter. Austin nodded against her head in agreement, holding her closer. They pulled away and Austin placed a small, short but sweet kiss on her lips. Ally smiled at him and kissed his cheek just as Target walked back through the door with loads of electrical equipment in his hands. In came the two other men from a little while ago with even more electronic and cable stuff.

And was that... headphones!? Ally hadn't seen anything other then that keyboard to do with music for ages! A small smile appeared on her lips as she and Austin both stood up, Austin's arm wrapped around her waist lightly to avoid hurting her bruises. The two men left and locked the door behind them, leaving just Target, Austin and Ally. "Your going to record my song." Target ordered simply.

"You mean Ally and I's song?" Austin said back cockily. Anger rushed against Target's face as he moved forwards and went to grab Ally. Austin pulled Ally back before he could reach her.

"Watch it." Target snapped, not wanting to make anymore of a fool of himself. "Do or say anything that will annoy me again and your pretty little girlfriend won't be so pretty anymore." Austin growled under his breath, wanting to punch this guys lights out, but stayed calm. "Anyways," Target said, a lot more calmer. "Your going to record this song for me while I sing it, okay?"

Austin and Ally nodded before sitting at the table where the two bald men had set everything up. Target stood behind a microphone with his head phones on while Ally and Austin sat behind the table with their headphones on, rearranging the vocal and musical volumes. "Okay, you can sing now." Ally told him. "And three... two..." She gestured with her hand for him to go.

"I heard Rihanna wants your body  
With curves like the streets of Monaco  
And everybody says you are trouble  
But I don't wanna know, know  
I don't wanna know

I've try, try tried but they don't measure up  
While all this time, time, time  
You're spilling over the cup  
And maybe I  
And maybe I  
Should listen to my head  
But my heart says, says, says

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
It's never gonna change  
They tell me that I'm young]  
And I should wait  
But then you'd be the one who got away  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)

I must of died and gone to heaven  
Or has an angel fallen from the sky  
And everybody says I'm crazy, well maybe  
But you are my kryptonite

I've try, try tried but they don't measure up  
While all this time, time, time  
You're spilling over the cup  
And maybe I  
And maybe I  
Should listen to my head  
But my heart says, says, says

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)

There's just something about you  
That makes me feel like I want to  
So baby hear when I tell you, it's true-oo-o [X2]

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one  
There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one, one, one, one

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day (times a day)  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
It's never gonna change  
They tell me that I'm young  
And I should wait  
But then you'd be the one who got away  
The way I feel is never gonna change (never gonna change)  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)." Target sang without a single mistake.

All of a sudden, Austin's phone started to ring from his pocket. Austin, Ally and Target's eyes all widened. "Answer it!" Ally yelled as Target dove over to grab the phone. Austin couldn't help but grin as he ran across the room, grabbing the phone out of his pocket. How did he not remember he had his phone from the start?

Austin quickly pressed the 'accept' button and put it on speaker. "HELP! TARGET HAS US! WE'RE AT THIS W-" Austin yelled down the phone before Target dove into him and knocked the phone out of his hands. Austin fell to the floor and watched as the phone skidded across the room.

"PLEASE!" Ally screamed desperately as she dove for the phone onto to get pushed out of the way by Target. Ally fell to the floor and banged her head on the ground. She heard the beep of the phone being hung up and Austin screaming at Target to let her go. Let her go? Ally slowly fluttered her eyes open to see Target above her with a gun, aiming it from Ally and then Austin every time he took a step forwards.

They were in the same situation again!

"Please, Riker. Help us..."

"Aww... calling for your other boyfriend to help?" Target snickered wickedly. "That's right, I saw you guys kiss and say you wouldn't tell poor, little Austy." Austin froze and tears pooled in his eyes. Ally was cheating? Ally couldn't believe it! She had never kissed Riker, she didn't even like him in that way!

"Your c-cheating?" Austin stuttered, trying not to choke on the tears that were threatening to fall. Austin felt like a wimp. He had been doing a lot of crying lately and he knew that it was extremely unmanly.

"No!" Ally cried, trying to contain the tears that were also threatening to fall. She was hurt that Austin would even think about it! "I don't even like Riker in that way! Target's lying! I swear!" Ally was silently begging that Austin didn't believe that monster. "I would never hurt you like that. Your the only guy I have and will ever kiss."

"Except me. I was your first kiss, remember, Ally Cat?" Target smirked annoyingly. Ally closed her eyes from where she was on the floor and tried to push out any of the memories she was currently recalling.

"No, I was." Austin stated boldly and proudly. "I was her first kiss and will be her last kiss." Austin believed Ally, he knew that Ally wouldn't ever cheat on him. Target laughed wickedly and pulled his finger closer to the trigger, pointing the gun and Ally's heart. "You was right about the last kiss." Target scoffed.

He was about to pull the trigger when suddenly the steel door slammed open and in came an average looking man in a suit. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." The man said. Austin looked hopeful for a second as he thought this guy belonged to the police or something until... "As your kidnapping advisor, I strongly recommend you don't kill the hostage just yet. Not until the deadline. You don't know if she could have a massive affect in the plan later on in the kidnapping." He said.

Austin gave up his hopeful look. "Fine." Target muttered as he left the room with the man, standing just outside the door and talking. Austin quickly ran over towards Ally and helped her up. Ally smiled gratefully at him and wrapped him in a massive hug.

Austin hugged back extra hard, being careful over all of Ally's injuries. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first. Target is a good actor." Austin murmured into Ally's soft, chestnut with amber highlighted hair. Ally giggled slightly and told him it was okay into his shoulder.

The door opened and they both quickly jumped apart to reveal Target who was looking just a little bit calmer, with no gun. Austin and Ally both let out a small sigh of relief before waiting or Target to lock the door behind him. "Now, where's the CD?" Target demanded sinisterly.

Ally walked over to the table and handed Target his CD disk that was in the case. "What are you going to do with it?" Ally asked curiously. Target looked at her as if she was completely thick or had grown three heads.

"Well I'm obviously going to go and give this CD disk to the one and only Jimmy Starr. He will get me a record label and I will be famous! Austin Moon will just be every eleven year old girls old dream; I'll be on their homework book covers, my face will be plastered across everyone's walls! I'll be famous!" Target practically yelled happily.

Target leaped out of the door and began to run down the hallway, locking the door behind of him. "YES!" Ally cried happily. Austin looked at her in confusion. How was this happy? His song had literately been stolen and he was probably going to be dropped from his record label... if he made it out of here alive.

"Would you mind explaining to me why you are so happy about this?" Austin asked, wanting to know. Ally was still smiling as she sat down on the single, broken bed. Austin frowned. Seriously, what was so great about getting your song stolen?

"You'll find out soon enough. Let's just say as long as that song gets put on the radio we'll be out of here." Ally grinned, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously.

...

Riker went back onto the computer to see what username Gavin had used. _HitTheTarget. _Riker knew that the name sounded familiar. He went onto 'HitTheTarget's' profile but found that it was all blocked. Maybe Gavin was smarter then everyone thought.

Suddenly, Trish's phone began to ring and she picked it up, putting it on speaker.

**Hello?**

_Hi Trish! Have you contacted Ally yet, she's not returning any of my calls and I'm starting to get worried._

Everyone's eyes widened and Trish looked panicked as she gestured nervously for Rocky to come to the phone. Rocky's eyes widened as he quickly went and stood by the phone.

**Hi Mr Dawson! It's Rocky, one of Ally's best friends! Sure, we've heard from Ally, why?**

_Where's Trish gone?_

**Oh, she went to the bathroom. She keeps feeling sick lately so she's been taking off without warning a lot lately.**

_Oh. Well anyways, what did Ally say? I've tried calling Austin but he won't pick up either._

**Oh, Austin went to stay with his parents abroad because his great auntie is dying.**

_Oh, well tell him I'm sorry. So, what did Ally say?_

**Just that she missed and loved us. Why? Would you like me to pass something on to her?**

_Just tell her I love and miss her loads. But I was calling to ask if Trish could possibly look after the store today?_

**Sure! We'll all look after the store for you, Mr Dawson!**

_Thanks a lot, Rocky. I owe you one. Well, I got to go now. See you soon! _

**BYE! **Everyone yelled down the phone except for Trish who was faking not being in the room.

Rocky hung up the phone and let out a breath of relief. "Wow, that was close. But now we have to go and look after Sonic Boom." Rocky said as Ratliff groaned. "It's not that bad. We can work on the laptops from there and we're surrounded by music."

"I guess your right. Let's get changed and head over to Sonic Boom." Dez sighed. Dez was really down that his best friend had been kidnapped. They all were. But they were staying strong because they knew Austin wouldn't get hurt due to the fact Target only used Ally against him.

Once they got to Sonic Boom, Dez took out his spare key and unlocked the glass doors. "I'll work behind at the cash register." Riker announced, jumping over the counter and standing behind the machine.

"I'll go upstairs and work on finding Ally and Austin." Dez announced un cheerfully. Ratliff and Rocky both nodded and walked up with him.

"I'm going to see if I can get a new job, I need some fresh air and a break from this mess. Plus your Mum, Stormie, fired me." Trish sighed lazily before exiting the store, just leaving Rydel.

"I'll help you." Rydel announced with a small smile to Riker. Riker smiled back at his little sister and they got to work.

After what seemed like days, but in reality was only several hours, a speaker ran through the mall, telling everyone it was half an hour until the mall close but all shops had to close. Riker reached for the sign on the door and changed it from 'open' to 'closed', shutting the door behind him. "I don't know how Ally manages this everyday." Rydel sighed as she placed an electric guitar back on the wall.

Riker nodded in agreement. "I know, it's really tiring." He complained, clicking his knuckles as he sat down on the counter top. Rydel told him she was just going upstairs for a few minutes and left him alone in the store. Riker looked around. Although he had only known Ally and the others for about a month and a half, almost two months, they had so many memories in Sonic Boom. So many funny arguments and competitions like 'Chubby Bunny', 'Cinnamon Challenge' and all sorts of other things.

Riker really missed Ally. Although Austin and Ally had promised each other that they would tell no one the lyrics to 'A Billion Girls', Ally had ended up showing Riker it. After all, Riker loved to write songs too and Ally trusted and knew he wouldn't steal her song.

"Guess who got a job at Reading Rocks!" Trish jumped through the door, though her tone wasn't the happy sing-song one it usually was. Without Ally there was no happy, or sing song. "This job sucks. You try to fall asleep but you get shouted at for snoring to loud – either that or you get jabbed in the back by a book!" Trish complained lazily, sitting on top of the counter next to Riker. "So where's the others?"

"Upstairs trying to find out more stuff." Riker told her. Trish just nodded. "I guess we should start heading up then, huh?" Riker asked casually. Trish nodded once more and they started to walk towards the staircase.

"I must of died and gone to heaven  
Or has an angel fallen from the sky  
And everybody says I'm crazy, well maybe  
But you are my kryptonite!" Trish was singing really quietly under her breath.

Riker froze. His eyes widened. "Um... Trish where did you hear that song?" He asked.

"It's all over the internet." Trish told him as if it was completely obvious.

"The internet!?" Riker gasped in shock. Austin and Ally had posted their song? How!?

"Yeah, that place where people go on their computer to do stuff and shop-" Trish explained as if she was talking to a three year old.

She was cut off by Riker. "I know what the internet is." Riker told her with roll of the eyes.

"You seriously haven't heard the song?" Trish asked in disbelief. "Here, look," Trish said, pulling her black IPhone out of his pocket.

The screen lit up to reveal a music note symbol and a voice started singing 'A Billion Girls'.

"I heard Rihanna wants your body  
With curves like the streets of Monaco  
And everybody says you are trouble  
But I don't wanna know, know  
I don't wanna know

I've try, try tried but they don't measure up  
While all this time, time, time  
You're spilling over the cup  
And maybe I  
And maybe I  
Should listen to my head  
But my heart says, says, says

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
It's never gonna change  
They tell me that I'm young]  
And I should wait  
But then you'd be the one who got away  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)

I must of died and gone to heaven  
Or has an angel fallen from the sky  
And everybody says I'm crazy, well maybe  
But you are my kryptonite

I've try, try tried but they don't measure up  
While all this time, time, time  
You're spilling over the cup  
And maybe I  
And maybe I  
Should listen to my head  
But my heart says, says, says

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)

There's just something about you  
That makes me feel like I want to  
So baby hear when I tell you, it's true-oo-o [X2]

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one  
There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one, one, one, one

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day (times a day)  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
It's never gonna change  
They tell me that I'm young  
And I should wait  
But then you'd be the one who got away  
The way I feel is never gonna change (never gonna change)  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)."

And the voice certainly wasn't Austin or Ally's. Riker had to admit, this guys voice was good, but not as good as Austin's The song finally came to an end and Trish was grinning. "Isn't it great!? All the comments are asking for him to show his face! He's on an interview with the Helen Show in, like, one minute so I'm going to see who he really is!" Trish squealed.

Riker nodded, still frowning. "Can I watch with you?" Riker asked. Trish frowned too for a moment. Why would Riker want to watch? Eh, Trish didn't care. She couldn't care less. Trish just nodded as her phone beeped, indicating the show was about to start.

Trish quickly ran over to the couches in the corner, Riker following close behind her in a speed walk. She sat down on the couch and Riker sat down beside her, peering down at the small screen. Helen was doing some really long and boring introduction. "Um, Trish?" Riker asked nervously. Trish looked up. "I think that this guy could be Gavin." Riker gulped.

Trish looked at him in disbelief before looking back down at her phone and shaking her head, laughing. "Your just jealous. You wait and see-" But Trish was cut off by her own horrified face as the screen blacked out and lit back up to reveal Helen sitting down with no one other then Gavin. "Oh My Gosh, your right!" Trish screeched.

"I think we've found Austin and Ally." Riker smiled. "All we have to do is find out where this sucker's next interview is."

**What do you think? **


	17. Shows and Stalking

**Massive thanks to all of those people who reviewed for my last chapter, it really made my day! Anyways, here's the next chapter, I really hope you like it.**

**Listening to R5's Ain't No way We're Goin' Home. **

**THEY'RE FRICKIN' AWESOME!**

After what seemed like days, but in reality was only several hours, a speaker ran through the mall, telling everyone it was half an hour until the mall close but all shops had to close. Riker reached for the sign on the door and changed it from 'open' to 'closed', shutting the door behind him. "I don't know how Ally manages this everyday." Rydel sighed as she placed an electric guitar back on the wall.

Riker nodded in agreement. "I know, it's really tiring." He complained, clicking his knuckles as he sat down on the counter top. Rydel told him she was just going upstairs for a few minutes and left him alone in the store. Riker looked around. Although he had only known Ally and the others for about a month and a half, almost two months, they had so many memories in Sonic Boom. So many funny arguments and competitions like 'Chubby Bunny', 'Cinnamon Challenge' and all sorts of other things.

Riker really missed Ally. Although Austin and Ally had promised each other that they would tell no one the lyrics to 'A Billion Girls', Ally had ended up showing Riker it. After all, Riker loved to write songs too and Ally trusted and knew he wouldn't steal her song.

"Guess who got a job at Reading Rocks!" Trish jumped through the door, though her tone wasn't the happy sing-song one it usually was. Without Ally there was no happy, or sing song. "This job sucks. You try to fall asleep but you get shouted at for snoring to loud – either that or you get jabbed in the back by a book!" Trish complained lazily, sitting on top of the counter next to Riker. "So where's the others?"

"Upstairs trying to find out more stuff." Riker told her. Trish just nodded. "I guess we should start heading up then, huh?" Riker asked casually. Trish nodded once more and they started to walk towards the staircase.

"I must of died and gone to heaven  
Or has an angel fallen from the sky  
And everybody says I'm crazy, well maybe  
But you are my kryptonite!" Trish was singing really quietly under her breath.

Riker froze. His eyes widened. "Um... Trish where did you hear that song?" He asked.

"It's all over the internet." Trish told him as if it was completely obvious.

"The internet!?" Riker gasped in shock. Austin and Ally had posted their song? How!?

"Yeah, that place where people go on their computer to do stuff and shop-" Trish explained as if she was talking to a three year old.

She was cut off by Riker. "I know what the internet is." Riker told her with roll of the eyes.

"You seriously haven't heard the song?" Trish asked in disbelief. "Here, look," Trish said, pulling her black IPhone out of his pocket.

The screen lit up to reveal a music note symbol and a voice started singing 'A Billion Girls'.

"I heard Rihanna wants your body  
With curves like the streets of Monaco  
And everybody says you are trouble  
But I don't wanna know, know  
I don't wanna know

I've try, try tried but they don't measure up  
While all this time, time, time  
You're spilling over the cup  
And maybe I  
And maybe I  
Should listen to my head  
But my heart says, says, says

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
It's never gonna change  
They tell me that I'm young]  
And I should wait  
But then you'd be the one who got away  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)

I must of died and gone to heaven  
Or has an angel fallen from the sky  
And everybody says I'm crazy, well maybe  
But you are my kryptonite

I've try, try tried but they don't measure up  
While all this time, time, time  
You're spilling over the cup  
And maybe I  
And maybe I  
Should listen to my head  
But my heart says, says, says

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)

There's just something about you  
That makes me feel like I want to  
So baby hear when I tell you, it's true-oo-o [X2]

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one  
There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one, one, one, one

I could go from London to L.A.  
I could look a million times a day (times a day)  
The way I feel is never gonna change  
It's never gonna change  
They tell me that I'm young  
And I should wait  
But then you'd be the one who got away  
The way I feel is never gonna change (never gonna change)  
And all that I can say

There's a billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)  
A billion girls in the world  
But there's only one you (you)."

And the voice certainly wasn't Austin or Ally's. Riker had to admit, this guys voice was good, but not as good as Austin's The song finally came to an end and Trish was grinning. "Isn't it great!? All the comments are asking for him to show his face! He's on an interview with the Helen Show in, like, one minute so I'm going to see who he really is!" Trish squealed.

Riker nodded, still frowning. "Can I watch with you?" Riker asked. Trish frowned too for a moment. Why would Riker want to watch? Eh, Trish didn't care. She couldn't care less. Trish just nodded as her phone beeped, indicating the show was about to start.

Trish quickly ran over to the couches in the corner, Riker following close behind her in a speed walk. She sat down on the couch and Riker sat down beside her, peering down at the small screen. Helen was doing some really long and boring introduction. "Um, Trish?" Riker asked nervously. Trish looked up. "I think that this guy could be Gavin." Riker gulped.

Trish looked at him in disbelief before looking back down at her phone and shaking her head, laughing. "Your just jealous. You wait and see-" But Trish was cut off by her own horrified face as the screen blacked out and lit back up to reveal Helen sitting down with no one other then Gavin. "Oh My Gosh, your right!" Trish screeched.

"I think we've found Austin and Ally." Riker smiled. "All we have to do is find out where this sucker's next interview is."

At that very moment Ratliff, Rocky, Dez and Rydel all came down to discover Trish and Riker both grinning evilly. "You found them, haven't you?" Ratliff whispered as they made their way down to the two teenagers. Dez looked at him confusingly. "He's got the Riker 'I have a plan' face." Ratliff told him. "Oh!" Dez said.

"I think we have found them." Riker told him, grabbing a laptop from under Rocky's arm and typing away rapidly. "This new singer – goes by the name of T-Fame –" **(A/N: Pretend that Trent didn't have that nickname.) **"He is Gavin, well Target – whatever. My point is, he stole Austin and Ally's song. He has become famous, an overnight internet sensation. And his next interview in Miami is... tonight! Tonight at six O'clock we need to sneak into the Wanda Wattzen Show. Then we'll follow him, he'll lead us to Austin and Ally." Riker told them.

Everyone thought about it for a few seconds before nodding their heads. "Yeah, I think that'll work." Rocky said. "But how are we going to sneak in?" Rocky asked. Everyone grinned evilly at him, rubbing their hands together sinisterly. "Oh God..." Rocky groaned. "I'm the distraction, aren't I?"

Riker nodded. "Yep." He said, popping the 'p'. "You need to think of a great distraction while I go and ask Dad for the keys to his van." Rydel looked up at her older brother in disbelief.

"Do you think that Dad will _actually _give you the keys to his van? You crashed his last Audi." Rydel smirked, folding her arms across her chest. Riker let a small smile play on his lips. He raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, did I say ask? I meant take the keys without Dad knowing." Riker laughed before leaving the store and running home.

Rydel just huffed before marching up the stairs, everyone following close behind.

...

Austin sighed. He really wanted to know why Ally was so excited. Why wouldn't she tell him? Austin didn't really care that much, as long as they were getting out of this dump. He didn't know how Ally had survived a week in this hell hole. He had only been here about four or five days. That's right. Today was their last day. If Riker, Trish, Dez, Ratliff, Rocky and Rydel didn't pull through today he would have to suffer watching Ally die.

That's what Target had told him while Ally had went to the bathroom, a man following behind her and waiting outside the door. Austin had just been sitting around on the bed waiting for her to come back when the door opened. Austin jumped up in hope that it was Ally but only discovered Target. Anyways, this is what he told him:

"_Tomorrow's your last day, Austin. If your friends don't find you by nine O'clock tomorrow night then you and your precious girlfriend will die. And you'll watch her be tortured to death. I'll hang you up on the walls and then I'll grab her and stab her in the arms and legs. Then she'll WANT to die. The pain will be so unbearable. She'll either be yelling for you to save her while you just watch or begging for me to finish her off. After that I'll hang her. Then I'll hang you right next to her. I'll grab both of you and put you in a field. I'll put a knife in your hand and stab her in the stomach with it, her blood will be on your hands. You'll be blamed for her death and everyone will hate you. She'll hate you up in the sky for not saving her." _Target had said.

Austin still shuddered now thinking about it. Austin was now laying on the extremely uncomfortable bed with Ally on top of him, her head resting on his chest and his head resting on hers. She looked do peaceful sleeping, so beautiful. Austin began to carefully play with her hair. Ally's eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal her big, brown eyes. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Austin teased with a smile.

Ally huffed and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Mm, good morning to you too, Moon." Ally said. Austin chuckled slightly. Ally smiled. This had probably been one of her best night sleeps ever in the history of being here. All thanks to Austin. Ally yawned as she sat up slowly, patting her hair down to make it look a little more presentable. Austin smiled as he sat up next to her, tucking some loose strands behind her ear.

Austin leaned forwards and kissed Ally on the cheek, causing her to blush. Austin chuckled. He was glad he still had that affect on her. Ally looked at him angrily and pecked him on the lips, much to Austin's suprise. Ally had her eyes closed while Austin had his open, eyes wide with shock. Ally pulled away and patted his shoulder. Austin blushed, his ears going bright red. Ally snickered. Austin frowned. "You love me really." Ally laughed, hugging him.

"Always," he whispered in her ear. Ally smiled as happy tears pooled in her eyes. He hugged her back tighter, a smile on his face. Ally's stomach growled and she pulled away holding it. "Thirsty?" Austin asked. Ally nodded. "Hungry?" He asked again. Ally nodded.

The steel door then opened to reveal Target, who was dressed up in a black suit, his black hair slicked back. "So... today you'll be joining your mother." Target smirked wickedly. Ally managed to keep the tears in her eyes from falling.

"Why did you kill her?" Ally found herself whispering before she could stop herself. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting a slap or a punch, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see Target looking rather proud of himself.

"Because if that Brat had killed you so early on it would have ruined everything!" Target hissed at her as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. Ally sighed miserably. She missed her Mum. She rested her head on Austin's chest and he put a hand around her waist. "Today you guys are going to stay in here all day. I have an interview to attend and then people to kill afterwards."

"You will never kill my Ally!" Austin growled. Target raised an eyebrow, amused. "Is that a threat?" He asked daringly. "No, it's a promise." Austin hissed. Target thought about it for a second and then looked down at Austin, a smug smile spread across his face. "Fine, I promise _I _won't kill Ally. I can't say the same thing about my men." Target laughed wickedly before leaving the room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

...

Riker grinned to himself as he drove the van back to the mall parking area. He had just taken the keys off of his Dad without him realising! Once he finally made it to the mall Parking area he quickly parked the car and hurried into the mall. He walked into Sonic Boom to discover it empty. Riker just shrugged and walked upstairs into the Music Practise room to discover the others.

Rocky looked deep in thought as he stared down at the notebook in his hand, tapping the end of the pencil thoughtfully on his bottom lip. His dark brown hair hang around his head as he leaned down. Riker knew that he was thinking of a totally realistic plan to get them all onto the Wanda Wattzen Show.

Rydel was sitting at the piano play a sad tune on it. Riker hated seeing his only and younger sister looking so depressed. Rydel had grown close to her new friends and Rydel was a really emotional person so Riker gave her a sympathetic look, though she had her back to him.

Ratliff was staring out of the window as the clouds started to darken outside. It looked like it was going to rain. Riker frowned at Ratliff from behind as he pressed his head against the glass. Ratliff had been through so much as a child; being bullied for sticking up for Rydel. Eventually it lead to he wasn't sticking up for her, they were both getting bullied.

Trish was just sat on a beanbag in the corner of the room, staring hopelessly into space. Riker knew how Trish was feeling, probably even worse. Riker and Trish didn't really share a special connection or a passion for the same thing but they still like each other in the friend way. She must be broken, lost, scared.

Dez was sitting on a chair by the door where Riker was standing. For once, Dez wasn't being his usual, crazy, silly self. His head was hanging in shame as he stared down at his hands. Riker didn't have to pull Dez's head up and look to know that he was trying desperately hard not to cry.

"Hey, guys." Riker smiled sadly at them. Everyone looked up slightly and smiled at him sadly back. Riker looked up at the clock across from him. "It's already five thirty, I have the van. You wanna go now?" Everyone nodded, standing up from where they were sitting and followed Riker downstairs.

They made their way out of the mall where every other shop owner or employee were locking up. It was a Sunday so the mall was being shut early. Riker looked up and began to sigh as rain slowly began to spit on them. Riker hopped into the front of the van behind the steering wheel. Rydel sat next to him and Rocky on the other side. Behind them was Trish, then Dez and then Ratliff. Behind them was two empty seats that were waiting for Austin and Ally to sit in them on the way back home.

"Buckled up?" Riker asked. Everyone replied with a flat 'yes'. After about five minutes of driving in an awkward silence, Riker finally decided to break it. "So... Rocky, got a distraction?" Riker asked. Of course he knew that Rocky had a distraction, he was just trying to make it less awkward. Everyone suddenly sat up straight, curious to what Rocky had to say.

A small grin broke across Rocky's face. "Yeah, but you guys have to promise not to laugh or tell anyone at school it was me." Rocky told them seriously, putting his finger up and wagging it.

Riker chuckled slightly, his eyes still on the road. "That embarrassing?" He laughed. Rocky nodded. "Oh yes." Rocky replied.

Once they finally reached the parking area for the Wanda Wattzen Show, five teenagers were waiting for Rocky outside the van. "You done in there yet?" Ratliff asked, banging on the back of the van doors.

"Almost." Rocky's voice came out muffled from inside. "I just need Rydel to come in here and give me some help." Rydel nodded and opened the door, went inside and shut the door so quickly Riker couldn't catch a glimpse of Rocky. They all heard Rydel burst out laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! JUST DO IT!" They all heard Rocky yell angrily.

Minutes later, the van doors slammed open and out came Rocky. Rydel stood behind him with a smug smile on her face, snickering as she played '_I'm Sexy and I Know It' _on her IPod. Everyone burst out laughing at the sight in front of them.

There was Rocky, in light purple knee high socks with ruby red heels on. He had an old woman's dress on, a knitted cardigan, a grey wig, a pearl necklace and walking stick. His face was covered in dark red lipstick and bright purple eye shadow with thick, black glasses on. Rocky had gone to the extreme of dressing up like a granny.

"Oh... My... God!" Ratliff wheezed, clutching his sides. "You look _so _funny!" Rocky just rolled his eyes miserably before telling everyone the plan. Afterwards they all put their hands in a pile in the middle before saying, "Ready, Set, SAVE AUSTIN AND ALLY!"

Inside the reception room a strong looking African man stood behind the counter, typing away on the computer. Riker, Dez, Trish, Rocky and Ratliff all stood outside the door, waiting for the signal. Rocky stumbled inside the reception room, one hand supporting his back while the other placed firmly around the walking stick. He hobbled over to the man who looked up with a confused expression on his face. "May I help you?" He asked.

"Yes-" Rocky said, but he cut himself off by wheezing. The receptionist's eyes widened as Rocky dropped to the floor, wheezing like in idiot and clutching his heart. "Mum!" He rasped. "Is that you?" He asked, reaching a hand out in front of him. "I can see the light! I'm coming Mummy! Your little Pumpkin's coming!" Rocky choked.

The receptionist had dove around the corner and was now supporting Rocky. Riker took this as a signal as he and the others all ran around the corner of the reception room. Rocky took not that the were out of sight. The receptionist leaned down to do mouth to mouth on Rocky when he quickly sat back up. "You know what? I don't think I'm going to die after all. Maybe next week!" Rocky yelled over his shoulder as he scrambled to his feet and ran out of the reception room and back to the van, forgetting all about being an old lady.

Riker and the others dove around corners until they finally made it to the Wanda Wattzen Show. They all took a seat at the back of the small audience. Wanda was just calling on Target right now. "Now, tell me, T-Fame, what inspired you to write this amazing new song?" She asked.

Gavin smiled. "Well, I've always been the romantic type of guy really. I realised I had developed feelings for a close friend of mine and wanted to write this song for her." Gavin lied. Riker growled from where he was sitting while all the girls in the audience awed.

The rest of the interview went on like that. Wanda would ask him for what seemed like a hundred different questions and Gavin would always reply with a lie. "Thanks so much for being on the show tonight, T-Fame, it was a real pleasure!" Wanda beamed at him.

"No, thank _you! _The pleasure was all mine, I really enjoyed tonight, thanks for the interview." Gavin beamed back at her, shaking her hand. Riker and the others quickly got up as Gavin did and managed to follow him backstage without him noticing.

They watched as Gavin snuck into a janitors closet. They pressed their ears against the door and listened. "Yeah... I know it's six thirty! I promise I'll be there in time to kill those spoilt brats... yep... k... see ya in a bit." They heard Gavin say. Their eyes all widened and they quickly stepped away from the door and into their hiding places.

They followed Gavin out until they got to the parking area. Gavin went to his black Audi while the others all quickly ran over to Riker's Dad's van. They turned off the lights and followed him for what seemed like hours until eventually they pulled up outside HitTheTarget.

**Sorry it was so short I just really wanted to get this chapter up. Sorry if it's not good enough, I write it in half an hour. **

**Should I continue? **


	18. Shooting and ShowingUP

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the super supportive reviews I got from my previous chapter, they really made me smile and want to update quicker! Honestly, you guys are the best! **

**Listening to R5'S I WANT U BAD, because it RULES! Like them! **

**Oh and I got a review from a guest asking what my name was. That is really personal if you don't mind me saying but my first name is Alisha. :-) As in A-LEE-SH-A. Loads of people call me A-LISH-A. It's really annoying!**

There was Rocky, in light purple knee high socks with ruby red heels on. He had an old woman's dress on, a knitted cardigan, a grey wig, a pearl necklace and walking stick. His face was covered in dark red lipstick and bright purple eye shadow with thick, black glasses on. Rocky had gone to the extreme of dressing up like a granny.

"Oh... My... God!" Ratliff wheezed, clutching his sides. "You look _so _funny!" Rocky just rolled his eyes miserably before telling everyone the plan. Afterwards they all put their hands in a pile in the middle before saying, "Ready, Set, SAVE AUSTIN AND ALLY!"

Inside the reception room a strong looking African man stood behind the counter, typing away on the computer. Riker, Dez, Trish, Rocky and Ratliff all stood outside the door, waiting for the signal. Rocky stumbled inside the reception room, one hand supporting his back while the other placed firmly around the walking stick. He hobbled over to the man who looked up with a confused expression on his face. "May I help you?" He asked.

"Yes-" Rocky said, but he cut himself off by wheezing. The receptionist's eyes widened as Rocky dropped to the floor, wheezing like in idiot and clutching his heart. "Mum!" He rasped. "Is that you?" He asked, reaching a hand out in front of him. "I can see the light! I'm coming Mummy! Your little Pumpkin's coming!" Rocky choked.

The receptionist had dove around the corner and was now supporting Rocky. Riker took this as a signal as he and the others all ran around the corner of the reception room. Rocky took not that the were out of sight. The receptionist leaned down to do mouth to mouth on Rocky when he quickly sat back up. "You know what? I don't think I'm going to die after all. Maybe next week!" Rocky yelled over his shoulder as he scrambled to his feet and ran out of the reception room and back to the van, forgetting all about being an old lady.

Riker and the others dove around corners until they finally made it to the Wanda Wattzen Show. They all took a seat at the back of the small audience. Wanda was just calling on Target right now. "Now, tell me, T-Fame, what inspired you to write this amazing new song?" She asked.

Gavin smiled. "Well, I've always been the romantic type of guy really. I realised I had developed feelings for a close friend of mine and wanted to write this song for her." Gavin lied. Riker growled from where he was sitting while all the girls in the audience awed.

The rest of the interview went on like that. Wanda would ask him for what seemed like a hundred different questions and Gavin would always reply with a lie. "Thanks so much for being on the show tonight, T-Fame, it was a real pleasure!" Wanda beamed at him.

"No, thank _you! _The pleasure was all mine, I really enjoyed tonight, thanks for the interview." Gavin beamed back at her, shaking her hand. Riker and the others quickly got up as Gavin did and managed to follow him backstage without him noticing.

They watched as Gavin snuck into a janitors closet. They pressed their ears against the door and listened. "Yeah... I know it's six thirty! I promise I'll be there in time to kill those spoilt brats... yep... k... see ya in a bit." They heard Gavin say. Their eyes all widened and they quickly stepped away from the door and into their hiding places.

They followed Gavin out until they got to the parking area. Gavin went to his black Audi while the others all quickly ran over to Riker's Dad's van. They turned off the lights and followed him for what seemed like hours until eventually they pulled up outside HitTheTarget.

Riker looked up, fear in his eyes as he stared at the massive warehouse looming over them. They watched as Gavin walked up to the back entrance of the warehouse and opened the door – no unlocking or anything. Riker prayed that meant that it wouldn't be locked when they tried to get into the building. "Okay, are you ready guys?" Riker asked, turning around in the front seat so he could face all his best friends. They looked just as terrified as Riker felt. But as the oldest he had to remain the calmest.

"No." Rydel gulped. Everyone looked around at each other, eyes wide with fear. Their expressions made it clear that neither one of them were ready or looked like they would be moving anytime soon.

Riker sighed. "Look guys-" Riker began confidently but was cut off by the sound of his phone beeping. Riker groaned. This was another one of Target's messages that he sent Riker every ten minutes. Except this time it was different.

_You were too late. Now Ally dies. _

"NO!" Riker screamed, unbuckling his belt and opening the door he ran as fast as he could, not shutting the car door behind him. Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff, Trish and Dez were all running close behind them. Although they hadn't read the text message they knew this meant that Ally or Austin was in great danger.

...

Austin and Ally had been just napping and talking with each other all day. They had sung songs together and just like always tried to find a way to get out. But as always there wasn't a single place out.

Austin and Ally were in the middle of a warm hug when the steel doors burst open and in entered Target as he locked the door behind. "Guess what time it is?" Target grinned menacingly. Austin screamed 'no' as Target pulled a blunt knife out of his pocket and dove in to stab Ally. Luckily, he missed.

Austin grabbed Ally and tugged her along the room, avoiding the knife every time he tried to get them. "I love you, Ally." Austin yelled above the sound of Target screaming at them to stand still and that he was getting angry.

"I love you too, Austin." Ally cried, diving out of the way of another knife attack. Austin quickly let go of Ally's hand as Target tried to stab one of their arms. While Austin fell one way Ally fell the other, hitting her head on the floor. "Ouch..." Ally moaned, sitting up and rubbing her throbbing head. Warm liquid ran from the top of her head.

"ALLY!" Austin screamed as Target dove for her. And he caught her. Target had stabbed Ally. Luckily it wasn't anywhere too important, but being stabbed in the hand still really hurt. Ally screamed as the blunt blade stuck through her hand, twisting slightly. Dark, red blood slowly yet quickly poured out of the stab wound and ran up her hand. "ALLY!" Austin screamed again when he saw her. Ally squeezed her eyes shut as she attempted to take the knife out of her hand while Austin was tackling Target to the ground. Ally screamed as the knife came out of her hand in small steps.

Tears poured from her eyes as the cut stung and sent a throbbing pain through her hand. She ripped off a small part of her top from the bottom half and quickly but carefully wrapped it around her hand. Ally howled in pain as the tears blocked her vision. This hurt like hell. "Austin..." Ally whimpered.

She fell to her knees as she watched Austin fight Target and he was winning until Target kicked Austin in the place that hurt the most. Austin released his hands from around Target's neck for a second as he winced but once he had recovered Target was already gone. Target was standing behind Ally, a knife to her throat. Austin whimpered as he watched Ally silently cry and shake with fear.

...

Riker and the others walked down the hallways until they could hear the sound of faint screaming. "Follow me!" Riker whisper yelled at the others, running down the halls but sticking to the walls. They ran and turned corners, following the screams as they grew louder and louder.

Eventually, the remaining people of TAR4 finally reached a wet staircase that seemed never ending. Without hesitation, Riker and the others all ran down the stairs, still sticking to the walls. Now they could hear the screaming coming from behind one of the doors in the corridor.

Suddenly one of the metal doors swung open to reveal a bald, really strong looking man. The remaining teenagers of TAR4 all froze, waiting for him to pull out a gun or something. Instead, he pressed a button on the side of his belt and out came five other bald, strong men. They all almost looked identical. "Get them and take them to Master." One of them said, his unrealistically deep voice commanded calmly.

Before any of the teenagers could turn and run backwards strong hands had grabbed their arms from behind and tied them up with rope. Riker grunted as the rope burnt across his wrists as he began to struggle. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, young one. They only get tighter and burn hotter." The main one laughed wickedly from behind him.

The bald sidekicks grabbed a teenager each and dragged them down the hall by their shoulders. Riker's eyes widened as they lead them to the door where whimpering was behind. Ally's whimpering. Austin's shaky breathing. Target's wicked laughing. One of the bald sidekicks opened the door of many locks and shoved them inside so they all landed in a pile on top of each other. The teenagers all grunted as they tried to stand up without the rope cutting into their wrists. "We found these." The bald man spat before locking the door behind him and two other of the bald men.

Riker looked up to discover something he never wanted to see. His, just like everyone else's, eyes widened. "Oh...My...God." Riker breathed in disbelief. Austin had silent tears strolling down his face and a massive bruise down the side of his face with scratches covering his body. Then there was Ally... poor Ally. She was standing with a blood soaked hand, bruised arms, legs and face. Cuts along her body. Her arm and one of her legs looked broken and she looked as if she hadn't eaten or drank in years. She had a bloody and black eye and a cut across her left arm, blood trickling out. Target stood behind her, a few bruises himself as he held Ally with one hand and using the other one to hold a knife to her throat.

"No..." Trish and Dez both whimpered beside them just as Target said, "Untie them. This should be fun." Riker's eyes widened as the bald man behind him began to untie him and the rest of the teenagers in the group. Austin and Ally both shot pleading looks at the other members of TAR4. It broke their hearts.

Eventually, once all the teenagers were untied, they were rubbing their wrists. "Let them go." Riker demanded, bravely and confidently, though he felt anything but that inside. Target tutted Riker, wagging one of his fingers.

"Now, I've already proven I'm not afraid to kill anyone. What makes you think that just because you love them I'll give them back?" Target laughed sinisterly in his face. "Poor little Ally loved her Mum dearly, but I had to kill her right in front of Ally. It was touching, really. Their little goodbyes together."

Riker's eyes widened and he gave Ally a sympathetic look who was now silently crying even harder. Now Target was threatening them, telling them how he was going to give them a long, painful and torturous death. But Riker had zoned out, he was looking around the room for a plan. Everyone else had zoned out as well, watching Riker think up a plan. Riker eventually spotted a pistol on the bed, obviously what Target had put there. Austin was too focused on Ally to have noticed the gun.

Riker gave Rocky the nod that meant 'get the gun'. Rocky nodded back and they all looked at each other, knowing that this would have to be quick or they were all dead. "NOW!" Riker yelled, snapping Target out of his talking. Rocky, who was closest to the broken down bed dove for the gun and chucked it to Ratliff, who threw it at Rydel, from Rydel to Dez, then Trish and eventually made it back to Riker at the speed of lightening. Riker tossed Austin the gun.

Austin looked at Riker, his eyes alarmed for a split second before he held the gun up to face Target. His shaky hand gave it away that he was almost wetting himself. He couldn't kill someone! Target laughed. "You wouldn't. Your too scared. Even if you did shoot then I would be able to slit Ally's throat before I drop dead." Target smirked.

"Just shoot." Ally whispered, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "Do it. Just shoot. Save yourselves." Ally told them, a little louder this time. Austin looked at her in disbelief and sadness.

"No way! I love you too much to be the reason someone killed you!" Austin told her. "There's no way on earth I would ever shoot this guy so that you would die along with him. It wouldn't be worth it!" Ally looked at him, tears in her eyes. She was about to say something when Target pressed the knife tighter against her neck.

Ally's best friends all gasped as blood began to trickle down the side of her neck. "Stay away from her!" Austin yelled angrily, pressing his finger against the trigger. Target just scoffed as he did a second cut just below Ally's first.

"Or what? You gonna shoot, eh, Lover Boy? Your just a pathetic, no talented, little-" Target began but was cut off by his own scream. Ally had just kicked him where it hurts the most. "OW! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Target screeched as he let go of her, the knife clattering to the ground. Ally tried to run away but failed miserably as she fell to her stomach, banging onto one of her broken ribs.

Ally whimpered as Trish and Rydel quickly raced over to her. Austin, Riker, Ratliff, Rocky and Dez all fought off the two massive, bald me and Target who had regained his manliness. Austin winced as he grabbed a tighter grip on the gun and shot Target in the leg. "OW!" Target screamed, pulling his shin up to his chest as he hopped around on one leg. "Damn you!" He yelled above the sounds of punching, crying and yelling.

Target was on the floor whimpering so Austin bent down to him, grabbing him by the collar. "Never. Ever. Touch. My. Girl. Ever. Again!" Austin yelled in his face before punching him right in the nose. Target yelled out in pain as Austin began to punch him all over, placing the gun on the floor right by him.

Despite the fact that Target was shot in the leg didn't mean he couldn't use his hands. He wacked his arms outwards, smacking Austin in the ribs. Luckily enough for Austin it didn't hurt more then falling off a chair so he did nothing more then wince slightly. Austin grabbed the gun beside him and tried to aim at a place on Target's body that wouldn't kill him. He shot both of Target's arms, causing him to screech out in pain as the blood began to drip from the bullet wounds. "You win! You win!" Target cried in defeat as Austin began to press down on his bullet wounds with as much force as he could.

Austin smiled smugly as he stood up and dragged Target across the room into a corner. He grabbed some of the rope that had been chucked onto the floor and tied his wrists behind his back and his ankles. Target began to whimper in pain due to the ropes becoming tighter and getting hotter. "Watch out." Austin smirked. "They'll only get tighter and burn hotter. Your making much more of a fuss then any of those other teenagers."

Target stuck his tongue out at Austin who laughed at Target's rude gesture. Austin quickly ran over to where Ally was lying on the ground, her head resting on Rydel's lap as Trish checked Ally's pulse. Austin's eyes widened as he noticed she was unconscious. "The pulse is faint. It's there, but faint." Trish sighed miserably, tears running down her face as she lightly held Ally's hand.

"AUSTIN, WATCH OUT!" Austin heard Riker yell from behind him. Austin snapped his head around to see a bald sidekick charging after him with a knife, Riker on his back trying to pin him down but failing miserably. It just looked like the bald man was giving him a piggy back. Austin dogged out of the way in the nick of time, causing the bald man to bash into the wall behind Austin. The man hit his head, causing him to black out, blood dripping down his head and some stained on the wall.

Riker panted as he lifted himself off of the large man and checked his pulse. Riker shook his head. "He's dead." Riker announced. "Two down, one more to go. And luckily for us it's eight verse one!" Riker told him, trying to think on the bright side.

Austin shook his head, looking down at the ground as he let a tear fall. "No, only seven. Ally's been knocked out unconscious and her pulse is very faint." Austin told Riker above the noise of screaming, yelling and grunting.

Riker was really worried but he had to stay strong for Austin. He patted his back encouragingly and bent down, whispering in his ear, "**Do it for Ally**." like he always did when Austin needed that boost. Austin looked down at Ally's limp and bruised body and rage filled him. Austin charged over to the gun on the floor and whipped it up.

Across the room Rocky, Dez and Ratliff where all trying to attack the large man but the man was much...well... larger then them. Ratliff, out of the corner of his eye, spotted Austin silently jumping up and down and waving his arms at him, trying to gather his attention. Ratliff quickly broke away from the man as Austin chucked him the gun. Ratliff gave Austin a quick thumbs up before chucking the gun to Rocky.

"Goodbye, Baldy!" Rocky yelled before shooting him in the legs. The large men fell to the ground and Rocky shot him in both arms again, just to make sure he didn't try anything. Rocky panted as he grabbed some of the left over rope and began to tie his ankles and wrists. The bald man grunted beneath him and Rocky just smirked. "Watch it. They burn." Rocky laughed before making a hissing / sizzling noise. "Ouch."

Riker, Austin, Dez, Rocky and Ratliff all stood panting in the room, trying to regain their breath. "Ally!" Austin gasped before running over to her battered body. Everyone else ran to her too. Ally's eyes fluttered open a little. "Ally, wake up, baby." Austin whispered soothingly.

"Now you have to leave this death trap. There's more. There's more of those people. Watch out..." Ally croaked before her eyes fluttered shut again, her head falling limp. Everyone yelled out her name and Ratliff stepped forwards.

"I know medical treatment." He stated before leaning down and checking her pulse. Ratliff frowned. "It's there, just extremely faint. I'm afraid if we don't get her to a hospital in the next hour or so... she could... pass on." It pained Ratliff to say so, just like it shattered everyone's hearts to hear.

"No. No. No. NO!" Austin started off as a whisper, getting louder until it was a shout. "Ally can't die! She's the most important thing in my life! If she goes I go!"

"She won't die! We just need to get her to a hospital – and quick!" Riker told him. "Austin, you can carry Ally if you want. We just need to get out of here." Austin nodded quickly before carefully swiping Ally up into his arms.

She looked so peaceful yet so pained at the same time. It broke Austin's heart to see her like this. He wanted to see the happy, healthy Ally that was constantly thinking of positive thoughts and trying to help out everyone, putting their needs before her own. But here she was; practically dead in his arms, as much as he hated to admit it. "Shh, it's going to be okay, Alls." Austin whispered soothingly.

Ally's head fell limp in his arms, cracking his heart even more. "Come on, we have to get moving if we want to save Ally." Riker called from in front somewhere. Austin nodded but didn't lift his eyes of off his Sleeping Beauty.

**Sorry it was so short, guys! I just REALLY wanted to update. Anyways, should I update my next chapter?**

**If I get enough reviews for this chapter I might update tomorrow! Otherwise probably sometime next week or the week after, life's getting extremely busy!**

**OMG! Can you believe it's almost Summer Holidays!? YAY!**


	19. Help and Hospital

**Thanks SO much for all those lovely reviews I was sent! You guys seriously make me REALLY happy! It's always the same people reviewing, so THANK YOU to them! :-)**

**I am listening to R5'S Ain't No Way We're Goin' Home and If I can't be With You for the inspiration of this chapter! **

**Please enjoy chapter eighteen! **

"Or what? You gonna shoot, eh, Lover Boy? Your just a pathetic, no talented, little-" Target began but was cut off by his own scream. Ally had just kicked him where it hurts the most. "OW! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Target screeched as he let go of her, the knife clattering to the ground. Ally tried to run away but failed miserably as she fell to her stomach, banging onto one of her broken ribs.

Ally whimpered as Trish and Rydel quickly raced over to her. Austin, Riker, Ratliff, Rocky and Dez all fought off the two massive, bald me and Target who had regained his manliness. Austin winced as he grabbed a tighter grip on the gun and shot Target in the leg. "OW!" Target screamed, pulling his shin up to his chest as he hopped around on one leg. "Damn you!" He yelled above the sounds of punching, crying and yelling.

Target was on the floor whimpering so Austin bent down to him, grabbing him by the collar. "Never. Ever. Touch. My. Girl. Ever. Again!" Austin yelled in his face before punching him right in the nose. Target yelled out in pain as Austin began to punch him all over, placing the gun on the floor right by him.

Despite the fact that Target was shot in the leg didn't mean he couldn't use his hands. He wacked his arms outwards, smacking Austin in the ribs. Luckily enough for Austin it didn't hurt more then falling off a chair so he did nothing more then wince slightly. Austin grabbed the gun beside him and tried to aim at a place on Target's body that wouldn't kill him. He shot both of Target's arms, causing him to screech out in pain as the blood began to drip from the bullet wounds. "You win! You win!" Target cried in defeat as Austin began to press down on his bullet wounds with as much force as he could.

Austin smiled smugly as he stood up and dragged Target across the room into a corner. He grabbed some of the rope that had been chucked onto the floor and tied his wrists behind his back and his ankles. Target began to whimper in pain due to the ropes becoming tighter and getting hotter. "Watch out." Austin smirked. "They'll only get tighter and burn hotter. Your making much more of a fuss then any of those other teenagers."

Target stuck his tongue out at Austin who laughed at Target's rude gesture. Austin quickly ran over to where Ally was lying on the ground, her head resting on Rydel's lap as Trish checked Ally's pulse. Austin's eyes widened as he noticed she was unconscious. "The pulse is faint. It's there, but faint." Trish sighed miserably, tears running down her face as she lightly held Ally's hand.

"AUSTIN, WATCH OUT!" Austin heard Riker yell from behind him. Austin snapped his head around to see a bald sidekick charging after him with a knife, Riker on his back trying to pin him down but failing miserably. It just looked like the bald man was giving him a piggy back. Austin dogged out of the way in the nick of time, causing the bald man to bash into the wall behind Austin. The man hit his head, causing him to black out, blood dripping down his head and some stained on the wall.

Riker panted as he lifted himself off of the large man and checked his pulse. Riker shook his head. "He's dead." Riker announced. "Two down, one more to go. And luckily for us it's eight verse one!" Riker told him, trying to think on the bright side.

Austin shook his head, looking down at the ground as he let a tear fall. "No, only seven. Ally's been knocked out unconscious and her pulse is very faint." Austin told Riker above the noise of screaming, yelling and grunting.

Riker was really worried but he had to stay strong for Austin. He patted his back encouragingly and bent down, whispering in his ear, "**Do it for Ally**." like he always did when Austin needed that boost. Austin looked down at Ally's limp and bruised body and rage filled him. Austin charged over to the gun on the floor and whipped it up.

Across the room Rocky, Dez and Ratliff where all trying to attack the large man but the man was much...well... larger then them. Ratliff, out of the corner of his eye, spotted Austin silently jumping up and down and waving his arms at him, trying to gather his attention. Ratliff quickly broke away from the man as Austin chucked him the gun. Ratliff gave Austin a quick thumbs up before chucking the gun to Rocky.

"Goodbye, Baldy!" Rocky yelled before shooting him in the legs. The large men fell to the ground and Rocky shot him in both arms again, just to make sure he didn't try anything. Rocky panted as he grabbed some of the left over rope and began to tie his ankles and wrists. The bald man grunted beneath him and Rocky just smirked. "Watch it. They burn." Rocky laughed before making a hissing / sizzling noise. "Ouch."

Riker, Austin, Dez, Rocky and Ratliff all stood panting in the room, trying to regain their breath. "Ally!" Austin gasped before running over to her battered body. Everyone else ran to her too. Ally's eyes fluttered open a little. "Ally, wake up, baby." Austin whispered soothingly.

"Now you have to leave this death trap. There's more. There's more of those people. Watch out..." Ally croaked before her eyes fluttered shut again, her head falling limp. Everyone yelled out her name and Ratliff stepped forwards.

"I know medical treatment." He stated before leaning down and checking her pulse. Ratliff frowned. "It's there, just extremely faint. I'm afraid if we don't get her to a hospital in the next hour or so... she could... pass on." It pained Ratliff to say so, just like it shattered everyone's hearts to hear.

"No. No. No. NO!" Austin started off as a whisper, getting louder until it was a shout. "Ally can't die! She's the most important thing in my life! If she goes I go!"

"She won't die! We just need to get her to a hospital – and quick!" Riker told him. "Austin, you can carry Ally if you want. We just need to get out of here." Austin nodded quickly before carefully swiping Ally up into his arms.

She looked so peaceful yet so pained at the same time. It broke Austin's heart to see her like this. He wanted to see the happy, healthy Ally that was constantly thinking of positive thoughts and trying to help out everyone, putting their needs before her own. But here she was; practically dead in his arms, as much as he hated to admit it. "Shh, it's going to be okay, Alls." Austin whispered soothingly.

Ally's head fell limp in his arms, cracking his heart even more. "Come on, we have to get moving if we want to save Ally." Riker called from in front somewhere. Austin nodded but didn't lift his eyes of off his Sleeping Beauty.

Austin whimpered. He knows, how unmanly of him. But he was in pain. Mental pain. This was horrible. Awful. Sick. She didn't deserve this. It was all his fault. Rocky patted his shoulder encouragingly. "She'll be okay, dude. Come on, we just need to get her to a hospital." Rocky told him, looking down at Ally. Rocky was heartbroken too, he couldn't begin to imagine how awful Austin was feeling.

Austin nodded just to reassure himself that he could do this for Ally. Rocky moved away and to the front of TAR4. "Alright guys, let's get moving." Rocky announced. They decided to make Rocky leader. Mainly because he had the best distractions and was stronger then Riker. "Get into partners so that if anything goes wrong we can split up. Girls with boys and Riker with Austin and Ally."

Riker edged his way over to Austin and Ally as they watched the others all find their partners with Rocky. Rydel stood by Ratliff while Trish and Dez went together. "Let's go, quick!" Rocky announced. Trish frowned. "Where's your partner?" She asked.

"I don't need one, I'm Rocky Lynch. Now come on!" Rocky urged. Everyone winced slightly as Rocky pushed open the steel door, listening to it as it creek to life. Rocky poked his head out of the door, waiting for the cost to be clear.

"No, I swear I heard Master screaming." They heard a voice say as two large men came around the corner. Everyone, including Target's, eyes widened. Target opened his mouth to yell out for help when Rydel picked up with wooden chair and smacked him around the head with it. Target grunted before his head fell limp.

Rydel bent over and checked his pulse. She let out a small sigh of relief that she wasn't classified as a murderer. "He's alive, well, barely." Rydel told the others as she turned around. Her brothers and friends were all staring at her, jaws dropped and eyes widened in shock.

"Remind me not to get in your bad book." Ratliff muttered before they all turned back to Rocky. Rocky took the gun out of his belt and held it up to his face before poking his head out of the door. The men were getting closer but luckily they hadn't noticed Rocky poke his head out of the door yet.

"Okay guys. On the count of five I'm going to jump out there and I'm going to shoot those idiots. Then I'm going to start running to all the exits and your going to follow right behind me. I'll shoot anyone in my way. Austin, Ally and Riker will be in the middle. Trish and Dez behind me and then Rydel and Ratliff at the back." He handed everyone but Austin (and of course Ally) a gun. Everyone's eyes widened. "I found them. I have no idea why those security guards didn't shoot us if they had the guns in their pockets."

"Okay, one. Two. Three. Four. FIVE!" Rocky announced, yelling the last number. Rocky dove out of the door and skidded across the floor on his side as he had his arms out, shooting both large men each on each shin. "MOVE!" Rocky yelled at them above the yelling and whimpering of the 'manly' security guards as he scrambled to his feet and began to run in the opposite direction they came from.

Everyone else ran straight behind him, all in the order they were told to be in. Austin's grip on Ally was strong as they bounded around two corners and up a step and never ending flight of stairs. Bu the time they had made it up the stairs they were still panting but continued to run. It was the run or die game. And none of them wanted to die. "Behind you!" Riker yelled at Rydel and Ratliff.

They both quickly whipped their heads around and saw that three security guards were running after them... and they had guns. Rydel, without hesitation, shot one of the men in the upper leg and then in the right shoulder, watching he tumbled back down the stairs, yelling out in pain.

Ratliff quickly dogged a bullet as it hit the wall beside him and shot the guy that tried to shoot him in the shin and then two shots in the arm and one on the upper leg. Ratliff watched as he fell back down the stairs, screaming like a little girl. The last man was up. He was already trying to shoot at the bunch. But his unsteady running caused him to miss every time, shooting above their heads or the walls beside them.

Rydel and Ratliff both pressed the trigger at the same time. Both bullets went flying at the same time. And both bullets shot the man in each shoulder at the same time. "SCORE!" They yelled, high fiving each other as he tumbled down the staircase. They didn't even realise that Riker, Rocky, Trish and Dez were all shooting people around them too.

Finally, after what seemed like decades, they finally came face to face with the back entrance doors. "Yes!" Rocky cried happily as they burst out of the doors to be greeted by the cold nights air. They figured it was about quarter to eleven at this point. "Come on, to the the RockyMobile that Riker shall be driving!" Rocky yelled as he jumped in the very back seat next to Ratliff. Trish, Dez and Rydel all hopped in the middle why Riker jumped in the front.

They had all decided that Austin and Ally need to be in the front because Ally couldn't sit up and the front had a couch seat thingy. Austin sat furthest away from Riker, making Ally rest her feet on his lap and her head on Austin's lap.

Austin didn't pay attention to the dark night skies or the glowing lampposts as they drove the hospital. Not once did he lift his gaze off of his beautiful Ally Jean Dawson. Her bruised and red eyelids remained shut, not even a flutter or a twitch. It pained him deeply.

_Austin's Mum and Dad had long since gone to work. It was now eleven thirty in the morning and he was bored out of his mind. It was the summer holidays and he had nothing to do. How sad. Pathetic. Weird. Well, he did have something to do. He was just waiting for Dez. Austin was lying about on the couch texting Ally. She always made him smile. Every single 'X' she out on the end of each text would make the butterflies awake in his stomach. _

_Austin called Ally. She was working her shift at Sonic Boom at the time while Trish was reading a magazine in the corner. Austin was waiting for Dez to come over so that they could walk to Sonic Boom together and meet the girls._

**Hey Alls.**

_Hello, Mr Moon._

**Ha, like that kids TV show on Disney Juniors! You know, the one that has a new show on every Friday at Four in the afternoon!**

_Ok... how would you know that?_

**Not because I watch it, that's for sure.**

Okay...

**Anyways, was there something you needed from thee Austin Monica Moon?**

_*Giggles*_

Man how he loved the sound of her giggles.

_Trish and I were just wondering what time you was going to get here. Riker, Rocky, Ratliff and Rydel will be here in a second._

**I'll be there soon, Dez is just running a little late.**

_Okay... and Austin?_

**Yeah?**

_I love you *Whispers*_

Austin smiled slightly at the memory.

**I love you too, Ally Jean Dawson. *Also Whispers***

Just small memories like that made Austin's heart warm and him feel a little better. Knowing that Ally loved him more then anyone else in the world made his heart flutter. It made him want to yell for joy, cry with happiness.

When Austin snapped his head up from his daydream he noticed how they were just pulling up outside the hospital. "Quick! Get Ally out the car!" Riker ordered in a yell as they all ran out of the car, helping pull Ally carefully and safely out of the door.

They slammed and locked the door before running into the hospital, Austin's grip tight on Ally. "Everything's going to be okay," he whispered to Ally. "I love you," he told her as the tears began to spill.

Gasps of horror filled the room as people in the reception room lifted their heads up to discover seven bruised teenagers standing their with an unconscious, battered teenage girls in one of their arms. The receptionist quickly shot up from her chair and grabbed a phone, typing in random numbers. "Help! ...Teenagers... eight, one unconscious with stab wounds... yes... hurry!" She cried.

She rushed around the desk at the same time some nurses were bounding around the corner with a stretcher and a breathing mask. A male nurse quickly took Ally out of Austin's arms and placed her on the stretcher, putting the breathing mask on. They whirled Ally out of the room as Austin just stood there, arms held out as if he was still holding Ally in his arms. He was broken without her.

One of the doctors stayed behind and asked the rest of TAR4 to take a seat as he sat down opposite them. "Okay, we are going to ask a few questions about the patient and it would help if you guys could answer as truthfully as possible." The doctor said, holding a clipboard and pen in his hands.

"Full name of patient?"

"Ally Jean Dawson." Austin replied without hesitation.

"Age and Birthday?"

"Seventeen years old and February the 7th 1997." Austin said.

"Parents?"

"Lester Dawson."

"No Mother?"

Austin shook his head sadly. "Dead."

"Who does she live with?"

"Lester Dawson who is currently away on a two month business trip."

The questions went and on and on like this. Austin beating everyone else to the answers and you could tell that Trish was getting slightly annoyed.

Finally, "Who are you to Miss Dawson?"

"We're her best friends and Austin is her boyfriend." Trish smiled slightly, knowing she had beaten Austin to it.

The Doctor sighed before standing up. "Okay, well as you can tell Miss Dawson is in a vital condition. She is really lucky to have great friends like you or she would most likely be dead by now." The Doctor, who's name tag read Joseph, sighed.

"The hospital have called the police and they are on their way right now to take your statements upon what happened to Miss Dawson... and the rest of you." The Doctor announced, looking down at their slightly bruised bodies. "Do any of you need a X-ray or some cuts to be checked out?"

Everyone shook their heads glumly. The doctor nodded before leaving them in their private waiting room. "What do we say to the police?" Trish asked, wondering if they would come up with some sort of back story or something.

"The truth." Austin said, not taking his eyes off of the door Ally had been pulled through. "We tell them nothing but the truth." Everyone nodded but turned to Austin.

"Austin?" Dez whispered. "What happened to you guys in there?" Austin scrunched his eyes shut before moving his head to look down at the floor, placing his head in his hands. It pained him to even think about when he had to watch Ally suffer Target's painful words and abuse and not being able to do anything.

"He made me watch her get beaten. It was awful, Dez. Horrible. She cried for me to help her... but I couldn't save her... it was awful, Dez!" Austin began full on sobbing, clutching Dez's shirt and crying. Dez gave the others worried looks and everyone else had tears in their eyes too. "She didn't deserve that!" Austin howled.

"I know, buddy, I know." Dez sighed, patting Austin's shoulder. Austin's howling died down to sobs, which became whimpers, soon just silent tears until nothing. All the time his friends telling him it wasn't his fault.

Austin sighed as he sat back in his seat, a banging headache. Once Ally woke up he wanted to sing something special for her. A billion girls? No. It had to be an original song, that way it would be much more romantic.

I don't wanna be famous,  
I don't wanna if I can't be with you  
Everything I eat's tasteless  
Everything I see don't compare with you  
Paris, Monaco and Vegas,  
I'd rather stay with you  
If I had to choose  
Baby you're the greatest,  
And I got everything to lose,  
And I just want to be with you  
And I can't ever get enough!

Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,  
If I can't be with you!

I could sail around the whole world  
But I still won't find a place,  
As beautiful as you girl!  
And really who's got time to waste?  
I can't even see a future,  
Without you in it, the colors start to fade,  
Any way I'm gonna lose you,  
And nobody in the world could ever take your place!  
You're the kind I can't replace!  
And I can't ever get enough!

Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue ,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!

If I can't be with you!  
Oh if I can't be with you!  
If I can't be with you!

Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!

All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
With you.

Austin gasped. He had no idea where that had just come from. He knew he had been sitting about in the waiting room with the others for the past two hours just writing lyrics down but he had no idea he would produce something this good! He knew Ally would be proud of him right now if she was awake.

When was she going to wake?

**There, I updated! YAY! I didn't think I'd actually be able to do this because I write this chapter in under a hour, so sorry if it's rubbish, I was just super busy today and I thought you guys deserved a new chapter up today! **

**Should I continue? THREE DAYS UNTIL SUMMER HOLIDAYS! YAYAY! I'm getting a pool in my garden! YES!**

**AND I won the school art competition so I get a £25 gift voucher for WHSmith. YAY! Brand new books here I come!**


	20. HeartBeating and HelpFrom

**Hello people of Fanfiction! I would just like to thank the few people who actually reviewed on my last chapter because you guys mean more to me then you understand. Honestly, my life is pretty rubbish so Fanfiction makes me feel a lot better.**

**Thanks to Ross's Juliet who congratulated me on getting that prize money at school, you rock!**

**A massive thanks to Curlygirl02, LRS.9401 and Sexiboisgiggler for reviewing, you guys are super cool!**

**And finally a MASSIVE thanks to R5AustinAlly who let a paragraph review which made me cry with happiness! Oh My Gosh, you MUST PM me or something because I just HAVE to fangirl over R5 and Rydellington – because OF COURSE I ship it.**

**In fact now that I have written this story I wish I never made Ratliff their brother, otherwise we could of had a little bit of Rydellington going on! :-) and no, sorry I don't know how much 500 pounds is in dollars as I have no clue how much a dollar is. Sorry! BUT YOU MUST PM ME! **

The Doctor sighed before standing up. "Okay, well as you can tell Miss Dawson is in a vital condition. She is really lucky to have great friends like you or she would most likely be dead by now." The Doctor, who's name tag read Joseph, sighed.

"The hospital have called the police and they are on their way right now to take your statements upon what happened to Miss Dawson... and the rest of you." The Doctor announced, looking down at their slightly bruised bodies. "Do any of you need a X-ray or some cuts to be checked out?"

Everyone shook their heads glumly. The doctor nodded before leaving them in their private waiting room. "What do we say to the police?" Trish asked, wondering if they would come up with some sort of back story or something.

"The truth." Austin said, not taking his eyes off of the door Ally had been pulled through. "We tell them nothing but the truth." Everyone nodded but turned to Austin.

"Austin?" Dez whispered. "What happened to you guys in there?" Austin scrunched his eyes shut before moving his head to look down at the floor, placing his head in his hands. It pained him to even think about when he had to watch Ally suffer Target's painful words and abuse and not being able to do anything.

"He made me watch her get beaten. It was awful, Dez. Horrible. She cried for me to help her... but I couldn't save her... it was awful, Dez!" Austin began full on sobbing, clutching Dez's shirt and crying. Dez gave the others worried looks and everyone else had tears in their eyes too. "She didn't deserve that!" Austin howled.

"I know, buddy, I know." Dez sighed, patting Austin's shoulder. Austin's howling died down to sobs, which became whimpers, soon just silent tears until nothing. All the time his friends telling him it wasn't his fault.

Austin sighed as he sat back in his seat, a banging headache. Once Ally woke up he wanted to sing something special for her. A billion girls? No. It had to be an original song, that way it would be much more romantic.

I don't wanna be famous,  
I don't wanna if I can't be with you  
Everything I eat's tasteless  
Everything I see don't compare with you  
Paris, Monaco and Vegas,  
I'd rather stay with you  
If I had to choose  
Baby you're the greatest,  
And I got everything to lose,  
And I just want to be with you  
And I can't ever get enough!

Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,  
If I can't be with you!

I could sail around the whole world  
But I still won't find a place,  
As beautiful as you girl!  
And really who's got time to waste?  
I can't even see a future,  
Without you in it, the colours start to fade,  
Any way I'm gonna lose you,  
And nobody in the world could ever take your place!  
You're the kind I can't replace!  
And I can't ever get enough!

Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue ,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!

If I can't be with you!  
Oh if I can't be with you!  
If I can't be with you!

Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!

All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
With you.

Austin gasped. He had no idea where that had just come from. He knew he had been sitting about in the waiting room with the others for the past two hours just writing lyrics down but he had no idea he would produce something this good! He knew Ally would be proud of him right now if she was awake.

When was she going to wake?

Austin just prayed it was soon, he was struggling to live with Ally being so beaten up and frightened. It was awful. Unbearable. Austin was still humming his new song in his head when the waiting room doors slowly opened to reveal a police man and police woman. They smiled sadly at the seven teenagers before shutting the door firmly behind them. "Hello, kids. My name is Officer Randy and this is Officer Billy," the man smiled before gesturing towards the woman who was called Billy.

"Hi." They all mumbled back nervously. They were just praying that they would all say the right things and that none of them would get sentenced for prison for injuring and possibly killing some people. _But they weren't innocent... _Riker reminded himself.

"Can I please take all of your full names before I go back into a private room. Officer Billy will talk with you while I call you all individually in so I can take your statement. May I please ask who was first to witness or knows why this happened to Miss Dawson, whatever happened?" Officer Randy told them.

Dez raised a hand slightly. "I was the person to witness why this all happened." Dez spoke shyly. He didn't want to talk to all these people. He had never properly spoken to a police person before, other then when he was asking them crazy things like why wasn't their police cars bright orange or glow in the dark pink.

"Okay, can I first take all of your names?" Officer Randy asked politely in his deep voice. Everyone nodded before giving them their full names and age. While they were giving away this information Officer Randy was writing down notes in a notepad so they could only guess he was writing down the information they were giving him.

"Thank you, kids. Now please may Mr Fisher come into a private room in the hospital and explain what happened from the start." Officer Randy announced before standing up and walking towards the door. Dez gave a slight nod to the officer and while his friends all gave him encouraging thumbs ups. Dez smiled a thin smile at them before following Officer Randy down a series of halls until they reached a room with a door marked 'private'. "Take a seat, Dez." Officer Randy said, gesturing towards the chair on the other side of the table he was sitting at.

Dez nodded before taking a seat. "Okay, do you think you'll be able to start from the beginning." Officer Randy asked, but Dez knew it wasn't a question. This was super scary. Sure he had been caught by the police sneaking out of a ice cream store that they had broken into but this was serious; one of his best friends was lying in a hospital bed.

"Sorry if it all seems a little confusing, I don't really remember it that well. It all happened a month ago, maybe the first weekend of the Summer holidays." Dez told him.

"Wait, this whole thing started a month ago?" The officer asked, just to confirm that this was what he was saying. Dez nodded, looking slightly annoyed that the officer had interrupted him.

"Yes." Dez muttered before clearing his throat. "Anyway, I was walking through the Miami Mall when I saw Ally posting something through the post box. I was bored and Ally was one of my best friends so I walked up to her ad asked if she wanted to hang out. She said yes and we decided we would sneak into Austin's room because he was grounded.

"So we quickly went to Ally's house so she could get changed into some suitable clothes and on the way back some guy, who called himself Target, came up from behind us and asked Ally out on a date.

Ally, being Ally, said no but once she saw him all upset and miserable she immediately said okay. But when he reached for her phone she quickly said no, sensing that something was wrong. So she said she had a boyfriend. When he asked who she just froze so I stepped in and said Austin Moon, as we're all best friends.

"Anyway, he didn't believe it and burst out laughing so we proved that I was his music video director and she was his song writer. It worked. So he quickly raced up to Ally and he kissed her. I tried to get him off but he was way too strong. He stole her phone and took off around the corner. After some crying from Ally and stuff, we finally made it to Austin's." Dez finished.

"Is this where Austin comes in?" The officer asked, no emotion whatsoever. Dez nodded. Officer Randy sighed before standing up with Dez. "Thank you for the information. Please come with me to collect Austin." Dez nodded.

They walked out of the halls and down to where everyone else was in the waiting room, impatiently waiting for Ally's results. "Austin Moon." Officer Randy called from the door way. Dez went and sat down next to Trish while Austin stood up and followed Officer Randy down the same route he took Dez. "Okay, now I would like you to tell the story from where you come in." Officer Randy said.

"Okay. So I was in my bedroom, on my bed writing in my diary when I heard knocking at the window. At first I was confused to where it was coming from, until I noticed Ally in the window. So I opened it and pulled her through by the wrists, but she began to whimper. I asked her what was wrong just as Dez flopped through the window. Ally was so upset she couldn't tell me, so Dez did.

"He explained what had happened between Ally and Target and I began to comfort Ally. She fell asleep in my room so when Mr Dawson, Ally's Dad, phone up and asked where she was I told him the truth; that she was with us. He said it was okay and basically she slept in my bed while I slept on in my armchair.

When I woke up Ally and I went down to Sonic Boom because Ally had her shift and we was going to have a Team Austin meeting. On our way to Sonic Boom we bumped into Target. Honestly, I am in love with Ally and I just got so angry when I saw him I punched him. I know it was wrong. Anyway, he punched me back, so I punched him again and then he punched me again so I pinned him up against the wall and told him to never touch Ally again." Austin told him.

"So how does Miss De La Rosa come in and the Lynch family?" Officer Randy asked, tapping his pencil against the edge of the table, his tongue sticking out slightly in concentration.

"Well when we finally got to Sonic Boom Trish, Ally's best friend since kindergarten, saw some blood stains on Ally's back because when Target punched me I banged into Ally and she scraped her back against the road. Trish got angry and stormed out of the shop so after about half an hour Ally went looking for her.

Dez and I were in the practise room when someone slid a letter under the door. It basically said that I was going to pay for humiliating him in front of his family and that Ally would be the one to suffer. Dez, Trish and I went looking for Ally and she was gone about three hours. We finally found her and I received a text from 'anonymous' saying that he loved messing with me." Austin said.

"Is the text message still on your phone?" Officer Randy asked. Austin nodded seriously, recalling all the nasty and horrible things he had written to Austin. All those things that had brought tears to his eyes and made Austin run to Ally's house in the middle of the night, just to make sure she was okay.

"No. I got loads of them. I didn't delete them or anything but when Ally and I were kidnapped-" Austin was cut off by the very panic stricken police man.

"Wait a second, sonny. Did you just say that you and Miss Dawson were kidnapped?" Officer Randy repeated. Austin nodded. Officer Randy's eyes widened and he grabbed the walkie talkie in his belt. "Officer Billy, it seems this is a kidnapping case."

"Yes, Officer Randy, the kids are telling me right now. Do you think we could bend the rules a little and not do separate interviews?" Officer Billy asked hopefully.

"Isn't that illegal?" Officer Randy asked, looking quite alarmed as he waited for Officer Billy's response. "Probably but no one will find out, eh?" Officer Billy told him as if it was the most casual thing on Earth.

"Fine, I suppose. I'll bring Mr Moon to you, Billy." Officer Randy said through the walkie Talkie. Austin's eyes pooled with tears and he smiled sadly. _Mr Moon. _That's what his Ally called him. "You coming?" Officer Randy asked impatiently as he stood in the doorway.

"Of course," Austin said quickly. He stood up and left the room, following Officer Randy until they found the room with all his friends in. "Hey guys." Austin whispered with a sad smile as he sat down beside Rocky and Dez.

They all smiled back at him. "Okay, so we got up to the part where Austin received the text saying that Target loved messing with him." Officer Randy said, looking just as interested as Officer Billy. "Sorry if our attitudes towards this whole thing is a little bit inappropriate, this is Officer Billy and I's first serious case."

Austin nodded slightly. "Anyways, we decided that we wouldn't tell Ally about it, we didn't want to worry her. Life went on and we kept receiving threatening text messages like that, Ally growing more and more suspicious."

Trish cleared her throat, wanting to step in. Austin nodded slightly to her, telling her to carry on. "Then one day we were having a Team Austin Meeting and we got all excited about Austin getting a gig at the Miami Music Festival and we had a group hug.

"Ally whimpered and we all pulled away. She showed us the bruises that were across her arms, stomach and down her legs. She told us that she woke up and they were there and that she was suspicious that it was Target. She said not to call the police because Austin could get into trouble for starting a fight with Target."

"Austin and I went to the food court to give the girls a little 'catch up' time and we was eating when I got a threatening text from Target. Before showing it to Austin I basically sent him a text back, telling him to stay away from my friends. I then showed Austin the text and Target phoned us up.

"He basically said that he was bored of messing with us and that he was a coming to get Ally. Austin and I quickly ran to Sonic Boom but Ally and Trish were all fine. Ally's Mum came here from a six year trip to South Africa where she was studying apes. She was acting all suspicious, like she couldn't care less about Ally."

"Penny, Ally's Mum, ordered Ally to take her shopping bags back to Ally's Dad's house so Dez and I took them with her. Once we had safely dropped her off I got text message from Anonymous saying 'I Come When You Least Expect It.' So I panicked and called Ally, but she was fine.

"The next morning was the Miami Music Festival and I overslept until around half twelve and I had a text message on a group chat between Trish, Dez, Ally and I. It was from Ally saying she was worried because our Team Austin Meeting started ten minutes ago.

"I basically texted back saying that I was fine and on my way to Sonic Boom when Dez texted saying that he was glad I was fine because he thought I had been kidnapped by Target. Ally became really suspicious and asked us if we had seen him lately or something. We said no. We didn't want to tell Ally that Target was after her, she was such a good friend and we didn't want to put pressure on her or anything." Austin said with a sigh every time he mentioned her name and a dreamy or sad glance into the distance as he thought about her.

"Austin finally came to Sonic Boom and we cancelled the meeting as we didn't have anything business stuff to talk about so we decided to go grab some lunch." Trish explained. "That's where Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff come in."

"Our family own the restaurant Mr Smoothie so we were all working there for our Summer Jobs but Rocky and Ratliff were off that day." Riker told Officer Randy who nodded and began to jot more things down in his note pad. " My sister, Rydel, took their order and I served them, imeadiently becoming friends with them.

"So after the concert at the Miami Beach I took Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff to meet them. We all became really close friends. Austin and Ally started dating as well as Trish and Dez. It was all really fun. Ally's Mother left after three days and Ally only saw her once, the day she came, for an hour or two. We quickly comforted her and things went back to its fun, usual self. Then one day Ally left her book open. Of course Ratliff being a really sneaky and curious person decided to look inside and discovered the entry about her explaining what Target had done to her.

"He confronted her that night in front of everyone and Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish all had not choice but to tell us what happened. Once Ally left to go home to help her Dad with something, Austin, Dez and Trish all told us about Target threatening to kill Ally and how we couldn't call the police unless we wanted her to die instantly." Riker explained.

"Everything was quiet for the next few weeks, it was all perfect." Ratliff said with a small smile as he recalled some of the funny things that had happened. "Then it was the day Austin finally performed his song, 'A Billion Girls.'"

"Wait a second, I thought that song was by T-Fame, that new recording artist Jimmy Starr signed." Officer Billy said as she sighed dreamily. "That T-Fame guy is seriously cute."

"That comes in later." Ratliff said, slightly annoyed that they had interrupted his story telling. "We were all running late as we went backstage. Ally told Austin before he went on stage that she was just going to go to the bathroom but she promised to be out before he started singing.

"Austin went on stage to talk to the crowd and started answering questions while we all stood at the front, waiting for Ally to come back. But she didn't. You could see how Austin was dying to jump off the stage and search for her; so he did. We all ran after him and he burst through the public bathroom."

"We looked through all the toilet cubicles until we came to the last one. It's door was open and inside was Ally's necklace that Austin got her, ripped in half with blood on it. On the toilet seat was a letter, the words cut out by a magazine." Rocky explained. He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his jeans pocket and handed it to Officer Billy. "We kept it, you know, just in case Ally had put any words under bold or a clue in her text."

Officer Randy and Officer Billy unfolded the letter carefully and read it.

"_Dear remaining Team Austin and R4, _

_I'm guessing you know who I am. But I'm guessing you don't know who I'm working with. You know why. You knew I would pay. You thought I had given up, didn't you, little Austin. Ha, like I wouldn't finish something after starting it. That sounds a bit like your good friend Ally, except her ways were innocent. Mine's pure evil. _

_That's right. I have your 'precious' Ally Cat. She will pay the price. Austin and Dez for beating me up. Trish just because she's plain annoying. I see you made some new friends, R4. I'd watch that Riker kid, Austin. He seems to really like Ally._

_You must be jealous, Austin. Knowing that you and Ally were going out. I saw your little asking-out thing. It was touching, really. That necklace looks beautiful on Ally. Too bad you'll never see her again._

_Ever again. Ever._

_She'll pay... you will all pay. YOU WILL PAY!_

_From,_

_Your very VERY good friend, _

_Target. X X X _

_Actually, I better hand you over to Ally. She's pouring her eyes out right now. She says she will scream if I don't let her write anything, so here._

_**Austin, I love you so so much. Never forget that. I had our future all planned out. I hope that you can share that future with someone else really amazing that deserves you. Not that I ever did, you were the best boyfriend ever. **_

_**Trish, you was the best friend ever. Thanks for helping me through that time when we were eleven, puberty sucks. Dez, your my favourite best freckled friend. Keep being funny. R4, you rock. You should form a band. It would really suit you. Specially you Riker. **_

_**From Ally Jean Dawson.**_

_**P.S, I love You guys so much. Especially you Austin." **_Officer Billy murmured under her breath as scanned the page. She sighed and folded it back up, placing it in a folder marked **'Confidential Evidence – Do Not Enter. Case of Ally Jean Dawson.' **

"And then what happened?" Officer Billy asked curiously, placing the folder underneath the chair that she was currently sitting in.

"MISS DAWSON HAS STOPPED BREATHING IN ROOM 207!" A doctor yelled urgently as he ran through the room at another doctor that was standing nearby so he chased after him.

Austin's eyes widened. "NO!"


	21. Battling and Breathing

**YES! Honestly, you guys have seriously made my day, week, summer holidays! I finally have over two hundred reviews, which I am extremely happy and excited about! Massive thanks to Sexiboisgiggler for being the two hundredth review. I can't believe this story has come this far!**

**Oh and if you want to read one of my other stories then I have a brand new one shot that I write when I was bored yesterday. Sorry if it's rubbish, I only spent around twenty minutes on it. It's called 'Choosing' and is about Ally choosing who the right guy is for her. It's my first ever one shot so it's probably not that good.**

**Anyways, enough of me blabbering on and on about stories and how happy I am right now, here is the chapter! But of course I MUST mention something to do with R5 otherwise I would feel like I'm betraying them. So here is my R5 thing:**

**I am currently staring at a picture of R5 dreamily while typing this and listening to If I Can't Be With You for inspiration for this chapter – that's right, it's going to be emotional.**

Austin's eyes widened. "NO!" Austin yelled, shooting up from his seat. He began to run to the double doors that the doctors disappeared through, banging and trying to open them. All while sobbing his heart out.

He failed. He failed to protect her. Life would suck now that Ally was gone. Austin fell to his knees, head in hands. Trish, Dez, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff and Rydel all ran over to him, supporting his back and whispering soothing words.

Rydel and Trish were both rapidly sobbing, Trish the hardest as Ally was pretty much the only one that put up with her bossiness through life. The guys were all silently crying. This seemed extremely unmanly; it made them look weak and babyish. But what do you expect? There best friend had just been kidnapped and was now dying in a hospital room.

"Why her? She didn't deserve this," Austin sniffled after a while. Austin didn't understand. What had Ally done to the world that made it so angry at her? Enough to make her die at such a young age?

"There's still a chance she could pull through. They didn't say she was dead; she just stopped breathing." Riker told him with a pat on the shoulder. They all helped pull each other back onto the chairs while they just waited in silence, Austin frozen with fear.

What if she didn't pull through? Austin warned himself to stop thinking about that. Ally was strong, she would fight. "I love you, Ally." Austin whispered ever so quietly so that only he could hear.

The double doors finally peeled open to reveal a serious looking male doctor. "Ally Dawson?" He called. Austin and the others quickly rushed to surround him.

"Oh My Gosh, is she okay?"

"What happened?"

"She's not dead, is she?"

"Is she alive, please tell me she's alive!"

"How is she?"

"Where is she?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Tell us!"

They bombarded the doctor with questions. The doctor took a few steps back and lifted up his hands to silence them all. "Miss Dawson seemed to have hit her head a number of times and she has many wounds, such as a stab wound on her hand. Miss Dawson suddenly stopped doing whatever she was doing to try and keep herself alive. She stopped herself from breathing, on purpose. She tried to kill herself." The doctor told them solemnly.

"No..." Austin gasped, feeling dizzy. He fell backwards and suddenly blacked out.

...

Austin woke up, his head feeling groggy. "We're glad your awake, Mr Moon." A males voice came from somewhere. _Mr Moon... _"Your body seemed to shut down due to shock, but don't worry, you've only be unconscious for just under a hour."

Austin looked around the room to discover himself in a hospital bed, in a hospital room. Riker and the others were all sat in chairs asleep. "Your friends were worried and came to see you. The doctor said he will come here if he has any news on Miss Dawson." The doctor announced.

Ally! Suddenly it all came rushing back to him. She tried to kill herself... No, not his Ally, she wasn't like that. She was far too happy and cared way too much about her friends to try and kill herself...right?

"Is she any better?" Austin asked, squinting due to the brightness of the light above him. The Doctor shook his head and explained how she hasn't changed from her original state except the wounds have all stopped bleeding which is a good sign.

Soon Riker woke up. "I'll give you all some privacy." The doctor told them before leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind him before pacing down the hall.

"Are you okay, dude?" Riker asked, earning a nod from Austin. "I have some good news." Austin raised an eyebrow. "Ally's been in the hospital for about six hours now so we should be able to visit her soon." Austin smiled.

Finally, a real general smile. "That's awesome!" Austin cried happily, accidently waking up the others.

"You're awake!" They all cried happily, jumping off their seats and crowding around Austin to hug him. "You really scared us, Dude." Dez told him. "Never do that again."

"Yeah well we have bigger problems then me fainting. Are the police gone?" Austin asked. Those police had been here for about three hours if so.

"No but they said they'll be back so they can get you and Ally's statements on what happened at HitTheTarget." Trish explained worriedly. Austin shook his head slightly and looked down at himself.

Thankfully, he was still wearing the clothes he was wearing earlier on. "When can I get out of this bed?" Austin asked, cracking his knuckles. It wasn't that the bed wasn't comfy, he just really wanted to get out and move around.

"You can get out anytime you want." Rydel told him sweetly. Austin smiled back at her and swung his legs over the bed, stretching them. The remaining teenagers of TAR4 began to talk about random things quietly while Austin just sat there, staring into space and thinking of Ally. About an hour went by with Austin just fiddling with his thumbs and listening to the others talk.

Suddenly there was a quiet knock on the door and it slowly opened to reveal a woman about fifty years old with a small smile on her face. "Ally Dawson?" She asked, her voice quiet yet warm.

"How is she?"

"Can we see her?"

"Is she okay?"

Austin and his friends all shot her different yet similar questions. The nurse chuckled slightly. "We have been able to control Miss Dawson's breathing and she is fine in that area." The woman told them seriously before clearing her throat. "However she had three fractured ribs, a broken left wrist and arm, a bandage around the stab wound on her right hand, her head is all bandaged up too and her right ankle is badly sprained. She has cuts and bruises all over her body which we have put cream on for. She also has some stitches on her right arm from the cut we can only guess was caused by a knife. The swelling around her left black eye has gone down so she should be fine."

Austin, just like the others, all let out sighs of relief. "Thank God," Austin smiled slightly, leaning against the hospital wall and closing his eyes. After a few seconds he opened them again. "Can we see her?" He asked, the hope shining bright in his brown eyes.

"Sure," the woman smiled. The teenagers all let out squeals of excitement. "Follow me and I'll take you to Ally's room." The nurse told them, opening the door for them all to step out. Austin was first out as he walked side by side with the nurse, wanting to be the first into Ally's room.

They walked down a series of corridors where doctors were all buzzing around and talking quietly. Austin didn't really pay any attention to his surroundings or where the woman was actually taking them. He didn't pay attention to Dez who was being all excited next to him about visiting Ally. "Here we are," the lady suddenly stopped and smiled, gesturing to the door behind her. "Normally we would only allow two in at a time but seeing as you all look sensible and won't tell my boss, I'll allow you all in."

Austin took a deep breath as they all thanked the woman. She smiled. "If anything strange happens grab a nurse or doctor quickly." The woman told them, suddenly serious. The others all nodded. "Before you go in there though I need to talk to you all about something."

Austin let out a sigh of frustration. His Sleeping Beauty was on the other side of the door... he was so close yet so far. "Who will Miss Dawson be staying with once she leaves the hospital? She'll need to stay with a close friend of relative as her Father's away."

"She can stay with me," Austin offered without hesitation. The woman nodded and wrote something down on her paper. "Which one of you is the oldest?" She asked. Riker put his hand up slightly and took a step forwards. "That'd be me." He said.

"Are you over eighteen?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm nineteen." He said. "Please sign this," she told him. She shoved the clipboard and a pen into his hands and pointed at a box at the bottom of the sheet. Riker signed it.

"Thank you. You may now see Miss Dawson." She smiled before walking away down the hall. Everyone looked at Austin. He gave them a small smile before putting his shaking hand on the door handle. He twisted and pulled the door open.

They all walked into quite a small, white room that smelt of chemicals and cleaning products. Austin looked up from the floor, hope shining in his eyes. There, laying on a hospital bed was his Sleeping Beauty.

She was deathly pale and had a bandage wrapped around her forehead. Her eyes remained shut as one of them was slightly black and purple. Cuts and bruises covered all the skin visible. One of her arms were in a bright pink cast while the other arm had stitches and a bandage around her hand. Her lip was cut and her hair fell beneath her shoulders, the blood washed out of it. She looked fragile. Broken. Lost. Lifeless. And quite honestly, it scared the Hell out of Austin.

"Ally," he whispered brokenly before taking the closest seat next to the bed. He leaned forwards in his chair and gently, and carefully, took the hand in the bandage. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked down at Ally. "Please wake up, Baby. I love you so much." Austin whispered, his voice cracking.

Everyone else stood up at the front, looking down at Austin and Ally, their hearts breaking and tears forming in their own eyes. This was seriously the saddest thing any of them had ever seen.

Trish then walked over to the other side of Ally and took the hand that was in a cast, letting a tear fall from her eyes as she looked down at her younger best friend. Ally was the youngest in the group, Rocky a week older, therefore everyone was always super protective over Ally – yet she had ended up in a hospital bed fighting for her life.

Dez closed his eyes as he took the seat next to his girlfriend, placing a reassuring hand on Trish's knee. Trish looked up, tears staining her eyes as she smiled sadly at her supportive boyfriend.

Riker took the seat next to Austin, Rydel next to Riker. Rocky and Ratliff both managed to wedge themselves into the last remaining seat next to Dez. They all just sat their in silence. Most of the eyes in the room were on Austin, looking at his reaction.

Austin wanted to yell at them to all back off, that they weren't helping at all, but he knew deep down that they were just trying to be good, supportive friends. "I love you, Ally," Austin whispered, almost being sick over how the sadness was trying to eat him alive.

"Show me a sign," Trish found herself saying. "Tell me that you can hear us. Just give me a sign." Trish bit her lip. She didn't expect anything to happen but that magical child in Trish was waiting for Ally to open her eyes, race back to Sonic Boom and be sitting behind that piano, writing songs for Austin.

But there she was. In a hospital bed. Practically dead. Austin gasped and everyone looked at him. "Here pinkie finger just twitched! I swear it did!" Austin smiled.

Everyone all smiled at each other, grinning like idiots. "Ally can you hear us right now?" Riker tested out. The finger on Austin's side twitched. Austin nodded, a smile on his face.

"We're gonna ask you yes or no questions. If it's a no you twitch the finger on Austin's side. If it's a yes you twitch a finger on Trish's side. Got it?" Dez asked. Ally twitched Trish's finger and everyone chuckled slightly.

"Are you feeling okay?" It was a stupid question but they went along with it.

No.

"Does you head hurt?"

Yes.

"Bad?"

Yes.

"Do you love us?"

Yes.

They could all tell that Ally was struggling extremely bad to twitch her fingers and it was taking up a lot of energy. Austin patted her hand really gently. "Shh, my beautiful girl. Sleep now, you don't want to waste your energy." Austin whispered, kissing her temple gently.

Ally gave one last of the 'yes' finger before it seemed to flop down. "Can you hear us?" Trish whispered. No response. Ally was asleep.

...

PREVIOUSLY

**Ally found herself in a pitch black room. Suddenly, a naked light flickered above her. She looked up and a light was dangling from the middle of nowhere. She frowned as she looked around. Nothing was there. She seemed to be in a tunnel. A long, never ending dark tunnel. She looked behind her. Instead of the platform being straight it was leading downwards, like stairs, only they weren't there. **

**At the bottom of these 'stairs' was a hole. Ally squinted her eyes to get a closer look and found that it was all of her friends. Austin, Dez, Trish, Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky and Riker all stood there, smiling at her. They were yelling at her to come to them. Ally smiled as she began to walk downwards when suddenly their faces began to melt away. **

**They were replaced with all those bullies that used to torture Ally before she met Dez and Austin. And Target stood there, an evil smirk on his face as he stood their, his arms folded across his face. Suddenly, he turned back into Austin.**

**But instead of Austin's face being the kind, smiling one it usually was, it was an angry, evil one. "Get lost, Brat! Go to Hell, you don't belong with us! We're way too popular for you!" He yelled at Ally, his face then turning back into Target as he began to laugh wickedly.**

**Ally began to walk backwards so that she was in her original spot. They were still yelling at her, telling her to go and die. Tears poured down Ally's cheeks. This all seemed too real...**

**She looked up to discover a hole. Once again Ally squinted, trying to get a clearer look. It was a bright light. Bright enough to blind you. Ally saw a beautiful, slender figure making it's way towards Ally. Ally gasped and happy tears came when she saw it was her Mum.**

"**Come join me and your grandparents, Ally. You don't have to suffer that harsh, cruel life. You can live it they way you want it. With me. Ally and Penny, together forever. That's what we always said, wasn't it?" Penny persuaded. **

**Ally nodded without hesitation. She would rather be anywhere then with those demons down there that were yelling at her. Ally suddenly found herself choking as she made her way half way to the bright light.**

**Her lungs felt like they were being crushed by her ribs and her vision was going dizzy as her breaths became desperate. "I'm sorry, Ally Baby. You made the wrong choice. No matter how hard things get you should never think death is the solution. It's nothing but Hell itself if you choose it. No matter how hard life gets, you can't just turn your back on it. I'm sorry." Came her Mother's whispering voice as Ally lay on the floor, choking and gasping for air.**

"**I. Love. You. Austin. Moon." She rasped, her eyes slowly closing. "Be. Happy. Without. Me."**

**Suddenly, Ally found herself back at the starting point. She was breathing heavily, just recovering from her recent scare. "Choose wisely." Her Mother's voice rang through the air. **

**She looked up sadly at her Mother who was beckoning for her to come to her and down at her friends who were yelling at her. "I can't run from my problems," she reminded herself. "It's just an illusion. These aren't my real friends. My real friends love me with all their hearts," **

**Suddenly a boom exploded and the ground began to shake. Ally screamed as she clung to the wall. Eventually, the dying faded and she looked up. There was no bright light; her Mother was gone. **

**She looked down. Her best friends were all smiling encouragingly at her, beckoning her down. "Your right, Ally. They were just an illusion. These are you real friends," her mother voice once again rang through the air. **

**Ally looked down and a small smile formed on her face. "WE LOVE YOU ALLY!" They all yelled. Ally laughed happily as she began to skip down towards her friends. A bright light flashed before her eyes right before she could touch them and she found herself in the darkness, doctor's sounding happy on the outside.**

"_**We saved her!"**_

"_**Oh my Gosh! She's actually alive!"**_

**Ally knew from that point on that death wasn't the correct option. It seemed like the easy option, but it wasn't. Life was better. Sure, half the time it's rubbish. You might not have your happy ending or love story yet. But that's just because God is still busy writing it.**

**...**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Okay guys. **

**I think this might be the last chapter. The story is getting a little old to write and not many of you seem to be enjoying it enough. **

**If you honestly think I should carry on all you have to write is 'Awesome' or 'Update' or something like that in the review box.**

**It makes me a lot happier.**

**So, should I carry on?**


	22. framed and friends

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews I got from my previous chapter! **

**Listening to R5's Wishing I Was 23.**

**THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH!**

"We'll give you guys some alone time," Rydel suggested, shooting eyes at everyone but Austin who was busy staring at Ally. "We could all do with some food. You haven't eaten in five days, we'll get you some food and bring it up in about an hour, yeah?"

"Whatever," Austin mumbled, not even looking up from where he was stroking Ally's soft hair. Rydel smiled weakly at him before they all stood up and silently left the room. "Please wake up, Ally. Life's not the same without you. Your my everything," he whispered in her ear.

Ally's hand was cold. Despite the fact that it was patched up in a white bandage, it was cold. Austin hated it. Normally her skin was room temperature, not too hot yet not too cold. He liked it that way. Her skin was so pale, paler then unusual. Austin liked that Ally was pale. She was different from all those tanned Miami girls.

"Wake up," he whispered once more brokenly before the tears began to fall. He hated seeing her like this. It was awful. Torture. Mean. Yet he loved seeing her sleeping. It meant that in a way she was awake. Alive. Healthy.

An hour passed and the rest of TAR4 had decided not to return just yet and give Austin some more time alone with Ally. His heart must have been breaking. And it was.

Once Austin had finally recovered from his tears he began to sing to Ally. His very own song. The one that was special. The one he write for Ally. The one that proved his love to her. Because he did. He loved Ally Jean Dawson more then anything else in the world and he wanted to shout it out from the rooftops – but the best he could do was post it on Tweeter.

"I don't wanna be famous,  
I don't wanna if I can't be with you  
Everything I eat's tasteless  
Everything I see don't compare with you  
Paris, Monaco and Vegas,  
I'd rather stay with you  
If I had to choose  
Baby you're the greatest,  
And I got everything to lose,  
And I just want to be with you  
And I can't ever get enough!

Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,  
If I can't be with you!"

That was true too. He would give up everything. He would stop singing and dancing if it meant that he could be with the love of his life; Ally Jean Dawson.

"I could sail around the whole world  
But I still won't find a place,  
As beautiful as you girl!  
And really who's got time to waste?"

It was true, Ally Jean Dawson was utterly beautiful; even laying her bruised and battered in a hospital bed.

"I can't even see a future,  
Without you in it, the colours start to fade,  
Any way I'm gonna lose you,  
And nobody in the world could ever take your place!  
You're the kind I can't replace!  
And I can't ever get enough!"

Austin had thought about his future with Ally. He couldn't imagine it with anyone else. They would get married, go on an expensive honeymoon and come back and have kids after a few years. They would die of an old age and be buried together, Austin's skeleton arm wrapped around Ally's skeleton. He hand where his heart should be. Because that was how it was meant to be.

Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue ,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!

If I can't be with you!  
Oh if I can't be with you!  
If I can't be with you!

Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!

All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
With you." Austin finished singing to her. This time it wasn't so flawless. His voice kept cracking just like his heart.

Everything word in that song was true. Every single word of every single sentence. It all came from his heart. This was his song to her. The one that he would always sing to her after she had nightmares; when she woke up of course.

Austin expected her eyes to flutter open and smile at him like they did in the movies when the boyfriend sang for his girlfriends. But this wasn't the movies. This was real life. This was cruel, harsh real life.

Austin sighed as he placed his head in his hands. "I love you, Ally. Always." Austin whispered, his voice cracking as he took the back of her hand and pressed it against his forehead.

The door swung open and Austin turned his head around, expecting to find the rest of TAR4. Instead he found Officer Randy and Officer Billy standing in the doorway. Austin stood up, letting go of Ally's small hand for a second. "Have you found Target yet?" He asked hopefully.

Regret shimmered through Officer Randy's eyes as he took several steps forwards and pulled a pair of handcuffs out his back pocket. "Austin Monica Moon I am placing you under arrest for almost killing Ally Dawson. You do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be held against you in the court of law." Officer Randy announced, handcuffing Austin's hands behind his back.

Austin's eyes widened in alarm. He was being arrested for putting his very own girlfriend in hospital! "What!?" He cried, he couldn't help himself as they dragged him out the room. He tried to bend his head around to snatch glances at Ally but it was no use. "I didn't put my own girlfriend in hospital, I love her!" Austin yelled, not caring if it attracted attention.

Just at that second the remaining people of TAR4 came around the corner and gasped at what they saw. Their very own Austin was silently crying as he was being dragged out the hospital in handcuffs. Austin lifted his head up and noticed his friends frozen in shock. "Don't just stand there!" He whimpered. "Tell them the truth! Tell them I'm innocent!"

Riker, being the first one to snap out of shock, quickly ran over to the police woman and man. "Ma'am, Sir. Please, my friend here is innocent. He loves Ally with all his heart, he was kidnapped too." Riker said.

"We're going to have to back away while we escort Mr Moon over to the police car." Officer Billy told him sternly, though her eyes showed she was not happy doing this. "Otherwise we'll have to place you under arrest for harassing police."

Riker gave Officer Billy an angry glare and took a few steps back where everyone else was now behind him. Ratliff grabbed Riker's wrist to stop his older brother from doing something he would regret later. "Make sure Ally's okay! If she wakes up tell her I love her!" Austin yelled before being dragged out of the doors.

The shoved him into the back of the police car that was waiting outside the hospital front. He watched helplessly as they both sat in the front and drove off. As they were leaving the parking lot Austin saw Riker, Dez, Trish, Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky all standing there, looking sad.

Austin sighed as he slumped back into the seat, closing his eyes. When he finally opened them after about ten minutes they were at the police station. Officer Billy and Officer Randy got out of the car and slammed their doors before opening one of the doors for Austin.

Austin managed to climb out in the handcuffs and they both took one of his shoulders. Austin bit his lip out of fear as they dragged him through the police station doors. "I didn't do it, I didn't do it," he kept on whispering, over and over again.

The tugged him into a cell and took off the handcuffs. Austin rubbed his wrists that kind of stung. They left the room, slamming and locking it behind him.

Austin was utterly confused. Puzzled. Confuzzled. Why would they think that he had hurt his own girlfriend? Target was still at HitTheTarget tied up, how didn't they find him? At least Austin hoped that he was still at HitTheTarget.

What if he wasn't? Austin's heart began to beat ten times faster then healthy. Ally could be in serious danger. But that still didn't answer why they thought it was him. Only one thing crossed the blonde teens mind: He was being framed by Target.

...

Rocky and Dez quickly jumped in the front of Rocky's Dad's van and drove off to the nearest police station they had guessed that the police had taken Austin too. Riker, Ratliff, Rydel and Trish had all decided to stay at the hospital in case Ally woke up or something bad happened to the poor brunette.

Dez, who was two weeks older then Rocky, was behind the steering wheel. Despite Dez's constant childness behaviour, Dez's serious side was really showing today. After all, he had three main best friends. One was in a hospital bed fighting for her life while the other one was in prison being framed for his own girlfriend's almost – death.

Ten minutes after driving, Dez finally pulled up into the police station and parked the car in the visitors area. He knew Austin had probably only been in his cell for about half an hour but Dez knew his blonde best friend was probably scared out of his mind.

Once Rocky and Dez walked through the doors they were immediately greeted by Officer Randy and Officer Billy. "What can we do for you kids?" Officer Randy asked with a smile.

Dez was disgusted. He didn't know how Officer Randy could possibly be smiling when he just put an innocent teenage boy in prison. "We'd like to know why you think it was Austin that beat Ally." Rocky spat at the police Man.

"Come with me," Officer Randy sighed. The two police officers lead Rocky and Dez into a small room where they sat on one side of the desk and the police sat on the other.

"You see, after we got all of your sides of the story we went to HitTheTarget to get this 'Target guy'. Once we got there we found blood everywhere and some dead bodies. We found a room where some grown men were looking sad.

"They said that Austin Moon had come inside and beaten up their best friends daughter and his friends found them. They didn't want to snitch on Austin so they helped them get to the hospital and Austin killed a few people to make it seem realistic.

"It also makes sense because Ally's DNA was all over Austin and the texts where somehow 'deleted'. The letter was written in magazine. What proof do you have that it wasn't Austin?" Officer Randy explained.

"Wait – hold up there for a second. Did you see a teenage boy – around eighteen – black hair and blue eyes?" Rocky asked, anger glistening in his eyes.

"No." Officer Billy told him. "Officer Randy asked you a question. What proof do you have?" Officer Billy spat. Rocky and Dez both sighed and looked at each other miserably.

"None," Dez sighed, running a hand through his red hair. Officer Randy shook his head at the two teenagers before escorting them out of the room and into the reception room.

Rocky and Dez walked bravely up to the reception desk and the police woman behind it looked up from the paperwork that she was filling out. "May I help you?" The large, African woman asked.

"Yes, we were wondering if we could possibly see our best friend, Austin Moon." Rocky asked politely, giving the woman a dazzling smile and a wink. The woman's face brightened up and she winked back at Rocky, a grin across her face as she giggled like a school girl.

"Sure, honey. Names please?" She asked with a giggling tone. Rocky quickly looked away and rolled his eyes before pulling his head back up and putting on a charming smile.

"Lynch, Rocky Lynch." Rocky smiled. He would have shook the woman's hand too if the glass wasn't in the way. He knew that if his other siblings had been there at the moment then they would have made fun of him for doing his signature greeting. The lady smiled and wrote it down on a notepad.

"Fisher, Dez Fisher." Dez tested out, only when he tried to do Rocky's manly voice and facial expression it made him look constipated. Rocky couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Dez. The lady shot him a disgusted look before writing his name down too.

"Can I see your passports?" The lady asked, only beaming at Rocky. Rocky let out a sigh of relief. He was thankful that Riker had talked everyone into taking their passports with them. They knew that Ally would have to go to the hospital therefore he made them take them, just in case.

"Here," Rocky said, sliding Dez and his passports under the glass. The woman made sure to touch Rocky's hand as she reached for the passports, making it look accidental and blush slightly. Rocky felt like gagging. This lady had to be about forty and she was flirting with an eighteen year old.

The lady scanned the passports and looked up at the boys. In the passport Dez's hair was long, about down to his shoulders while Rocky's was cut to a normal boy length. She decided she knew it was them and slid the passports back at them, again touching Rocky's hand. She giggled like a school girl and Rocky rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking.

"Take the door on the left. Hand the officer this slip, show them your passports and you can see Mr Moon." She told them, twirling some of her curly hair with her fingers. Rocky thanked the lady as they began to walk to the door on the left.

"That lady was totally checking me out." Dez smirked / whispered to Rocky. Rocky just laughed, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Sure she was." Rocky grinned. He watched as Dez turned around and blew the lady a kiss, who shot him a look that Dominica Dixon shot Trish the day they met.

They walked through the door and handed the police officer their passports. He looked down at them and back at us before scanning them through some machine and passed them back to them. Rocky thanked the police officer before walking down the hall and through another door.

Dez Fisher frowned when he saw his best friend sitting at a table in the middle of the room, looking down at the table, his eyes red from crying. Dez and Rocky made there way over to Austin and sat down on the other side of the table. "Hey, Buddy." Dez said softly.

Austin didn't look up. "How are you?" Dez asked, his voice high pitched because he didn't know what to say. Austin did nothing. "We're here." Dez said. Nothing. "Ally's okay." Austin's head immediately shot up and Dez couldn't help but smile.

"How is she? She's okay, right? Nothing bad happened, did it? Did she wake up?" Austin fired him with questions. Rocky chuckled slightly, despite the situation.

"She's fine, dude. She's still unconscious but she's breathing all by herself. The doctor's say their proud of her for making such an achievement." Rocky told him with a slight smile. Austin smiled, allowing a tear to drop. He quickly wiped it away.

"I didn't do anything, guys. Honestly." Austin whispered brokenly, looking down at the table.

"We know." Rocky said determinedly. "But those two officers seem to think otherwise. They put you in here because when they went to HitTheTarget Target was gone and the men said that you beat the hell out of Ally. They said that we came here and found you stabbing her in the hand and didn't want to snitch on you. They said that you killed a few people to make it seem realistic and ran off to the hospital.

"Apparently it all makes sense too because Ally's DNA was all over you and your texts were somehow 'deleted', plus the letter was cut out from a magazine.

"They said unless we had proof that you were innocent your locked behind these bars for murder and close murder. That's your whole life, Dude." Rocky told him sadly.

Austin couldn't believe it. He was thinking. Just thinking. Did he have any proof? Yes! Yes he did have proof! "I have proof that I'm innocent, guys!" Austin cried aloud. All the other prisoners shot him glares because he was practically bragging that he was getting out of this dump.

"That video! The one that he sent us of him telling us that we had a week. And then he kicked Ally and they fought each other." Austin said, proud of himself for remembering.

"Yes!" Dez cried, jumping up enthusiastically. "We're gonna get you out of here, Austin! Come on Rocky, we have to go get that video!" Once again the prisoners shot them jealous glares.

Austin sighed as he watched two of his best friends run out of the room. He just had to wait in this prison. Because never in a million years did Austin expect to be in prison for life for several murders and almost killing his own girlfriend.

But here he was, in prison. He just had to have faith in his best friends to bring them the CD. Because that CD was about to save his life.

**Sorry that the police scenes were really rubbish. I've never actually been to prison or been arrested so...**

**Anyways: SHOULD I CONTINUE?**


	23. Prison and Pleading

**OMG! I am so excited right now! I logged onto my FanFiction account yesterday and I had 230 reviews. I updated my story last night. Today I logged on expecting to find 232 reviews at maximum for my last chapter. Instead I found 247! YOU GUYS ROCK! I should NEVER have underestimated your power for reviewing! Love you guys! X**

**R5: Listening to Love me Like that – Rydel Lynch! – SHE ROCKS!**

Austin sighed as two police men grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged him out of the room. "I don't see why we have to have two police men have to put this one back in his cell." Austin heard one whisper to the other.

"Cause this one is a murderer, Roger!" The other one whispered / hissed. Austin rolled his eyes and emotionlessly told them that he wasn't a murderer and he had proof.

Of course they just scoffed and threw him into the prison cell, slamming and locking the door behind them. Austin curled up into the corner and sat on the rock hard bed. Is this how Ally felt when she was kidnapped? Probably worse.

Austin sighed. He had probably been sitting in this position for about three hours now. Where had Dez and Rocky gotten to? He was tired of waiting. He just wanted to get out of this prison and run to find Ally. He wanted to stroke her beautiful silky hair and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

Even though he knew it wouldn't. He knew nothing was okay. Because Target was out there. Target was out there living and breathing, probably planning his revenge. More kidnapping?

Austin guessed that Target was done with the torture. He just wanted blood now. Part of Austin wished that he had killed Target when he had the chance. Then he wouldn't be in a prison cell for killing seven people and almost killing his own girlfriend.

Austin wondered if they had called his parents. Gosh, they would freak. But they wouldn't be able to return to Miami because they were all the way in Australia. Had they called Mr Dawson?

Half of them wished that they hadn't. If they call Mr Dawson and he see's that Austin is in prison for this he would personally kill Austin for almost killing his only daughter. But it wasn't him.

It was Target. That monster. That beast. He deserved to be rotting in this prison cell, not Austin. Austin deserved none of this. Just like Ally didn't deserve to be in a hospital bed... but she was. And he was. Life just wasn't fair.

They thought that a kangaroo being on the loose was the worst thing that could happen to them when they were fifteen. This was way worse. Austin Moon was in prison. Ally Dawson was dying in a hospital bed. Austin wanted to be back at Sonic Boom with his friends, chasing the kangaroo about and listening to Ratliff and Dez's funny stories.

He wanted to watch Rydel and Trish fight over clothes until the store manager kicked them out. He wanted to see Rocky and Riker in the corner of the room, Ally only allowing them to play with the instruments this one time (though she said that every time).

He wanted to see Ally up in the practice room behind the old piano, writing in her song book and singing. Singing their song. I think about you. He wanted it more then anything. He wanted to sit down beside Ally and play the piano with her to the point where their hands would brush against each other, causing them to stop and stare into each other's eyes. Then he would make the first move. He always did. He would lean in, she would too and then he would close the small gap between them.

But he wasn't at Sonic Boom free to live his 'wonderful' life. He was in prison. Rocky wasn't jamming out on the guitars and Dez wasn't telling jokes, they were trying to get proof that Austin was innocent. Trish and Rydel weren't arguing over a pair of shoes, they were comforting Ally. Ratliff wasn't telling jokes, Riker wasn't on the bass, they were comforting Ally too. Ally wasn't writing in her song book, she was unconscious in a hospital bed because she had just been kidnapped and beaten.

Now Austin had probably been in this cell for the past four or five hours just worrying and worrying about Ally. His poor Ally. She basically died today. She stopped breathing. Because of HIM. HE did this to her. HE should be the one behind bars, not Austin. HE should be the one lying in a hospital bed practically dead, not Ally. HE should be dead, not Ally's Mum.

Austin wondered that if Ally woke up she would remember what happened. His Mum watched loads of British Soaps and most of the time they ended up dying or loosing their memory. Austin would die if Ally lost her memory. If she forgot about Music. School. Trish Dez. Riker. Rocky. Her Dad. Rydel. Ratliff. If she forgot about him. He would die inside. It would mentally kill him.

She must remember. Austin reminded himself that he was just thinking of all the negative stuff. Austin nodded his head when he thought about Ally recovering, becoming healthy again and laughing at her own lame jokes. Because that was the Ally he knew and loved.

Six hours. Six long and painful hours in this prison. All he wanted to do was get out. How long did it take for two teenagers do go home, get the laptop and ring it to to police station. Austin sighed. Then he realised. He remembered that they were two hours away from home. That's two hours there, and two hours back. Already four hours. Still, two hours? This was getting ridiculous.

Austin felt like screaming as he tugged his blonde hair, trying not to punch the wall out of frustration and anger. Six and a half hours. He had no idea how the criminals that ended up in here for life were surviving.

But Austin wasn't like them. He was carefree, sweet, kind Austin Moon. And carefree, sweet, kind Austin Moon was in a dark, evil, scary place. A place that he didn't need to be in because he was innocent. But here he was. In a dark, evil, scary place.

Seven hours. Austin wondered if Ally had woken up yet. Austin guessed that Officer Randy and Officer Billy might tell them. Wait! They wouldn't... because he supposedly but Ally in there. She had been unconscious for around thirteen hours now. It was getting scary.

Austin wanted to be there when she woke up. He wanted to be able to brush the tears away with his thumbs and hug her, telling it was all over. But deep down in the pit of his stomach he knew it was not over. Target was still out there. Should he tell Ally? No. Maybe. Yes. It would be the right thing to do, Ally would have wanted it that way.

Suddenly, the doors to the prison cell slid open to reveal two police officers. The walked in and handcuffed Austin, though this time they weren't pinned behind him. The dragged him out of the cell and down some hallways. "What's going on?" He asked for the hundredth time. "Where are you taking me? I told you guys, I didn't kill anyone! I would never in a billion years hurt my girlfriend!"

"We know." One of them grunted. Austin was shocked into silence. He couldn't help but smile a little. Rocky and Dez had gotten the evidence! He was free! He was getting out of this prison!

They took him into a room where Officer Randy, Officer Billy, Dez and Rocky were all standing around his laptop and Dez's phone. Austin guessed that Dez had remembered the text on his phone. Hm, even Austin had forgotten about that. Dez was actually pretty smart if you think about it.

"Our apologies, Mr Moon." Officer Randy said sadly. _Mr Moon... _"You are free from any charges. We have been asked by a Miami TV presenter if they could possibly write about Miss Dawson and the kidnapping in their newspaper and on TV," Austin was about to say no when Officer Randy continued. "It could help us find Gavin Platinum. Then Miss Dawson would no longer live in fear."

Austin frowned, the skin between his eyebrows forming a 'V'. Was it worth it? He looked over at two of his best friends. They all nodded their heads in agreement with the police. "Yes, they have my permission. As long as the part about me getting accused of murder and hurting Ally get's cut out."

"Deal," Officer Billy said. The two men took off the handcuffs and he shook Officer Billy's hand. "You and your two friends are free to leave. Contact us if you get anymore information."

"Sure," Austin said before the three of them left the room. He was going straight back to that hospital to find his girlfriend.

...

Eight long and painful hours Dez and Rocky had been gone. Riker was seriously beginning to worry. They had called them to say that they needed evidence so they were going to Austin's house but that had been about six hours ago.

They hadn't gotten a single phone call or text again. Riker looked over towards Ally. Nothing had changed since Austin had been gone. Just the fact that she could now breathe by herself and didn't try and suffocate herself again.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the hospital doors flung open and Austin ran inside. "Austin!" They all yelled happily before attacking him in a hug. Austin chuckled slightly.

"We are so glad you back. We were getting really worried." Trish told him as they all pulled away from the hug, standing around Austin in a muddle. Austin raised his eyebrows.

"Oh My Gosh. Did thee Trish De La Rosa just say she was worried about me?" Austin teased. Trish sent him a death glare and hit him arm before standing up on her tippy toes and whispering in his ear, "Tell anyone and your dead."

Austin gulped and nodded quickly out of fear. Everyone laughed at him and he just shot them all looks. "Hey, would you be all smiling and laughing if you just got threatened by Trish?" Austin snapped.

Everyone immediately shut up and Trish smirked. "With my scariness I plan to take over the world some day. And you guys will be my slaves." Trish laughed wickedly. This time everyone gulped and took a step backwards into their seats.

Everyone sat in their own seats, although Rocky and Ratliff where wedged into a single one together, Ratliff half on Rocky's lap. Luckily for Rocky Ratliff didn't weigh that much. "Sing for Ally," Rydel whispered into the silence. "The doctor came in earlier and said that it's most likely she can hear us."

Austin nodded and smiled at his sleeping beauty before taking her hand and began to sing.

"I don't wanna be famous,  
I don't wanna if I can't be with you  
Everything I eat's tasteless  
Everything I see don't compare with you  
Paris, Monaco and Vegas,  
I'd rather stay with you  
If I had to choose  
Baby you're the greatest,  
And I got everything to lose,  
And I just want to be with you  
And I can't ever get enough!

Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,  
If I can't be with you!

I could sail around the whole world  
But I still won't find a place,  
As beautiful as you girl!  
And really who's got time to waste?  
I can't even see a future,  
Without you in it, the colours start to fade,  
Any way I'm gonna lose you,  
And nobody in the world could ever take your place!  
You're the kind I can't replace!  
And I can't ever get enough!

Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue ,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!

If I can't be with you!  
Oh if I can't be with you!  
If I can't be with you!

Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!

All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
With you." Austin sang, his voice cracking here and there as his eyes pooled with tears.

"Whoa. You write that?" Riker asked after half a minute of silence. Austin nodded shyly. "I thought you said you couldn't write songs, that's why you had Ally as your song writer."

"I can't write songs," Austin chuckled slightly. "I honestly don't know what happened. I was just in the hospital waiting room and the song just came to me." Austin said truthfully.

"Well that song is awesome. It must be on your next album!" Trish declared. She grabbed a black marker of the bedside and pulled Dez's sleeve up before writing: **IF I CAN'T BE WITH YOU – AUSTIN MOON. MUST HAVE ON HIS NEXT ALBUM. **

"Why on my arm?" Dez complained in a whiny voice. Trish shot Dez that look that told him to shut up and stop complaining. "Never mind, baby." Dez said, pecking Trish on the cheek and quickly slumping back into his seat.

Trish smiled. "Good boy," She laughed, patting him on top of the head. "Good boy," Everyone laughed at Dez, causing his cheeks to burn in embarrassment.

"We brought you some food, dude." Ratliff said, handing Austin a box of cookies, tray of ten pancakes, three cans of coke, two packs of fruit pastels and four packets of cheese and onion crisps.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Austin gasped, his eyes brightening at the sight of food. "I haven't eaten in five days!" Austin laughed, picking up the coke. He took a few sips before stuffing his face with pancakes.

After the pancakes he moved on to the fruit pastels which he scoffed down in a matter of minutes. He had more coke until the whole can was gone. He grabbed two packets of crisps and chewed them down and more coke. He had seven cookies and then more coke. He was now in his last can of coke. He ate twenty more cookies and then half the last can. He had the rest of the cookies and then a few more sips of coke before eating the last two packets of crisps and the last of the coke.

He was done in about ten minutes. "Wow." Rocky said. "Even I couldn't eat that fast and I have a really big mouth." Austin laughed slightly and patted his full tummy, one hand still holding Ally's.

"I'm just starving." Austin told Rocky and the others. He sighed as he looked down at Ally. Her ribs were becoming visible through the gown. Everyone else noticed too and their facial expressions only showed shock, anger and sadness. "Poor Ally hasn't eaten for longer though. That stuff their putting through a tube doesn't even look like it's helping fatten her up."

Everyone nodded and Riker patted Austin's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, Austin. She's alive and that's all that matters, right?" Riker told him. Austin sighed and nodded.

"I guess," He said.

"So, how was prison?" Ratliff asked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked too because everyone laughed.

"I was only there seven and a half hours." Austin said, not peeling his eyes off his sleeping beauty as he kissed her forehead and took her hand. "But it was Hell, guys honestly. Dez-" Dez looked up from where he was looking at Ally. "Yeah?" Dez asked.

"Never ever break another guitar at Sonic Boom. There's only so much a teenage girl can take before she calls the police." Austin warned him. Everyone laughed.

"Ally wouldn't call the police on me, or any of us for that matter," Dez sighed after he stopped laughing. "She's way too kind. She wouldn't tell a fly to go away. She's the girl that thinks great revenge is a 'kick me' sign."

Everyone chuckled.

"It is,"

Everyone's eyes widened.

No. Freaking. Way.

**OO! Cliff hanger! I am SO evil and SO sorry! Should I carry on? **

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION:**

**Okay. I have decided that Rocky, Ratliff and Riker need some girlfriends. So in the review box down below, fill out this if you want to be their perfect girlfriend:**

**FULL NAME:**

**RIKER, ROCKY OR RATLIFF'S GIRLFRIEND:**

**APPERANCE:**

**STYLE:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**HOBBIES:**

**The girlfriend doesn't have to be you but it can be! Make sure you fill out every single box.**

**If loads of people choose Riker I'll choose the one I think fits him the most and probably make your character be Rocky or Ratliff's girlfriend or something like that.**

**THANK YOU!**

**.. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . **


	24. exiting and explaining

"Ally!" They all yelled happily as Trish threw her arms around her best friends neck. Ally yelped out in pain. "Sorry, Ally." Trish apologised, pulling away.

Ally smiled and looked up at Austin who had happy tears in his eyes. "You have no idea how glad I am you are awake." He smiled, pulling her into a light hug, avoiding all of her wounds.

"I'm glad I'm awake too." She whispered in his ear. "I heard your song. It was beautiful, did you write it all by yourself or did you get to Riker help you?" She teased with a giggle.

Austin smiled as he pulled away. "Are you seriously underestimating the amazing Austimous?" Austin chuckled, flexing his muscles.

Everyone, including Ally, chuckled. Ally looked up at all her best friends. "Thanks for saving me, guys. You are all the best people in the whole world," Ally whispered.

"Hey, what are best friend's for? Saving you from evil kidnappers that are your step brother and a bunch of other bald dudes!" Ratliff laughed, causing everyone else to laugh too.

"That monster is not my stepbrother anymore though. Mum's dead so we're no longer family in any way." Ally told them stubbornly. Everyone else nodded.

"I'm sorry about your Mum, Ally." Trish said, holding her best friend's hand that was in a cast. Ally looked up and smiled sadly at Trish.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. She practically asked for it," Ally told them all. Austin sighed as he looked down at Ally. She was just trying to convince herself. She missed her Mum, it was clear to see by the emotion in her eyes when she talked about her.

"How does it feel to be unconscious?" Dez asked through the silence. Everyone chuckled slightly at Dez's randomness but listened to what Ally had to say.

"I don't know. I guess I could hear you guys but my eyelids felt so heavy and I tried to open them but they were like they weighed a tongue, as did my fingers and everything else I tried to move." Ally explained to them, recalling how it felt. "I could hear stuff and suddenly darkness was just coming and no matter how hard you tried to block it out you couldn't; then you just couldn't feel anything, as if you were asleep."

"What did you hear?" Austin asked nervously, wondering if she had heard some of Austin's really embarrassing and lovey dovey speeches. Ally frowned, her eyes tearing up a little. But she refused to cry. She had been doing too much of that lately.

"Why did you go to prison?" Ally whispered, afraid of the answer. Wow. That shocked Austin. "I heard you being taken away but I didn't hear why. I heard you screaming and crying. I tried to wake up but I just couldn't."

"The police thought that I did this to you, Ally. But don't worry, Rocky and Dez found some proof that it wasn't me and everything is okay now. I'm here. You here. We're all here." Austin gulped, wondering what his girlfriend would come out with next.

"That's terrible! Why would they think that you did it?" Ally cried angrily. Austin just shrugged and pulled Ally into a light hug. Ally quickly let go of Trish's hand to hug him back.

When they let go, Riker cleared his throat. "Excuse me? BBGF right here!" Riker laughed. Ally giggled before hugging him back. Riker smiled.

When they pulled away everyone were giving them questioning looks. "What does BBGF mean?" Rydel asked curiously.

"Best Blonde Guy Friend, obviously." Riker replied in a 'duh' tone as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. Ratliff, Rocky, Dez and Trish all laughed quietly while Rydel and Austin both yelled, "Hey!"

"What about us?" Austin exclaimed, gesturing between him and Rydel. Ally giggled slightly before laying back down in her bed to rest her banging head.

"Your my Best Blonde Boyfriend and Rydel is my Best Blonde Female Friend." Ally smiled at them, though she winced slightly at the pain of her hand. She prayed that no one had noticed but she was unfortunate.

"Are you okay, Ally?" Rocky asked, blowing her cover. _Damn you, Rocky Mark Lynch. _Everyone else in the room gave her concerned looks. Ally sighed.

"No, my hand really hurts. I think it's bleeding again." Ally sighed, resting her hand on her stomach where sure enough, blood was beginning to soak through the bandage.

Everyone's eyes widened and Rocky shot up from his seat from where he was closest to the door. "I'll go and get a doctor," Rocky said quickly before leaving the room. Austin continued to look down worriedly at Ally's hand until the nurse returned.

"Ah, I glad to see you're finally awake, Miss Dawson." The forty year old woman said with a smile. "You were unconscious for fourteen hours. We also need to talk to you about something private, to do with your medical status."

Ally couldn't help the Worriedness that crossed her face but she quickly replaced it with a calm smile. "I'm sure anything you have to tell me you can tell me in front of my friends." Ally said politely. The truth was she wanted to find out what ever was wrong with her with her friends. She needed to hold Austin's hand while she found out something that could make her cry. She needed their support.

"Okay," the nurse smiled slightly, looking a little annoyed with Ally's friends though. "It seems that while you were unconscious you tried to kill yourself and the hospital think it's best that once you are fully recovered you see someone."

Ally sighed and looked down, tears pricking in her eyes. She had tried to kill herself. She wondered how Austin had taken it when they told him. "Ur... sure," Ally mumbled, not looking up.

The woman smiled warmly at Ally and said, "Your friend here tells me that your hand is bleeding again." She said, gesturing to Rocky who gave a small wave at Ally. Ally smiled slightly.

"Yeah, it really hurts." Ally told the nurse. Austin, Riker, Ratliff and Rocky all stood up and pushed their chairs back so that the woman could get to Ally's hand. She took it ever so carefully and turned it over slightly.

Ally hissed with pain. The nurse nodded a little bit before turning it the other way slightly and gaining the same reaction from Ally. She sighed. "It looks like you're going to need a new bandage." The woman explained to Ally, letting go of her hand.

The woman, who's nametag read Julie, walked across the room and looked into some draws before pulling out some bandages and a tube of cream. "Oh God..." Ally groaned, knowing that this was going to sting. "You guys can leave if you want, you don't have to bare with my crying." Ally teased slightly, though most of it was true.

"Don't be silly, Alls. We want to stay here. That's what friends are for; to support you." Austin smiled his dazzling, Hollywood smile at his girlfriend. Ally smiled back though she couldn't help but feel a little wary. Ally nodded, allowing the others to stay.

The nurse took Ally's hand and carefully and slowly took of the old bandage that was soaked with dark, red blood. Ally hissed with pain and Austin looked down at his girlfriend with sad eyes. "Shh," Austin whispered, rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder.

Julie took off the bandage and Ally looked down, tears pouring as she saw her stabbed hand. It looked awful, blood was pouring out of the wound and she felt like gagging. Everyone else in the room hissed too, obvious to how much that must hurt. The woman rubbed some cream on her own hand and then lifted it to rub it on Ally's.

"Oh God..." Riker said, feeling Ally's pain as the woman put the cream on Ally's hand. Ally screamed with pain as the cream stung the wound and then when she began to rub it, the blood smearing in with the cream.

"Aren't you supposed to clean the cut first before putting the cream on?" Ratliff asked with a raised eyebrow. After all, he did know medical treatment. The woman, Julie, gasped, her eyes wide with a panic as she giggled awkwardly.

"Oops," Julie said awkwardly. "Nothing too bad should happen to it. It might just take a little longer to heal or something like that." Austin took a deep breath as he watched his girlfriend crying in pain and tried not to shout at the woman for doing her job wrong. After all, she was supposed to work in a hospital. Was she not aware that her cut could get infected? "No need to tell my boss, right, kids?"

"Whatever," everyone mumbled and muttered. Sure they were annoyed with the woman but they were too focused on comforting Ally. The woman rubbed the cream in even more, causing Ally to hiss and cry with pain. She grabbed a bandage and began to wrap it around Ally's hand, applying a lot of pressure.

"Ow!" Ally cried, sweating slightly over the pain. Ally almost wanted to grab the arm with the cast and wake the nurse around the face with it. This woman wasn't even _trying _to be gentle. The lady had used up most of the bandage by now so she grabbed both ends and tied them together with one last tug, causing a throbbing pain to go through Ally's hand. She went pale as the pain was unbearable. "I-I think I need to go to the bathroom quickly," Ally managed as she felt her stomach knot up and her throat to feel like liquid.

Austin looked down at her worriedly. "Can she please go to the bathroom? She looks a little... sick." Austin asked the woman politely. The woman sighed and rolled her eyes. Austin knew that at this moment in time Ally really wanted to lecture her on politeness.

"No, Miss Dawson may not get out of bed until we have fully checked her over. If she feels sick then there is a sick bowl here." The woman replied harshly, shoving a sick bowl in Ally's face.

"You know what? I suddenly don't feel that sick anymore." Ally smiled sheepishly, putting the bowl on her bedside. The last thing she wanted to do was be sick in front of her boyfriend and her friends. "But please may I have hair band to tie my hair back?" Ally asked politely.

The woman sighed and muttered something about her job being he worst job ever. She left the room, leaving everyone in silence. Ally as resting her hand on top of her stomach carefully. A few tears escaped her eyes as the throbbing went on.

Austin looked down at his poor girlfriend and wiped away some of the tears with the pads of his thumbs, giving her a small peck on the forehead and a soft smile which Ally returned. "Everything's going to be okay, Alls. We're here, we're all here. Nothing's going to get you anymore." Austin whispered.

"I know," Ally whispered back. "Because Target and those idiots are in prison." Ally's soft smile dropped when she saw worry and guilt cross over everyone's faces. "They're in prison, right?" She asked worriedly.

"Ally..." Austin began but trailed off when he saw fear and worry cross Ally's face. It looked like she was going to have a panic attack as her breathing began to become heavy and her heart began to beat a million times faster then healthy.

Everyone in the room began to panic as Ally began to breath super fast. "Ally, breathe!" Ratliff yelled, walking around the bed to face her. "Someone het a nurse!" Ratliff yelled to no one in particular.

Riker, who was now closest to the door, ran out of the room. He ran down the halls yelling for help. A male doctor, probably about twenty, came around the corner. "Help! Please help!" Riker called out to him. "Something's wrong my friend!"

The male doctor began to rush down the halls faster until the reached Ally's room where the door was wide open and all his friends were standing outside apart from Ally of course. Austin had his head in his hands and he was shaking his head.

"What's going on?" Riker asked, panting slightly from all the running he did. Rydel explained how the Julie woman came back and found Ally in the state and ordered everyone to get out the room. "What's wrong with her?" Riker asked worriedly as he took the seat in between Ratliff and Rydel.

"I'm not totally sure but I think she was having a panic attack," Ratliff told everyone. "But not a serious, life threatening one. She'll live," Ratliff reassured everyone.

Austin nodded and took a deep breath. He honestly felt awful. Like this whole thing was all his fault. If he hadn't of told her she was safe then she wouldn't have said something like that and they wouldn't have given it all away. Now his true love was in the other room possibly having a panic attack.

Trish was just sitting there, frozen. Dez tried waving his hand in front of Trish's face but she just sat there as if she was a statue. "Trish?" Austin found himself saying. Trish remained frozen. "Ally's going to be okay." Austin said.

"This isn't Ally's first panic attack," Trish whispered sadly, just loud enough for everyone in TAR4 to hear. Their eyes all widened. "Her first was when her Mum left for Africa." Trish sighed.

"But she didn't write that in her song book!" Austin blurted before he could stop himself. A sound of gasps filled the air. Although R4 had only known Team Austin for about a two months now they had grown to learn that Ally's book was totally off boundaries. "Sorry," Austin muttered as Trish began yelling at him in Spanish.

"You know what happened to Wendy, the last person that read her song book before Ratliff, you and Dez?" Trish asked with a small smile.

"Who's Wendy?" Dez asked, his eyebrows sticking up with confusion. Trish scoffed. "Exactly," she told them sinisterly. Austin's eyes widened.

"You're kidding right?" Austin laughed nervously. Trish smiled, knowing that she had gotten to the boys' and Rydel. "I wish I could say I was, Austin, I wish I could say I was." Trish said before she began to laugh at Austin's freaked out reaction.

"I'm joking! I'm joking! The worst Ally has ever did to hurt anyone mentally or physically was stick a 'kick me' sign to our backs." Trish laughed. Everyone else laughed.

"But it got to you, right?" They heard a raspy voice from inside the hospital room. Austin grinned slightly. He loved how his girlfriend always butted in when a 'kick me' sign was involved.

They all stood up and walked into the hospital room where Ally was in bed, looking quite pale and her hair tied back into a pony tail. "Yeah, it hurt." Austin smiled, just to reassure his girlfriend. Austin then turned to the doctor. "What happened?"

"Nothing's wrong with Miss Dawson, she just panicked. Not a panic attack or anything. We don't have a name for it." The male doctor said. "Just tell her the story calmly, make sure you tell her it slowly and let her ask questions whenever. Make sure she feels comfortable."

"Okay, thank you Doctor..." Austin began, scanning for a name label. "Smith. Thank you," Austin said once again as the Julie woman and Doctor Smith left the room, shutting the door carefully behind them.

"You guys wanna tell me what's going on?" Ally asked. They all spun around to see the person they were actually waiting for: Ally. Her arms were folded gently across her chest, being carefully not to be touching her stabbed hand. Austin sighed as they all sat around her in their original seats, Ratliff and Rocky once again squashed into the same seat.

"Okay," Austin sighed once again. "So, do you remember being kidnapped by Target and that?" Austin asked, not wanting to mention Penny's name just in case Ally began to cry again. Ally nodded. "Do you remember when you kicked Target in that area and then you fell on the floor and Trish and Rydel tried to help you?" Ally nodded once again.

"Well you fell unconscious and while that was happening Target and two other bald guys tried to kill us." Austin explained and Ally gasped. "So I got Target and I shot him in the legs and arms and then tied him up with that rope stuff in the corner of the room. Then the other guy banged his head against the wall and died," Ally gasped once again, tears forming in her eyes. "The last guy was shot and tied up too until he was unconscious."

Austin then gestured for Riker to continue. "Afterwards Rocky found some guns in the security guards belt things and Austin had you in his arms. We heard some other guards coming down the hall, only two and Target was about to yell out for help so Rydel grabbed the wooden chair an smashed him around the head with it." Riker said, giving his sister a proud smile. "He was knocked out unconscious."

Riker then gestured for Rocky to continue. "So I quickly ran out of the room and shot the two guys in the feet and we all ran out in the order I had put them in. We continued to shoot the guys around us and we eventually made it out of the warehouse and into the van." Ally nodded slowly, trying to process the fact that her best friends had all just shot a bunch of people.

"So we finally got to the hospital and you, err, you stopped breathing." Rocky said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "The doctors said you tried to kill yourself when they let you breathe by yourself." Everyone looked down at Ally with worried eyes. Ally's eyes were tearing up.

"Why would you choose death?" Austin asked brokenly, just above a whisper. It broke Ally's heart to see him so broken. They all looked so broken,.

"I'm sorry, guys. I just didn't want to have to face life anymore. I thought it would be easier to die, but I was wrong. I was so, so wrong. And I am so glad that I got a second chance and picked life. Please forgive me." Ally told them, sniffling as she wiped her nose and eyes.

"I know my choice was _really _selfish. I swear I won't try anything like that again. I was only thinking about myself, not you guys. Please believe me when I say how sorry I am and how much I regret that choice." Ally told them reaching out gently for Austin hand with her stabbed one.

Austin very very carefully held her hand slightly and smiled, wiping a tear away. "Don't worry, Alls. You didn't do anything wrong, you have nothing to be sorry about. You're alive now and that's all that matters, right?" Austin smiled at her. Ally nodded and smiled slightly at her boyfriend. "Want us to carry on?" Austin asked warily. Ally just nodded, still holding Austin's hand.

"So Austin kind of fainted when the doctor said you had stopped breathing and was unconscious for about an hour." Trish explained. Ally looked up at her boyfriend worriedly who just shrugged slightly. "Anyways, after that we were allowed to visit you in the hospital room. After a while we decided to give you some privacy with Austin."

"We went downstairs for about an hour and when we came back up Austin was being dragged away by Officer Randy and Officer Billy." Dez continued, surprisingly sounding serious. "So Rocky and I drove down to the nearest police station and asked the police why the thought Austin had did it."

"They said that they went down to the warehouse and found dead bodies everywhere. Some guys said that they walked into the warehouse and found Austin beating you up. Apparently his friends, meaning us, walked in and didn't want to tell on Austin so we decided to take you to the hospital and tell them Target, some 'random guy we made up', kidnapped her." Rocky explained to her.

"So then to make it look more realistic apparently Austin shot the guys and killed them. We went to visit Austin and Austin remembered that video about you and Target fighting. So we went to Austin's and got the CD, took it to the police station and they let us go. But they also said that they were putting it on the news so that people could look out for him." Dez told her.

"Great," Ally sighed, taking a deep breath as she took it all in. "So my kidnappers on the loose. This should be fun." She said sarcastically.


	25. Finally Home and Freaky Figure

**Yay! 100,000 words on this story! I'm SO excited!**

**Listening to R5's Cali Girls, cause that song ROCKS!**

Austin sighed as he looked down at Ally who looked fearful yet determined at the same time. "Don't worry, Alls. As long as we're all together you'll be safe. He's not coming back, Alls. Never again," Austin reassured her.

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. "Yeah because once Target see's these muscles he'll run for the hills begging for his Mummy!" Ratliff grinned, showing us his arms – not muscles – arms.

TAR4 all laughed at him. "Puh-lease, I have a better chance of getting a cheerleader girlfriend then someone running away from those." Dez smirked, pointing one finger at Ratliff's 'muscles'.

Ratliff raised one of his brown eyebrows. "Is that a challenge?" He asked with a smirk. "I have a bet to make with you, Desmond. I get someone to run away in fear of my muscles and you get a cheerleader girlfriend."

"Fine. Whoever looses has to give the other person twenty dollars." Dez said. Ratliff nodded with a small smile and was about to shake Dez's hand when Trish interrupted.

"Um, excuse me? You already have girlfriend, Dez!" Trish shrieked angrily at her red headed boyfriend. She slapped him on the shoulder and sat back in her seat, crossing her arms across her chest and putting on her best grumpy face.

"I'm sorry, Trishy-Pie. I just got caught up in the moment and I guess I forgot. I'm sorry. And I think I'm ready to tell you something," Dez told her, taking a deep breath.

"What?" Trish snapped grumpily, not even looking up from where she was staring angrily at the space on the wall in front of her.

"I love you, Patricia De La Rosa." Dez said without a single millisecond of hesitation. Everyone in the room, including Trish herself, gasped. Trish's frown turned into a smile and her smile broke into a massive grin, spread from ear to ear.

"I love you too, Desmond Calum Fisher." Trish grinned, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly, her arms wrapped around his neck. Dez wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled into her shoulder.

Ally smiled as happy tears pooled in her eyes. "Aww," Ally cooed, holding onto Austin a little tighter. Tight enough for comfort but not tight enough to hurt her wound. "I always knew you guys would end up loving each other!" Ally smiled at her best friend smugly.

Trish sent Ally her meanest death squint but Ally remained smiling as happy as ever. "If you weren't already in a hospital bed I would have so have put you in there by now." Trish warned her, looking super scary.

"Whatever," Ally giggled. "You love me really," Ally smiled as she nudged her best friends arm. "Anyways, when is that Julie woman getting back to check me over so I can get out of this hospital bed?" Ally asked.

"I don't know. I'm not really sure I want her being your nurse though, she seems like she messes up a lot." Austin sighed, running a hand through his already messy blonde hair. Ally smiled at her boyfriends over protectiveness.

"Hey! What's wrong with people that mess up a lot?" Trish exclaimed, folding her arms across her chest for what seemed like the a millionth time that day. But she couldn't get the smile off of her face. After all, her boyfriend had just told her she loved him by less then five minutes ago!

"Nothing," Austin said quickly, just so that Trish didn't bite his head off. Austin sighed as he looked around. "But seriously, where is that woman? She is being totally unprofessional!" Ally giggled slightly at her boyfriends frustration-ness.

"Okay," A voice came from outside the door as it opened. The Julie woman walked in, her head buried in a clipboard. "Ally Dawson's friends?" She asked, looking up from the clipboard. TAR4 all nodded, waiting for her to continue. "You guys need to leave the room while I check Miss Dawson over."

"Okay," everyone replied. Austin ducked down and kissed Ally on the forehead before leaving the room with the rest of their friends. Ally watched as the woman walked across the other side of the room and placed the clipboard in a locker.

"Well, Miss Dawson, we took some tests on you and you seemed to have lost quite a bit of blood, but you will be fine. You should be in your leg cast for the next six weeks. You arm cast should be in for the next four weeks and your stab wound should heal in about three weeks. The stitches should be out in around three weeks too." The Julie woman said before coming around the bed so she was standing beside Ally. "Now I'm going to take off your head bandage. It shouldn't hurt," she warned Ally who just nodded.

Julie reached across and untied the the bandage, allowing it to come loose and fall off of Ally's head. The Julie woman winced at the sight of the large bruise on Ally's head and cut running down from the top of her head to around the temple. "Ouch, that must have hurt." Julie said, her face showing disgust.

Ally tried super hard not to roll her eyes at the nurse. "That is all you need to know. I need Mr Riker Lynch to sign this and Mr Austin Moon to sign something else and you can leave the hospital." The Julie Woman explained to her, holding up two different sheets of paper.

She poked her head outside the door and called for Riker and Austin to come in. "Please sign this, Mr Lynch. By signing it you are allowing Ally to leave the hospital." The Julie Woman explained to him emotionlessly.

Riker smiled at Ally before grabbing the pen and paper out of her hand and scribbling his signature down in the box and handed it back to the lady. "Mr Moon you have to sign this, allowing Ally to stay over your house." The Julie Woman told Austin, handing him a separate piece of paper but the same pen.

Austin nodded and smiled, writing his neat signature down on the paper. "Ally can leave when she wants now but she must take it easy. Her crutches are leaning against the wall over there." Julie said, gesturing towards the crutches that were against the wall by the door. "She needs to take it easy for the next week though. When school starts up again she will need someone of her friends to help her in every class."

"Okay, thank you, Nurse Julie." Austin smiled at her. The Julie woman just shot Austin a disgusted face before leaving the room and muttering a 'whatever'. Seconds later, Trish, Dez, Ratliff, Rocky and Rydel all entered the room, smiling at Ally.

"Hey, you're free!" Rydel smiled, hugging Ally slightly, being careful not to touch any of Ally's wounds. Rydel winced as she pulled away and discovered Ally's bruise on the fore head. "Ouch, that must have hurt. You poor thing. Hey, at least now you get to spend a month and two whole weeks with your boyfriend, no parents!"

Ally smiled. "Yeah, but I suppose I really want my Dad now. Err, I know this may sound really weird but did you see my Mum's body while you were there?" Ally asked hopefully. Everyone shook their heads sadly. "Oh," Ally said, trying not to sound too disappointed. "Never mind," Ally smiled, trying to cheer herself up. But if failed miserably.

The next thing Ally knew she had burst out crying and Austin and Riker, the two nearest people to her, were hugging her from both sides. "Shh, it's going to be okay." Austin whispered, again rubbing soothing circles on Ally's back.

"I don't wanna be famous," Austin whisper / sang in Ally's ear as she began to calm down.

"I don't wanna if I can't be with you, Everything I eat's tasteless,  
Everything I see don't compare with you,  
Paris, Monaco and Vegas,  
I'd rather stay with you,  
If I had to choose,  
Baby you're the greatest,  
And I got everything to lose," Austin sang gently in her ear, fading out as Ally began to stop crying and sniffling in his shirt.

"Thanks, Austin." Ally whispered, her fingers curling around the end of her cast. "I'm getting tired," she said with a yawn. "Can we please go to where ever I'm staying so I can go to sleep?" Austin chuckled slightly.

"Sure, do you want me to carry you to Riker's Dad's van or would you prefer to walk yourself?" Austin asked with a small smile, silently hoping that she would pick his first option.

"Carry me," she whispered before falling asleep in his arms. Everyone in the room chuckled and Austin just picked her up bridal style. Rocky grabbed the crutches that were leaning against the wall and they all walked out.

Austin smiled down at his Sleeping Beauty because finally she was awake in her own way. She was sleeping peacefully, not forced. She looked so battered before, now she only looked like she was recovering. It was all different. "I love you," Austin whispered with a smile before carrying her out of the hospital. "Always,"

... 

"Okay, so we all go to Marino High which means we are all probably going to at least have one class with Ally." Riker said as everyone, apart from Ally who was sleeping on Austin's couch, sat around the table. "I am in the same class as her for Creative Writing." Riker said, writing it down on a piece of paper.

"I'm with her for Math!" Ratliff called out from somewhere where he had his head stuck in the fridge. Riker nodded before scribbling that information down on a piece of paper.

"Trish and I have Ally for Science," Rydel smiled at her eldest brother. Riker nodded, writing that down on the paper too. Ratliff finally returned to the table with seven apple juice cartoons, tossing one to everyone at the table while slurping his own.

"I am with Ally in History." Rocky said midway through drinking from his apple cartoon. Riker nodded slightly as he write it down on the paper, his straw sticking in his mouth as he drank the apple juice slowly.

"Dez and I have Ally for Music!" Austin announced happily. Riker nodded and also write that down. "Then we're al in the same class for gym but Ally won't be doing that so we can all take that off and then we all have lunch together and free period."

Riker was now scribbling this information down furiously, trying to keep up and remember what Austin was saying. "So, are you guys staying over while Ally's here or not?" Austin asked. "It would be great help if you guys would help me look after her. Not only that with Target on the loose if he came back with his minions then I'm stuffed."

" Like a teddy bear!" Dez cried randomly. " Anyways, my Mum and Dad are always saying the wish that I would move out so I reckon they would let me!" Dez grinned like an idiot. It didn't even look like he understood that his parents were actually being mean to him.

"Sure, why not? I could do with getting away from my little brother JJ for a while." Trish smiled like it was no big deal. Did she realise that she would be staying over for about two months? Yeah, of course she did but Trish liked to get away from her family at any opportunity.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mum and Dad would let us stay over to help out Ally, they really like her." Riker smiled, his voice quiet like always. "I could really use the opportunity to work on a new song with Alls, we've already started this new one called 'Forget About You.'"

"Yeah, you should perform it with Austin." Ally said tiredly, coming into the kitchen on her crutches. "You, Rocky, Austin, Rydel and Ratliff. It would be awesome!" Ally smiled slightly, taking the seat next to Austin.

"What about you, Ally? You're great at singing!" Rydel exclaimed. Ally blushed at Rydel's sweet comment. Ally had been in the practice room singing a song once when the rest of the group had just randomly walked in and heard her singing.

"Aww, thanks Rydel, you're really sweet. But you know I can't sing in front of people. Anyways, it's a boys' song to sing. But I have been working on a new song that you can sing, Rydel!" Ally grinned, though it seemed forced.

"No way. I am not singing any song until I get to sing a song with you." Rydel stated stubbornly. Ally sighed and gave Rydel her best puppy pleading eyes. Rydel smirked, folding her arms across her chest. "Doesn't work on girls," Rydel laughed.

"Fine," Ally said simply, though she seemed to look a little dizzy. "Once I get this stupid leg cast off I'll sing the song with you." Everyone in the room gasped and then began to hug Ally, telling her how amazing she was. Ally's head began to feel horrible. She felt like she was suffocating.

Austin was last. He gave her a massive hug, being careful of all of her bruises and things. "I'm so proud of you, Alls. You'll be amazing up there." Austin smiled cheerfully at the younger girl in his arms.

"Thanks, Austin. Can I have something?" Ally asked quietly, placing her hand slightly over her stomach, though Austin didn't seem to notice. Austin smiled softly at his girlfriend. "Sure, what can I get you?" He asked, staring down into her chocolate, brown eyes.

"Food. Drink. Lots of it." Ally mumbled as she felt her stomach rumble. Austin's eyes widened as he quickly stood up and carried Ally bridal style over to Riker, dunking her into his arms.

"Whoa, what's going on, Austin?" Riker asked as he looked down at Ally who was half asleep in his arms. By now everyone's attention was on Austin who was rummaging through the fridge.

"Has it not come across to you guys that Ally hasn't eaten or drank anything in the past whole week!" Austin cried, tossing Trish a carton of milk. "Make her drink that." He said quickly.

Everyone in the room began to panic, searching through the cupboards for food for Ally. Austin grabbed a bunch of straws and some apple juice boxes, tossing them at Ratliff. Ratliff quickly stuck the straw in the box and straight after Trish had done giving Ally the milk her fed her the apple juice. "Hurry!" Austin yelled from somewhere. "Don't let her fall asleep, Riker."

Riker looked down as he helplessly watched everyone rush up to her with food and drink to offer, Ally only just managing to eat without falling asleep from the lack of energy. "Me tired..." Ally murmured, clinging on to Riker's top.

Riker began to panic. "No, Alls, you can't go to sleep just yet – it's very dangerous. Stay awake for us. Stay awake for Austin," Riker urged her softly, leaning against the kitchen side and holding onto her more firmly.

"I'm trying..." Ally whispered, her eyelids fluttering. Someone then stuffed a banana in her face which she tried to chew on. Everyone was now encouraging her to eat, trying so hard to make sure she stayed awake. "Keep awake, Alls. Do it for Austin," she whispered to herself.

Riker smiled slightly. "That's right, stay awake." Riker encouraged. "Stay awake. Just keep drinking and eating." Ally nodded slightly. Someone else put some left over cake in her face. Ally ate away.

Soon, Ally began to be eating with more energy. Riker placed her down on some chairs and began to help the others. Austin came over with a glass of water, tipping it gently down her throat. "I'm sorry for being such a terrible boyfriend," he whispered as she drank.

"You shouldn't have known. I should have said I was hungry at the hospital, this is all my fault." Ally said, regaining some more energy. Austin smiled through the tears and quickly went away as Rydel soon appeared with some crisps.

"Hey," Rydel said quickly before feeding Ally some. "Feel like you have enough energy to feed yourself?" Rydel risked. Ally nodded her head determinedly and weakly held her hand out for the bag. Ally began slowly to take the crisps out of the bag and eat them. "Good girl," Rydel encouraged.

Soon enough Ally was sitting up on a couch and eating some marshmallows straight from a bag as they all watched The Titanic chosen by Dez. TAR4 had already gotten used to Dez's obsessive ness over romantic movies so it was all normal by now. Midway through the movie Dez was already bawling his eyes out. "Poor Jack and Rose! They will never have a normal relationship with each other!" Dez sobbed into Trish's shirt.

Trish just rolled her eyes and let out a disgusted groan as Dez blew his nose into her shirt. "Oh My Gosh! This top is brand new, get off!" Trish shrieked angrily, smacking Dez around the head. Everyone in the room laughed but Ally just focused on her now empty marshmallow bag.

"I'm going to go and get some Doritos!" Ally grinned, standing up from her seat. She left and walked into the kitchen, returning seconds later with two bags of Chilli Heat wave Doritos.

Ally sat back in her seat. The order on the couch was Rocky, Austin, Ally, Riker and then on the floor in front of them was Ratliff, Rydel, Trish and then Dez in that exact order. Riker, who was sitting next to her, moved his hand to get a dorito from the packet only to get his hand slapped. "Ow! I only want one!" Riker whined, holding the hand that Ally had wacked with her cast.

"No one touches my Doritos!" Ally protested, shoving one in her mouth. A minute later Ally passed Riker one who silently thanked her with a smile. After that Ally just let everyone take from the bags. She wasn't feeling hungry anymore... just sick.

Ally quickly jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom as fast as her broken leg would take her. Thankfully the Moon's had a downstairs toilet so she didn't have to go all the way up the stairs. She quickly bent over the toilet and threw up. Ally groaned in disgust as she flushed the toilet and put the lid down. She slid down against the bathroom door and just sat there, her eyes remaining closed. "Hey," a soft voice came from in front of her. Ally opened her eyes and Austin was staring down at her with a worried smile. "Eaten too much?"

"_Way _too much. I feel _soo _sick," Ally groaned. She was about to tell him even more when she swear she saw a figure behind Austin. And it wasn't anyone from TAR4. No, that figure just happened to belong to her original kidnapper. Her sort-of stepbrother. Target. Gavin Platinum. It.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger!**

**Okay, I'm almost at 300 reviews! YAY! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE help me get to 300 so that I can post the next chapter because trust me, you'll love the next one! **


	26. Traps and Toasters

**YAY! OVER 300 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK! LIKE, I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH! HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER LIKE I PROMISED.**

**SORRY IT'S SHORT I JUST FELT LIKE I OWED YOU IT AND I ONLY HAD AN HOUR TO WRITE IT IN.**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED, FAVOURITED ADN REVIEWED ON MY STORY. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!**

**LISTENING TO R5'S IF I CAN'T BE WITH YOU. **

**THAT SONG RULES! LIKE THEM! OH MY GOSH, SORRY, FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW! **

It was looming over Austin from behind, a large kitchen knife in his hands as he lifted it upwards, ready to strike. Ally was frozen with fear. He was going to kill Austin. The monster was in his house. Ally finally managed to regain her voice.

"Austin!" Ally screamed, pointing up in fear. Austin's eyes widened and he quickly turned around from where he was crouching on the floor to look up and discover... nothing. Nothing was there, nothing at all. Austin looked back at Ally, confusion written across his face. Seconds later the rest of TAR4 came running around the corner after hearing Ally scream although Austin didn't even look at them. "I-it was h-here. I s-swear I saw him." Ally sobbed as Austin pulled her into his arms.

Austin felt like his heart was breaking into millions of tiny pieces all over again. She was obviously seeing things... right? Austin pulled Ally onto her lap and turned around so he was facing the others who looked really concerned and confused. "Guys, look around the house. I think that someone is here..." Austin whispered, holding onto Ally tighter as she began to shake with fear.

Everyone's eyes widened with shock and fear as the began to process what Austin had just told them. They knew who this 'someone' was. Apparently Gavin was in the house. Riker quickly pulled his siblings and Trish and Dez into a huddle. "Get into pairs and search the house." Riker whispered just in case Target was nearby.

Trish and Dez both of course went together while Riker and Ratliff went together, being twins and all, leaving the two youngest twins together. Rydel sighed quietly as she watched Trish and Dez both quietly make their way upstairs, knife in their hands. Riker and Ratliff both silently approached the left side of the downstairs house, leaving Rocky and Rydel to the right side of the house. Everything was quiet, too quiet.

Rocky wondered where he was. If he was actually here. Ally could be seeing things. After all, you don't get out of a kidnapping fresh and clean from all the horrible memories. Rocky had realised that this poor fragile girl was probably scared for life. Everyone knew this though and it broke Austin's heart to know that his girlfriend, the teenage girl he loved, would probably be like this for the rest of her life; constantly scared of the outside world.

As they made their way over to the living room they heard the sound of shattering. Rydel gasped as she and Rocky both bounded around the corner. Rydel had a hockey stick in her hand while Rocky had grabbed... a lamp. Rydel didn't have time to roll her eyes at her twin's childness even in a serious situation like this as they quickly dashed into the kitchen.

A dark hooded figure ran across the small kitchen, knocking things off of the kitchen sides as he went along. The dark figure, who was most likely to be Target, grabbed the nearest and largest object off the side which happened to be Austin's toaster. "No! Not the toaster! I can't make homemade pancakes, that's the only thing I have to make them with!" Austin yelled from behind them.

The dark figure flung the toaster at the glass door, causing it to shatter at the large impact. The glass fell to the floor in millions and billions of tiny pieces and the dark figure ran through the 'hole in the wall' with ease, not having to stop. "Wait!" Austin yelled, running after the guy. Rocky and Rydel both chased after him, trying to grab Austin so that he wouldn't chase after this guy and do anything stupid. But it was too late. Austin was already out of the door and running down the bottom of the garden, over the fence and into... Ally's back garden.

"Tell me Austin didn't chase it," Riker panted breathlessly from behind them. Rydel and Rocky both turned around to face Riker with Ratliff behind him. Rydel asked where Ally, Trish and Dez were. "They're all in the bathroom. Ally's still upset and scared." Riker explained sadly. Rydel nodded at her big brother before leaving the kitchen and walking to the downstairs bathroom across the hall. She cautiously opened the door to find Ally sitting on the floor, Trish and Dez on either side of her as they whispered small words of comfort.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. That thing left the house, he smashed through the door using Austin's toaster." Rydel whispered, rubbing soothing circles on Ally's knee. Ally nodded to herself more then anyone as she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I'm crying and acting really immature, it just really scared me. I seriously thought that Austin was going to die and... I panicked." Ally whispered as she began to wipe away all the tears. Rydel shook her head slightly at the youngest member of TAR4, a smile tracing her lips.

"You have nothing to apologize for, you have every right to go and cry a river. And as harsh as it sounds, one day you're going to have to 'build a bridge' and 'get over it' but today is not that day. Not tomorrow or the next day. You would be actually crazy to be super calm right now after all you've been through." Rydel smiled softly at the brunette.

Ally smiled at Rydel and without warning wrapped her arms around her neck, giving her a massive hug. "Once we've got today's situation all over and done with I totally want to show you the duet that I write and we must sing together once I get over my stage fright." Ally smiled. Rydel asked what it was called. "It's a suprise, though I'm sure you'll love it. I write the song specially for you."

"Aww, thanks, Alls. You didn't have to do that." Rydel smiled as tears watered in her brown eyes. Even after being tortured and kidnapped this girl was still thinking about making others happy. That's what Rydel admired about Ally; no matter how dark things get there is always a light at the end of it, no matter what.

"I know but I really wanted to do this for you, Rydel. You deserve it. I wish I could give all of you everything. You have no idea how grateful I am for you guys all saving Austin and I from Target." Ally whispered with a smile at Rydel.

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Rydel smiled, nudging Ally jokingly. "I know you would help out if any of us were kidnapped." Rydel told her, wrapping an arm around Ally's shoulder.

"Where's Austin and the others?" She asked, her smile dropping when she saw Rydel's reaction to her question.

"Ur..." Rydel began, but she was cut off by a scream.

...

Austin chased this idiot into the back garden. He didn't seem to fast. Just for scaring Ally Austin was planning to kill this guy. Austin guessed that the dark figure wasn't Target for the obvious reasons that he wasn't limping. After being shot twice in both legs just less then seventy-two hours ago meant that you would be in agony.

Austin realised that this guy probably worked for Target, maybe a close friend. Austin shook his head as he ran to the bottom on the small garden after the guy. Whoever this dark figure was Austin was going to kill him. Because he just knew that he had something to do with the Target situation.

The dark figure jumped over the small fence separating his garden from Ally's and into Ally's garden. Austin jumped over the fence, despite his now twisted ankle, and made his way after the guy. Austin was going to make sure this guy would pay.

Austin watched as the dark figure grabbed a rock off the ground as he ran and threw it at one of the large windows, causing it to shatter. He jumped through the window, Austin close on his trail. The dark hooded figure ran through the kitchen and into the hallway. He turned around, a knife in his hand as he stopped.

Austin's eyes widened as he came to a halt. Maybe he should have thought this plan through a bit better... Austin grabbed the nearest thing in the kitchen. A toaster. Great. He had a large, blunt kitchen knife and Austin had a brand new, maroon red toaster, enough to toast four pieces of toast at the same time.

They were both panting heavily. Austin's eyes were a mix of fear and anger as he stared at the unknown figure, the toaster in his hands. Austin looked at the knife. He looked down a his toaster. How can you kill someone with a toaster? Kill?! Austin knew he should kill this guy, unless he was Target. Just knock him out.

Austin knew that he only had one shot. One shot to knock this guy out. If he missed, threw in the wrong place or not hard enough then his life was over. Austin was glad that those basketball games had all played off.

Austin watched as the figure pulled up the knife, ready to strike. As a sudden reaction Austin threw the toaster... and it missed. It missed. He was dead. He was dead. Or was he?

As the figure was standing in the hallway, he was right below the chandelier. Luckily for Austin the toaster hit the large light, causing it to fall and shatter. Austin quickly covered his face with his hands as the sound of the dark figure's screaming echoed through the Dawson's house.

When Austin finally looked back up he was grossed out about what he saw. The chandelier had dropped from the ceiling and landed on top of the mysterious person, blood everywhere. Austin could hear the guy groaning and was kind of thankful to know he wasn't a murderer. "Tell... Ally... I'm..." He chocked on his words. "Glad... she... suffered."

They were his last words before passing out, his head dropping limp as he continued to moan in his sleep. Austin frowned as he stared down at he covered body for a few more minutes. Only seconds later running footsteps could be heard from behind and Riker, Trish, Rocky and Ratliff came running over, panting. "Oh... My... God." Were Ratliff's only words as he cringed at the mess before him.

"He's alive," Austin whispered, though he knew everyone already knew that due to the guys constant groans of pain. "Let me unmask this guy." Austin said determinedly as he walked over to the mess, stepping over all of the broken glass.

He grabbed the rough material of the hood and pulled it backwards. Sure enough under the hood was a teenage boy, probably about nineteen, no older then Riker. He his eyes were closed and he looked quiet strong. Trish gasped and everyone turned to face her. "Do you know him?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah," Trish whispered enough, just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "His name is Olly Dreven. Ally and I used to go to school with him. He was Ally's bully, Ally was his bullying target." Everyone's eyes widened.

Austin's nostrils flared with anger. "Ally was bullied?" He repeated angrily. Trish nodded slowly. "Why didn't she tell me?" Austin whispered as he looked down at the guy with disgust written across his face.

"Ally never liked to talk about it. He's part of the reason she always had stage fright, he always brought her down. He swore he would kill her if it was the last thing he did. He made her life a living Hell. Then we met you. I guess you kind of scared him off because this is the first we've seen of him in the past two years." Trish told them with a sigh.

Austin's eyes watered with tears but he didn't let them out. How did he go to school with Ally since 3rd grade and not even notice the bullying? Heck, Austin was still confused on how he had been going to school with her since 3rd grade and only noticed _her _until that day in Sonic Boom. The day they met. One of the best days of his life.

Riker's phone beeped in his pocket and he pulled it out, quickly checking the ID before putting it to his ear. "What's up, Rydel?" Riker asked, trying to leave all the fear, confusion and anger out of his voice.

**Hey, Rikester. We just want to know who the scream was. Is Austin okay?**

_Yeah, Austin's fine, we're all fine. We got the hooded creep. One of all of our old classmates, actually._

***Gasps* Oh My Gosh, who!?**

_Olly Dreven. Does that ring any bells?_

**Oh God, not that creep. I always hated him. **

_How's Ally?_

***Sighs* She's crying, Dez is trying to calm her down right now. She's a nervous wreck. She wants Austin. **

_Okay, tell her he's fine and that we'll be back in ten minutes. We just need to call an ambulance and the police._

**Oh God... what did Austin do?**

_Threw a toaster at the chandelier in Ally's hallway. It fell on top of Olly and there's blood everywhere. Honestly, don't you or Ally come here. Tell Dez to shut the curtains in the living room so that you can't see Ally's house. It's awful._

**Okay, sure thing big bro. Make sure Austin's here in the next fifteen minutes though, Ally is begging for him.**

_Will do, little sis. See ya in fifteen minutes. Love you, bye._

**Love you too, bye, Riker. *Hangs up phone***

Riker sighed as he stuffed the phone back in his pocket. He looked up to discover Austin staring back at him, fear in his eyes. "How is she?" Austin whispered, not quite trusting his own voice.

"She's a little upset, Austin. Rydel said that you seriously must be there in the next fifteen minutes though because she's asking for you. Quickly then, I'll call 911 and that, you guys stay here." Riker said before pulling his phone quickly out his pocket and dialling the number.

"Hello, this is 911, what is the nature of your emergency?" A robotic woman's voice spoke calmly through the phone.

"Um, a chandelier has been smashed and it fell onto someone." Riker panted slightly as he told her. He didn't know why he seemed so scared. It's not like anything was his fault.

"Okay, we will track down where you are from your calling device. The police and an ambulance will be there as soon as possible." The robotic, woman like voice said from on the other side of the phone.

"Okay, thank you." Riker said before hanging up. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and walked over to his friends who were standing around the bloody mess. Ratliff was checking Olly's pulse.

"He's alive," Ratliff sighed. "The pulse is there. Extremely faint but it's there." Everyone nodded. Slight relief washed over Austin. He didn't want to be known as a murder. He wouldn't know how to tell his parents and Ally that he had killed someone. Ally would probably hate him – she was very passionately against verbal abuse – let alone murder!

About five minutes later the faint sound of police and ambulance sirens could be heard getting closer to the Dawson house. "Mr Dawson is going to kill me for trashing his most expensive item." Austin groaned, head in hands as the ambulance ran through the door, carefully pulling him out of the glass and onto the stretcher.

While all of this was going on Officer Billy and Officer Randy both came through the door and walked up to the teens. "Did they come back?" Officer Billy asked, holding her notepad and pen out.

"Yeah, he was working with Target." Austin replied. The police woman nodded and write it down in her notepad, a eyebrow raised in concentration.

"Tomorrow Officer Billy and I shall pop around to see you all about today's incident and talk to Miss Dawson." Officer Randy told them.

Anger boiled through Austin. "Are you kidding me? Ally just got out of hospital today! No way are you going to be pestering her tomorrow. She needs her rest!" Austin practically yelled at him. Hey, he couldn't help it, he came protective when All was involved.

"I'm sorry Mr Moon but if you want Gavin Platinum to be caught sooner then I will need to talk to Miss Dawson tomorrow." Officer Randy said firmly, trying to control his anger. Austin muttered a whatever before leaving and making his way back to his house to get back to Ally.

Austin sighed. He knew this was going to be a very long two months.

**YAY! AUSTIN AND ALLY FANFICTION HAVE FINALLY MORE STORIES THEN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! WE NEED TO GET AUSTIN AND ALLY IN THE TOP TEN, PEOPLE! SO WRITE FOR AUSTIN AND ALLY! WRITE, WRITE AND WRITE!**

**Oh and if you know any Rossome R5 or Austin and Ally stories can you please PM me or write the name in the review box, I really want to read some more! Thanks! X**

**Love You Guys! X **


	27. Settling and Sleeping

**HEYA! Next chapter! I know loads of you wanted me to update soon so here it is! I might be updating every other day now, if I choose to carry on after this. **

**Listening to R5's (I Can't) Forget About You. **

**Anyone have any great Austin and Ally or R5 stories? PM or review me about it! I would love to read some of your stories! I LOVE READING!**

A part of him was wishing that he had never fought Target in the street the day after he had attacked his Ally. Then they wouldn't be in this mess. Ally wouldn't be broken and people wouldn't be dead.

The other part of him didn't regret how he punched Target at all. He enjoyed watching him suffer the way he had hurt Ally. He deserved to hurt. Now him and Ally were closer then ever because of him, which Austin was grateful about.

He loved Ally with all his heart. She was beautiful and flawless, even with all the bruises covering her smooth skin. He wished that he could spend the rest of his life with Ally. Their life would be perfect. Trish and Dez would live across the street from them and they would hang out everyday, chasing kangaroo's even at the age of thirty.

Riker, Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff would all live down the same street as them with their new families and it would be just like it was when they were teenagers. Everything would be perfect.

But it wasn't. Target was out there and he had an army. He had an army of people that clearly weren't afraid to die or go to prison just to kill Ally off for once and for all. They clearly intended on getting revenge on Austin and the others.

Austin sighed as he walked through the shattered glass door to find Dez shutting the curtains in the living room. "Hey, Dez." Austin sighed, walking up to him. Dez gave a small smile in return while Austin helped him with shutting them.

"Ally's asking for you," Dez said after they had finished. Austin heart was growing duller by the second. Dez's usually chirpy, and slightly annoying, tone of voice had been drained. Right now it was emotionless, as if he was a robot or something. Like the zalien's had taken over his body.

"Of course," Austin sighed. "Where is she?" Dez gestured for upstairs so Austin could only guess she was in her room, which was one of the guest rooms. "Thanks," Austin smiled slightly before wandering upstairs.

Ally was in one of the guest rooms where it was linked together with Rydel and Trish's guest room. They all decided that Ally should have the bigger room and the one with the bigger bed because of her injuries. Riker, Rocky, Ratliff and Dez were all in the last guest room which had two bunk beds. It was Austin's old room. He only had two bunk beds because the mattress store sold beds too and Austin got them for free.

Austin, being the energetic and imaginative ten year old, had begged for two bunk beds where he and Dez would spend half of their childhoods on the separate bunks, pretending that they were enemy ships and killing each other with their 'guns'.

Austin walked into the guest room that Ally was staying in to find her asleep under the covers in the large double bed. Her cheeks were stained red with tears and she looked really pale. Her hair was in a tangled mess, her eyes looking baggy and sore. But to Austin she was still the most beautiful person to ever walk the face of the earth. All he knew was that he was the most lucky guy on Earth because he had her. She was his. Forever. And Austin was going to make sure nothing would ever tear them apart. They we're too strong to let these crazy lunatics get in the way of their beautiful relationship with each other.

Austin didn't notice Rydel until he had turned around and silently shut the door, being careful not to wake up Ally. Rydel was sitting in the arm chair next to Ally's bed, watching her with cautious eyes. "Hey," Austin whispered, sitting in the armchair on the other side of the bed.

"Hi," Rydel whispered back. "She was hysterical. Eventually she fell asleep crying so I carried her upstairs. I think that maybe she should see someone about her weight. She's so tiny." Rydel advised him.

Austin sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I know, I know. I will get her to see someone if things don't get better soon. I just don't want to put too much pressure on her while she's healing, it wouldn't be fair. It's bad enough that those police are coming around tomorrow to take Ally's statement." Austin told Rydel, stroking Ally's brown hair as he kissed her forehead.

Rydel smiled. "You know, you two make a perfect couple. You're so cute together, it's unreal. I'm just feeling sorry for you right now. Once that magazine comes out the paparazzi are going to be over you like a bad rash." Rydel sighed.

Austin groaned and tugged at his hair slightly with his hands. "I know, I know. But I don't really care at the moment, Rydel. All I care about is getting you guys safe. We're all in this together now. There's no backing out, it's clear that Target wants revenge on all of us but mainly Ally." Austin sighed, holding back the urge he felt to punch something. Anything.

"I'm going to give you guys some alone time. I'll get Riker and the others and see if we can call someone to repair the glass." Rydel smiled softly, standing up to leave. Austin quickly grabbed his wallet out of his pocket.

"Here," Austin said, throwing it at Rydel. She caught it, a frown appearing on her face as she was about to reject his money. "No, this is my house and I need to fix it. If anyone's paying for the damage caused in my Mum and Dad's house it's me. And there should be enough in there to repair everything at Ally's house too, get a new chandelier."

Rydel sighed. "Fine," she mumbled before leaving the room and closing the door silently behind her. Austin wiped his eyes to prevent the tears from falling as he stared down at Ally. She was as pale as a ghost and she began to shiver slightly.

Austin frowned with worry as he took the armchair next to her bed, watching her shiver despite the fact that it was summer and she had about seven blankets and quilts were covering her. "No," she murmured quietly in his sleep.

Austin's eyes widened when he realised what was going on. Ally was having a bad dream; a nightmare. "Leave me alone," she mumbled, whacking the air slightly with her stabbed hand. She winced in pain. "Ow," she squeaked.

Austin's heart began to beat ten times faster when he realised that she was accidently hurting herself in her sleep. "Alls?" Austin whispered softly, gently shaking her broken arm so that he didn't hurt the arm with the stitches.

"No! Leave him alone! Leave my friends alone!" Her volume was increasing, only becoming as loud as normal speaking. Austin sighed sadly as he shook her gently, being super careful not to hurt her. "Austin! Help, Austin!" She began to scream in her sleep while sobbing.

Austin's eyes widened. "Shh. I'm right here, Alls. Austin's here to protect you, forever. I love you, Ally." Austin told her, raising his voice a little as he began to stroke her hair. "Wake up, Alls. Come on, wake up." Austin urged gently. Ally's kicking and screaming soon stopped and died down into nothing, leaving the room silent. "Ally?" Austin whispered.

Ally's eyelids slowly fluttered open to reveal her teary brown eyes. Austin's heart broke as he quickly wrapped her into a hug, holding on tight. Ally held on tight back. "I love you, Austin Moon." Ally whispered into his chest.

"I love you too, Ally Dawson." Austin whispered into her neck. Her hair didn't smell like strawberries like it usually did. It smelt like the hospital conditioner. But Austin didn't care. As long as he had her Austin didn't care about anything.

Ally smiled at him as they pulled away and she peeled the covers off of her body and sat up in the bed. Austin smiled back at her, holding her hand. He quickly released it as he went across the room to grab her crutches. He brought them back to her and helped her stand up, putting them in place under her arms. "Thanks, Austin." Ally smiled gratefully.

She had no clue what she would do without him. "No problem. That's what amazing boyfriends such as myself are for." Austin replied with a chuckle. Ally laughed and rolled her eyes, hitting Austin lightly on the arm. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry you down? It would be a lot easier." Austin asked.

Ally smiled up at him. "I'm fine, thanks Austin." Ally told him, her grateful smile still on her face. Austin nodded as he followed her out of the room and down the hallway until they reached the stairs. Ally began to make her way down them, her hands on the railings. Austin walked right behind her, not wanting her to slip and fall.

They walked into the living room where Trish, Dez, Rydel, Riker, Ratliff and Rocky were all sitting around on the couches and mattresses left over from when everyone stayed around Austin's place. "Hey, guys." Trish smiled from where she was sitting with her back against the radiator. Austin and Ally both smiled back and greeted them.

"Well, it's nine O'clock in the evening and we still haven't eaten. Who wants Pizza!?" Ratliff grinned, turning on the TV so that an episode of Victorious was on. Everyone agreed with happy smiles. Ratliff went into the kitchen where the men were still fixing the broken glass for Austin and Ally's houses and made the phone call.

He ordered two large meat fest pizza's, two large Hawaiian pizza's, two large pepperoni pizza's, four large chicken wing boxes, a boxful of dips, sixteen pieces of garlic bread and three massive bottles of coke.

Once it arrived TAR4 all stared at Ratliff in disbelief. "I knew I should have made the phone call," Riker muttered as the pizza delivery guy held his hand out, waiting for his money. They all huddled in a group. "Okay, this guy wants sixty-seven dollars for this rubbish. I have twenty dollars." Riker said, slapping his twenty dollar note in the middle of the small table they were huddled around.

"I have twenty dollars too," Ally said, putting her money in the middle too. Ratliff sighed before placing twenty seven dollars in the middle. "That should be enough." Ally told them before hobbling up to the pizza delivery guy and handing him the money.

"Sweet," the delivery guy said, counting all the money. "Thanks," he said before turning around and leaving. Ally shut the door, blocking out the darkness of the night. Ally smiled as she walked with her crutches over and into the living room / dining room where the food, drinks and cups were all laid out on the table.

Ally grabbed a plate and put on two slices of Hawaiian pizza along with a glass of coke. Everyone else piled their plates high with pizza slices, chicken wings and garlic bread. Austin frowned as he sat down on the couch next to Ally. "Aren't you eating anymore? You haven't eaten much lately." Austin asked, concerned.

Ally sighed. "I would but I ate quite a lot today and I feel kinda sick from last time I ate." Ally explained to him. Austin nodded his head slightly though he wasn't happy with the small amount of food that she was eating. He would make sure she ate more soon.

Everyone sat around the couches eating and Ally of course finished first so she began to drink her coke. "Want some chicken wings?" Austin asked hopefully. He was praying that she would say yes because she was too skinny. An unhealthy skinny.

"Sure, I suppose I could build up some more energy." Ally smiled as Austin got up and went over to the table and grabbed four chicken wings. He handed them to Ally and she put three on her plate while slowly eating the first one. "Thanks," Ally murmured with delight as she chewed the chicken.

"No problem," Austin chuckled as the sauce from the meat spread across her face, covering her lips. Ally moaned in delight as she swallowed her food, eating more and more of the chicken until all that was left was four thick bones. Austin chuckled once more. "You have a little something here," he smiled, gesturing on his own face the lower half below his nose.

Ally blushed with embarrassment. "Oops, sorry." Ally giggled slightly as she grabbed a tissue off the side of the couch and wiped her face. She groaned as she looked down at the napkin covered in sauce. "Oh My Gosh," Ally whimpered. This was too embarrassing. Ally quickly wiped away the rest of the mess just in time as the window repair men came into the living room with their tool boxes.

"Mr Moon?" One of them called. He looked rather scruffy with some beard and mucky clothes. Austin stood up and walked over to them. "Both windows from both houses are fixed. We just thought we'd announce that we are now leaving."

Austin nodded with his charming smile. "Okay, thanks for your help. I'll walk you out," Austin replied, taking them to the front door. Austin shut the door behind them and made his way to the living room where Ally was on her phone. She stood up in her crutches and started to leave.

"Where are you going off to?" Ratliff asked, raising en eyebrow. Everyone else in the room pulled their eyes away from the TV screen to face Ally. Ally smiled slightly at her friends.

"I'm just going to call my Dad." Ally whispered loud enough for them to hear. "I'm going to, um, tell him about Mum." She whispered, her voice cracking. Everyone gave her sympathetic looks.

"Okay, baby. Just come back soon or I'll come and find you. Go into the games room to make the call." Austin told her. Ally nodded before leaving the room and walking across the hall. She went past the stairs and around a corner until she reached the small hallway that lead to either the bathroom or the games room. Ally pulled the games room door open and went to sit down on the leather gaming couch.

She called her Dad and after about ten seconds he finally picked up. "Hey, Daddy." Ally whispered into the phone, allowing the silent tears to stroll down her face. She knew no one could see her. Or so she thought.

...

Target was up in the apple tree in the back garden looking through the gaming room window with his black binoculars. He screwed his face up in disgust when he saw Ally on the phone. He pressed the listening button in his ear and pointed the detector in her direction. She had her Dad on speaker.

**Hey, Daddy.**

Target practically gagged. She acted so sweet and innocent towards her family. If only her Dad knew the real evil monster she was.

_Hey, Alls. What's wrong? I haven't heard from you in like two weeks!_

Target raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but scoff. He had no idea...

**Oh well I haven't been feeling to well lately but I'm fine now. Dad... there's something I have to tell you.**

Target new that this story was going on the news so the story would be out soon. He smiled. She was going to let her Father find out like the rest of the world.

_Go on..._

**It's about Mum.**

Target couldn't help but laugh excitedly. This was going to be great! He wanted to see Ally struggle tell her Father about her death.

_What about Penny?_

Target didn't love or like his step mum. He despised her. Pure hate towards her was all he felt. He was glad that he had killed Penny. One of the many best decisions he had ever made.

**Dad... she's dead. I'm sorry. **

Then she started crying. Target rolled his eyes, trying to stay focused on what she was saying and what he was saying. But he wasn't saying anything. The other end of the phone was dead silent... ha, like Penny.

_Don't lie about serious things like that, Ally! I thought your Mother, who is very much alive, and I had raised you to be better then that. I am truly disappointed in you, Ally Jean Dawson. Goodbye. _

By now Target was laughing hysterically. It was so funny to watch when Ally's face fell even more. He loved to see her in pain. He could honestly say it had made his day.

**Wait, Dad-**

Target snickered as he heard her Father hang up. He watched with a smug smile as Ally put her head in her hands and her shoulders began to shake as she cried. Target smiled.

Kidnapping Ally was just the start of the plan. He couldn't wait to get his true revenge. Target wouldn't give up that easily. This plan was amazing. It was going to work. Target would make sure of it.

Austin would never see it coming. He wouldn't be able to protect her then. He was going to laugh watching him fail to protect his girlfriend, his friends and himself. He was going to fail. Target was going to win.

Target will get his revenge. Pretty much all of the police force were out hunting him down but with his army of workers he wasn't going to get caught. His workers weren't afraid to die or get caught. This was amazing.

His plan would work. It had to work. He would make sure of it. As long as all of the other workers did as he told them Ally would die. Austin would die. Trish and Dez would all fie. All the Lynch siblings would die.

Everything would be perfect.

**Heya! Thanks for reading this chapter. **

**What do you think, should I carry on? X**

**SMILE, STAY POSITIVE AND ROCK!**


	28. Baths and Break Ups

Ally placed her head in her hands as she began to quietly sob. Her Father was disappointed and angry with her and her Mother was murdered, now dead. Her Dad was clearly annoyed with her and it pained Ally. How could he think that she was lying? Ally would never in a million years lie about something so serious.

Ally heard the door open and she quickly whipped her head up, wiping her eyes up as fast as she could. Austin was looking at her with a concerned face. "Ally, are you okay?" He asked, coming down and sitting beside her, his hands in hers.

Ally sighed, released his hand and wiped her eyes with the part of her hand that wasn't covered up by the plaster. "No," she whispered "My Dad said he was disappointed and angry with me because apparently I was lying." Ally muttered the last part angrily.

Austin sighed before wrapping his arms around Ally and pulling her onto his lap. He held her close, never wanting to let go. "He'll realise the mistake he's made soon, Alls. Trust me, it's all just fake anger." Austin told her soothingly. "If you get what I mean."

Ally smiled slightly, wiping some more tears away. "Yeah, I get you." She whispered. "Hey, Austin?" Austin pulled away and looked at her, signalling for her to carry on. "I know it's almost ten O'clock but can I have a bath please?" Ally asked.

Austin nodded, a smirk appearing on his handsome face. "You know that means that Rydel and Trish are going to have to see you naked to help bath you?" Austin grinned. Ally's face dropped with pure horror. Austin chuckled.

"Oh My Gosh!" Ally gasped. "What am I going to do? Can I take off my bandage around the stab wound?" Ally asked desperately. Austin laughed a little more.

"No, Ally. You know that that could get the wound infected, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" Austin smiled slightly. Ally sighed and blushed.

"But it's so embarrassing!" Ally complained, trying to convince Austin. "Just ten minutes with the bandage off, that's all I ask." Ally asked, batting her eyelashes and putting on her best puppy doge eyes.

"Ally," Austin sighed, his smile dropping as he tried to avoid eye contact with Ally. "You know that you can't take the bandage off. If it makes you feel any better then you could wear a swim suit or bikini."

"Fine, I guess I can wear my bikini." Ally sighed miserably. Austin smiled at her and helped her stand up, handing over her crutches. "Let's go back into the living room so I can ask Trish and Rydel for help."

Austin nodded and walked Ally out of the Gaming room, down the hall and into the living room where everyone was sitting down. "Hey, Trish, Rydel?" Austin asked aloud, everyone turned their heads to face Austin and Ally. "Ally needs you guys quickly."

Rydel and Trish nodded before standing up and coming out into the hallway. Austin quickly pecked Ally on the lips before making his way back into the living room to hang out with the guys. "What's up?" Trish asked.

Ally let a mischievous smile cross her face. "Follow me," Ally smiled before making her way up the stairs as fast as her crutches would take her. Rydel and Trish walked close behind, making sure that she would fall. They walked into Ally's room. "I don't really need you guys. Can you do me a favour and stay in here while I quickly use the bathroom?" Ally asked.

Trish and Rydel both exchanged confused glances. "Ur, sure." Rydel replied unsurely. Ally squealed and wrapped them both in a bone crushing hug before leaving the room and making her way to the bathroom.

She felt bad for betraying Austin like that but she didn't want to be in the bathroom with Trish and Rydel. It would be too embarrassing. She would never be able to look at them the same again. Ally locked the door behind her and stood over the bath in her crutches. Great, how was she supposed to do this?

The people at the hospital had given her no advice whatsoever so she was pretty much worried. She knew Austin had hurt his knee and badly sprained his ankle a couple of times but she couldn't ask him. She sighed as she knew what she had to do.

No, she wasn't going to get help from Rydel or Trish. She was going to have to 'bath' while not in the bath itself. Ally took of her clothes so she was just in her bra and underwear. She sighed as she grabbed a sponge and put the cherry shower gel on it before washing herself. She couldn't hold the sponge with her broken arm so she had no choice but to use her stabbed hand.

And guess what? It stung like Hell. "Ow..." Ally whined, trying to keep her voice down so that she didn't attract any attention to the bathroom.

"Ally?" A voice came from outside followed by a knock. "Are you okay in there?" Ally noticed the voice as Rydel's. Her eyes widened and she quickly spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." Ally tried to sound all chirpy and friendly but it came out really struggled. Ally prayed that it was enough to get Rydel off her trail.

"Okay... well Trish and I are in your room so if you need us with whatever you're doing in there..." Rydel said. Ally let out a sigh of relief as she heard Rydel's footsteps walk back down the hall.

"Thank God.." Ally smiled as she continued to wash herself. The shower gel seeped through her bandage, getting into the cut. "Ow!" Ally screeched, way louder then she intended to. Ally let a few tears fall and her eyes widened when she heard a chair scrape from downstairs and the sound of running come up the stairs. "Great," she whispered to herself.

There was some banging on the door. "Alls? Open up!" Austin's voice yelled through the door. Ally sighed. She threw her new sponge in the sink and hobbled over to the door pulling it open.

Austin gasped when he saw her eyes were red from crying and she looked like she was in pain. "Ally, what happened?" Austin asked, his tone going serious. He poked his head around the door slightly. "Where are Rydel and Trish?" Austin asked.

Ally looked down in shame. "I didn't tell them to help me. I asked them to stay in my room while I did something." Ally sighed. She was afraid to look up and see that Austin was disappointed in her as well as her Dad.

Austin sighed. Sure he was a little disappointed and angry at Ally but he knew that she wasn't thinking right and that she knew what she had done wrong. Austin grabbed Ally's bruised chin lightly and forced her to look him in the eyes. "I'm not angry or disappointed with you, Alls. I'm just a little shocked that you would do something like that." Austin told her gently. "You didn't take your bandage off, did you?" He asked, his tone becoming serious.

"No," Ally sighed, looking down again. Austin looked at her with confusion before looking down at her stabbed hand. He gasped and gently grabbed her arm so that her hand was in his. The bandage was a dark purple colour where the shower gel had gotten onto it.

"Ally!" He cried, on the verge of tears himself. He knew that this must be stinging like Hell right now. He gently picked up Ally and sat on the edge of the bath, Ally on his lap. He ignored the fact that all she was wearing was her bra and underwear and held her close. She rested her head on his chest as he carefully picked up her hand. "This is going to hurt a little," he warned her, his tone very serious.

Ally nodded and scrunched her eyes closed, preparing for the worst. She felt as Austin peeled off the bandage and some more of the cherry shower gel dripped from it and into the wound. "Ow!" Ally whimpered. Austin hushed her soothingly before quickly and carefully unwrapping the rest of the bandage.

"Ur, Alls?" Austin said awkwardly. Ally nodded and looked up with teary eyes, waiting for him to continue. "You kinda got the shower gel in your stab wound. We're going to need to wash it." Austin explained to her. Ally stood up and wrapped a towel around herself.

Ally gulped and nodded with a sigh as he picked her up and stood her in front of the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror for as split second and sighed once again. She looked like a walking mess. She had no idea what Austin saw in her. "Deep breaths," Austin reminded as he stood behind her, arms wrapped around her so he could reach her hand.

He turned the tap on more cold then it was hot, but not too cold that it froze her hand. He gently grabbed Ally's hand and she scrunched her eyes shut, preparing for the pain. She felt him lift up her hand and hover it by the water before slowly and gently placing it under the water. Ally began to whimper and tried to pull her hand out but his grip was far too tight. "Trust me, I'm doing this for you, Alls." Austin whispered in her ear.

Despite that her eyes were closed the tears managed to squeeze past her eyelids and pour down her cheeks. Austin felt so bad. He didn't want it to be like this. He wanted them to be at Sonic Boom writing songs or chilling together on the beach. But Target just had to ruin everything. "Please, Austin." Ally whimpered, trying to get out of his grip.

"Almost done," Austin whispered, tears watering in his own eyes. Ally began whimpering 'please' over and over again until two minutes had gone by. Austin reached over and turned off the tap. Ally opened her bloodshot eyes and let the tears fall. "I'm sorry, Alls." Austin whispered.

"I hate you!" she yelled before grabbing her crutches and running out of the room. Luckily no one was upstairs but Rydel and Trish who were in their bedroom. She ran into her bedroom and slammed the door, sliding down it. She let the towel fall as she made her way over to the bed and flopped onto it, weakly pulling the covers over her.

Ally whimpered. She hadn't put a new bandage on. She stared down at her hand in pain. Ally remembered that Austin had put some emergency bandages in the drawer beside her bed. She reached in and grabbed one before attempting to wrap it around her wounded hand.

She lay back down in her bed and allowed the darkness to take over as she fell into a sleep.

...

Austin just stood there in the bathroom, frozen. Eventually Riker, Dez, Rocky and Ratliff all came running in. "We heard Ally. Tell me that she wasn't saying that to you." Riker said. Austin just looked down at the ground in shame. "I take that as a yes. What did you do?"

"She washed her hand with the shower gel so it had seeped through her bandage and into the wound. I came in and washed it through the cold water. She kept crying and begging me to let her go but I wouldn't. When I let go she yelled 'i hate you' at me and ran into her room." Austin explained sadly.

Riker sighed, running a hand through his messy blonde hair in frustration. "Great. How are we going to look after her when you guys have broken up?" Riker asked.

Austin's eyes widened. "Does 'I hate you' mean break up in girl language?" Austin asked. His heart was beating a million miles per hour. He didn't want to break up with Ally! She was the best thing that had ever happened to him! If she ever left him then he didn't know what he'd do.

"Normally," Dez sighed. "Let the love whisperer sort this one out, Dude. I bet you Ally didn't mean it. She was just frustrated and feeling scared. After all, she was busy being kidnapped less then forty eight hours ago. You need to give her some time to heal." Dez explained to him, doing all the crazy hand gestures and that.

Austin nodded sadly and looked down at the floor. "Can one of you guys ask Trish or Rydel to ask Ally how she is?" Austin asked hopefully.

"I can ask Trish." Dez suggested. Austin nodded his head quickly. "I'll go now." He said, leaving the room. Dez walked down the hallway until he reached Trish and Rydel's room. He knocked on the door and silently waited for a response.

The door swung open to reveal Trish. "Hey, Dez." She smiled as she reached up and pecked him on the lips. "What's up?" She asked. It was like when she was around Dez she had a whole new, enthusiastic attitude. It was true love.

"Something happened between Ally and Austin that basically lead to Ally yelling 'I Hate You' at Austin. We all just want you to go and see if Ally's okay. After all, you are her best friend." Dez said.

Anger crossed Trish's face. "What did that idiot do to Ally?" She screeched. Dez gave her the look that said calm down. Trish sighed. "Sorry, I just get a little protective over her. She's the youngest. I'll go talk to her." Trish said.

Dez smiled and thanked her before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. After about five seconds they pulled away and Trish left the room to go to Ally's while Dez went to the bathroom to get to Austin. She knocked on Ally's door. "Ally?" She asked softly.

No response. Trish sighed before knocking again. "Alls?" She repeated. After several more attempts with no replies Trish got frustrated and picked the lock before entering her room. Trish sighed when she saw her best friend in bed asleep. Trish smiled before whispering, "Good night," and leaving, locking the door again on the way out.

"She's asleep," she told the boys as she poked her head around the bathroom door. She then made her way back to her and Rydel's room.

...

_It was dark. She was running through the forest. It was exactly like her previous nightmare, the one that Austin woke her up for. She ran as fast as she could, her ribs aching with pain. She recognized the trees and all the bushes. She knew exactly where she was. She was running from someone. Well, two people. They weren't even people. They were cruel, heartless monsters. The monsters that decided to kidnap and beat her just because of some embarrassment and pathetic ness. _

_She had escaped. She was reliving the memory of running away from Target and her Mother. The cruel Mother that she no longer knew. She was so kind before. So thoughtful. Then she goes and does this. Ally didn't think she was capable of hurting a fly. But here she was, chasing after the daughter that she had kidnapped and beaten over and over again. _

_Her brand new step brother, who she had no clue existed twenty four hours ago was with her. Together they were going to try and kill her and her friends. All the people she knew and loved. _

_Ally panted as she ran. It was getting tiring. All she wanted to do was lay down and sleep. It would be so easy to sleep. So easy to just lay down and drift off into her own world. Where she and Austin were together at Mister Smoothie on one of their many dates, drinking from the same large cup. He had even ordered a seriously strawberry because he knew it was the only one she drank._

_Ally ran for three whole hours. Some of the worst hours of her life. She eventually dropped to the floor, wheezing and coughing. She looked back slightly. No one was coming. Maybe she could sleep for five minutes or so and then get up again._

_Yeah... five minutes wouldn't hurt... she thought to herself as she fell asleep._

_She woke up an hour later to find her arms and legs strapped to a table. "Ally!" She heard someone yell. She turned her head to the side to discover her friends (Austin, Trish, Dez, Riker, Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky) all strapped to tables like hers._

"_You idiot! You couldn't save your friends!" Target screamed with a laugh, coming out of nowhere. "Now you must watch them all die one by one." He snickered. "Starting with your little boyfriend." He picked up that gardening tool that looked like a massive fork._

"_NO!" Ally screamed. She loved Austin, she couldn't let him leave!_

"_Ally!" Austin screamed for help._

"_Ally! Ally!"_

"_ALLY!"_

_He lifted it above Austin's chest but as he was about to shove it into his chest darkness found her. _

Ally woke up gasping for air and sweating like a pig. "Ally!" A voice came from behind her. Ally whipped her head around to reveal Austin. He quickly wrapped her in a hug.

Ally hugged back tightly, never wanting to let go. She let the tears fall. "I am so sorry, Austin. It was all my fault, I shouldn't have washed myself, I should have listened to you. I am sorry. So so sorry." Ally sobbed into his chest. "I don't hate you, Austin. I love you way too much to ever hate you."

Austin smiled into her neck. "I know, I know. I'm sorry too." Austin whispered. "I love you, Alls. More then anything in the world,"

Ally smiled.

Austin smiled.

Then they kissed. A gentle, slow kiss that showed all their appreciation and love towards each other. Austin wrapped his arms around Ally's waist while Ally wrapped her arms around his neck so her hair was playing with his hair.

They pulled away and smiled.

"I love you," they both whispered.

**.THE END.**

**Okay, clearly this story needs a sequel so if you want one just say so! Just one word in the review box and you can have your wish! **

**I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Oh, and if I do choose to write a sequel to this story then it will be **_**in **_**this story if that makes sense. I can't be bothered to make up a whole new other story for it to be in so I'll just write it in here! **

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Thanks for being so supportive I would lie to thank:**

**1LoveLover1**

**AF123**

**AwesomeAusllyRockinRauraR5**

**Awesome wolf writer**

**Dirtkid123**

**Dragonviking**

**El' Caliente**

**ExcuseMyHonesty**

**Fan girl 2014**

**Katherine12345**

**KelseyHalliwell**

**LRS.9401**

**LoveIsLouder13**

**MelH14**

**Muffy3001**

**NyaNekoNya**

**Pretty Little Aria**

**R5-Folive-152**

**R5AustinAlly**

**R5Girl2001**

**Racheler**

**RemindsMeACook1e**

**Ross's Juliet**

**Seeing Fire**

**Shor5**

**SonAmy Otaku**

**abbzjane16**

**abeck25**

**aisha5611**

**alishanasim21**

** .79827**

**blackflowers636**

**brittanie lynch X.x.X**

**bubbles237**

**curlygirl02**

**everlarkmagic75**

**gitter shimmer shine dimonds**

**hoa264**

**malkimo12**

**minicynthia**

**mollio16**

**sexiboisgiggler**

**taybayxo98**

**uniqueawesomer**

**writergirl129203**

**xausllyx-xraurax**

**AriellaHart**

**Auslly4ever101**

**Ausllyshipps**

**AwesomeAusllyRockinRauraR5**

**Awesome wolf writer**

**Breathsaver**

**Chloeauslly**

**Cutiepie205**

**Dragonviking**

**ExcuseMyHonesty**

**Got2LoveIt**

**IloveR5Raura**

**Katherine12345**

**KelseyHalliwell**

**LRS.9401**

**LoveShipper**

**MelH14**

**Muffy3001**

**Pretty Little Aria**

**R5-BTR-LilSis14**

**R5-Folive-152**

**R5AustinAlly**

**R5Girl2001**

**RauraLaurano**

**RemindsMeACook1e**

**Ross's Juliet**

**Seeing Fire**

**Shor5**

**Toxuta**

**Vote14Caskett**

**Yukibrooke**

**abbzjane16**

**abeck25**

**adorkablexxrauraxx**

**alishanasim21**

** .79827**

**blackflowers636**

**brittanie lynch X.x.X**

**bubbles237**

**cellokitty101**

**curlygirl02**

**dragonfire88**

**everlarkmagic75**

**hoa264**

**kassandralexia**

**malkimo12**

**minicynthia**

**onlyhumanxxx**

**ripgirl202**

**sexiboisgiggler**

**sicklscaler**

**superheronerd99**

**taybayxo98**

**uniqueawesomer**

**These guys all favourite-d and followed mystory so I am forever grateful.**

**A MASSIVE thanks to all those who reviewed but I can't write all your names down for obvious reasons - I don't have the time and I can't copy and paste them. Sorry! **

**SMILE, STAY POSITIVE AND ROCK!**


	29. Start of Sequel

**Hey guys! I'M BACK!**

**Listening to R5's: Say You'll Stay. IT'S AWESOME!**

**.SEQUEL. **

Austin woke up late the next morning, around eleven in the morning to be correct. He was sleeping in Ally's bedroom. He had his head laying down on her pillow, Ally tucked under his arm and her head resting on his chest as she slept.

Since last night when Austin fell asleep with her Ally hadn't had any bad dreams. No good dreams either, but that was a good thing. Ally didn't really enjoy having dreams much. She preferred to be resting silently, where she couldn't feel a thing or see anything. It was peaceful. It was magical.

Austin carefully and slowly lifted his arm out from underneath Ally and managed to move her head onto her own pillow without waking her. He sat up in the bed and got out before walking into the boys' bathroom. He opened the door and stepping inside, locking it behind him.

He ran the hot water in the shower before stepping inside and sighing as it poured down his body. Austin grabbed his blue sponge of the rack and began to wash himself with his own shower gel. After washing his hair he stepped out and turned off the water.

He wrapped a towel around his lower half and made his way to his bedroom thankfully without bumping into anyone. It was really hot today so he changed into some black shorts and a white vest. He slipped on some socks and left his shoes off. He dried his towel quickly with a towel before making his way into Ally's room where he found her sat up, her back to him.

Austin smiled slightly at her, though he knew that she couldn't see her. "Hey," Austin said softly, making sure he didn't scare her or make her jump. He frowned when Ally didn't respond. She just sat there. Worried, Austin began to start walking over to Ally. "Alls?" He asked as he reached her.

He chuckled slightly as he discovered her eyes were closed. The poor thing was so sleepy she fell asleep while sitting up. He grabbed her shoulders gently and pushed her back onto the bed. He kissed her forehead and pulled the covers back over her. He left the room, shutting the door behind him. Once he made his way downstairs he found Trish and Rydel were in the kitchen. Rydel was mixing something while Trish was looking through the fridge. "Hey, guys." Austin smiled, plopping down on a stool.

"Hey, Austin." Rydel smiled. "We're making breakfast because everyone else is still in bed. How's Ally?" Rydel asked curiously. Austin smiled slightly at the thought of his Sleeping Beauty.

"She's still asleep." Austin told her. "What are you making?" He asked. Trish pulled her head out of the fridge and turned around to face Austin.

"We're making pancakes for everyone and pickles for Ally." Trish said, opening the pickle jar. Rydel moved from where she was stirring the pancake mix to the kitchen drawer, pulling out some knifes and forks.

Austin smiled. "Ally would love that," he said, patting his hair down a little. "She tried getting up this morning but fell asleep midway." Austin told them with a slight chuckle. Rydel and Trish both giggled.

After about two minutes of a non-awkward but comfortable silence, Rydel ordered Austin to go upstairs and wake everyone up because breakfast would be ready in fifteen or twenty minutes. Austin quickly made his way upstairs, going to Ally's room first. He knocked on the door and when there was no reply he let himself in.

Ally was lying asleep in the bed, her hair all messy and her mouth hanging open slightly. She still looked adorable to Austin. He walked over towards her and shook her gently. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal her warm, brown chocolate eyes. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Austin smiled softly.

Ally just blushed. "Morning, Prince Charming." Ally whispered, ruffling his hair slightly. Austin chuckled. "What? If I'm Sleeping Beauty then you must be Prince Charming." Ally smiled.

Austin smiled his charming smile back. "Ha, I guess you're right." Austin laughed at her. Ally rolled her eyes and giggled at her boyfriend.

"Oh, Austin. I'm always right." She told him while grinning. Austin burst out laughing. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Austin kissed her gently while she kissed back. The kiss was sweet, it was innocent. It was perfect.

Ally broke the kiss and leaned back. "Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes," Austin whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Kay," Ally smiled. Austin pecked her lips once more before turning around and leaving the room to go and wake up the rest of the boys'. He made his way down the hall until he knocked on his old bedroom door. It remained closed and the sound of Riker's snoring could be heard.

Austin let the mischievous smile play across his face as he made his way into his parents room. You see, in the mornings Austin Moon was a mess. So after ten minutes of ignoring his parents, they'd move onto plan B. Banging pots and pans in his ears.

He grabbed the two pans from down the side of the bed and walked back down the hall. He quickly flung the door open and marched straight inside, banging the pans together to make an awful, loud clattering noise.

"AHH!" All four boys' yelled, jumping straight up. Unfortunately for Dez and Rocky, they sat up straight and banged their heads on the bunk above them. "Ow..." They both groaned. Austin was laughing hysterically.

"Ha, ha." Rocky mumbled sarcastically while rubbing his head. "That was so funny, Austin." Rocky then got out of the bed, followed by Riker, Ratliff and Dez. None of them looked too happy. "We'll get our revenge." Rocky whispered in his ear as they left the room to go downstairs.

Austin gulped. What a great start to living with each other. He made his way into Ally's room where she was now dressed in some blue shorts and a bright pink tank top. She had some white slip on shoes and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. "It's really hot today, huh?" Austin smiled.

Ally turned around to face him with a worried expression. Austin immediately frowned. "Do you think I should wear this? It shows off so much of my skin and I swear there's not an inch of my skin that isn't bruised or cut." Ally told him on the verge of tears.

Austin sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry about it, Alls. We're probably not going out today anyway." Austin told her. Ally sighed quietly.

"But I want to get out, Austin. I want to go and see the practice room and that. We could buy your new toaster?" Ally offered. Austin sighed. She had got him there.

"Fine," he sighed again. "We can go out. Just as long as you promise me not to get out of my sight. With Target still out there it's not safe." Austin told her.

"Agreed," Ally beamed, shaking his hand. They both chuckled. "So, can we go get some breakfast?" Ally asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure," Austin replied, picking her up. Ally squealed with suprise as he chucked the crutches on top of her too. Austin chuckled as he ran out of the room with Ally in his arms.

"Hey!" Ally squealed. "I can walk all myself!" Ally protested. She tried to stay angry with Austin but failed as the smile grew even wider on her face. Austin raced with her in his arms down the stairs and around the hall until they got until the got into the kitchen. "Hey guys," Ally smiled as she got out of Austin's arms.

"Hey," everyone smiled back. They all looked in Austin and Ally's direction and couldn't help but wince at the sight of Ally. No she wasn't ugly, in fact she looked beautiful, but her scars were horrible. They looked scary. "Guess who made you pickles for breakfast?" Trish grinned at Ally in her signature pose.

Ally giggled. "You?" Ally smiled. Trish nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you, Trish!" Ally beamed, jumping up to hug her best friend. "You are the best!"

"HEY!" A chorus of voices came from behind them. Ally giggled and turned around. "Sorry, you guys are awesome too." Ally smiled. They all smiled back and grabbed their plates from Rydel.

"Yes! Twenty two pancakes!" Austin grinned, taking his plate from Rydel. Everyone looked at him in complete shock. "What? I need to eat." Austin told them before he began to scoff down the rest of his pancakes. Ally shook her head and smiled while taking her plate of pickles from Trish.

...

All day the group of teenagers had just been hanging around in Austin's living room, just watching movies. Ally groaned and covered her eyes as a disgusting part came up on Grown Ups Two. While everyone else was laughing Ally was trying hard not to be sick as she buried her head in Austin's chest.

Austin chuckled before pulling her head out of his chest. "It's over now, don't worry, Alls." Austin laughed. Ally rolled her eyes and smiled playfully at her boyfriend before turning her head to watch the movie.

To be honest Austin was pretty glad that Ally wasn't interested at staring at the half naked men on the television. He was even more glad when Rydel and Trish were gushing over the gay yoga instructor man and Ally wasn't. He smiled at that. He knew she would always stay loyal to him and he would always stay loyal to her, no matter what.

A few hours ago the Lynch siblings, Dez and Trish had all gone to their houses to get their stuff to last them two months. They had all changed into some comfortable summer clothes. Austin decided he would take Ally to her house later on.

Twenty minutes before the end of the movie Ally fell asleep on Austin's lap. Trish snickered as she took a photo with her phone. "This is so going on Instagram." She laughed.

Austin rolled his eyes and smiled. Team Austin and R4, all together making TAR4, had created their very own Instagram account which they had called TAR4. It was basically a fan page for Austin Moon and anyone who wanted to keep up on the Auslly romance and behind the scenes footage. "What do you think?" Trish grinned, showing the picture to Dez.

Dez rolled his eyes and scoffed. _"I think _that I need to teach you the rules and ways of the camera." Dez told her with a grin. Trish shot him an angry glare before punching him in the arm. Dez yelped out and rubbed his arm. "Hey!" He cried.

"One more comment from you and you won't live until the end of the day." Trish hissed at him. Dez nodded with fear. Trish laughed wickedly. "Good," she smiled. Dez just nodded once again before edging away from Trish a little. Everyone laughed slightly before Austin grabbed the controller and turned the television off.

"What do you want to do now?" Austin asked everyone in the room. They all though for a second and Rocky was about to suggest something when the doorbell went. "I'll get in," Austin sighed before standing up and leaving.

Seconds later an unhappy Austin returned into the living room with Officer Randy and Officer Billy trailing close behind. "Miss Dawson?" Officer Randy called out. Ally sat up straight but grunted as a slight pain went through her stomach. "We want to ask you some questions, do you mind taking us to a private room?" He asked.

Ally nodded before standing up and grabbing her crutches. She slowly made her way to the kitchen where she shut the door and sat on one side of the breakfast bar, Officer Billy and Officer Randy on the other side. "I see you have many injuries?" Officer Randy said, looking at the massive bruises across Ally's pale skin.

Ally just nodded, not sure how to answer to that. "Can you tell us what happened when you were kidnapped by Target?" Officer Randy asked, tapping his pen against his bottom lip as he studied Ally.

She took a deep breath before beginning. "Well, I was just finished using the bathroom and I came out when someone wrapped their hands around my wrists. I don't remember it too well but he said if I didn't do as I was told he would kill me and my friends. He put a note down on the toilet seat and I was crying, begging him to let me write something. Eventually he gave in and I write something on the back.

"Then when he was reading the note I tried to run for the door. I heard Austin yelling my name from outside and I was about to yell back to him but Target tugged my necklace off and it took me a second to regain my breath.

"Once I had regained my breath I was about to yell out to Austin but he whacked me around the head with something and I blacked out." Ally finished, tears shining in her eyes as she recalled the terrible memory.

"Okay, when you woke up what happened and all the events afterwards until your friends and your boyfriend found you." Officer Randy asked, fiddling with the notepad in his hand.

"Well when I woke up I was tied to a chair in some really damp, disgusting room. I had a rope around my wrists and ankles that cut into me and burnt if I moved. Eventually Target untied me and left me in the room.

"Either later on that night or the next morning, I can't remember which, Target came in with a banana. I was really hungry and stupidly ran up to him. He threw the banana at my face and said they'd be more where that came from because we don't tolerate idiots.

"I repeated 'we' because he had just referred himself to more then one person and my Mum came out of nowhere..." Ally trailed off but began speaking again.

She told them the whole story. Every single detail, punch and threat. She told both of the police people about how he killed her Mum and when Austin got kidnapped too. About him making video's and stealing her songs. About running away and getting caught again.

It took an hour. Austin was starting to get worried from where he was sat in the living room 'watching' TV. He was too busy thinking about Ally and how he wanted to be a good boyfriend to her. Eventually Ally came out of the kitchen, Officer Billy and Officer Randy close behind. They smiled at all the teenagers. "Okay, that's all we needed to know for today. We will contact Mr Moon if we need anymore details about the situation. We'll keep you updated too." Officer Billy told them.

Austin nodded and showed them to the door, shutting it behind them as he left. Ratliff, Rocky, Trish, Dez, Rydel, Riker and Ally were all standing behind him. "Austin, can we please go to my house now? I need to get my songbook and all my other clothes." Ally told him.

Austin nodded with a smile. "Sure, Alls." Austin told her. "Let me just go grab my shoes and we can go. You guys coming?" He asked, meaning Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, Trish, Dez and Rydel.

They all shook their heads. "Na, we'll give you two lovebirds some alone time." Ratliff smirked before dragging all the others inside the living room with him, leaving two red faced Austin and Ally's.

"Wanna go then?" Austin asked, trying to stop Ally notice his blush. Ally just smiled and nodded before stepping outside the house. She let out a happy sigh as the warm wind washed over her. Austin chuckled. "I bet it's been ages since you got outside, huh?"

"Well I did manage to escape from Target but that was in the middle of the night when it was as cold as death and I was in the woods." Ally told him. "So yeah, first time in ages."

Austin smiled down at his short girlfriend and wrapped an arm protectively across her shoulder. "I love you, Alls." Austin whispered as the walked past a rose bush outside some old woman's cottage. He quickly ducked a little and pulled one out before handing it to Ally with a cheeky smile.

"Aww, thanks, Austin." Ally smiled as she accepted the red rose from Austin's hand. "I love you too, Mr Moon." Ally grinned before managing to get up onto her toes and kissing Austin on the cheek.

Austin laughed slightly at her attempt of reaching up to him and kissed her head. "Come on then, let's go get your stuff from your house." He murmured on top of her head before pulling away and taking her hand, entwining their fingers.

Ally smiled and nodded as Austin gently massaged her stabbed hand with his thumb. They went around the corner and back down the road behind Austin's until they came to Ally's house. Ally smiled. It had been a long time since she had been here. She walked up to the door, letting go of Austin's hand. "Hey, can you please get the key from under the mat? I would but my ribs are fractured and they still kinda hurt." Ally smiled sheepishly.

"Shh, you don't have to explain yourself. I'd do anything for you, baby." Austin smiled, kissed her cheek before crouching down and grabbing the key from under the mat. Ally blushed at her new nickname.

Little did they know that someone was watching them from across the street. And they weren't happy.

**Okay Guys, that was officially the first chapter of the sequel. Rubbish, I know, but you won't regret reading the rest of it. I decided that we needed more Auslly moments in the next chapter and maybe get some of the guys girlfriends in!**

**I also got a review from someone asking if I could get Target to kidnap Austin, Ally and Riker and have like a love triangle thing going on where Riker realises he has feelings for Ally and Ally had minor feelings for him but must choose between both guys while being kidnapped.**

**Someone else, on PM, wanted Target to be blackmailing Ally to do loads of stuff to TAR4 that could possibly ruin Austin's career. **

**I was just wondering what you guys would like to see. Please PM or leave a review below telling me what you would like to see, any of your ideas of if you liked an idea from above.**

**I already have some of the sequel planned out but I still need the major thing that's going to happen to TAR4. Do they get kidnapped again? Run away because Target's after them? **

**Tell me what you wanna see!**

**Lots of love, **

**AUSTINANDALLYFOREVERX**

**Oh and I am thinking about uploading this other story onto Fanfiction. An Austin and Ally one. Check out my profile to read it if you haven't already! You might recognise some characters from this story. **

**SMILE, STAY POSITIVE AND ROCK!**


	30. Paparazzi and Phones

** Second chapter on the sequel! **

**Listening to What We're About by Ross Lynch. I LOVE that song so much!**

**OH MY GOSH! Have you guys seen the Music Video for Heart Made Up on You? **

**It's so sad! Well, for me anyway. They are all like criminals in it and I love how Ratliff and Riker act so serious at the start. Then there's Ross and his 'true love'. Urgh, I hate her because she's not Laura Marano.**

**When they kiss at the end my heart broke and I cried in front of all these kids that my Auntie babysits. They thought something was wrong with me when I threw my IPod on the ground and was crying hysterically. Gosh, it brings tears to my eyes even thinking about it right now.**

**I smiled when she handcuffed him to the steering wheel during the kiss so he pushed her off, his face disgusted. He shouldn't have kissed her! Laura wouldn't have used, handcuffed and messed with his feelings! RAURA FOREVER!**

**Sorry. You must think I'm crazy – just like those kids that are laughing at me for being 'silly'. But Riker was totally hot in it, wasn't he?**

**Anyways, here's the second chapter of the sequel:**

Austin put the key in the lock and unlocked the door before stepping inside with Ally, locking it behind him. He wasn't taking an chances. "Need some help getting your stuff from your room?" Austin asked as Ally made her way down the hallway and to the stairs.

"Sure, I could so with some help reaching things." Ally smiled. Austin returned the smile as they began to walk up the staircase, Austin behind Ally in case she fell. "I've never been in your room before." Austin smiled slightly as Ally lead him down the hallway.

"Yeah, my Dad doesn't like boys coming in my room." Ally laughed nervously, opening her bedroom door. Austin smiled slightly as he took in her room. In the corner of there was a keyboard with a desk nearby and loads of song sheets and papers scattered everywhere.

The walls were painted a cream colour and the carpet was cream and fluffy beneath his bare feet. Across the walls and dotted on the floor, her unmade double bed and pinned on the wardrobe were pictures of Team Austin and some brand new ones of TAR4 all together. Some where just of her and Trish, Trish and Dez fighting, her and Dez, just Trish, just Dez, just Austin, her and Austin (with hearts drawn on), just Austin (with even more hearts) and just Ally. All the way down from when they were fifteen.

Austin smiled as he ran his fingers across a picture in the frame on her bedside of just her and Austin together in the park on one of their dates. Another large photo frame on her bedside was Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff and Rydel. They were all at the bowling alley playing bowling and Austin was pretending to be strong by playing with the heaviest bowling ball there.

Some more of the pictures around the room were just the Lynch's, Rocky and Austin, Ally and Riker, Trish and Rydel, Dez and Ratliff doing something unusual and some other orders. Austin smiled, tracing his finger across another picture of himself and Ally. He looked up and saw Ally standing in the doorway looking nervous. "I love your room," he smiled.

"Really? Dad walked in here once and he said that I had too many photos around the room and that I should get rid of them all." Ally said. Austin frowned slightly and shook his head.

"Don't get rid of them. I think it's... cute." Austin smiled at her, causing her to blush. Austin chuckled and stood up, clicking his knuckles, causing Ally to wince. Before she could lecture him on the unhealthy ness of clicking your knuckles, Austin apologized and gave her a kiss. "So where's your songbook?" Austin asked curiously as Ally began to rummage through her clothe draws and stick them into a mini suitcase.

"It's supposed to be under my bed, locked in the large box that has another box inside which my book is in." Ally told him, chucking him a band with three sets of keys on them. Austin rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Must have some juicy stuff in there," Austin grinned, going under the bed where he pulled out a trunk. He tried out one key and found it was the incorrect one so he tried another and it was correct. He unlocked the second box inside before pulling out her brown, tattered songbook.

"Well my Dad is actually surprisingly nosy and read one of my diary entries before. It was so embarrassing." Ally said. Austin said something about 'why would he read it?'. "Well you read all of my diary." Ally said, annoyed.

Austin's head snapped in in suprise from where h was looking at a photo of Team Austin when they were fifteen. "Trish told me about you reading my book." Ally told him. Austin's ears went red as he scratched the back of his neck with embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." Austin replied awkwardly, trying to hide the fact that he was now blushing from Ally. Ally giggled. She walked over to Austin and stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a hug. Austin wrapped his arms around Ally's petite waist.

"Don't worry about it. You're my boyfriend now, we don't keep secrets from each other." Ally whispered in his ear before kissing the skin next to his ear and pulling away from him. "I love you, Austin Moon." Ally smiled softly as she had her back to him, walking across her bedroom over to her room where she got a bag of make up out and placed it into her mini suitcase.

"I love you too, Ally Dawson. Always," he replied, putting her book in the mini suitcase too. He smiled as he sat down on her bed and watched Ally pull clothes and shoes out of her drawers. As she stood up and walked past him he heard her stomach growl which caused him to chuckle. Ally blushed. "After this I'll text the others and we can go pick up some McDonalds if you want. I need to get a new phone from the Mall too." Austin suggested with a carefree tone.

Ally turned around from where she was about to leave the room. "McDonalds? Do you know how unhealthy that place is? And I bet that 'chicken' isn't even chicken!" Ally protested. Austin raised an eyebrow at her and gave her is puppy dog eyes. "Urgh, fine." Ally mumbled after a few minutes.

"Yes!" Austin cried as he pumped his fist in the air, a wide smile on his face. "Where are you going?" Austin asked curiously as Ally made her way down the hall. Ally mumbled something back but Austin didn't quite hear so he just followed her down the hall.

She went into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Austin leaning against the door waiting for her. Minutes later she came out of the bathroom with shampoo, conditioner, a sponge, her strawberry shower gel and some creams. "Woah, do you really need that much stuff?" Austin laughed, grabbing half the stuff from Ally's arms and helping her carry the stuff.

"Yes," Ally grunted as she poured all of the stuff from her hands into a separate bag. Austin kneeled down on the ground beside her and placed everything from his arms into the same bag too. "All I need now is my inhaler, allergy tablets and exma cream." Ally sighed.

Austin raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell me you had asthma, you were allergic to anything or you had exma." Austin frowned. Ally just shrugged and smiled at him. "Here, I'll take your bags for you." Austin offered, picking them all up. He grunted. "Gosh, this thing weighs a ton."

Ally smiled and rolled her eyes as she grabbed her crutches and walked out of the room and across the landing. "Quit whining or I'll just carry them myself." Ally told him, making her way slowly down the stairs. Austin stayed close behind her, making sure she wouldn't trip and fall.

Ally finally made her way downstairs and wandered past the cleaned up hall where there was still some blood. "You never told me who broke into your house and tried to kill us." Ally pointed out as she walked into the kitchen.

Austin sighed. "How about I tell you tomorrow? It's been a long day and we could do without some drama for the rest of the day." Austin told her, looking her in the eye. Ally just sighed and nodded. Austin smiled and bent down, brushing his lips against her own.

Ally smiled as she pulled away and walked over to one of the cupboards. She pulled it open to reveal a bunch of medical stuff.

"I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind

Like damn  
You can be the one that could mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

I was trying to play too cool to get caught up  
Like too fun, too young to fall to pieces  
I know a girl like you can't ever get enough  
So I'm addicted, trippin', trying to get you to see this

The way I need you, like I'm seen through  
Dancing out my pants  
Got you shooking, caught you looking  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance..."

Ally sang as she rummaged through the cupboard, pulling out her inhaler and medicines. She turned around to face a shocked looking Austin.

Ally blushed. "What, was it that bad?" She asked, laughing nervously as he continued to stare at her. Austin finally snapped out of it, a large grin from ear to ear crossing his face.

"No, that was amazing, Alls! Where did you write that song?" Austin asked, jumping up and down with joy. Ally smiled, glad that he liked the song.

"I write it when Target was out." Ally replied with a small smile. She took the medicines and inhaler, putting them in a plastic bag. "Can we go to get your phone and get some McDonalds now?" Ally moaned, rubbing her flat belly.

Austin chuckled and held his spare hand out for Ally to take. Once they were out of the house they quickly went back to Austin's house to ask everyone what they wanted since Austin didn't have a phone to text or call them with.

Riker decided that he would tag along to go to McDonalds too because they both knew that the paparazzi would be over Ally like a rash. Since the news hadn't come out yet everyone would be begging to know why Ally Dawson was battered and bruised.

Ally decided on taking her hair down so that most of the bruises and cuts on her face weren't showing too much. She couldn't put an jeans on because the doctor said she had to let her cuts and bruises heal before covering up, that went for the arms too. "Ready to go?" Ally asked Austin and Riker who were standing in the hallway by the door waiting for her to come downstairs.

"Sure," Austin smiled, taking Ally's broken hand and leading her out the door, Riker closing it behind them. "We using Riker's Dad's van?" Austin asked, gesturing towards it.

"Yeah, then we can all sit in the front." Riker smiled, unlocking the van and stepping into the drivers seat. Ally sat in the middle while Austin sat on the other side of her, doing up her seatbelt.

"Thanks," Ally whispered before leaning over so she was resting her head on Austin's shoulder. Austin smiled and kissed her forehead before staring straight ahead. Soon enough he felt Ally's head fall limp, indicating that she had fallen asleep.

Austin smiled and pulled some of her hair out of her face, tracing a finger along one of the cuts along her cheek. He noticed Ally winced slightly under his touch so he quickly pulled away, not wanting to cause her any more pain. "Sorry," he whispered, though he knew she couldn't hear him.

After a five minute drive to the mall, Austin carefully woke Ally up. "Ten more minutes, Dad, please? You work the shift at Sonic Boom." Ally said, not opening her eyes. Riker and Austin both chuckled.

"It's your boyfriend, Alls." Austin chuckled, ticking under he chin where the bruise wasn't there. Ally's eyes shot open and her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Ally gave him a small, awkward smile before allowing Austin to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Thanks, Austin." Ally smiled, grabbing her crutches and allowing Austin to lift her down from out of van and onto the pavement outside of the mall. As always there were paparazzi walking around Miami everywhere so the second Ally got out she was being surrounded by them. "Ow! That was my bad hand!" Austin heard Ally screech from where he had been pushed away from her and she had been lost in the small crowd of paparazzi. "Ow! No, please. Ouch, that hurt!" Ally shrieked.

"Ally! Alls!" Austin yelled above the paparazzi yells. "Get out of my way so I can get to my girlfriend!" Austin eventually screamed, causing everyone to fall silent. The paparazzi made a gap big enough for Austin and Riker to get through to Ally.

Ally had tears streaking down her face as she held her stabbed hand. Austin carefully pulled her broken hand away so he could see her stabbed one. He gasped. "Great!" Austin yelled at the paparazzi. "One of you guys have just reopened one of her wounds! Thanks a lot, guys!" Austin yelled sarcastically and angrily.

He turned to Ally and pressed a kiss against her lips. "Shh, it's going to be okay. I have some bandages in the van." Austin whispered, pulling Ally in the van and slamming the door, keeping Riker on guard. "Okay this is probably going to hurt." Austin warned her.

He grabbed the knot of the bandage and slowly peeled it off, causing Ally to his and whimper with pain. Austin looked at the blood that was now coming out of the wound. He began to panic when he couldn't find a towel. He quickly opened the door and tugged at Riker's jumper to get his attention. Riker turned around, his brown eyes looking at Austin through his glasses. "I need something to soak up the blood!" Austin panicked as Ally whimpered with pain, her eyes closed behind him.

"Ur," Riker said, eyes wide as he began to panic. He looked down at the light blue coloured jumper he wearing, despite the heat he had wanted to wear it with his skinny jeans. "Have my jumper!" Riker cried, tugging it off so he was now just wearing a white vest top underneath.

"Thanks, Riker!" Austin said quickly before accepting it and slamming the door, turning to Ally. "Okay, deep breaths, Alls." Austin instructed so she obeyed. Austin placed the light blue jumper around her wound as she closed her eyes.

"Oww!" Ally screeched. The paparazzi were still trying to snap pictures but Austin had made sure his back was to them so that they couldn't see Ally in front of him. Austin kept on whispering sweet words of comfort, soaking up the blood.

He dug the tube of cream out his back pocket and began to rub it very carefully over her wound. Ally hissed and whimpered with pain, tears strolling down her cheeks. Austin wanted to stop more then anything but he knew he must continue if he didn't want Ally's wound to get infected.

He grabbed another bandage out of the box and wrapped it slowly and very gently around her hand, applying pressure on the wound. "Ouch..." Ally whined, scrunching her eyes shut as Austin began to tighten the bandage. He finally knotted it, causing it to tighten even more. "Ow!" Ally cried.

"Sorry, Alls." Austin whispered. Ally shook her head, tears in her eyes but smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Austin." Ally whispered against his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Ally rubbed her eyes, being carefully of her new bandaged up hand, looking out the window.

"Alright!" They both heard Riker yell at the top of his voice from outside the van. "Shut up, all of you! You will all find out soon enough what happened to Ally, just leave or we'll call the police." Riker threatened.

Eventually after a minutes or two the paparazzi had left but Riker, Austin and Ally all knew they were going to hide themselves to take pictures somewhere else in the mall. Austin sighed as he climbed out of the van. "Can you help Ally for a second? I have cream all over my hands and I'm just going to wash it in that cafe." Austin told him. "It's stainable so I couldn't use your jumper."

"Okay," Riker said as Austin left to enter Claire's Cafe. Riker wrapped his arms around Ally's waist and lifted her up effortlessly before leaning her against the van. "Let me just get your crutches." Riker told her, grabbing the crutches from the van and handing them to her.

"Thanks," Ally smiled slightly, leaning on her crutches just as Riker slammed the van door shut. Seconds later Austin came out of Claire's Cafe, drying his wet hands on his shorts. "Ready?" Ally asked.

Austin nodded and wrapped an arm over Ally's shoulder, kissing her temple. Ally smiled at him and he beamed back down at her. Riker just smiled at the happy couple before standing on the other side of Ally. "Where are we going first?" Ally asked.

"Probably the phone shop first so that the McDonalds doesn't get cold." Austin told her, putting his head against hers and breathing in her perfume scent. Not too strong yet not to weak. "Where's your phone, Alls?" Austin asked, looking in his wallet to see if he had enough money to buy Ally a new phone if she needed one.

"Well before you went to go and perform a Billion Girls we were at the Food Court and I left my phone at your house in your room before then." Ally told him, pausing in places as she tried to recall the memory from almost two weeks ago. Austin nodded, thankful that he didn't need to dish out anymore money. After all the guys had to spend all the money they had for the next two months and the Lynch's only go paid twelve pound each for every shift they did at Mister Smoothie. Because it was a family business and it was the summer holidays Stormie and Mark didn't think they needed too much money.

"Okay then." Austin said as they walked into _Danny's Devices. _A man, probably about thirty, spoke into a walkie talkie thing while watching them as they came in, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Yeah, Target. There here."

**Oo, cliffhanger! Please don't hate me.**

**Please, pretty please with sprinkles and a cherry on top, can I have ten reviews until they next chapter? X X X X**

**And if you like this story don't forget to favourite or follow! X ;)**


	31. WakeUp and WatchOut

**Hey Guys. Sorry that it took like, three days to update. Sorry! Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Listening to Ross Lynch's A Billion Hits – because that song rules – just like R5! Does anyone know when their in England next?**

Austin and Riker browsed around the shop actually looking at phones while Ally just sat on one of of the couches at the back, resting her leg. Austin couldn't help but notice the shop manager who was staring at Ally. Austin thought he was just paranoid. They guy was probably looking at the other woman behind Ally.

But when the woman got up and left the shop and his eyes were still in Ally's direction he knew that he was staring at Ally. And Austin didn't like it when people stared at his girl. Austin quickly told Riker how he just wanted a cheap Samsung Galaxy Ace because he wanted to get Ally out of this shop.

_I have workers. You will never be safe._

Target's voice echoed through Austin's head. His eyes widened in alarm and he quickly went over to Ally, grabbing her by the arm. "Ow. Where are we going? We've only been her five minutes, have you already chosen a phone?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, lets just get up and pay for it now." Austin told her quickly. Ally nodded, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she just shrugged and walked along with him to the counter.

Unfortunately for Austin the only employee in the shop was the guy who seemed to be staring at Ally. He wanted to forget about the phone and just leave with Ally and Riker but he the guy had already spoken. "Hello there, what can I do for you?" He asked, his voice deep and sinister.

"Ur, sure. I'd like to buy a Samsung Galaxy Ace." Austin says, not even bothering to say 'please' and 'thank you' like he would usually do. The guy nodded and explained that he was just going into the back of the store. He spent about ten minutes in there. Ally and Riker were getting extremely bored while Austin was getting suspicious.

He came out with a white cardboard box with the Samsung logo on it. He smiled slightly as he went behind the counter, scanned it across the machine and handed it to Austin. "I'm sure you already know about the Samsung so I don't have to explain anything?" The man asked. Austin nodded and handed the guy some money. He put the money in the cash register as the three teenagers left.

He grabbed the walkie talkie. "The tracking device is on Moon's phone. I should be able to get hold of Dawson's phone soon. Operation Revenge on Dawson, Moon, De La Rosa, Fisher and Lynch's is a go go." He said.

"That name is way to long, dude. It's annoying. Let's just stick with Operation Kill TAR4." Target's voice came from the other side of the walkie talkie.

...

Ally smiled as she walked down the landing upstairs and into Austin's room to find her phone. She walked inside and looked around, scanning her eyes across the bed and the desk. Everyone else was downstairs where they were watching a movie and eating their McDonalds while Austin tried to sort out his new phone.

Ally looked over to where Austin's 'super comfy armchair' was and hobbled over to it on her crutches. Only three more days and she wouldn't have to use her crutches anymore. She moved some of the pillows and blankets out of the way until she found the Samsung that Austin had gotten her wedged in between the cushions.

Ally smiled as the screen flickered to life and she scrolled down her contact lists, looming for the name that she knew she had to call before her Dad found out what happened from the TV tomorrow morning at nine O'clock.

She took a deep breath and allowed seriousness to take over as she tapped the icon on the screen, causing it to beep in response. After the second ring a picture came up on the screen.

_The person you are trying to call has declined your request. Please ring again later. _

Ally allowed her heart to crack as tears welled up in her eyes. Her Dad was ignoring her. She allowed them to silently stream down her face and she lean her head against the back of the armchair, running a hand through her hair. She tried to blink the tears away but it was no use. She had no one but TAR4. Not a single family member. Her Dad clearly hated her now.

Eventually she gave up trying to block out the tears and let them fall harder to the point where she was trying to to make any noises.

_I'm sorry, Dad. _

Ally texted back before falling asleep in the not – so – comfy armchair.

...

Austin sighed ten minutes later when Ally still hadn't come downstairs. "I'm just going to go and check on Alls, okay?" He said to the guys. "Her dinners getting cold." He gestured to the crispy chilli chicken wrap that sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"Okay," Rocky mumbled, speaking for everyone who's eyes were trained on the TV screen where they were watching Frozen the movie, which Dez had chosen because he wanted to have an excuse to dress up like Elsa. He looked like a complete idiot.

Austin nodded and made his way up the stairs. He knocked on Ally's bedroom door. No response. He slowly let himself in but discovered an empty room. Austin shrugged and shut the door before making his way down to his own bedroom where he was pretty sure he would find Ally.

Sure enough he did. He smiled slightly at the sight of his girlfriend sleeping peacefully in his armchair, her phone still on in her hand. Austin silently crept towards Ally and took her phone out of her hand carefully.

_I'm sorry, Dad. _caught Austin's eye as he was about to put the phone down on his desk. He frowned as he looked at her history on the phone. He knew it was wrong to snoop around in Ally's personal business but he figured if he got caught he'd use the lame excuse of 'girlfriend and boyfriends are supposed to not have any secrets'.

Austin sighed when he saw that Ally's Dad had declined her call request. He was angry with Mr Dawson. His daughter was the most friendly, loving, kind and gentle living thing on the face of the earth; why wouldn't he believe her? He had known her for seventeen years, almost eighteen!

Austin placed the phone down on his desk before making his way over to Ally. He noticed how her pale yet bruised cheeks had slight tear stains over them. Austin's eyes softened as he gently picked her up and carried her over to his bed before tucking her under the covers. He kissed her forehead and smiled as he whisper red in her ear, "Good night, Ally Cat, I love you."

Austin silently walked away and walked downstairs, leaving his bedroom door open a crack in case Ally had another nightmare or something. He walked through the kitchen and grabbed a drink, taking it into the living room and sitting on the couch to drink it. Rocky sat beside him on his IPad playing Piano Tiles. "Where's Ally?" Rocky asked, not looking up from the IPad.

"She fell asleep. Her Dad's ignoring her again and she's a little upset." Austin replied sadly. Everyone gave him sympathetic looks before turning their heads back to the television screen where Anna was about to knock on Elsa's ice palace.

"What about her food? When we were at the mall she was complaining that she was hungry. She hasn't had dinner yet and she only had a sandwich for lunch and pickles for breakfast." Riker frowned. Austin sighed and put his glass cup down on the coffee table before standing up.

"I guess I could go and bring her wrap upstairs and then let her go straight back to sleep?" Austin said, picking up the warm, not hot yet not cold, wrap and carrying it back upstairs. Once he entered his room he found Ally sitting up straight in his bed on her phone.

She was typing away furiously. Austin frowned as he saw her look up from her phone, send him a smile and go back down, her frown returning. Austin walked over and placed the wrap on his bedside, taking a seat on the bed next to Ally. Ally sighed as she pressed the 'send' button and put her phone down. "Can I see?" He asked cautiously, picking up her phone.

"Sure, can you hand me my wrap?" Ally asked. Austin smiled slightly and nodded before handing her her wrap and opening her phone. While Ally ate the wrap silently Austin read the reply that her Dad had sent her.

_Just leave me alone, Ally. I don't want to talk to you right now. I am not happy with you for lying about something so serious and cruel. I thought your Mother (who is very much still alive!) and I had raised you better then that. I'll be back in Miami in two months so I'll have to see you then. Until then don't call me unless you're dying or something just as drastic. _

Anger boiled in Austin's veins but he read what Ally had sent back to him.

_Look, Dad. I am really sorry that this has to be said over text message and phone calls but it's true. It's an extremely long story and Mum got involved and she was murdered. I'm really sorry, Dad, I truly am. I am so, so sorry that this had to be said over text messages. If you still don't believe me then go onto America's News This Morning tomorrow and see my story. Because every single bit of what I have told you is true. Apart from being ill and going to New York with Mum, that was a cover story. Sorry, Dad. _

Austin sighed; Ally was being way too kind about the whole situation. If he was Ally he wouldn't have apologized. She had nothing to be sorry for. Nothing was her fault. All Target's fault. That stupid idiot's fault. "Ally," Austin sighed, "Why are you saying sorry to your Dad? You did absolutely nothing wrong!"

Ally sighed. "But he thinks I'm lying and I need to show some respect towards my only living parent." Ally explained to him between eating her crispy chilli chicken wrap. Austin sighed as he wrapped an arm over Ally's shoulder.

Seeing that she had just swallowed her most recent piece of wrap he quickly ducked his head and kissed her. Ally stiffened with suprise at first but began to kiss back, slow but passionate. Austin pulled away. "Don't let anyone ever treat you so cruel ever again," he murmured against her lips.

Ally sighed against his lips, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck a little tighter. "I won't," Ally whispered reassuringly against his lips. "I'll try to stand up for myself more and put myself before others sometimes." Ally murmured as she pulled away from where they were just holding each other. Ally sat up even more in bed. "I'm going to go to my room then," Ally smiled at him.

Austin frowned. "You can stay in here if you want. I know you have nightmares and I could comfort you like last night." Austin suggested shyly. . Ally smiled and blushed slightly but still nodded. "You can go to sleep now if you want, I'll stay with you." Austin told her softly.

"I'd like that," Ally smiled quietly, her warm, brown eyes glistening like jewels. "Let me just go and change into my pyjamas and then I'll come back." Ally told him as she stood up, grabbed her crutches and made her way back to her room. She changed into her pyjama shorts and a tank top, going into the girls bathroom and brushing her teeth. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and made her way back to Austin's room.

When she walked inside Austin's room she found him lying on the bed only wearing pyjama bottoms, his chest bare. Ally blushed slightly and Austin just chuckled. "Come and lay down." Austin smiled, patting the bed beside him. Ally smiled at him as she put her crutches against the wall and hobbled over to the bed where she sat down.

Austin gently grabbed her by the shoulder and slowly pushed her down so her head was resting on his bare chest. Ally smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Austin put an arm beneath her and wrapped it around her shoulder, using his other arm to wrap around her waist and pull her close. Ally smiled. "I love you, Alls." Austin whispered, his fresh minty breath blowing slightly against the top of her head.

Ally grinned. "I love you too, Moon." Ally whispered before nuzzling her head into his chest, Austin doing the same with the crook of her neck. Austin couldn't help but smile. This was just perfect. "Goodnight, Austin."

"Goodnight, Alls."

_A few hours Later..._

Ally walked down the street as the moonlight reflected on her face. The night breeze gently blew past her as Riker walked beside her. They had just went to Sonic Boom to pick up some song lyrics but Austin couldn't come due to some important business he had to handle. "We're here." Riker smiled, putting his key through the door and opening it.

They stepped inside and Riker went straight into the living room to finish watching Frozen with the others. Ally decided to go upstairs and suprise Austin. She tip toed down the hallway and smiled as she slowly opened his bedroom door.

Her happy face immediately dropped and a sad face appeared. There was Austin with some blonde, pretty, skinny girl kissing in the middle of the room. Ally gasped and tears spilled as she recognised the girl as Cassidy from Melody Diner. "I told you I'd be back, Blondie." Cassidy grinned as she pulled away and ruffled his hair.

Austin smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, pressing their bodies up against each other. "Thank God your back. I was getting so lonely that I ended up with Dorkson. I am so, so glad your here. Gosh, your so much prettier then that ugly brat. I had to save her from some guys just to keep up the 'I Love You' act." Austin muttered, his facial expression only showing disgust whenever he mentioned Ally.

Ally heart broke. "Shut up and kiss me," Cassidy mumbled against his lips before pulling him closer again and kissing him. Ally ran away down the hall and downstairs to where her friends were. She quickly went inside the living room and grabbed her bag.

"Did you guys know about Austin cheating on me with Cassidy?" Ally snapped angrily, the tears still falling down her cheeks. Everyone in the room exchanged glances before looking up at her and bursting out laughing.

"Of course we did! You should of known that the second she came back Austin would go crawling to her. She's the definition of hot, your the definition of ugly!" Trish shrieked and they all laughed with agreement.

Ally whimpered as they all began to yell insults at her, Austin and Cassidy coming downstairs and yelling at her too. She burst out crying, collapsing onto her knees as they began to swear at her. Ally couldn't take it anymore as Austin bent down and whispered into her ear, "You mean nothing to me, Dorkson."

"Ally!"

"Ally!"

A number of different voices began yelling at her. Ally quickly jolted up as she heard her name being yelled. A thin layer of sweat covered her body as she began to sob. Austin, Riker, Ratliff and Rocky all stood around the bed, worried expressions on their faces, especially Austin. "Ally, are you okay!?" Austin cried, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her into a hug. Ally just continued to sob as Austin held her tighter but her arms remained around herself. "Ally, you were hysterical. I thought you were dying. I had to go get Rocky, Riker and Ratliff from their room!"

"Austin?" Ally whispered after a while once Riker, Ratliff and Rocky had all left, making sure that Ally was okay first though. Austin nodded, gesturing for her to continue as they hugged tightly, Ally's head resting against his chest. "Promise you'll never leave me and if you do promise that you will try to let me down easy."

Austin was silent for a moment. He was shocked that Ally would come out with something like that. It was the last thing he was expecting. "I won't let you down easy, Alls." Austin said. Ally looked shocked for a second. "Because I won't let you down at all. I won't leave you and that's a promise. A promise that I promise not to break." Austin whispered against her ear.

Ally smiled and sniffled as she wiped away some tears. "That was sweet, Austin." Ally smiled as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. Austin smiled as he rested his head on top of Ally's.

"Goodnight, baby. I love you." Austin smiled as the drifted off around two in the morning.

...

Austin woke up the next morning to the sound of his new phone beeping. He frowned and turned over slightly, being careful not to wake his Sleeping Beauty. Some tears stains were still on her cheeks from last nights nightmare. Austin still didn't know what the dream was about be he decided that Ally would tell him when she was ready and he didn't want to put any pressure on her. Austin picked up his new phone off the bedside table and looked at it.

He had a Instagram notification. Curious, Austin tapped the Instagram app and it showed recent. It looked like someone from TAR4 had put it on there. He clicked on the account and saw that one of the members from TAR4 had posted a picture. Austin clicked on it and smiled slightly when he saw it was a picture of Austin sleeping with Ally in his arms, a small smile tracing both their lips.

At the bottom was written: **Aww, so sweet! Everyone's favourite couple, Auslly, taking a nap together after a long day! Turn on America's News This Morning at nine O'clock this morning to see some more things on your favourite couple – emotional and not suitable for young fans. **

Austin sighed as he ran a hand through his messy bed hair. He knew that it was time to wake up Ally so that TAR4 could go downstairs and watch whatever mess the reporter had made of their story.

**Hope you liked that chapter, it took a while to write because I was so busy these past three days and I was sick yesterday.**

**Pretty please, with sprinkles and cherries on top can I have ten reviews until I update with the next chapter? X X X **

**Oh and I was wondering if you guys had any new ideas for the story – whether it's just small Auslly things to massive drama things.**

**Thanks so much!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! XX X X XX X X XX X X**


End file.
